A Rio Restart
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: What would happen if after everything that Blu and Jewel have been through together, their lives suddenly restarted to the beginning, and the only ones who would remember anything are the lovebirds themselves? So the only question is how will the story go on like this? Consider this Rio 3.
1. Both Eyes Open

CHAPTER ONE: BOTH EYES OPENED

Blu and Jewel. The true blue pair of lovebirds that were once known to be last of their kind, and eventually known as the heroes of their own kind, the Blue Spix Macaws. So imagine if after everything they've been through to make their lives perfect, saving their kind, making friends, having children, and loving each other, their lives have suddenly reset to the beginning.

Starting with Blu. In the far side of the world, the sun began to raise in what use to be his home in Moose-Lake, Minnesota.

"Uh." He yawned as the sun came up, and when he opened his eyes, he was in for a shock.

"W-What the!?" He saw that he was in his old cage, inside Linda's old bookstore. "What the? Jewel?" He even turned to see that his one and only wife wasn't next to him. He was alone. "Carla? Tiago? Bia? I'm in my cage? A-Am I back in Minnesota?" He started to get worried so he opened his cage and looked out the window and saw the snow and everything he remembered since he left Moose-Lake (which was over 6 years ago).

"I-I don't believe it. But…just to be safe." He flew across the room, all the way to Linda's computer. He turned it on, and saw the picture of him and Linda as pirates. He was shocked since during the years in Rio, he remembered that Linda changed the wallpaper into the family photos of Blu, Jewel, and their kids.

"What ha…penned?" He started to feel heat coming up into his head as he saw something on the computer that really brought him down. "February 10? 2010?" He remembered that the present timeline was September 2016, and that he was still in the Amazon with his wife and kids, with the four birds that he loved so much. More than anything in the world, so he was beginning to think, being back at the same place he grew up in, and seeing that Jewel and the kids weren't around, and that the calendar isn't 2016, he thought "Was it all just…a dream?" He brought his beak down to a frown and tears flowed out of his eyes. "Kids…Tulio…Rafael…guys…Jewel. They're not real?" He flew over to look out the window again. He stared deeply at the outside sky. "My family, my friends, my life…my wife." He couldn't bare to stand anymore. He just layed in front of the window and quietly sobbed. He let out all of the water he had in his eyes because he thought that the great life he had was nothing more than a dream.

"Jewel…why? This c-can't be…" He was so sad that he could barely speak as well. "J-Jewel. I love you. I'll always love you." So he just continued laying where he was, just crying. And he wasn't the only one, because all the way in the city of Rio de Janeiro, Blu's wife Jewel just woke up, and she too was in for a surprise. "Blu? Kids?" She opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a hollow, but in not her family hollow with her family. "What the? Guys where are you?" She yelled. Then she walked and peeked her head outside of the hollow to see that she was inside the artificial jungle. "What the!? What am I doing here again!?" She flew out of the hollow and moved to the window that led to the security room next door, hoping that someone like Linda or Tulio was on the other side.

"Hello!? Linda!? Tulio!? Blu!? Someone please help me!?" She then started to bang on the window with her beak and kept asking for help. Nobody came or answer back. So she gave up just to control herself. "What am I doing here again?" She was nothing more than puzzled, and giving the fact that she hasn't been in the room for years, she forgot about the small metal door and the dent air-vent. So she thought the best thing she could do was to not panic and just wait, and hope that Blu will show up and explain everything. She was sort of right, being patient was the best thing but Blu won't be coming too soon.

Soon, after the passing of so many hours and hours, Jewel started to become impatient. "Uh! Blu, where are you!?" She couldn't wait any longer and decided to yell for help through the window, but still no luck, and perhaps she didn't get a response from Tulio because he was on break. She did everything what she could, so she took another break and took a drink from the river, to see another surprise. She took a few good sips and saw reflection. "What the…I'm…younger?" She said shockingly because during her years with Blu, she's noticed that she and her husband have aged a little, now she was just shocked just to see herself as a 15 year old again. "How is this possible?" She felt like she was going mad, and rested herself on the floor. She breathed heavily, and as time still continued to go by, she began to cry, having to still wait for Blu. "B-Blu…Please come to me…I need you." She blocked her face with her wings and continued sobbing.

So that's how it starts. Somehow Blu and Jewel are experiencing a reset, and they're are tearing for each other, but don't worry, this doesn't mean they won't see each other again.


	2. Starting

_**I'm grateful to see that this FanFiction became popular so quickly. And I'm sorry if this update is late and if this chapter is short and a little repetitive, it's just that this week of school has been one of the wackiest of my year.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: STARTING

Imagine how disappointed you would be if you were living a simple life, but then it all changed because you went on an adventure, seen and learned news things, met new friends, became a hero, and met the love of your life, and then suddenly you wake up and think that it was all a dream. But instead, you see that somehow your history literally repeats itself, and Blu and Jewel are feeling that way right now.

In Minnesota, Blu woke up at 3am, now it was 6. In the top floor of Blu's house, his owner, Linda, woke up and tried to bang her alarm clock to the ground. As the noise finally stopped, she got up but with a surprise. "Blu?" She expected to see her companion on the top of her bed, imitating alarm sounds just like every morning but he was nowhere on sight. So she put her glasses on and went the stairs, to see her best friend laying down in an unusual spot.

"Blu?" She walked up to him and was relieved to see that he was just sleeping. So she gently stroked his head feathers, but it was enough to wake him up. Turns out because of his feeling of disappointment, he cried himself to sleep, and Linda noticed the look on him. "Blu, sweetie are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep right." Blu stood up, and tried to smile when he perched on her arm, and was a least a little happy to see that one his best friends were still around. He snuggled his head to her shoulder, and Linda enjoyed it. "Oh. Don't worry, sweetie. If anything's bothering you, I'm always be here for you. Now why don't you just stay here and relax? I can do the work here myself and I'll get some nice hot chocolate, okay?" Blu squawked in agreement, and Linda let him back down, and went on with her plan.

As soon as Linda left from Blu's sight, he sat down and started tear up again, but very slowly and quietly. He was still thinking about what a horror he thought he was living in right now. Having a life with friends and a beautiful wife for 5 years, and seeing that it wasn't real? That is a painful thing to live through, and being with Jewel for so long, Blu didn't at all feel happy to be back in Minnesota and do what he use to do.

After he sitting for so long, Linda finally came down all dressed for the day, opened the door, and brought Blu his favorite treats, while seeing that he was in a happy, but really he was just faking it to not get Linda all worried. Then when Linda got to work with the bookstore, Blu just stood up looking down at the six marshmallows that were floating in his mug of hot chocolate, not at all feeling any better, until the big moment finally started. He continued looking down, then a snowball the window! He turned in surprised and gave in a face anger of he saw...Alice and Chloe, the geese sisters.

They were just standing on the bench outside the building, laughing at his annoyed expression. "Well well, if it isn't my favorite nerd-bird." Said Chloe, and Blu mumbled "Great, and here I thought this day was just getting better." Alice then yelled out "Hey pet, where are you migrating to this year, huh? The breakfast nook!?" They laughed but Blu had his eyes wide open when he heard her. "Breakfast nook? Didn't she already-?" He started to get puzzled as he felt a deyjah vu coming in, and then as the geese tried to continue teasing him, a familiar face was slipping by and just scared the geese away. It was Tulio the ornithologist, and Blu was nothing more than jumped up excited to see another old friend just coming to him. "Tulio!" He squawked for Linda hear, and when Tulio saw him inside the builder, he kept yelling in Portuguese and tried to not slip on the window, but failed. In the movie, Blu felt awkward seeing that but now he was just happy to see him and began to have a huge vibe that the others might be around to.

"Are you alright?" Linda gasped. She saw Tulio hit the window, and kindly brought him inside. "I'm not really built for this weather." Said the shivering Tulio, and Linda asked "Oh, are you here for some books?" "Books? No. No. I have come six thousand miles looking for him." Blu smile grew even bigger since he had an idea to where this was going. Tulio gave Linda his business card and he examined Blu. "Ooh, he's magnificent." He began imitating bird squawks, and from that, Blu just smiled and played along. "Wow, you're actually communicating." Said Linda, "Yes, I introduce myself and shake my tails feathers, counter clockwise, thus referring to his dominance." Blu chuckled "To this day, I still do not get that at all." He then perched onto Linda's arm, and Tulio began to speak.

"You know you're macaw is a very special bird. In fact, as far we know, Blu is the last male of his kind."

"Really?" Linda was shocked but the more this reenactment went on, the happier Blu became. "Yes, and recently, we found a female and our hope is to bring the two of them together to save their species." Blu would've gulped but now all he did was jump off of Linda's arm, on to the table, and kept jumping and squawking with excitement because he knew that he could be talking about Jewel. "Well, it seems he's very excited about this news, so when can she come over?" "Oh no, no. She's in Brazil. Blu must come to Rio de Janeiro." Then Blu just jumped up even more over this, and gave Linda a surprised look. "Wow. I don't think excited begins to cover his sight of joy, has he always been wanting a girlfriend?" Tulio asked. "No, in fact...Uh look, I don't think I'm comfortable with letting Blu go to Rio. He needs me."

"Oh no no, you misunderstand. It's all the arranged. You will be with him every step of the way, and I will be with you." Tulio explained, and Linda felt a bit stunned hearing that, and noticed Blu smiling and winking at her over those last words. She explained what she could, "Look, I know you're doing your job, but Blu-" She stopped they saw Blu squawking, looking like he was begging Linda to go. "Please!? Please Linda, I wanna see Jewel, there's nothing that make more happy than to see her and the kids again!" He kept squawked. "It seems he wants to go. Can you at least think about it?" Tulio asked Linda. "I-I don't know, I mean, the weirdest thing here is that ever since I found Blu as a chick, I've always taken care of him and loved him, and now seeing that all of the sudden he wants a mate, just feels off. Heck, he doesn't even fly."

During the whole moment, Blu was still wondering to how this event (from 6 years ago) was starting all over again, but just went with it, and smiled as he was ready to prove Linda wrong. Until Tulio grabbed off the table and said "Well of course he can fly. He's a perfect specimen." "Wait, what are you doing?" Linda asked worried about Tulio carrying Blu. "Don't worry, their natural instincts always kick in." Blu was surprised by grab but as soon as Tulio released him, he flapped wings and flew around the room with joy. Tulio was happy as well but Linda was just surprised again. After 5 seconds, Blu perched on Tulio's left shoulder. "See?" Tulio said, but Linda was silent until she said stuttering, "T-That's never happened before?" "Okay, now I'm really confused?" Blu thought.

So then Linda brought Blu off of Tulio's shoulder and to the living room upstairs, leaving him alone so she and Tulio could talk, and also giving Blu the chance to think.

 _Okay...now things just keep getting weirder. This morning, I woke up thinking that everything I've experienced in Rio and the Amazon was just a dream, and then I suddenly I see the point that started it all is happening again. How...? Is it possible that...somehow my whole life has suddenly restarted? Wow, I never thought I would ever be reliving my adventures and falling in love all over again for the same girl, haha. And...that means when I go to her, she won't recognize me, and neither will Rafael and all of my friends. And that also means...Carla, Bia...(sniff)...Tiago...they don't exist yet._

He starting to sob again but eventually chilled and continued.

 _B-But at least, this means I know everything that happened, or will happen. I can whoo Jewel the right way, I can stop Nigel from ever finding us, and I can better now than I did before. I can do it!_

He put his thought at ease when he heard Linda come up. She disappointed in something, and kneeled down as she came up to Blu. "Well...I spoke with Tulio, and...I need to know, is this really something you wanna do?" Linda wasn't expecting a quick nod from him but she got it. "Okay, I'll support you all the way, and we'll be back home before you know it." At least that's what she thinks, because Blu was just happy to know that he'll back in Rio and make things better for his adventures and his one and only.


	3. Reunited Once Again

_**Again, I'm grateful to see this became so popular, so quickly. Now if anyone's wondering about "New Kind of Story", let me just say that I'll putting that on halt until I've made it a little far with this FanFiction. So just be patient.**_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: REUNITED ONCE AGAIN

February 12, 2010. It was now a new day, or so it seemed for everyone but two special birds, and one of those birds was on his way to meet the other and relive his first great adventure.

He, and his two friends, Linda and Tulio have just left the airport and made it to the city of Rio de Janeiro. On their way to the aviary, Blu was in his cage on the back of Tulio's jeep, savoring the view of city and the breeze of the summer wind just like last time, and like last time, he sees everyone getting ready for Carnival.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Linda asked, and Tulio explained, "Ah, you've arrived in time for Carnival." "Carnival?" "Yes, it's the biggest party in the world, you know, a time to have fun and dance." Then while the two were talking, Blu spotted two of his best friends, Nico and Pedro. They were dancing on top of his cage and gave him a Portuguese greeting but then, "Nico! Pedro! It's great to see you guys, how are ya!" Blu chanted, but Nico and Pedro had a weird look. "Uh…have we met you before?" Pedro asked and Blu was puzzled until he remembered what's going and the mistake he made, so he played "Uh yeah. I'm actually a tourist, but I came here once and went to your club."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But it's funny since you don't look like a tourist." Said Nico again.

"Really, I don't?" Blu asked but knew why along time ago.

"Except you got…pigeon doodoo on your nose."

"Huh? Oh no, this is just SPF 3000."

"So, are you here for Carnival?"

"No actually I'm here to see my…I-I mean I'm here to meet a girl."

"A girl. Ooh." They both said. The guys suddenly think a guy like him must be a lucky bird if he's gonna meet a new girl, but Blu tried to avoid saying wife because he still believed he's the only one who remembers everything before the restart, and didn't wanna make a mistake that would come back to bite him, but…he did have a plan that didn't involve sticking around.

The guys then decided to give a word of advice. "Hey, a little word of advice, you…" But Blu interrupted "Oh oh, I know, Brazilian ladies respond to confidence. Be confident, like a Love Hawk." Nico and Pedro were shocked and Blu realised he did it again, and Pedro asked "Whoa. Are you psychic or something?" Blu nervously chuckled "Haha, that's one theory." "Okay, now wait, if you wanna meet your girl, then we gotta bust outta that cage!" They offered, but Blu convinced them not to proceed. Then they said their goodbyes, and Blu and his friends were heading to the aviary. Which is where the same scene from the movie went on, Linda and Tulio talked about the birds and the purpose of the aviary, and pointed out to Nigel. Blu didn't give eye contact, and knew that was his chance to not be fooled by him again, and was prepared to meet Jewel again and convince her to fall for him, professionally and respectfully by going over his new plan.

Linda was still nervous about this, but seeing how Blu didn't look worried (one bit) made her feel better every second. Now Blu was ready to let Tulio take him to the breeding chamber. As soon as he came in, he took a deep breath, shook his feathers down because Tulio gave his that weirdo birdo style again, and he proceeded to find his one and only.

"Jewel?" He called out and continued. "Jewel? Uh…I come in peace." Just then he heard wings flapping, looked up, and saw her. "Whoa. Just like last time. She's as beautiful as ever." He continued staring at her as she flapped down smiling. "I can't wait to have my life with this angel all over again." He continued until, "Wait. I better make sure I don't-!" But he was too late to avoid Jewel's attack. She rammed right into him and they both rolled around until Blu was on the ground, and Jewel was on top of him. But unlike last time, Jewel wasn't standing on him or have her talon on his throat, instead she was laying on his belly, and hugged him while crying "Blu! Oh Blu!" She was really crying and tightly embraced him.

Blu was having trouble processing this. His whole life restarted yet the one and only woman he loved recognized him? And as if things couldn't get more interesting, Jewel raised her head and gave Blu a passionate kiss. And Linda and Tulio were watching them kissing from the security room. "Wow. That was fast." "I'll say. I guess Jewel really likes the company. We should probably give them privacy." So they left the room, and talked over about them staying for the night.

Now Blu and Jewel just kept kissing and enjoying themselves, and after they broke it, they nuzzled their beaks and Jewel was crying tears of joy. They enjoyed their moment together until Blu broke the silence. "J-Jewel? You actually recognize me? How is that even possible?" Jewel raised her head again. "What are you talking about, why wouldn't I recognize my one and only?" She hugged him then continued "And Blu…(sniff)…I'm grateful you're finally here. I've been waiting a whole day for you, where were you?" "I was in Minnesota." "Minnesota? Wait are the kids with you too?" "With me? Oh you don't know, do you?" "Know what?" Blu wanted to explain but realised there wasn't enough time. "Uh, you know what, I'll explain later. Right now we gotta out of here and get back to the Amazon." He and Jewel stood up but she said "How? I haven't been in this cage for years, I don't remember how to get out." Blu realised she was right so he looked around.

•The painted door was locked.

•The guards would notice Blu and Jewel if they went through the metal door.

…But they could try the air vent. "Follow me." Blu said, and they both flew to where the air-vent was. "Oh I remember this." "Yep, now I remember last time, you tried to break it open, but I think…" He opened his talons. "…with my talons, I can unscrew the bolts of the corners, and open it." So he tried it out, and it worked! He unscrew the three corners, and it was wide open, causing Jewel to smile and kiss Blu's cheek. She got in and was ready to leave until she noticed Blu wasn't following her. "Blu, are you-?" She turned to see him on the grounding, writing on something.

During the trip, Blu was secretly hold a piece of paper and a bird size pencil. He brought these tools to a write a letter to Linda and Tulio which was a part of his new plan. "Blu, what are you doing?" "Oh Jewel. Go ahead and wait for me outside, okay?" "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Alrighty then." So she went on and waited for him, and when Blu finally finished the letter, he left it on the ground where Linda could (hopefully) find it, and he went to the next part of his plan. He flew around the room, and some fake trees that looked like they were ready to break. So he pushed them, and with enough strength, they fell together like dominos and barricaded the door, and the sound was good for Sylvio the guard to hear. "Alright. I hope this works." Blu said to himself as he flew into the vent and headed for Jewel. After a while, they both made it. They were able to open and the vent cover in their way, and made it outside. "So Blu, now can you please explain to me why we're here in Rio again? And where are the kids?" "I'll tell you but first, let's find our hollow." And after a while, Blu and Jewel found a tree to stay in for the night, the same tree they lived in together before they had Carla, Bia, and Tiago. Now they took a moment to settle down and were ready to talk.

"Okay, Blu can we please talk now?"

"Absolutely. But first, how long have you been waiting for me, and what's the last thing you remember before waking in the cage?"

"I don't know, probably since yesterday morning, and all I remember before that was that it was just a normal day for us. You, me, and the kids were just having a good family day in the tribe just like everyday, and I put the kids in bed, and you and I did our usual before we slept together. Why?"

Then he explained everything to her. How they both woke up separated because they're somehow reliving their adventures, and they're the only ones who remember everything that happened, that their friends don't recognize them, and worst of all…"Our kids don't exist!?" Said Jewel beginning to cry, showing that she wasn't at all taking this story very well. She harshly sobbed "I-I don't believe this. Blu, this be h-h-!" Blu calmed her by hugging her, soothing her, and showed her that he was feeling the same way. "Hey, it's okay. I know. I feel the same way you do. Believe me, since yesterday before Linda and Tulio brought me here, I've been crying myself to sleep. I don't like this but I'm afraid it's the truth." Blu showed a few tears, and Jewel continued hugging him.

"Then what do we do?" She asked, and Blu continued to explain. "That's where we come in. I have a plan that'll work for us. Do you remember the adventure we went through when we first met?" Hearing this made Jewel smile. "Yeah, I remember. The first and greatest adventure I've been to. The adventure where you made my life whole, and…since we're reliving it, you actually changed everything didn't you?" "Well yes, but for a good reason. We know the mistakes we both made our adventures. So since we're reliving them, this means we have a chance to fix these mistakes and make our lives better than before. Do you want that?" Jewel thought it over, and thought it would be good. This would be their avoid their mistakes and make the chain that holds them, even stronger than before (not that they had anymore issues together after Rio 2). She smiled and hugged him. "I like that. But as long as I'm still with you, my life is already perfect." "Thank you, Jewel. I love you." "I love you too. So…what's your plan?" Blu was ready to go over it.

 _At first, I thought you weren't gonna recognize me, so the plan was different but I'll cross that off. The plan now has already begun with you and I escaping the aviary., but before that, I wrote a letter, but I'll get to that part later. But soon, we can sneak into the smuggler's lair and free the captive birds without Nigel getting in the way. After that we can leave Rio, and head back to the Amazon, and explain the whole story to your father and also warn him about the loggers. From there, we can…uh, "bring back" our kids, and continue on with living our happy life together again. What do you say?_

"I say I love that idea. We know everything that happened before, so we can make things right. I'm all in…and also, by 'bring back our kids', do you mean what I think you mean?" Jewel smiled and Blu blushed. "Yeah. Unless you rather wait for a while, I understand." Jewel moved her wingtip to his chest. "I love you, Blu, and I will always be happy to make things right for you." "Thanks Jewel." So they hugged again, and settled down in their hollow for a bit until they were ready to go along with the plan.

Back at the aviary, the guard actually did hear the sound of the trees falling. He came over to the door of the breeding room and despite him trying to open the door, the whole thing barricaded, so he looked in the security room, and saw the whole thing. The fake trees were broken down, blocking the door, the birds were nowhere in sight or on camera, but he did Blu's letter. So he quickly called Tulio. Luckily they weren't too far from the building. After they came in, Linda was super worried, wondering if Blu was under the trees and hurt with Jewel. The rest of the staff came in and helped Sylvio ram the door open and afterwards, they looked all over but couldn't find the two blue macaws, and Linda decided to take a look at the letter.

"Linda what is that?" Tulio asked. "It looks like a letter…from Blu." "What?" "Listen. While Blu was with me, I taught him how to write and this definitely his hand-writing. Just listen." The note said…

 _Dear Linda and Tulio, you are going to find this hard to believe, but it is the truth. Since yesterday, I feel like I've been living my life all over again and I was right. Jewel and I have met before but I doubt you would remember. So we are leaving and starting over by heading off to Manaus, the Amazon rainforest back to our home where there really are more blue macaws out there. We'll be fine and that's where you'll find us. I love you, Linda, and I hope this helps. Also, we know that tonight there'll be a boy who was planning on stealing us, but I guess that plan is already a bust. His name is Fernando, and he is a boy without a family, so please take good care of him like he was your own son_ (wink wink) _, and I promise you we'll see each other again, just find us, and be safe._

 _Love Blu and Jewel._

Linda would cried but was shocked. "Oh Blu." "Wow. Let me see this." Tulio said. They both looked over every detail, and Linda started to tear up a little, but was glad to know where to find them. "Manaus? More blue macaws? This can't be real." Tulio said but Linda got up and rushly said, "What am I gonna do?" "If Blu really wrote this, then maybe that's where they heading right now?" "You think so?" "We'll try and I'll help you get him back, I promise." Tulio took her hand and Linda was glad to know that he offering to help, "But what about this…Fernando?" "I guess we'll have to wait for him."

Now, the starting point of the plan went off just like Blu wanted it. Now what happens next, is up to him and Jewel.

* * *

 _ **Also, so far, if you guys haven't checked out my YouTube Playlists, I thought you'd like to know…**_

• **Blu & Jewel's Romantic Soundtrack has almost 300 views.**

• **The Gang Secrets: Heroes Unlimited has 710 views.**


	4. Freedom!

_**Before I start, I just hope everyone is enjoying themselves and that everyone in Florida is fine from the hurricane. But I also hope everyone got my message from my latest post on "New Kind of Story." Try to remember that, please.**_

 _ **Now, the rest of the story will be focusing on Blu and Jewel, and they'll often see and find out what Linda and Tulio have been doing.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: FREEDOM!

It has now been hours since Blu and Jewel got out and when Linda and Tulio found the letter. They've been waiting for Fernando to show up, and because of everyone knowing that the macaws were already gone before the smugglers' plan went through, Nigel the cockatoo ran away without warning Fernando. Now with Blu and Jewel, things so far seem peaceful for them.

The sun was going down, and Blu and Jewel were still sleeping together in their old hollow. Blu soon got up, and smiled as he stared at his wife and couldn't stop feeling grateful that his my true love really was more than a dream, then he snapped out of it, and gently tried to wake her up.

"Jewel, honey."

"Huh? What is it, Blu?"

"It's sunset, do wanna proceed with the plan now?"

"Plan? Oh! Okay, let's go."

They were ready to leave the nest, and to head to their next destination…the smugglers' lair. But on the way, something came to Jewel's mind. "Blu, wait." "Yeah, what's wrong?" "If we're gonna free everyone from the smugglers, then don't you think we should get help?" Blu already thought about that. "I know, you're right. If Nigel's there and gets in our way, then we need more than just ourselves to get the job done. That's why we're gonna meet an old friend." So they reached the best person that could help, Rafael.

The sun officially came down as the two were close to Rafi's home. They felt very confident as to how this will go, and to thought about their lives will go on now that it has literally started over again.

"Hey Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to know…with everything that I have been through together, every adventure and every mistake that we've both made, are you still grateful to be with me."

"Oh Blu…Of course I am! No matter what happens, despite every mistake we've made, I wouldn't hesitate to answer. I'm grateful to be by your side and I'll always remember that you're the one who has made my life perfect."

"Really? So you're even saying that I'm better than Roberto in every way?" Blu smiled. "Who's Roberto?" Jewel's joked.

They both laughed, Jewel was of course teasing to make her true love feel good, and every time when she was around Blu, she did always feel that like she had forgotten her childhood friend. As they stopped laughing, they hugged each other, and Blu shared "Thank you, I am so grateful to have you too. You have also made my life perfect. Because of you, I feel like we are unique, I like that our own love is powerful. I feel like when you're in my life, I feel completely invincible because of you." Jewel began to sniffle a little, and continued to hug Blu 'til they would feel crushed. Afterwards, they just walked while holding their wings, and Jewel spoke again "Hey Blu. Here's something I also I wanna know. Are you happy that our lives started over?" Blu hesitated to answer that but took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I mean, before I came here to see you…again, I felt terrible because I was believing that everything we went through was a dream, but then when Tulio visited me and Linda, and mentioned you, I shocked and felt more happy than ever knowing that you were still around. Then as time went on, I beginning to see that we were experiencing some kind of…'do over' it changed things and I was afraid you weren't gonna know me, and I felt like I didn't what to do but I just tried. anyway."

"Well, either way, I do remember you, and I doubt that even time itself can affect the way I feel about you. Because I love you so much, Blu." "I love you too, Jewel…as long as I can still draw a single breath and afterwards, I will love you no matter what." "Thank you." They still continued enjoying themselves during the walk until they finally made it. "Ah. Here it is." "Okay, I'll call him out." Jewel offered and flew to the entrance of Rafael and Eva's hollow. "Hey Rafi. Eva. Are you guys in here? Guys?" The hollow was dark and tried look around, then a bad memory came to Blu. "Weird. Something about the rest of this place seems famil…oh no. Jewel, we gotta-!" He tried to warn Jewel about something but that something just nabbed him. "Blu? Blu? What's-?" Jewel turned to see Blu was gone, and then, "ATTACK!" The worst memory of their life came up, Rafael and Eva's 17 children. They tackled Jewel, dragged her to Blu, and tortured them both, just like they did 6 years ago. "Ah!" "Help!" "What's going on down there!" Blu and Jewel looked up and stopped screaming as they saw Rafael.

"Go! Go on! Off with You!" Said Rafi as he tried to get his off of Blu and Jewel. Then his kids piled on him, and everything went on just like them.

"Aw. Precious, aren't they?"

"Kids. 17 of them, and one on the way. Hey! He's not a maraca, stop shaking him! They're giving me grey feathers. Ugh, this papa needs a break! So, you two lovebirds heading for carnival?"

"Carnival? Oh, I forgot. Well actually, my wife and I here are some trouble, and we…heard that maybe only you and your family can help us."

"Really? Well, the night just started and I, Rafael, think can help you out. So what's wrong?"

So the two explained to Rafael the situation about the captive birds, and soon Eva woke up and wanted to help as well. The only thing they didn't mention was that the four have met before in another lifetime and that they're experiencing a restart.

"Wow, me and Rafi have never done anything that extreme before, and why do you need our help?" Eva asked. Jewel answered "Because me and Blu…are aware of how popular you guys are, and we thought you would be best to help us out. Please?" Rafael and Eva looked at each other and thought it over. Blu and Jewel did so too, hoping that their dear friends would help them out like they did before. And to their luck, but their knowledge of the two so well, Rafael and Eva nodded.

"Okay, we'll help. But will it be dangerous?" "It's possible, but as long as the cockatoo, Nigel and the smugglers are out of the way, it won't be a problem." Then the four went off, and on the way to the lair, Rafael asked "So…how long have you two lovebirds known each other?" Blu and Jewel saw this as a chance to explain themselves a differently. Blu said "Well…my wife and I have actually been together for 6 years." "Congratulations, I bet all of your friends all call of each of you lucky, huh? " Said Eva, and Jewel mumbled "You have no idea." So the four continued chatting until they made it. Blu landed on the window, it was mostly blocked but he could what was still going on in the house. He heard the smugglers talking while Nigel was sitting on a…stuffed duck's head on the wall.

"What's taking the kid so long?" Said the boss. Blu tried to very carefully to listen and to not get caught. "I don't know. Maybe the place is farther than we thought." Kipo said. "Ah, shut up, Kipo." Blu knew that they were talking about Fernando. "Fernando. He must be at the aviary by now, and Linda and Tulio must've gotten him. I hope they'll follow the rest of my letter." He looked and noticed Nigel looking like he had a thought, and he did. "I don't care if the kid got hit by a bus, just as long as we still have the birds here and my friends and I become rich." Blu hoped he never had to deal with him after what happened in 2014 at the amazon.

So Blu went back to the others, and explained "Okay. Nigel and the smugglers are in the building, and I think they're waiting for Fernando. That'll give us time to sneak in the back and everybody out." Jewel seemed pumped up. "Okay, let's do it." The four finally flew to the back, and saw all the captives through the open barred window. "Okay, let's get ready." Blu whispered. "Hey Everybody!" They looked up to see the four, and one by one they screamed out "Hey lemme out! Lemme outta here!" "Help!" "I was framed! They got the wrong guy!" They screamed so loud that Blu and Jewel had to shoosh them. "Hey! Hey! Everybody calm down. My friends and I here to help you. We're gonna get all of you outta here. Don't worry." So the birds silenced while the four went through the bars and unlocked as the many of the cages as they could. Eventually everybody was out and ready to go.

Blu flew up to the window, and unscrews the corners of the bars of the window just he did with the air-vent. After that, the whole window seal fell, leaving a whole that was big enough for everyone to fly through, and no one hesitated. Everyone cheered as they escaped, "Well that was easier than expected" Said Rafael. "Yeah, thanks guys, you head home now." Blu told them, and Eva replied "Thank you. Glad we could help." Then she and Rafi flew out too. Leaving Blu and Jewel go out last.

Jewel hugged Blu for a job well done. "Okay, next phase of our plan, go to the Amazon and explain everything to your father." "Right." That would be their next phase if another surprise didn't come.

Nigel heard the window seal fall, and got the smugglers' attention. They ran into the room and saw that the whole room was empty. "What the!? How did-!?" The boss then noticed Blu and Jewel. "It's them! Get 'em!" They ran towards (so did Nigel), and Blu and Jewel flew through the window. They would be laughing but Nigel was catching up. "Come back here, you blue feathered peewees!" "He's catching up!" "I know!" Just like last time, Nigel chased them through the small neighborhood, and despite both of them being able to fly and not being physically chained, they didn't have a big advantage. But that didn't mean they just quit.

They were halfway across the neighborhood now. "How do we lose him?" Jewel asked almost out of breath. Blu was also feeling tired out until he turned to see that Nigel hasn't broken a sweat yet. "I think I know. Remember last time?" Blu shared his thought, and Jewel remembered. They flew off to another direction and went athletic all over Nigel, trying to tire him out and confuse him, until…"Hey! What are you-AH!" They led to him to a telephone pole and he crashed into it, getting electrocuted, causing all of Rio de Janeiro to black out!

Nigel was on the ground look "well." Blu and Jewel laughed at the reenactment they just made, and flew off to the jungle.

Hours later, Blu and Jewel were back at their hollow. "Well, that was…fun." Jewel laughed. "Yeah, kinda went off better than last time, huh?" "And how." The two hugged and just enjoyed their moment together. They sat in their hollow and watched the night sky before going to sleep.

"Man, our lives may have started over, but…do you feel like things are about to change again?" Jewel asked.

"After everything that we've been through, I wouldn't be surprised. I just hope we can do better now than we did then."

"Me too. Good night, Blu."

"Good night, Jewel."

The two cuddled up for the night, and before they would get ready for tomorrow, they both dreamt about what they would always dream. Being together, no matter what life they're in.

* * *

 _ **I hope this was good. Now just so everyone knows, the next chapters of this and "New Kind of Story" will take a while to come, but I hope they'll all still be great.**_


	5. One More Thing

_**Okay new chapter. Now just so everyone knows, with how this story's going, there'll be times where I might run out of ideas for it so if you guys want to send me any, that'll be fine and there'll be no reason to stop.**_

 _ **Just as long as those ideas don't have anything to do with Blu and Jewel doing anything selfish or ruin their relationship.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: ONE MORE THING

After the reenactment of the first crazy night that Blu and Jewel had together, they deserved a good long rest. However Jewel didn't think so. She woke up as the sun came up again, and chuckled as she saw that her husband was the first thing she got to see again, instead of waking up without him inside a cage again.

She got up and savored the moment on looking around what use to her and Blu's hollow before Linda and Tulio made the bird-houses, and looking at Rio and the jungle looked like the days when she and Blu made it official. "Do over or not…mistakes or not, I'm grateful to still be with him." Jewel said in thoughts, and continued thinking about what else they're gonna do.

Jewel was out of her trance when she felt Blu's wing around her, and turned to see his smiling young face. "Morning Blu." "Morning dear. How'd you sleep?" "Great. But…as long as I get to sleep with you, you never have to ask because nothing feels more comforting to me." "Aww." They hugged and felt the usual cozy embrace until Jewel decided to do more.

She moved her face closer to Blu's. "Jewel?" She ignored him and began to slowly kiss him repeatedly. "J-Jewel, what are you-?" She continued kissing him, and it didn't just stop with beak, she continued doing it from the cheeks, from the forehead, and almost every spot on Blu's head. "J-Jewel-" "Shut up, Blu, and just let me embrace you forever." She pressed her beak to Blu's so fast that he began to feel like the sweetest fruit in the world came to his lips, and he embraced it. Blu and Jewel continued their session of relaxing, cuddling, and enjoyed each other before they were ready to go.

After three full hours, Blu and Jewel still laid together feeling exhausted. "Wow." They said in unison. "Jewel?" "Yeah, Blu?" "You are the sweetest woman in the world." "Oh come, your own passion is beyond compare." They rubbed their cheeks together again, and Jewel asked "Blu? Do you…remember what date it was before our reset?" "I think so. Maybe it was September 26, 2016." "And do you remember the date when we first kiss?" "Oh yeah. February 14, 2010. Which is tomorrow." "In that case, I wanna savor as much time as I can with you." "Me too. Now how about we stop talking, and-" Jewel shut him up with another kiss again, and continued their morning of romance.

During their time, Rafael and Eva were back at their hollow enjoying themselves as well. "It was kind of exciting with what we did yesterday, huh, Rafi?" "Yeah. But you know, my sweet mango? Those blue birds that we helped, did they seem odd to you?" "Odd? Well not really but what would give you that idea?" "I mean like, odd, like I almost feel like we've met them before and that they seem like family." "Oh. Well…we are known to have a lot of friends so maybe we have, and I know you to be the bird to think everyone as family…and that's why I love you so much." "I love you too." They hugged each other and then their kids finally came in. "Heheh. I even still love our kids." "Me too."

As a few more hours went by, Blu and Jewel decided to enjoy a bit of Rio again. "So where do you wanna head first, Jewel?" "How about…if you want to, we can head to the redeemer statue, and Nico & Pedro's." "That sounds great, and maybe we can head down to the beach for the sunset." "Great. Race ya, handsome!" Then she flew off, allowing Blu to chase her. They chased each other all over the city, having a fun time like always. Then as they made it to the statue, Jewel landed down on its left arm without a sweat. Unlike Blu.

Despite Blu's experience with training in the amazon (during 2014-2016), he's still in his 15 year old body, and was never strong or fast enough to stop his wife. "Whoo. Jewel, am I ever gonna beat you?" Blu asked exhausted, and Jewel replied "No. But that doesn't mean you're not a winner to me." She moved her head to his neck. "Thanks, sweetie." And he wrapped his right wing around her. "I love you, Jewel." "I love you too, Blu." She giggled at rhyme she did just like always since they became a couple.

They relaxed on the statue while enjoying the best seat in Rio, and kept quiet as they cuddled, and laughed while remembering all the times they had together. Even now. Until Jewel turned her head and remembered something. The arm they're standing on is the same one they and their kids stood during their last year new celebration in Rio (in 2014). All this memory did was make Jewel start to slowly sob.

Blu noticed this. "Jewel, what's wrong? Are you okay?" "Oh Blu. I'm sorry, it's just…well look at where we're standing. This is where we last celebrated the New Year eve here in Rio. Right when the kids were…our kids were…still…" She couldn't bare to finish that sentence and then cried on Blu's chest. He had tears coming out his eyes too since he knew what she was bringing up, but he tried to be strong and continued calming her down.

"Shh. Hey Jewel, p-please don't cry. Believe me, I know how you feel. About Carla, Bia, and Tiago, I miss them as much as you do, and once we get back to the amazon, you and I can still…you know, bring them back, and after you raise them, we'll raise them together, and enjoy our lives again."

"B-B-But what if it's not that simple. What if we do mate again, and after I lay them, and they hatch…what if they won't be the same as they were before?"

"Hey, honey, don't say that. You wanted them to grow up in the jungle, remember?"

"Yes but…I still loved them they the way were, and they became that way because…one, we started our relationship here, and two, because of you. You made them get into human things and were a great father to them and still are the greatest husband to me. But…I'm afraid that no matter how much love we show to each other, our kids will never be the same again."

She turned her face away from Blu, and continued crying. Blu felt even worse than before. But fixed it like this.

"Doesn't it matter?" Blu asked.

"What?"

"Does it matter? Meaning does it matter if they won't be the same?"

"Well-"

"Honey, just think about it. If they'll be born with different personalities, then that's fine. It doesn't mean they won't be the same kids we know and love. Because as long as we have each other to raise them to be good kids, then we'll still be with the same kids no matter who they are, and we'll still be one big happy family together. Do you understand?"

She needed a moment to process all of this. But…"Blu, you're right. Thank you." Then she lovingly embraced him again. "You're welcome, dear." "Also, thank you for always being the confident hero I know to make me happy." "No problem, and I promised you a long time ago that for the rest of my life, I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy."

She sniffles a little bit again. "And I promise to d-do the same…(sniffs)…for you. For the rest of my life. But there's one other thing that bothers me."

"Hey it's okay, just say it and I'll fix it."

"The time when we fell in love, was the greatest feeling I've ever experienced, and despite all of our mistakes after that, I still love you. But…what if our lives restart again and again, and it never stops?"

"If that will happen then we'll both know how to find each other, and…to be honest…I kinda like the idea of falling in love with you all over again. Plus, even after we made it official, we both made mistakes that really hurt each other until we forgave each other and moved on, so look at where we're at now. We're reliving the first adventure that changed our lives for the better. So don't think of this reset as a curse, think of it as a second chance to make our lives and our relationship even better than we could ever dream. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh Blu...(sniffs)...Thanks. You are always known what to say, and you…will always be in my heart."

"And you will always be in mine. I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too."

Then they relaxed on the statue once more, and if there was another thing that bothered Jewel, she just let it slip her mind because she knew that her one and only was still by her side.

Then after the lovebird's finished their relaxation, they headed over to the place that made their spark of love ignite…Nico & Pedro's Samba Club.

But as they finally made it, it wasn't the same as the first time they came because the places seemed crowded. So they just walked up to it, until one of the bird's outside the club's tent yelled "Everybody look! It's them!" Blu and Jewel turned to that bird, then everyone outside cheered out loud for them, then the two remembered, all the birds that are cheering for them, are the same birds that they rescued from Nigel and the smugglers last night. As soon as they realized that, the birds all came up to them and carried them to the inside of the club.

"Whoa. I can't remember the last time I ever got this much attention, Jewel!" "Me too!" Then they were straight inside, and got to see the faces of their two good friends on stage. "Well, well, well!" Said Nico. "If it ain't the bird from the cage and...it seems he's now rolling with a hot wing." He and Pedro flew down to them, and Jewel introduced "Uh hi. You guys must be Nico and Pedro, right?" "Yeah. I guess your new boyfriend told you about us?" Pedro smiled then Blu replied "Oh actually, I guess I should've mention this earlier, my girl and I are actually mates and we've actually known each other for over 6 years." "That's right, Blu." Then Jewel rested her head on his shoulder to prove it. "I see. If you've been rolling with this hot-wing for so long, then I wanna be like you." Blu chuckled nervously to Pedro's comment, and Jewel just smiled. But Nico yelled out "Alright everybody, listen up, it seems we have a new pair of lovebirds here in our club, so let's show them some love."

"Ya-Ya-Yo! Everybody put their wings, and clap them as loud as you can! Clap 'em, clap 'em, I don't care, slap 'em!" Then the club's band began to play the same song that helped start it all.

Nico and Pedro sang "Hot Wings"

"Oh Blu, here we go again." Jewel teased as she took Blu's wing to dance, and Blu accepted it. Then the two danced the party away with everyone, enjoying their first dance all over again. "This is great, Jewel!" "Just like last time!" The two lovebirds couldn't take their eyes off of each other, then as Blu spined her, she flew up and singed...

"Laya, laya! Laya, laya, laya, laya!"

Blu stared at her while she was up there again, just causing him to fall in love with her more and more, but unlike last time, he flew up with her and singed along.

"Laya, laya! Laya, laya, laya!"

They landed down, and stared into each other's eyes in the bright scenery of everyone in the club still dancing and not noticing them. Everything looked perfect as Blu and Jewel wouldn't stop staring at one another, feeling like they both made themselves in an unbreakable lock of eye contact and love. The two were now ready to make their moment become greater, and they did, as they finally kissed in the crowd. The music stopped as everyone noticed it, and cheered.

"Well, well. I guess they're a serious pair." Pedro teased, and as they came down, Blu and Jewel broke their kiss, and spoke with the guys.

"Hey guys, thanks for song. It was great." Blu complimented.

"No problem. Now exactly how long have you and your lady been here?"

Jewel explained "Oh just for awhile. But my sweetheart and I going to amazon...for a little honeymoon."

"Oh I see." Nico chuckled. "Well, you lovebirds can visit here anytime you want."

"Thanks guys. See ya later." Blu and Jewel waved goodbye to them, and the birds cheered for them again as they flew away, and headed to the beach. To enjoy one more relaxation time before heading off on their journey back to the amazon tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Still looks good, right? Good. Also, if everyone is wondering why the gang of marmosets didn't show up, then the next chapter will explain that.**_

 _ **Now there'll be more chapters to this coming soon still, and another story that is related to Blu and Jewel's relationship.**_

 _ **And two more things I wanna mention.**_ _ **One, Recently I just saw the first trailer to WOLVERINE 3, and in my opinion, it was dark and depressing…BUT I STILL WANNA SEE THE MOVIE! So you guys can look it up if you're interested, and for the record, Rio and Wolverine were both made by 20th Century Fox so I think it's relevant to talk about.**_

 ** _Two, I recently went onto FaceBook, and saw the Rio's FacePage's latest post. It looked like a wrestling poster that was about "The Fight for Jewel's Heart: Blu vs Roberto." You can take a look at it, and write a comment to it._**


	6. Amazon or Bust

_**Hey everyone, I'M BACK! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I had to work on other things and needed a break. Now I'm still doing that, and like I said, I promised you I would continue this story, so enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: AMAZON OR BUST

At this old and beautiful time of Rio de Janeiro, it was sunset, and a certain pair of true blue lovebirds were ready to enjoy the amazing view of their old home just in time. Blu and Jewel hovered down, made a smooth landing, and slowly sat down together on the sandy grounds of the beach while resting their backs in each other wings and in front of a perfectly good palm tree. Jewel rested her head on Blu's chest, and he just sighed from the enjoyment he had with his wife just like always.

"Ah, this is the life." Said Blu, and Jewel responded, "You can say that again. Though you and I have done this for years, I feel like it really is our first time." "Me too. But maybe that's a good thing since it just shows how much we love it." "I think you're right." They continued their enjoyment, and then Jewel suggested, "Hey Blu? Do you maybe wanna rest here for tonight?" "Sure.

Anything you want, I'll make it happen." "Thanks, sweetie." "Oh hey look." Blu pointed to a flock of different macaws flying by, perhaps migrating.

"Wow, Blu. It looks like we're not the only ones with a vacation plan." "Yeah. Haha. I can't wait to get back to the amazon again." Jewel could see Blu smiling, and in a way she was surprised. Because she remembered very well that from the first time they were going to the amazon, Blu was anxious, but after while ( _ **after the loggers and everything**_ ) he finally got use to it, even when they made the return trips after the many summers. She was just impressed that Blu had gotten use to it.

But then again, there was a lot of guilt in her too. "Blu?" "Yeah? Is something wrong?" "No, except…(sigh)…I need to know. Do you really wanna go back to the amazon?" "Of course. Why?" "Look, I know that the first time we did it was because you wanted to make me happy, and other times after the summers was because we agreed to make it like a tradition and you got use to it but…" "But what?" "Now that we're reliving our old days I feel like life is shoving all the selfish mistakes I made against you back in my face. I just feel like we're gonna go the same thing that almost destroyed our marriage."

"What? Jewel please don't say that."

"Why? When we first met, I was annoyed about your backstory with Linda and how you weren't use to the jungle. And after we did fall for each other, we still had arguments. And not only that, when we were at the amazon, I kept having more fun with my long-lost family instead of paying attention to the hardship you went through because of my stubborn father. A-And-"

"Okay, okay, honey? That's enough. We've had this conversation before." Blu calmed her as it sounded she was about to sob like earlier. "Sweetie, I don't care about that anymore. I know we had arguments and different ideas but we got use to it and we're still together after all of that. Even now."

Jewel began to calm herself and continued listening to her beloved husband.

"I know you got caught up with your family and nobody can blame you for that. From every bad thing we've been through, we still stayed together and we still had great times. And no matter what happens I still promise to love and take care of you. Please tell me you understand that?"

Jewel couldn't say anything. She just felt stunned as to how mature Blu has been all day. Since they defeated the loggers, 2 years ago, it was like Blu became a much better bird than Jewel could ever dream of. So she started…

"B-Blu. I-I-I understand. I promise to always love you too, and to take this chance to become a better wife than before."

She hugged him passionately, as Blu soon said "Better? Everyday you always prove to be the best girl, and that's w-why I love you…s-so much." Blu began to sob as much as she did, and they kinda liked it since they don't always cry together.

"Blu…I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you forever too. You are, and always have been and always will be the greatest treasure I could posses."

So they continued hugging, and went back to enjoying the view as the sunset was over, and the moon began to rise. Blu and Jewel were still in each other's wings and knew that as long as they're together, every moment will be a loving moment.

* * *

But not always. Because while the lovebirds were at the beach, a large racket was going on in the other side of the city. At the small town of the smuggler's home.

There were a couple police cars at the house and a whole crowd of people.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Ah!"

"Yo! Yo! Ow!"

Those loud whinings were from the three smugglers as a few police shoved them into their cars. It seemed that because Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Eva saved all the captive birds, everybody in town noticed them and called the cops on the smugglers.

"You don't have any proof that was us! We were framed!" Yelled the boss. "Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the judge, Bird Man." Replied a big cop, and not only were the three being taken, but Nigel was pushed into a cage with a muzzle on his beak. Everyone seemed to like the scene since most people seemed to like birds and were glad to know that they were free.

"We are here live at the home of the bird smugglers." Says a female news reporter ( _ **the same one from Rio 2**_ ). "For a whole month now, the city's professional ornithologists have noticed that many of the jungle's rarest birds were discovered missing until recently last night, civilians have said that they noticed all of them escape from this house which leads to this place and the people responsible for their capture." She signals the camera man to point to the three. After that they tried to hide their faces and the reporter went back to talking. "Now everyone is hoping that all the newly freed birds will be safe as they all return to the jungle, and will probably be happy to see what the criminals will receive."

The reporter and cameraman stopped, and everyone in the crowd kept watching the police cars with the criminals inside the cars and leaving. So the crowd vanished, Linda and Tulio were standing together staring at the smugglers' house. "Do you really think it was them who freed the birds, Linda?" Tulio asked. Linda just nodded as she held the letter that Blu wrote. "I've never heard of him doing something like this but I know he is a big brave boy. I just hope he and Jewel make it to the amazon safely until we go there." "We? Linda are you sure you wanna come along?" "Yes. I know I said I'm not big on travel but when it comes to family, I want to take it please?" "O…Okay. Also, how do you feel about the boy?" "Fernando? I don't know. Blu somehow knew him and said he wanted us to take care of him. Do you think maybe you could adopt him?" "Adopt him? Maybe…" So as the two continued talking it over, the smugglers and Nigel were on their way to the big house.

"Well…it at least things can't get any worse." Said one of the minions before his boss slapped his head. "Shut up, you idiot."

While the three were still in the backseat, the boss held onto Nigel in the cage. The boss did like him, so he didn't want Nigel to be a jail bird like the others. So he slowly opened the lock on the cage, and…"CAWW!" Nigel happily squawked as he was free, and nearly scared the cops driving the car. "Ha, losers!" Said the boss as their driving was going crazy until Nigel hit one of the cops to make them open window, and they did, Nigel zipped out and was free.

"I'm free! I'm free! HAHAHA!" He kept chanting as he flew away from all the cars…and he hit the pole of a street light. He slid and rested himself. "Ow." Next, he gently stood up and tried removing the muzzle from his beak. Once he did, he flew off to the center of the city and spoke to himself about to his next plan.

"Failed. All failed. My masters and I were ready to make fortune and I was about to head to the top once again until…until those stupid blue macaws came in and ruined everything. Grrr…I'll find those two and teach them a jolly good lesson if it's the last thing I do. I promise by my own grave.

So he flew up again and was ready for his next search. Getting Blu and Jewel for his own pleasure.

* * *

So the next day…

The view of the sun rise was a small view, even for Jewel as she woke up. She smiled at the peaceful and colorful painting that was the sky, and it took a few seconds for her to see the face of her sleeping husband.

"Hmmm…every time when I see him like this, I feel like he's stuttering over me. It never stops being cute." She said in her head. She sighed next and rested her head on top of Blu's, and said "I love you, Tyler Blu Gunderson. Let's stay like this forever."

Blu heard her last words before opening his eyes and slowly said, "I love you too, Jewel." She jumped. "Oh Blu, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to wake you." She turned her head shyly then Blu slowly lifted it up and kissed her passionately. Jewel began to blush more as Blu continued kissing her. So much that they fell to ground.

After a full on minute, they relaxed and could only focus on each other as the sun soon came up. "Oh Blu…" "Oh Jewel…" "Let's never split up again." "Agreed, Jewel. Also…happy anniversary, Jewel." "Anniver-? Oh, I remember. Today's really it, isn't it? We're now reliving the day of our first kiss. Here you are, holding me in your wings, and here I am enjoying your passion." "Yeah…it's like I said before…I'm not gonna let you go." "We're chained-to-each-other birds, remember?" They both said, and chuckled before staring into each other's eyes further.

"Right now, Jewel, we can enjoy ourselves. Then it's off to our true home." "Yeah. And Blu? Thank you…for everything you do for me. I really appreciate it." "You're welcome…I would do anything for you. You know that, right?" "Of course I do…and I always will."

So they kissed again and enjoyed their comfort until they were ready.

Two hours later, the sun was all the way up, and so were Blu and Jewel. "Whoo-Hoo!" "Alright!" "Alright, honey, let's get ready." "You got it, sweetie. As of right now, it's Amazon or Bust, baby!" Jewel chanted as she zoomed down and was heading to the jungle, as Blu was feeling the same way, right behind her.

So that was how it started, and from the rest of that day and of the new weeks after that, Blu and Jewel were circling together and zooming everywhere they could to get to the Amazon. From Rio to Manaus, the lovebirds have flown everywhere to reach their destination and for fun. And did a lot to past the time.

• Blu examined the butterflies around in the far off forests.

• Jewel enjoyed every good view of the many landscapes.

• The two never argued once about which direction to go to. ( _ **Mostly because they have lived in the amazon and gone through the many summer trips from 2014-2016**_ ).

• Blu and Jewel dined on some good fruits in the other jungles, and occasionally the restaurants.

• Blu enjoyed seeing the old tech of 2010, while Jewel didn't have any bother to that at all.

• Jewel enjoyed the jungle views, and more since Blu kept wanting to join her.

• The two met some new friends along the way but very shortly as they still wanted to stick to their own plan.

• Through some nights when they wouldn't find a good nest, Blu offered to carry Jewel, which never became a problem for him. And with every other day and night that passed, Blu and Jewel would continue to enjoy themselves more and more. So now, the two were still getting even closer to each other and their destination. In fact, during one of the nights, with every chance to they had to "bring their family back", they took it.

"Hey Jewel, look." Blu said as they near a harbor. Jewel replied, "A harbor? Right. Okay, let's go." "Great." They landed in the harbor, and rested after a long day of flying. "Amazon, here we come." "Yep. You sure you're ready, Blu?" "Absolutely. This isn't my first time, I mean we've lived in the tribe for over 2 years. Just stay with me, and I can handle anything now." "You got it, sweetie." They rested together on top of the moving boat and in each other's wings, ready to return to the amazon.

* * *

 _ **There we go, the two are finally close. As of right now, I have to live up to my promise on not making anything new until I finish three new chapters. So I hope everyone likes this and will have no problem being patient again, and I also just wanna say thanks to everyone who supported me about my first anniversary on here. Thanks, and I promise I will continue this and everything else.**_


	7. Ready for Home

_**I have completed my goal! Well, sort of. The original plan was to publish three new chapters in one day but I've been a little too lazy on this lately so I'm hoping two will be good enough. And I wanna say thanks to everyone again for still loving this story. So now…**_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: READY FOR HOME

Late that day ( _ **the third day after Blu and Jewel left**_ ), Nigel had spent hours and hours trying to find the blue macaws. He put up all his strength and finally even forced the marmoset gang and other birds to find them all over the city, but there was no luck at all, since he did it a little too soon. So Nigel eventually gave up before everyone decided to revolt against him, then he hid off to downtown and settled in before he thought of another plan to get Blu and Jewel for what they did.

It was very close to evening, and Nigel relaxed near a park still thinking. "What to do? What to do, what to do, what to do, ugh! Normally my ingenious plans just come to me, but I just don't have anything. I just can't find those two blue birds despite all the effort I put into forcing everyone to find them for me. Could it be that I am done? Am I really…obsole-?" "Hey guys look at this!" A random kid yelled out to his friends, making Nigel lose his train of thought. He was gonna fly with annoyance until he heard the kid's friends speak up.

"Woah."

"Those birds again?"

"Birds?" Said Nigel. He then flew to the tree that the kid and his friends were sitting on. He was looking over the kids, looking at them using their laptop to see the news, and the news was showing non stop images of Blu and Jewel all over their side of Brazil, and saying that there has never been just two birds traveling so countrywide far before. It even gave info on how those were the same two blue macaws that Tulio and the aviary introduced to the city a while ago. This was just created some of the biggest news yet, and gave Nigel the biggest lead as to where they were.

"I can't believe people are making a big deal about this." Said one of the kids.

"I know. All I wanna know is where those two are even heading?"

"And what kind of birds are they?"

Nigel peaked closer to see the location of where the newest photo was taken. It was shown, exactly 300 miles away from the city, and even farther away from Manaus but just less than a week close. Nigel was super thrilled until he slipped off the tree branch, landing on the children, frightening them.

"Ahh!"

"Run for your lives!"

They ran and were just too surprised to see that it was only a white rolled-up cockatoo. "Ugh. I wonder how good their reactions will be when they see me on the news." Nigel groaned. So he laid there upside down, soon got up, and took a better look at the computer that the kids left behind. He looked at every photo, article, and anything else that would help, and it did.

"Swell. Now it's time I set up my travel plan to Vengeance-City." He made his traditional maniacal laugh and flew off heading to every spot to where Blu and Jewel were sited.

Speaking of which ( _ **and back to the present**_ ), it was sunset, and Blu and Jewel had just waken up from their peaceful slumber on top of the boat from the harbor.

"Good evening, honey." Blu said.

"Hi sweetie. You feeling okay?" Jewel softly replied.

"Yeah. In fact, we're getting closer. The amazon is far from far now, haha."

They hugged each other, and Jewel stood up to enjoy more of the view from the moving boat. She sighed, and spoke "Man. I can't wait to get back. Once we get there, we'll be able to reintroduce ourselves to my dad, say hi to Aunt Mimi and Roberto, we'll warn them about the loggers, and most of all I'll be able to dance with you during the Beautiful Creatures ceremony for the 'first time', stop dad from mistreating you, and-" "Wait Jewel." Blu had stood up and took her wing. He gave a feeling that she could be getting ahead of herself.

"Let's try not to get ahead of ourselves."

"What do you mean? This is what our plan is, right?"

"Yes, it still is, but…(oh boy, I'm gonna regret this)…I think it would be better if you danced with Roberto during the ceremony, and let Eduardo train me."

"What?"

"I'm saying you should let these things happen again."

"Blu. W-Why? What makes you think that I'm gonna let that happen again?"

"Because, I…I want to redeem myself."

"Redeem yourself? For what? I was the one who was being insensitive to you, who didn't see your problems, a-a-and who wasn't the best wife when all you did was m-make me h-ha-"

She covered her face and teared up again because of being reminded of the past mistakes she made to her husband. Until Blu smiled and hugged her. "Hey. Sh-sh-sh. It's okay." He kept soothering her, and it worked. He knew that the poor girl seemed to be falling apart everyday.

"Jewel, I know you care, and thank you for that but this is something I need to do. When we first came here, I was the one being selfish. I was annoyed by Roberto and your dad, and was paranoid that they would take you away from me, but after knowing them for so long, I got use it, and before that, all I cared about was just getting this trip over with when I should've thought more about you."

"But you did. You did, you did, you did. I should've known something was wrong and come to you when you needed me. I should've known that you seeing me and Roberto getting along made you uncomfortable and that my dad treated you like a villain when he knew you're my husband. I should be the one redeeming myself."

"Look I know how you feel, Jewel. But I need to do this. From now on, I want to be the most selfless husband in the world to your eyes, and I want you to promise me that you'll stick with the plan. That you'll dance with Roberto, let your dad train me…and stay with me no matter what."

"But Blu, I can only promise-"

"Jewel…please."

She had a moment to think, but mostly focused on how Blu changed. Through the years he just kept impressing her more and more through his maturity and selflessness. But she didn't want Blu to go through all of those bad experiences again, and yet knew that if he was selflessly willing to do it again, then she would have to accept it.

"Okay, Blu. I promise."

"Thank you. Now come here."

They hugged tightly again before Blu continued, "Now even though I'm not gonna like these things again, I'm willing to go through it. After all, I know that you and Roberto are just friends, and that you would never cheat on me, and I know that the only reason why Eduardo had his doubts about me was because he was looking out for you. Now, I have a plan that'll work out for all of us pretty quickly. And it starts, with making you the happiest woman on earth."

Jewel sniffed, and smiled deeply onto him, wiping away her tear. "Thank you. You-I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. A-And I think the rest of this mission can go on without me crying so much."

"I don't mind." He placed his wings around her. "Because the benefit of seeing you sad is that it gives me the chance to make you happy again."

Jewel showed a gasp look. Blu has shown her nothing but appreciation for so long. And from those last words, Jewel couldn't take it anymore. "Oh Blu. For the good you're doing, I just wish there was some better way for me to repay you." "Don't worry. I'm good. All I do want is your complete attention, affection, and the happiness that you'll get when our children come back." They hugged tighter again, and as the time was even closer to night, Jewel said, "Blu, since it's getting late, are you okay with doing some snuggling?" "Like you have to ask." They kissed and laid together under a tarp to protect themselves from the cold. And they were excited for the good events that would come to them and more importantly that their kids were coming back possibly sooner than they thought.

* * *

 _ **Check to this chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you guys don't mind the change here. Like I said I was going to appropriate the chapters and I'm still keeping my promise on never making lemons. Because after I published the last version, I…well didn't feel spiritually healthy if you know what I mean.**_

 _ **So remember the original version of this and when my friend Alexriolover95 suggested that I change the rating? Well I'm still gonna concur with that, and I'm hoping to make a better image still.**_


	8. An Unexpected Welcome

CHAPTER EIGHT: AN UNEXPECTED WELCOME

Now, after the lovebirds' long night of enjoyment, it was officially morning, and after feeling more clear and well, they were more than ready to head home.

"Alright, Jewel, are you ready?" Blu chanted, and Jewel gave a chuckling reply. "Haha, yes Blu, I am and now how many times are you gonna ask me that?" "I'll stop once we make it, haha!" So the two flew off the boat and were racing toward each other and to where the tribe is. However, they seemed to be caught more on the laughter and thrill of the flight, rather than focus on where they're going. But you would be normal for a married couple until after a while.

But after awhile a small part of Blu was expecting to snatched by one of the tribe soldiers like last time. Only to put aside to enjoy more time with his wife.

"Haha." Blu and Jewel continued for almost an hour, just laughing and feeling like little kids until Blu sighed and saw something. "Huh, hey Jewel, look?" He pointed out…the entire territory of the tribe. In fact, they were right in the middle of it all.

"Woah." Jewel said. "We're…we're here but-" "Where the heck is everyone?" Blu and Jewel were finally home after a long and good flight but to only see that the place is deserted.

"What is going on here?"

"I don't know, honey. But look."

They spotted Roberto's hollow and landed over to it. "Wow." "I know, it's Roberto's pad. Hmm…I knew he never really built this thing himself." Blu said with a serious humph, and Jewel chuckled at his comment, seeing how his feeling of jealousy may have softened but not changed, so Jewel kinda like it after a while. "Either way, Blu, I don't see how anything here makes any sense."

"I know. I-I mean, with every summer trip we've been through, we've always gone the right direction and made it back here correctly. Since we've been doing it for years, I just don't see how this could be any different."

"Except we are four years early, Blu. Do you think they use to have migration plans before we came here from our previous timeline?"

"I doubt it. When we originally came here, Eduardo was pretty strict about any macaw leaving the tribe without projection. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless the whole tribe decided to evacuate."

"Right. Dad did they say they've been running, or flying, away from humans for years until they found this place."

"Then they must be somewhere else."

"Ok, that's solved but just where and how do we find them?"

"I don't know. But let's hope that we might soon."

"Hopefully."

So Blu and Jewel made it back but wasn't hoping to be…well, home alone. But decided to make the best of it until they were ready to find them.

Going by more hours, the two still enjoyed themselves alone but were still unaware of the trouble coming up. Nigel. For many days since he found out where they were, he's been following every track he could, and seemed to be getting closer by…well, by the set of 2 days. But now he's really close. In fact, it was now sunset and he was flying by over the same harbor that Blu and Jewel were at last night and needed to settle down a bit.

"Ugh!" He yelped after landing. "Days, weeks, what comes after? Months? I don't know how much longer I can go on like this until I do reach those cerulean peasants." He was just exhausted, more than he ever was in the previous timeline. "Ugh, this mastermind needs a break." Still focusing on his ego, still trying to rest, and while he was soon on to that, he didn't notice that someone else was there.

A lonely female pink/black poison-dart frog was laying down in a glass jar near a little market stand, feeling total boredom for being quarantined for years and having no one by her side, except only a dancing ant-eater to call a friend. But even that wasn't enough. Through most of her time, all she could do was just lay down, draw circles, talk to herself, and possibly play tic-tac-toe with her slime.

"Ugh!" She yelped. "Oh Charlie, I'm bored, as always. It's as if the sun itself doesn't move no matter how much I wish it. Or that these days just keep going by with nothing new. Like one of those 3…Dung whatta-macall-it stuff that people buy. You make the pictures move but they never do anything new." The frog, who calls herself Gabi to her friend, the anteater, looks like she just wishes the boredom will just kill her already. "Sigh. When? When will the day come of when I finally get out of this jar, or when we at least make a new friend? Or at least when I might make…a really really really special friend." She sighed again, but more out of sadness than boredom. So she rested herself again on the floor of the jar thinking she could just fall into the common slumber, until she looked down and saw a mirror. A mirror that was reflecting a face that would she change her whole world.

"Oh my." She said. She saw a white cockatoo. A very tired and seemed to be beaten down one. "Oh that poor thing." Somehow as Gabi kept looking upon the bird, that was Nigel, she felt something beating awfully fast and furious inside of her, and just made wanna speak up to him. "U-U-Uh...hi there!" She said with a friendly and gushy tone, and after saying that again for the third time, Nigel finally opened up and turned to her. "What the?" He, however, was getting a very weird feeling. "Why is that amphibian...? Hmm...maybe she can help me get directions." He thought, so he flew to her, and though the feeling for her wasn't mutually, he just wanted to find and take down Blu and Jewel. "Hello, ma'm." "H-Hi, are you a tourist? I've seen you-" "Yes, my little amphibian, I'm new around here. Now I'm not one for friendly greetings, I just need to know if you've had seen any blue macaws and are aware of their next location." "Blue macaws? I usually do see some new birds come by everyday and take the boats to the jungle but I've never really focused on their col-" "Yes, thank you, that'll be enough." He was about ready to fly off but Gabi, of course, stopped him.

"Wait, wait. What exactly do you need them for?" "Uh...nothing important. Just trying find two foes who ruined a good deal that could've changed my life for the better." Gabi gasped over that, and of course, blinded by love, she took pity on him. "Oh you poor dear." "Yes. I give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak knits up the o'er wrought heart and bids it break. So I thank you, dear lady for the tip, and am grateful for this. Goodbye." "Wait." "Ugh, yes?" "Take me with you." "Why? Just my trip to here was anything but thrilling, and I am certain that a girl I just met will not find it any better." "Yes there's that. B-But if you need someone to help you stop those dirty bird, I'm your girl. I am a poison-dart frog, in case you didn't notice." She seemed like a real Gabi to him now, but it did sound like a good plan to him. "Hmm...I don't kn-" "Oh please, please! Look my life I've been alone in here and never had any excitement during my days and I can promise I can help you grant myyyyyy-!" Gabi began pleeding and screamed as Nigel carried the jar she was in. "Alright, alright. I'll let you help if it'll shut you up." Nigel yelped. "Oh thank you." Gabi whispered, then yelled goodbye to her friend Charlie as she and Nigel were heading the farthest moving boat.

Making this the new version of the partnership of Nigel and Gabi.

* * *

 **Done, and Done. What do you guys think? Of both chapters 7-8.**


	9. Amazon Most Wanted Part 1

**New chapter again, and I hope you will enjoy this new drama. Not only that, AlexRioLover95 suggested to me to change the rating because of that last part from CH.7, so I'm gonna have to concur with that idea just to be safe. But don't worry, most of everything will still be total friendly.**

 **So say hello to my first official Rated T fanfiction.**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: AMAZON MOST WANTED (PT.1)

Deep in the jungle, while Blu and Jewel were enjoying themselves alone in the tribe, and while Nigel was trying his best to tolerate with Gabi on his mission to hunt down the two, there was something else important going on. As night finally rolled in, another blue macaw was flying through the jungle showing both determination and exhaustion.

That blue macaw was Roberto. He was zooming all over the jungle because recently, the homes of him and his family, Eduardo and Mimi, and the entire Blue Macaw tribe was overrun by loggers outside of Manaus, and while they've been in hiding, Roberto volunteered to travel alone and find a new place to call home.

"Roberto. Are you sure you can handle this?" Roberto was having a flashback of a conversation he and Eduardo had after he volunteered.

"Absolutely, Eduardo. I'm pretty sure I can handle it alone when it comes to this and I'm willing to help the tribe."

"Okay. Just be safe."

"You too."

Now as Roberto was still flying, lost in thought, he was feeling cold, tired, and really alone. He's been doing it for hours until he reached night. But as much as he wanted to rest, he knew that the tribe needed a new home and he didn't wanna be in any jungle that was near human cities. So he just continued on, but while he was thinking, he made a crash. Seriously.

While in flight, he bumped into none other than…Nigel and Gabi. "Ah!" They all screamed. Both him and Nigel fell on their backs and Gabi rolled away a little (since she was still carried in the jar by Nigel). "Uh?" "What the-you!" Nigel was angered and kicked Roberto down. "Ah! Yo, man! What's wrong with you!?" He could've fought back but didn't have much energy left. Nigel just growled right at him, until the light of the moon came in, and it revealed to him that the macaw he was just assaulting by the throat wasn't Blu or Jewel. So he stopped and let go of him.

"Ugh!" Roberto coughed aloud, and stood up to make eye contact with him. "Okay…what the heck was that for?" "Oh, I do so apologize for that. I thought you were someone else." "So is that how cockatoo's greet friends?" "I never said friend." Roberto felt this became more awkward, but as Nigel was about to fly off, he stopped him. "Wait, wait. I need to ask you something. Native to native here. Are there any territories from where you're from? Big open ones for me and my tribe?" "Well sorry to be a disappoint, but I'm not a native to these places. I'm trying to look for two foes that I've been trying to chase for days." "Foes? Wait, maybe I can help you." "How and why would you want to?" "Because if these two that you're looking for are here, then I wanna know if they have a place that could be good enough for my tribe. This way we can help each other out and both get what we want." Nigel liked the idea, and thought of a really twisted plan to really encourage him and his tribe to help him. "So who and what are these two enemies you're looking for?" Roberto asked, and Nigel gave a convincing reply. "They…(sigh)…you, my new friend, might find this hard to believe, but the two creatures are birds, and not just any, they are blue macaws. And I'm now having a terrible feeling that they're from your tribe."

"Say what?"

"Yes. You see, I come from a far off place where I was very well known to birds and more. Until one day I was captured by those two blue macaws and their group of smugglers." Roberto gasped over Nigel's big lie before he continued. "These smugglers were unlike anything I've ever experienced. All so wretched and traumatizing. They even captured so many other birds, but while we were stuck in our cages, the best thing I could do was keep my sanity in check, and convince everyone to do the same. Then when things started to look worse as the smugglers and the two macaws were ready to ship us somewhere away from our homes, I used all my strength to free everyone. I was successful, but even though everyone was liberated, the smugglers got away and the macaw traitors have been trying to hide from me ever since. That's why I'm trying to find them. To make sure they are caught and brought to justice."

Roberto was felt pity and amazement for his story, and Nigel's plan of encouragement did help. "Wow. I'm so sorry about that. In fact, I'll help you find them as long as it means justice gets served to them, and my tribe has a new home."

"Thank you. Now, from a very reliable source, I've been hearing that they're in a territory that I doubt is far from here."

"Very well, oh, and my name is Roberto, by the way."

"Nigel. Now let's get going."

"Wait. What about your friend over there?"

Roberto pointed over to Gabi, who was still in the jar hoping that Nigel wouldn't leave her. Inside Nigel felt like he could explode having to bring her along any further on this mission, but had to agree with it so he wouldn't look bad in front of Roberto and knew that Gabi could still create the quickest way to kill Blu and Jewel. "I got her." Nigel said. He grabbed the jar, and he, Gabi, Roberto were flying off now to where Blu and Jewel were. Going after them for the wrong reason.

Moments later, it was still night, and though things seemed to be leading to the worse now, Blu and Jewel were still enjoying their moment alone together. They found their old nest (the one that they moved into after moving to the Amazon), and just sat together looking at the sight of the moon and pool of bright stars. As Blu kept his warm wings around Jewel, she just made a deep sigh of pleasure. Showing how grateful she still is to live a relaxing life with the most selfless husband there is.

"This is the life, Blu."

"Yeah. And even though this wasn't the return we were expecting, it feels like the best one."

"No argument here. But starting tomorrow we're gonna go find everyone, right?"

"Of course."

They just continued their time, and like all married couples, they thought that nothing would get any better than this. That is until something important came to Blu's mind. A week ago, before the Restart began, Rafael and the others came to visit Blu and his family, and as he and Blu were alone, they found something amazing behind the wall of the water falls, and Blu planned on showing it to Jewel later, but you can now see what distracted him from that. So now was better than anytime later. "Hey Jewel?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I just remembered something exciting. It was something that Rafael and I found the last time he visited us here. Come on, I'll show ya."

Jewel did what he said, and they were on their way to the water falls. After flying through them and landing some behind it and near the wall, Jewel just laughed at how wet they became. Blu then looked around before picking up a hard rock and bang it against the wall. After a few good hits, it created a hole in the wall, just big enough for the two. "Come on." Blu walked in and reached his wing out for Jewel to take. She did, and they walked into a room that was nothing but pitch black.

"I don't wanna rude, Blu. But…how is this amazing?"

"You'll see."

Jewel still followed his lead, and then as Blu looked at the moonlight reflecting from the waterfall, he slowly made himself and his wife move away from the hole, and then by a single second, the entire moonlight reflected from the waterfall, to a large pool in the room, and then shined all over it, revealing the whole room to a large cave filled green, blue, and pink glowing crystals everywhere. Creating a beautiful view in the entire room. It was like looking at a cavern from BIONICLE or TROLLHUNTERS.

This became nothing but a beyond amazing sight for Jewel. She couldn't shut her beak from being wide open at the surprise. "Oh Blu…this is so-so-so-." For the first time ever, Blu placed his wingtip on Jewel's beak. "Jewel…you don't have to say it. I'm just glad you like it, and it's all ours." "Really?" "Yep. A whole room like this all to ourselves. A place where you and I can be alone whenever we want, with our own pool, our own space, and not too mention plenty of treasure to make such a beautiful view for us every night." "Wow. Oh Blu, thank you so much. I really love it." "I'm glad."

They hugged each other, and when they continued to feel each other's warming pleasure, Jewel grinned evilly, and pushed Blu into their new pool. "AH!" He splashed in, and lifted himself up. The pool wasn't deep, just a little over 1ft. Jewel was laughing, and Blu just chuckled so he wouldn't look like a spoiled sport.

"Look out, honey-bun!" Jewel yelled as she did a perfect cannonball. Blu tried to move but just caught her in his wings. They were all wet and just played around with each other in the clean water. Feeling calm and complete joy, with no feeling of worries at all. Then, after they stopped, they settled down in each other wings, resting their heads on the edge of their pool, and still admiring the view from the light of the crystals and the moonlight's beam too. Imagine a moment like that. A moment where you and your wife (or husband) could feel pure enjoyment around nature and with the feeling of anything in the world never bothering you again. You can imagine that because that's how the true blue lovebirds were feeling like right now.

Time now seemed to move very slow. And Blu and Jewel may've went on with enjoying the view, they could focus more on how they feel like their relationship got even better. In 2010, they met and fell in love with each other because of the power of selflessness, and during those years, they may have had a lot of issues but they fought through it and got over it together. In 2014, after they finally made their own family, they had a bigger issue on whether they should live up to their roots or not. Blu wanted the life he had, and Jewel wanted more, and after making it to the amazon for the first time, their entire relationship was close to falling apart after everything they've been through, but because of Blu's selflessness and Jewel's moment of showing gratitude, they agreed from now on that they would stay together no matter what. Now in 2016, they've somehow been given a chance to relive their life of marriage all over again, showing how they can prevent every mistake they've made that almost destroyed their love for each other.

That's how they were feeling, and felt that this gift was something that they never wanted to take back. Keeping that mind, Blu let go of his train of thought and pointed his eyes to Jewel's belly. "Jewel?" "Yeah, Blu?" He smiled at her and rubbed his left wing around her belly, and she knew why he was doing it. "Are you feeling anything yet?" "No yet, Blu. But I'll admit, even I'm feeling too impatient about it." "I know. But at least they'll come soon, and possibly be a little older in 2016 since we brought them back to early." Blu blushed, Jewel chuckled. "Either way, I'm glad that our babies will be back and that I had 'help' once again from the only handsome lovehawk that cares about me more anyone I could think about." Blu couldn't help but smile dreamily over her. "No problem, Jewel. Anything you want, I'll do as long as we never do anything that breaks us apart." "Thank you." They hugged again, and enjoyed the scenery again before noticing that it was pretty late and they needed to dry off. After doing so, they left the cave (by closing it up so no one could steal their new alone-spot) and went back to their nest to sleep.

They felt at total peace once again as they slept. But still…there was still trouble afoot. Now both Nigel, Gabi, and Roberto were still searching for Blu and Jewel. Roberto felt like he was gonna known as more as a hero than ever, and thought he would be doing something by helping Nigel. So later, they finally make.

"Woah." Roberto says as he and the other two found it. The enormous territory that is meant to be the new home of the blue macaw tribe. This whole place was new to him but knew it was perfect.

"Now, Roberto. By the chance we have, this might be the home you were looking for, and the place that the macaws could be hiding." Nigel said, and never bothered to mention the name of Blu and Jewel. Mostly because he never knew them since they didn't get captured.

"Alright. I'll look around just to be safe. If you happen to spot or catch one of them, just squawk."

"Understood."

Roberto flew off, and Gabi kept quiet for once because even she was curious about this new place. It even impressed Nigel, until he finally saw what he wanted. Just a couple yards away, he saw Blu and Jewel land together in their nest. Looking like they were about to sleep, giving Nigel a grinchy grin, feeling happy for this being his time to strike.

* * *

 **WOO-HOO! Done again! So far so good!**


	10. Amazon Most Wanted Part 2

_**Alrighty, back again with a new chapter. Before we begin, I would like to reply to a good comment Alexriolover95 sent about "New Kind of Story".**_

 _ **About it…don't worry, unlike Roberto, Blu has always been and is gonna continue being more than humble in that AU. And with all due respect on that last part, maybe I'm not gonna change the rating for everything new thing I make, but if you think that maybe I'm making the new chapters for NKS a little too…sensual, then I can at least try to make it more appropriate and most of the story isn't gonna be about romance.**_

 _ **So I'm sorry, my good friend, and I hope that's okay with you.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: AMAZON MOST WANTED (PT.2)

A beautiful blue night, with two blue birds who are feeling…the good kind of blues as they finally ready to sleep together again. "Good night, Blu. I love you." Jewel said, laying on her husband's chest. "Good night, Jewel. I love you too." Blu said, resting his head on Jewel's.

They both sighed from each other's comfort, and enjoyed the cool night before falling asleep. But as another moment passed, Blu and Jewel were soon gonna see that nothing goes as perfect as planned.

Nigel and Gabi were in their territory watching them. "Ooh, this is so exciting!" "Shh! Gabi, we don't wanna be spotted just yet." "Right, right, right." Gabi blushed at seeing how serious Nigel was being. The two stood there for a moment after seeing Blu and Jewel make it to their nest. They just needed the right one to strike.

After waiting, they took it. They saw that their new ally, Roberto, was out of sight, so they flew in to the lovebirds' nest, and Nigel grinned ready to use Gabi to kill them both, but something new occurred to him.

"Nigel, what's the matter?"

"It just occurred to me. Our new friend, Roberto, agreed to help us find these two, and if he sees that we killed them, then he won't see me as the hero I claim to be. No, we're kidnapping them, taking them to Roberto's tribe, and there they will accept me as a hero, and then we'll poison them. Who needs Hollywood fame when I can become a legend to a new tribe of rare species?"

"Ooh now that's a plan."

"You got that right."

Nigel was really in for it now. So he looked around the dark hollow, Blu and Jewel lived in, and found a whole mess of vines that would be useful as a sack. So he took it, made with the quick crafting, and was ready to pounce. At the very moment in time, as Blu and Jewel were still sleeping, and smelled something a little funky (Nigel's traveling sweat). "Ugh." Jewel said, she and Blu opened their eyes, wondering what the heck that stench was until they finally opened 'em and realized it.

"NIGEL!"

"What the!?"

Nigel saw them awake, and the two then pounce at him, making it a battle of the nest without any permanent scratches. Blu and Jewel, with their years of experience, fought him off good, but it wasn't enough, as Gabi tried to help. She rolled her jar around, causing Jewel to slip, and her head to make a huge impact against the wall of the hollow, and fall unconscious.

"Jewel!" Blu was distracted, and Nigel took his new chance to drag Blu into the vine-sack successfully. "Haha, I got you, Blue Boy!" Nigel laughed, and pushed the unconscious Jewel away in a dark corner, forgetting the idea of using Gabi to kill her. So he grabbed Blu (who was in the sack) and Gabi, and flew off, leaving Jewel KO'd ad alone.

"Roberto! Roberto! Roberto!" Nigel squawked his signal, and Roberto found them. "What's going on, Nigel?" "I found one of them! Look!" Nigel showed Roberto the sack. He couldn't see Blu but did see a creature struggling inside. "Woah. But, but, what about the other one? You said there were two." "I know, but don't worry. I doubt the two can do any harm if they're split up." "Okay, if you say so. Now let's get to the tribe, I'll lead you to them.

"Roberto!? Tribe!?" Blu could hear everything from inside, and was now worried on where this could to, but was even more worried thinking about what just happened to Jewel. She is all alone in the hollow, and got a good hit in the head that might cause problems.

All Blu could do is one thing that he learned since the previous timeline with Jewel. Hope for the best.

* * *

But sometimes hoping is the only good thing one can do.

As more moments passed on, all Blu could still see was darkness, couldn't hear Nigel and Roberto speaking anymore, but could tell that they were dragging him while flying. Still he continued hoping that Jewel was alright and that the tribe would help him find and take care of her and each other.

Then, Blu felt hard landing, knowing that they dropped him. Next, he got up a bit and could hear a lot mumbling next a couple of familiar voices.

"Roberto, are you certain? One of our own?"

"Yes, ask Nigel here, he's the one who found the place and this villain, and the poor guy here looks more like the victim."

"Please take his word for it, sir. And if it weren't for his help I never would've found this monster. Now I only want justice."

"I second that notion, Eduardo."

"Eduardo? Wha-hey, hey, hey, Eduardo, I need to talk to you!" Blu said that as he struggled again to get out of the sack. Then, despite the amusement everyone around Eduardo, Roberto, and Nigel had, the three removed the sack off, and Blu could see everything. It was still dark out and the light there was, was the giant shining moon. Thanks to it, Blu could really see well.

He saw Blue macaws all around, and in front of him was Nigel, Roberto, Eduardo. Eduardo was about to greet (if you can call it greet) himself to Blu. "Who are-?" But before he finished, Blu launched himself onto him and Roberto in a big friendly hug. "Oh man, I never thought I'd be this happy see you again?"

The two were confused. "Uh…have we met?" Roberto asked before Blu released the hug and realized he slipped out again. "Oh well…yes we have met, but I can see that you don't remember. My name is Blu, and-Why on earth is he here?" Blu showed anger pointing at Nigel.

Eduardo explains, "Our new cockatoo friend here tells us how he's one of the many victim of human smugglers. And that you're in league with them!"

"What? A-And you believed him? Oh no, Nigel here is the enemy, not me!"

Everyone gasped, and Nigel lied, "How dare you!? I may not look like the good guy but look at this." He pointed to his eyes and small scratches on his back and legs from the fight earlier. "I warned you about this one, Eduardo. He'll say anything to get a bird's good side before snatching 'em into his traps!" Eduardo looked at Blu like he was believing Nigel. "Come on. Eduardo, he's lying, I promise I'm not the foe around here. And he got those scratches because he was attacking me and wife!"

"Wife?" Nigel replied. "Or partner in crime? After I bumped into Roberto, I told him my story and he agreed to help me find you and your partner. Roberto even told me that he was looking for a new home for his tribe so I helped with that, and we did find it. Afterwards we split to find you and then you alone pounced on me. I tried protecting myself until you gave me these, but luckily I caught you and we brought you here now."

"Ugh! You are lair! I wasn't alone. My wife and I were enjoying ourselves until you punched at us! Not only that, your friend, Gabi made her fall and hit her head. Making her unconscious and dragged me in the sack. Leaving her alone!"

"That is not-"

"Now that's enough!" Eduardo interrupted. "Blu, was it? Now I'm sorry but Nigel's side of the story seems more convincing to me seeing how your scratches don't seem as great as his. But if you could lead us to this place and your wife, then maybe we could help each other out here."

"Fine by me." Blu was about ready to fly until, "Oh Jewel's gonna be thrilled to see you-" and just like that, Blu was dragged down by Roberto after hearing everyone gasp again. Eduardo turned to Blu, who's face was down on the dirt. "What did you say?" He seemed angered, but became worse as Blu said, "I said, Jewel, my wife and your daughter, is going to be-" Roberto tried pushing his head harder into the ground.

"Just like that, now we know we're lying!" Roberto yelled, and Eduardo to Blu. "Don't you dare speak of my daughter's name! If we have met before, if you we're apart of this tribe, then you should know that my daughter is DEAD! Now you say that she is alive and is your wife? That is too good to be true! Roberto, I want you and our best birds to drag this one away and to be kept on watch!"

"With pleasure."

"Wait, what? No, no, no! I'm not lying! Listen to me!" Blu yelled, and the other birds did what Eduardo ordered, before he turned to Nigel and said. "I am sorry about Nigel." "Don't be, and I'm sorry about your daughter. I never knew." "It's alright. I'll make sure this bird this treated well for the crimes he's committed, we'll find his partner, and you will be given thanks for your act of courage." "Oh thank you, sir."

"LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME! I'M NOT LYING! GO CHECK IT OUT AND YOU'LL FIND HER, AND SHE NEEDS HELP! PLEASE! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!" Blu kept yelling at everyone to let him go and follow him but just ignored him as they were about to lock him up.

Now…this was a dark time for the tribe, Eduardo and Roberto are trying to keep everyone in check, Blu has been officially framed, Nigel thinks he's going to be a false hero, and Jewel is still alone and knocked out in what's supposed to be the tribe's new home.

But this is not the end of it. We just need to continue hoping…hope that everyone will listen, and Blu and Jewel will be together again without Nigel ruining everything.

* * *

 _ **Okay, no doubt that you guys are feeling pretty ticked at Nigel, and Eduardo for not listening (again)! Also, if any of you are wondering how Blu knew Gabi, just remember that before the Restart, Blu, Jewel, and their kids did make it their tradition to visit Rio in every summer, so there's a great chance they stopped by the aviary every once in awhile and got to know Gabi a little more.**_


	11. Amazon Most Wanted Part 3

CHAPTER ELEVEN: AMAZON MOST WANTED (PT.3)

"No! No! Listen to me! Listen to me! Listen to me!" That screaming came from Blu. He was finally with the people he and Jewel wanted to see, but however, Jewel is hurt and not awake, and the people they're looking are not being the most friendly at the time.

Making Nigel their hero and arresting Blu they are now convinced that he works for smugglers. But despite this falling action moment, Blu and Jewel will find a way to back together. "Will you, bird-brains, just listen to me!? How many times do I have to say it!?" Blu screamed while still having to dragged off by Roberto and another blue macaw soldier until they threw him off into a hollow. "What the?" Blu got up with an ache after that landing, but that aside thinking of his wife, "Wait!" He was trying to run out but Roberto pushed him.

"Listen, pal. You're not going anywhere! Not after offending me, Eduardo, Nigel, and every bird in the tribe like that!"

"Are you kidding? I am not lying! And if you and Eduardo haven't overreacted to me like last time then I would've had the chance to prove it to you."

Blu just sat pouting with his back turned and as the macaws were building a vine and stick gate at the hollow entrance, Roberto stood there confused. "W-Wait. Last time? what do you mean last time? I've never seen you before in my life." "Oops." Blu slipped out again. "Look, I hate to disagree with you, Roberto, and it's a little hard to explain but we have met before. In fact, I'll prove to you right now!"

He got up without showing any rush of leaving the hollow, and explained everything to him.

•"I know that you were, I mean, are the top soldier of the entire tribe."

•"I know that you and Jewel were best friends. Heck, you were one of her only friends!"

•"I know how you and Jewel gave each other funny nicknames, like Beto and JuJu…and that…(growls angrily)…you had a crush on her since you were chicks, a-a-and even to this day, the idea of you and her being together still makes me wanna be angry while throwing up and crying."

•"I know that her mother's name is Beleza and that you guys lost her before the fire, which was 15 years ago, and I also know that you loved her like she was your own mother!"

•"I know that Eduardo has an older sister is named Mimi, and that she always called Jewel her little wildflower. Not only that, she would always interrupt you silly every time you and Eduardo called each other 'The Bird'."

The look on Roberto's face was predictable, and it got bigger when Blu threw in the bigger piece of info.

"And finally…I know about that big secret you've been keeping from everyone. You know, the one about what happened to you after the fire? About 'OllyPay'?" He whispered.

Roberto knew that last words were in Latin, so he looked away from Blu, and lifted his right ankle, revealing a white ring, engraved "Polly."

"Yep. That it!" Blu continued whispering, and luckily the other soldier wasn't paying attention to them.

"Shut up!" Roberto rudly interrupted. "I-I-I never told anyone about that. Not Eduardo or Mimi, any of my other friends. Nobody."

"I know you didn't. (Whispered to him) Not yet anyway. Now look, Roberto, since I've gotten your attention just please-"

"No! Shut up. You're not going anywhere, and there's nothing you can say that'll make me believe the only young girl I care about is ali-!"

"Stop it, Roberto!" A voice yelled out. As the gate was done being made, a fog came up, and from out of the fog came…

"Mimi? Oh gosh, am I happy to see someone who doesn't bother me." Blu said.

When Blu was trying to talk to Eduardo, Roberto, and Nigel, Mimi was in the crowd of blue macaws, listening better than everyone else, and even saw them trying to arrest Blu. So she followed them to the tree they brought him and heard all of Blu's words. They just brought her hope and wanted to finally speak to him.

"Let me speak to him, Roberto." Mimi looked tearfully as she soon faced Blu. "Jewel. My little wildflower. Is she really-?" "Jewel is alive. I promise you I'm not lying."

"Don't listen to him, Mimi. Our friend, Nigel, told me about him and his partner. He works for humans!"

"I heard the whole thing, Roberto. I also heard all the words he just told you now, and even after all of that, you still doubt him?"

"It's too good to be true. If she was actually alive, she'd be here right now vouching for…his husband? That's even harder to believe, if I know Jewel, she-"

"Roberto? Stop it, before you say something that'll not only offend Blu here, but me even worse."

"Thank you, Mimi. Jewel would be here but like I told you, Nigel and Gavin attacked us. Now she's left alone and hurt. Oh, and if there's one good thing I know about you, Mimi, is that you're willing to do anything if it means protecting your family. Including disobeying your brother."

Those words Blu spoke began to touch Mimi's heart. His previous words were proof and this was really convincing now. Blu continued,

"So please, Mimi. If Eduardo and Roberto won't listen to me, then could you please let me out of here? That way we'll find Jewel together and I'll show you all the sanctuary that you've been looking for. I promise."

"Stop. Just stop. Look, Eduardo, Mimi, and I are smarter than you think and we will not be lead into your human trap. So you can say what you want, but you can't say anything that will convince me enough to believe that the girl that I love is alive and your wife!"

Blu and Mimi were surprised at this selfish behavior. Never once has Roberto acted like this, but then again, the entire tribe has been going dark times right now. Trying to avoid humans and loosing every new home they keep finding without resisting. So it would make sense for Roberto to be feeling this way. Now Mimi had a plan of her own to fix that. "You know what, Roberto? You're right. I don't know what came over me. Except for false hope."

"What?" Blu said.

"Thank you. Now you can head back with the others. Me and the best birds will be watching this traitor tonight."

"Ok." Mimi said before Roberto turned to a guarding position at Blu's new cell. Then Mimi took Blu by the neck and whispered to him, "Listen. Even I think it's a bit of a long shot, but I wanna believe you. So before sunset, I can bust you out of here and you can lead me to Jewel." She then released him. "(Coughs)…hmm. Thank you. But what about Roberto? He blinded me while taking me here so I don't know where to go, and if we're gone, he and Eduardo will probably think I actually escaped and kidnapped you."

"Leave that part to me. But now, I need to know for sure. If you are on our side, and my little wildflower is alive, and that she is married to you. Then what is-?"

"Cojantigo." Blu interrupted, and Mimi gasped because it was the word that she wanted to hear. She was going to ask him what is the special code she made up for herself, Eduardo, Beleza, Jewel, and Roberto. Cojantigo means "I will always love and care for my entire family, no matter what." The five promised each other that they would never tell that code to anyone unless if it was to a bird that they each trusted more than anything. Now since Blu knew what to say, it proved to Mimi that he was telling the truth. So Mimi just smiled with tears and winked at Blu before leaving.

Blu smiled knowing that someone finally believed him, and that he was ready to go along with this new plan and find Jewel again without anyone getting in the way again.

* * *

Hours later, while Blu was still in his cell, patiently waiting for Mimi, Jewel was still back at the main territory on the ground of her and her husband's family hollow. She soon woke up without the sun coming up, but it wasn't a pleasant waking.

"Ugh…Blu? Blu, w-where-?" Jewel got up but had trouble standing straight. Because Gabi made her hit her head hard, she's having trouble controlling herself. "Blu? Blu? I can't…I can't…I can't…" Jewel was towards the hollow entrance, and though she quickly hovered out, she looked like she was still falling. "Blu…where-?" Then she roughly hit a lower branch and an outside root of the tree, causing her to wake up.

"AHHHH!" That was her in slow pain now. She quickly got up and felt her body cramped, and just walked away, not thinking about where Blu is, just hoping he's already there with her. "B-B-Blu! Blu! Blu!" The jungle could hear her crying. Her body was bruised, her head wasn't working right, and she was just walking without paying any attention to her surroundings. "Blu!" Then as things seemed worse, she dropped herself to the ground because she felt cramps going in her stomach now. It was like…a kick was going on inside her.

"Blu!" She kept screaming. She couldn't keep her body up or eyes open anymore. She rubbed belly slowly and looked at the moon on top of her.

"Blu. I-I'm sorry…(sobbing)…I-I-I love you. Don't leave…" She was beginning to pass out, and noticed a few shadowy figures coming to her. She didn't have any strength to fight back, so all she could was just lay there and fall asleep.

After doing so, the shadowy figures came to her, and in the moonlight, they were revealed to be…scarlet macaws. Now the question is, what do you believe will happen next?

* * *

 _ **Still looking good, right? Would you believe I started writing this yesterday? :) About Jewel's mother, I would've chosen the name, Sapphire, however I don't know who originally thought of that so I used Beleza, which is portuguese for Beauty.**_

 _ **And in the next chapter, I might add something that may seem a little aggressive, but savoring for anyone who was never fond of the stupid stuff Eduardo did.**_

 _ **Now one message here, in case any of you good authors are feeling too bad that Spring Break is almost over (and believe me, I am), try listening to…**_

" _ **The Impression that I Get" by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones VEVO**_

" _ **How Much Longer" by J Batt**_


	12. Amazon Most Wanted Part 4

CHAPTER TWELVE: AMAZON MOST WANTED (PT.4)

"Thank you for this, Mimi." Said Blu, as soon flying with pride thanks to Mimi liberating him. "No problem. As long as it means seeing my little flower again, I'm all in. And also, I do love going against my baby brother just for fun." Both Blu and Mimi were flying together as far away from the tribe as possible. But wasn't easy since they both carried Roberto, who was tied and muzzled to a bunch of vines like Blu was. They were sort of taking him as hostage. So after they finally got far enough, they rested on a branch and released Roberto. "Okay, whoo." Blu said exhausted. "Now Roberto-" He tried to speak but Roberto was stressfully trying to break free and through the muzzle he must've been speaking words like…

•"Have you lost your mind!?"

•"You're crazy!"

•"Why are you doing this, Mimi!?"

•"No, no, no, no! Not again! I won't go through this again!"

"Woah, woah, Roberto! Calm down!" Blu tried to hold him down but Roberto pushed him down until Mimi got a better grip on him. "Roberto? Stop it!" Mimi said. "We are not trying to hurt you or anyone. Right now, we just need to talk to you and you need to listen. We're going to let you go and you're going to calm down, understand?" Mimi was truly firm, and Roberto took a moment to settle before nodding. Blu and Mimi untied him, and he stood up, slowly breathing and ready to listen after saying, "Thank you. I still can't believe you did that. I mean…I volunteered to be the last guard to watch over this guy and there were, knocking me out, freeing him, and taking me a prisoner!" Blu then explained, "We did that because you're the only one who can help us. Mimi, here, is the only one who was and is smart enough to actually listen to me about Jewel. She really is alive, and at the territory we were at, and only you know the directions. Plus, we knew you wouldn't agree with us at first so that's why we took you."

"At first? I'm listening to you at all. You say that Jewel is there but for all I know, there are humans there waiting for us to come! Mimi, let's get outta here, and you're lucky I won't tell Ed-" Roberto was about to take Mimi's wing and abandon Blu but instead got slipped by her. "Ow!" "No! Listen to me, Roberto. I'm not going anywhere until Jewel is home, and he is proof that she will be." "Ugh, well I don't believe that, and how can you be sure?" "Because unlike him, ever since we lost Jewel and found you again, you and Eduardo have always done nothing but control everyone and expect the worst out of anything that you don't understand." Mimi then gave him a hard push, and looked like she was about to cry. "So if there is even a small chance that Jewel is close, then I have to take it. This macaw is a kind and honest face, and so far hasn't done wrong. That's why I believe Jewel is alive, and not only that…" Mimi moved her beak to Roberto's ear-hole and whispered, "He knows the code. The special code." And from there, some sense was finally knocked in Roberto's thick head.

"What? So…he actually knows the…the-?"

"The code? Yes, Roberto. I know the code." Blu spoke. "I've known the code, Cojantigo, ever since the first week I've met Jewel. And by the way, I've been married to her for 6 years, and we love and care about each other more than anyone gives us credit for, including Eduardo. And Though, in the past, we fought a lot and did things that we regret, but she trusted me and loves me dearly. She was the one who told me the code. Which I hope is proof enough for you, and I promise you I can take you both to her, and fix everything. And consider yourself lucky that I'm still trying to help even after how you and Eduardo treated me again. So just please…lead the way." Blu turned his back on them.

He was pretty ticked but continued trying to be nice and Mimi patted him on the shoulder. Roberto just stood there, and was planning on asking "What do you mean again?" But thought more about what Blu and Mimi said. Maybe there is a chance. A chance that Jewel is alive despite how small it is. But any chance is better than no chance at all.

"Okay. I'll lead the way. Come on." Roberto said before finally hovering off and having Blu and Mimi follow. "I hope you're right, Blu." "Don't worry, I am."

"No. No, no, no!" That small voice came from a farther distance. Nigel was there watching the three fly off. Earlier, while Nigel was selfish enjoying himself in his new home, he spotted Blu and Mimi taking Roberto and wanted to investigate before informing Eduardo. He followed them, without Gabi, to the outside of their safe zone and heard the whole conversation. But didn't understand their feelings still, so they had he now continued following them.

Because he knew that if they found Jewel and brought her to Eduardo, then she would vouch for Blu and expose Nigel as a fraud. "I'm not going to let my hard work go to waste! I'm now for you, Jewel, and I'll do it myself!" So he flew off and took a shorter to the territory. Now Blu had more problems coming up.

* * *

About Jewel's current position, Blu wasn't wrong but he also wasn't right either, hard to say, but she wasn't at the territory. It was almost sunset and she was at another spot that was too familiar but unexpected too. Right now, she was laying down, with her wing on her belly, in a small and dark hollow. Sweating and she looked like she was struggling...because she was. She was still sleeping, dreaming about something bad because of the pain she endured last night.

"What? Blu...no, no, no...please don't, please don't, I can't...I can't..." She was dreaming about the last real argument that she and Blu had, the one that could've destroyed their relationship forever. She was dreaming about them at the pit of doom. The time when Jewel was unaware of the hardship Blu went through, due to his lack of conversation and Eduardo's stupid ways, and thought he was being selfish. "You need to think more about us than yourself!" Be reminded of that mistake she and Blu was nothing but unpleasant for her. But as the dream kept repeating itself, it seemed to have gotten worse.

"Blu, listen to me, maybe this is home. Our family is here."

"Your family, Jewel."

"My family is your family."

"No! I don't belong here, I belong in Rio with humans!"

"Well...if that's how you feel about it. About me and the kids...after everything we've been through...then why don't you just go back without us!?"

From there, it was a shocking silence in the dream, and Blu showed no tears, just anger, and said, "I thought I was your one and only. But...I guess I was the only one." Then Jewel was tearing up as she saw her husband flying away in anger, showing that he was going to Linda and never coming back to her ever again. After that, Jewel was crying in real life and soon screamed, "NO! Don't leave me, don't leave me!" Seconds later, that version of what happened just continued and much later after that came more versions, and even images of the one thing Blu was scared of. Her own father tempting her to fall in love with Roberto, and giving in to it, making the way she feels now no better than before.

Author's Note: _**About that version of them at the pit of doom, there was a storyboard of Rio 2 that showed this. In my opinion it was too sad, and if you (fellow B+J Fans) ever see it, then know that the only good things about it is that their argument never went that far in the movie and the creators were never planning on stopping there. I myself just wish I could find the storyboards to what happened afterwards.**_

"Blu, plea-plea-please! Don't...don't, don't, don't! Blu, I love you, I love you, don't leave me!" This was too dramatic for a girl like her but her head was still damaged and her body was still hurting from last night, now thinking she wasted her second chance to become a better wife for Blu and that it's finally over for both of them. But the thought quickly washed away thanks to a certain friend. Which by the way, Jewel was not alone in the hollow.

"Ma'am! Miss! Hey calm down, it's alright!" That came from a male scarlet macaw. He tried to gently shake her awake and use good words to reach her attention, which worked. "Ah! (gasping for air and settling)...uh, uh, what? What's going on?" Jewel was fully awake, able to control her head again (though it was still hard to handle with) and looked around, and turned to the scarlet. Who replied, "Miss? It's okay, everything's okay now, I'm not gonna hur-" Before he finished, Jewel just launched on him with a friendly hug. "Woah! Uh...it's nice to meet you too, ma'm. My name's is-"

"Alex. I know." Jewel released the hug. Jewel actually recognizes the scarlet macaw as a friend that she and Blu were very familiar with. You see, in the previous timeline, just a year after the loggers were defeated, Jewel was hanging out with some old friends of hers and accidentally got into the scarlet side before one of them was attacked by a snake. From there, a group of scarlet macaws found them and were back to their health, all thanks to the top healer of the scarlet tribe, Alex the Scarlet Macaw. After that, Blu thanked him for helping Jewel and her friends, and became great friends. Only now thinking that, Jewel remembered that she wasn't in the previous timeline. "Oops."

"Uh, hi...I'm sorry, miss, but I don't think we've met before. Your name is?"

"Oh, sorry, m-my name is Jewel, and uh...we actually have met before, I don't have time to explain that. Just...where am I?"

"Where are you? Gosh, you're in our tribe. The tribe of scarlet macaws."

"Scarlet macaws?"

Jewel couldn't believe it. So she tried getting up from her position to look out at the hollow entrance but couldn't. "Ow, ow." "No wait. Stay there. When my friends found you alone, they took you here because they knew I would help. They found you with a sprained wing, bruised legs and hips, a serious bump on your head, and you're…uh…(nervous chuckle)." "What? Alex, what's wrong?" "Um…you're also carrying eggs. Three to be exact."

Jewel then grew a great smile. She was pregnant again. "I…(sobbing)…I'm pregnant? AWESOME! (sobbing while smiling) Haha, finally! Alright, then where's Blu? Is he here? I wanna see if he knows!"

"Calm down, Jewel. I don't even know who this Blu of yours is. I'm only guessing he's your mate since you've been talking about him in your sleep for the past 10 minutes."

"Sorry. By any chance…I didn't happen to-"

"Scream for him? I'm afraid you did, but don't worry about it. You look like you've been through a lot so it's okay if you're feeling this way. But right now you need to rest here and know that my friends are trying to find-"

"Yo, Alex." That voice came from the tribe's leader, Felipe. "Oh hi Felipe." "Hey man. It's good to see that our pretty little guest here is awake. How is she?"

"I'm fine, and it's good to see another friendly face."

"I'm sorry have we met?"

"Never mind that, Felipe." Alex said. "Are the others back yet?"

"Nope. As far as I know our guys are still looking."

"Are they looking for my husband?"

"Your husband? I would say yes. After they found and dropped you here they told me they were gonna see if there was more of you. So is it just you two?"

"Sort of. My husband and I were together trying to find my family. The blue macaw tribe."

"Blue macaw tribe? Never heard of that before."

"Neither have I, Felipe."

"Well look you two, from what I know, is that they're somehow here yet and…oh no…my husband." Jewel beginning to remember what happened hours ago just as the sun was rising. "Nigel! That freak!" She tried getting up again but almost fell having Alex to catch her. "Stop, stop, stop! What are you doing?" "My husband. He was taken by a cockatoo. I-I think he's going to kill him, I need to go now!" Alex and Felipe again stopped her. "Oh no you don't. Not in this condition." "I don't care about my condition. My Blu needs me!" "But what about your eggs?" Alex's words did make Jewel stop resisting, and if there's one thing that Jewel remembers about Alex, is that he knows how to act when it comes to doing the right thing.

"I don't know your husband, but maybe I think he would want you to stay until you're better. You're pregnant and most of your body is still bruised."

"Wait, she's pregnant?" Felipe asked.

"Yes, and still, Jewel, I admire your courage and care here but you can't go and fight like this. You don't look like you can fly yet."

Jewel took a good look at herself. "H-How do you know that? A-And what if your men can't find him? You don't even know where he is." "Do you?" and knew arguing wouldn't help. "Okay, I'll stay. Just for a while and I really need your men to find him quick." "Don't worry, Jewel. All you can do rest and hope." Alex took her wing and rested her back on the leafy bed. "You think he'll okay?" "Absolutely. In fact, if you're worried about him then he could finding you too. Maybe he could even be here right n-" "JEWEL!"

A large scream came from outside the hollow. Alex and Felipe ran out and looked up to see six macaws flying to them. Three of them were Felipe's best birds, and the other three were...Mimi, Roberto, and Blu. Blu, out of all of them, was zooming through. Fasting than a bullet because he knew where Jewel was and couldn't wait for her any longer. "Blu? Blu is that you!?" Jewel gently got up and got closer until Blu quickly landed on the front branch. "Jewel? W-Wha-Felipe? Alex?" Blu smiled and hugged both of them tight, since he still knew them before the Restart. "Uh, hello? Is every newcomer gonna know who we are before we know them?" Alex said a little weirded-out by Blu's friendly impression. "O-Oh sorry, haha. I was told that you guys have my wife. Is she safe?" "Why yes, I'm guessing you're her-" "Blu?" Blu heard Jewel's voice, and he looked passed them to see her. "Jewel?" "Blu." Jewel slowly walked to him, and Blu passed Alex and Felipe to come to her.

"Blu."

"Jewel."

They finally made it! They came and hugged each other gracefully. "AW, Blu...don't let go of me." Jewel cried. "Don't worry, Jewel, I wouldn't dream of it. It's okay." They continued hugging each other, and everyone outside let them enjoy their reunion. Jewel was in tears and Blu was the same just more happy. As for Mimi and Roberto, they surprised. Blu was right, Jewel was alive and were soon ready to catch up on things.

* * *

 _ **True Blu Love reunited again. Now about that aggressive thing I mentioned in the last chapter and if you're wondering how Blu and the others met up with Felipe's men, for sure the next chapter will show that. I hope everyone's still liking the story.**_

 _ **And for the first time ever (with permission of course), I got to use someone else's OC.**_

 _ **Alex the Scarlet Macaw belongs to Alexriolover95, and I hope he likes his role.**_


	13. The Family's Back Together

_**Alright everyone still on this universe of Rio, and glad to see that more people just keep liking & following it! Now for my other stories, NKS and Pure of Heart, those I will surely continue but a part of me's been interested in continuing this and I will before I continue with the rest.**_

 _ **I hope that's okay.**_

 _ **And a message for Alexriolover95: I'm sorry but I've decided to not create a girlfriend for your OC in this story, unless…you know.**_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE FAMILY'S BACK TOGETHER

"Hmmm…Oh Blu. I'm so glad you're here." Jewel said as she was still hugging Blu and feeling teary. Blu didn't wanna let go anymore than she did, just continued embracing her. After releasing it, Blu still held her wings while taking a good look at her.

"Jewel, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I-I'm fine…(sniffed)…I'm just so glad you're safe. I was afraid something bad happened to you. That-"

"Jewel stop. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay now."

Jewel just smiled and gave in to the second hug Blu just gave. Then he spoke again, "In fact…" He removed the hug and pointed to Mimi and Roberto. Jewel gasped in happiness and slowly walked out to them, and they felt the same way.

"Aw, my little flower has returned."

"Wow. Ju-Ju. I-I-I…I can't believe it. Y-You look great."

"Thanks. I can't believe Blu found you guys on his own like this. What happened?"

Roberto was gonna explain, but Blu was afraid Jewel wouldn't like all the details so he explained.

"After Gabi knocked you out, Nigel…literally sacked me, and after that, he just left you alone without giving me chance to help. He took me to Roberto, then they both took me to Eduardo, and it took a lot of convincing but Mimi decided to help me find you."

"And after that?"

"The three of us made back to our hollow. And saw you weren't there. I was afraid that something bad happened to you, and that Roberto and Mimi would begin to have their doubts. Then luckily for both of us, these three good macaws saw and told us you were with them in the other tribe. So they allowed us to follow them."

"Uh, Blu." Mimi spoke. "I think you left out a few parts." And glared at Roberto. He have rubbed the back of his neck, and Jewel also made the same glare at him. "What did you do?" This is what Blu was afraid of: Jewel feeling sick of her family because of his welfare. Mimi explained "After Roberto and that cockatoo brought Blu to us, he made everyone believe that you two (pointing at Jewel and Blu) were associated with human smugglers. I was just curious. Then…(sigh)…after Blu told us that you were alive Roberto and your foolish father attacked him and locked him away until I came in."

Jewel was at a loss of words. Last time when Jewel was told of what Eduardo put her husband, she was ticked but let it go since Blu got over it, but now…it didn't look like she would let go of this one. "You did what!?" She could've charged at Roberto next but she was still hurt and Blu stopped her.

"Hey Jewel. It's okay! He knows he was wrong and soon Eduardo will to. But you don't hurt him."

Jewel really wanted to, but still remembered how selfless Blu was being, unlike in her nightmares. So she listened to him if it meant having him stay still, then he made her sit down and talk to Mimi and Roberto more while he spoke with Alex and Felipe. "Guys, thank you for looking after her. I don't what would happen if you didn't."

"I can of a few." Felipe rudely said until Alex gave him a 'don't be rude' bump in the wing, and Alex said. "It's okay, sir. I'm always willing to help someone whether it's a blue macaw or not." "I do not doubt that." "Now where exactly did you guys come from?"

"Oh. My wife and I were on our way to find our tribe. We thought they were at the same place they always were. The territory where I think you guys found Jewel."

"Excuse me, buddy?" Felipe added. "You mean the big open territory next door? That's impossible, no bird's lived there since this tribe was born."

"Well I think I can see that now. In fact…as Mimi and I explained, Roberto brought me to where everyone is now. You see my kind and I are an endangered species, very different from your kind. So since you say the other area is untouched, then I was wondering if you could let have it. Please, our tribe doesn't have any place to call home and they've been on the run from humans for a long time so please?"

Alex could tell from his compassion that Blu's story seemed true, and wanted to help. But Felipe was too sure. "I don't know. My kind and I aren't use to other macaws."

"Neither is my tribe." Blu continued stating. "But right now, we need to help. If you'd help us then we would be grateful."

Felipe still thought about it, and figured maybe it won't be so bad, and Alex thought that meeting a species new to him would be exciting, not too mention the opportunity to do help than possible. In fact he and Felipe were now beginning to think that Blu here was the blue macaw tribe leader.

"Ok. We'll help."

"Thank you, Felipe. Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"Get ready. We're getting the tribe and heading-"

"AH!" Everyone heard a screech, and as they all turned, Blu tackled off the tree branch by nonother than Nigel! They had a hard landing from there to the ground but Nigel was on top and pinning Blu by the throat. He whispered, "You ruined everything! I'm going to make sure you won't continue on that." Thanks to Eduardo's teachings, Blu did have experience with physically fighting back but as he was still in his young body the resistance on Nigel's grip wasn't enough.

"Ugh…(coughing)…you don't have to-do this!"

"No. I just want to." Nigel then did his traditional laugh before another yell came. "Hey!" Nigel looked up and saw Alex, Felipe, and Roberto charging at him. "What-!? Wait, wait, wait!" Nigel tried to get away but it was too late. The three now had Nigel pinned down. "You lied to me!" Roberto yelled. "How could you!?"

Nigel choked, "Ugh…what are you doing!? He's the enemy!" "That's not how I see it! Not anymore!" Roberto continued holding him down before Felipe commanded "Hey fellas, restrain this sicko now!" The three other scarlets came down and did so. "What!? No you have to believe me! I'm the victim here, I am!" "Get this guy's beak shut and lock him up in one of our best trees." Felipe commanded again, and with the strength the other three had and Nigel's tiredness, they took him away. "No! No, no, no!"

A quick way to stop a bad guy. Afterwards, Roberto came up to Blu and helped him up. "Hey Blu. I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you. I don't know what came over me."

"I think I do." Blu didn't show any anger. Just placed his wing on Roberto's shoulder and said "It was the feeling of lost hope. I know what you've been through and what the whole tribe's been through. But just know that I've kinda had the same feeling for me and my wife, but I learned that when it comes to complete selflessness, it can fix anything, and that there's always hope if you're willing to keep hoping. Just take my word for it." Blu smiled at him and flew back to the branch that Jewel and Mimi were sitting at. Alex even heard his words and liked it.

When Nigel was tackling Blu, Jewel wanted to go down and save him but she was still hurt and Mimi tried to stop her. As soon as Blu came up, he hugged tightly by Jewel. "Oh…are you okay?" "Yeah. It's fine." "No it's not. I thought he was gonna try to kill you again." "Don't worry. It's over." Alex, Felipe, and Roberto then came up. "Guys?" Blu said to them. "Let's start heading home." "Felipe, mind if I tag along with them?" Alex said. Blu didn't seem to mind, and allowed it.

"Juju. I'll carry you there." Roberto offered Jewel. She still couldn't fly in her condition, then moved back away from bit. "Uh…thank you, Beto, that's very nice. But right now I'd feel comfortable if my husband carried if he's okay with that." Jewel smiled turning to Blu, and Roberto was just plain shocked. First Blu tells him that she's alive, he sees that he wasn't lying, and now he that he was also telling the truth about him and Jewel are married. Although Mimi had more of an 'aw, how adorable' look.

"Uh sure." Blu said and hovered up before holding Jewel with his talons. Then they, and the other three followed.

Felipe may have been worried but saw that Blu was a nice guy and knew if Alex was around, he'd help fix things.

Roberto, unlike in the previous timeline, he and the tribe weren't having good moments in this time of year, and seeing Jewel is back and news that she's married at a time like this, doesn't make him good about it like last time.

Mimi was now happy after so long. For years the whole tribe's been doing nothing but run, and she was upset to see that her baby brother and Roberto have lost hope. But now since Blu came and finally brought Jewel, she thought to herself, "Thank you, Blu. Who woulda thunk that a total stranger would bring me and my family hope?"

Alex was excited to meet a new species and hoped to make more friends with this tribe than he's already done with his. And thought that Blu and Jewel appeared to be the first and best yet.

Now as the five were on their way, Blu and Jewel had a new conversation.

"Hey Jewel, honey? You know, if you wanted Roberto to carry you instead of me, I wouldn't bother like last time, I wouldn't be bothered at all."

"I know, I know, sweetie. I've just been having a rough time now and would feel more than comfortable if I had you by side than him, okay?"

"Okay, and believe me I won't leave you. Now before we get to the tribe, know that they won't give out an great welcome like last time. They seem to be going through a lot, and they won't remember what happened when we first came here."

"I understand. And I know, that we're still gonna have a better time than before, right Blu?"

"Right."

They cuddled their heads together and were still on their way again. After a few minutes, the sun was reaching up higher than a sunrise, and now, they were at the place they needed to be in. The five together landed in the shadows so they couldn't be spotted, and they could see everyone. They all took a good look, and none of them liked the sight, especially Jewel. She was the most mesmerized. She could see every member of the tribe just...sitting. Even with sun up, everything looked dark. There was nobody flying, no talking, socializing, or anyone with a smiling beak, they were just sitting and the families were trying to comfort each other. This is what they all looked like before they found sanctuary. Then she gasped in sadness as she saw her father. He was there in front of everyone looking like a king who doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Doesn't look very good. Does it, Juju?" Roberto said.

"No. How long has it been this way again?"

"From what I can tell, 15 years."

Jewel couldn't believe. When she and Blu first came to them, they were living in paradise, but not this time. So Roberto came out of the shadows after saying, "Guys, stay here. I'll inform Eduardo of what happened." Everyone nodded and stayed as Roberto finally revealed himself to everyone.

"Roberto?" Eduardo said.

Everyone saw him and were proud to. Eduardo raced up and gave him a quick hug and said "What happened? Are you alright? Where's Mimi and-" "Don't worry, sir, she's fine. In fact, about that bird Blu...we finally saw that he was telling the truth." "What?" "Come on out now, guys. And Eduardo, whatever you do, don't freak out just watch." Roberto said, and everyone came from the shadow one by one. First Mimi, then Alex, Blu, and then...Jewel. Eduardo gasped at this new sight, it was his own daughter. "What? Jewel?" "Hi daddy." She was smiling at him, and Blu was did the same. From there, Eduardo moved up to her, ready to hug her.

Only, as he soon reached her...she SLAPPED Eduardo. Not a hard slap but a silly slap. Everyone, even Blu gasped at that reaction. Eduardo just stood looking at her, and she was mad until she softly said, "That was for locking up my husband!" Eduardo, still shocked, looked at Blu, who only shrugged his shoulders at him, gesturing: _I didn't tell her to do that_.

Then Jewel replaced her anger with tears of joy and a smile before she hugged Eduardo. "And this is for being here now." Eduardo wanted to say something but let that one go to enjoy the hug of her long lost daughter. Then Mimi and Roberto joined. Blu just smiled at them until Jewel gestured him to join in, and he did. Leaving Alex to smile and be glad to see that things are looking good. Now for a new tribe that's going up in smoke, Alex saw that they're all gonna need all the help they can get.

But left that thought behind to smile at the idea of a good family reuniting and will soon prepare for what to do next.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? And that part with Jewel slapping Eduardo, that the aggressive moment I mentioned earlier. Sorry if that was too much. Now be ready, because this story's not over yet.**_


	14. Family Talk

_**Continuing on, starting with a big thanks to everyone who's still loving this whole story. Also, on that last part when Jewel finally slapped Eduardo, I'm surprised to see that everyone loved that.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: FAMILY TALK

Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto. They all continued hugging together, and Eduardo, out of all of them, liked it more. Having to hug his long-lost daughter again.

Then after releasing it, Eduardo took a good look at Jewel.

"Look at you."

"Yep. It's really me. Your little girl all grown up."

"And so beautiful. Just like her mother."

"Thanks dad."

They hugged again.

"Jewel…I honestly can't believe it. You know, if slapping me was for losing you…I am so sorry I did. Believe me, I looked everywhere for-"

"Stop, please. Dad, it's okay, I never blamed you for that. And I was serious about what I said. I slapped you because you locked up my husband, Blu. He and Mimi told me the whole story."

Jewel then came and cuddled to Blu, and he again shrugged his shoulders while putting his wings around Jewel.

Jewel glared at her dad. "I think you owe someone an apology." "Jewel, I don't think that's necessar-" Blu tried to be nice and not allow an apology from Eduardo but Jewel gave an 'I insist' look on her face. Eduardo looked at them both, shocked to see his daughter grown up and married to someone…who wasn't Roberto. But wth these dark times going on, he thought he needed to respect her wishes. "Okay. Stu, is it? I'm sorry I ever doubted you and did worse."

"It's okay, and please keep in mind, that my name is Blu. Don't forget it."

"Okay. Anyway, it's still great to see you again. EVERYONE! MY DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED!" Eduardo announced and everyone in the tribe cheered, obviously happy to hear the news. Eduardo turned back to his family still smiling, then, "Excuse me but who are you?" He pointed to Alex. "Oh sorry, sir, I'm Alex." They shook wings, and Blu explained to Eduardo of Alex's purpose with them. "Yes, Eduardo, our friend here is from a tribe that is like us only it's filled with scarlet macaws." That surprised Eduardo as Blu continued. "Alex is the tribe's healer and we're both now here to let you know that they have a large open area in their territory that is big enough for you and the tribe, and they're offering it to you. Which by the way, the said area is the same place where me and Jewel were before Nigel came along."

"Oh well…wait Nigel? Where is he?" Eduardo asked, and Roberto explained, "He's gone. After Blu brought us to Jewel, Nigel tried to kill him, then the scarlets helped us lock him up. All of that just proved that Blu was telling the truth about everything. Nigel was the enemy, not Blu."

"And we played right into his plan?" Eduardo wing palmed himself, not believing that he was tricked into playing bad guy, but continued with the other matter. "Alex, about your tribe's offer, thank you but I'm afraid we're gonna have to turn you down."

"What?"

Blu tried talking to him. "Eduardo, what are you doing?" "I'm sorry, Dru. but we need to find our own home by ourselves. We've never associated with other macaws before." "That's funny, Eduardo, again my name is Blu, and you need to take this offer." "No. We are our own tribe and need to find home our way." "But-but-but look!" Blu took Ed's shoulder and pointed to everyone in the tribe.

"Look at your tribe. I know you, I know very well on what you've all been through. For years you've been flying away as humans pushed further into the jungle. But you can see this as an opportunity to finally find sanctuary. You're their leader, which means you need to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about your tribe members."

Jewel was surprised to hear Blu say that to her father, it reminded her of what she said to him. "That's something I learned from your daughter." Blu said proudly and Jewel was touched when he put it like that, and came to hug him. "Thank you, Blu." She said, and at the same time she felt a little guilty still. Eduardo took in Blu's words and saw that he was right. Though he didn't get a good feeling about his daughter and Blu being married, he thought he was a pretty strong talker and thought that maybe it was time for a change, as long as it meant being a good leader and keeping the whole tribe safe.

"Okay. Su-I mean…Blu. I think you're right. I think it's time we move on. Alex, later this afternoon I want you to lead us to this open area."

"You can count on me, sir." Alex saluted him.

"Now in the meantime…how about we do a little celebration?" Eduardo was about to start the Beautiful Creatures ceremony for Jewel's return, but then she stopped him. "Wait, wait, wait. I don't think that's a good idea." "Why not?" Blu thought she said that because she didn't want to dance the ceremony without him like the first time, but really…"Jewel please don't-" "Hang on, Blu. Everyone, I have an important announcement of my own."

Everyone gathered around her as Blu and Eduardo was still in front of her. "You see, before Blu, Aunt Mimi, and Beto found me, Alex was able to help heal me from injuries that Nigel gave me last night. After that, he confirmed something that I've wanted to hear for a long time. I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant."

It was pure silence until the whole tribe cheered again! First Eduardo's daughter came back and then they see that she's pregnant? Everyone was thrilled, especially Blu. As for Eduardo, he just fainted out of shock. Blu, Mimi, and Roberto laughed at that before Blu came up and made a passionate kiss for Jewel out of happiness, making the tribe cheer again for that.

Afterwards, Eduardo got up again and showed happiness about the fact that he'll be a grandfather (again). Then everyone decided to settle into their temporary hollows before getting ready for Alex to lead them to their new home. During the long waiting, Blu and Jewel were finally alone together in their own temporary hollows. Wrapped into each other's wings, cuddling, and soon ready to talk.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

"This is the life."

"You can say that again. Just you and me-"

"And the fact that we're finally alone, and ready to get the tribe their home. We'll be home with our family again, our kids will come to the world again, and everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah…(murmuring) normal."

"Something wrong, Jewel?"

As always, a conversation like would start off with that question and come with a reply that is "nothing except…" but instead, Jewel looked into her husband's eyes and could feel her cheeks burning before she sighed and began to talk.

"(Sighs)…Blu. I've asked you this once and I'll ask again: do you really wanna go back to the Amazon?"

"Of course. Jewel, this is what you've always wanted, and I've adapted to the place swimmingly. Not only that, so did the kids. Since the first time we've got here, I've been doing whatever I can to make you happy and I'm still doing it."

"But what about what you want?"

"I care more about you than that. Now if this is about keeping me out of your dad training me, you already promised-"

"It's not just that. Before we came here, I was in love with you and I still am. I had the four greatest years in my life with you, and then…(sniffs)…I'm sorry for doing this again. It almost disappeared. I hated seeing you and the kids interact with human things so much, it made me feel like I was also domesticated and I didn't want that. Then when Linda and Tulio found a sign of the tribe I only cared about finding them. And there you were. Trying to be calm with the trip and everything where I should've been the selfless one."

"Jewel please-"

"No listen to me. I was thankful for what you did but was still caught up with what I wanted. Then when we saw my family was here, I was so caught up with them that I wasn't focused on what my selfish father put you through. I should've listen to you when you wanted to go to Linda's position and help them find the tribe. I should've thought more about you and been honest about why I wanted to stay, and listen to you more!"

Jewel began to show frustration to herself as she rested her head on Blu's chest while tears were really flowing fast. And kept repeating: "I should've been a better wife!"

"Hey! Hey!" Blu made her stop. "You are and always have been a great wife to me. You're nice, selfless, fearless, and more. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."

"You think that but I don't. And what happened before the loggers? I thought you were being selfish when it was me all along, and after that I saw you fly away. I thought you were leaving me all because I didn't think about you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Jewel please. It's okay. It wasn't your fault, we both made mistakes that we're not proud of and got over it. Please calm down and try to remember that I forgive you."

He wrapped his wings around her head and hugged her while rocking her. "Shh…it's okay." "(Sniffs)…maybe. Blu…can you do something for me?" "Anything." "After we help the tribe, can we stay here for maybe a week or two and head back to Rio?" "What? No. That's not what you want." "I don't care. Every since our lives suddenly restarted I've been reminding myself of the mistakes I made to you so I wouldn't do it again. Now I feel like this is the best chance." "I don't think so. I'm your husband, I do whatever makes you happy." "Even if it means giving up what you love?" "Who I love is you." "I love you too. But if you keep doing just what I want, I'm afraid you'll…you'll…" "I'll what?" "You'll want to divorce and leave me forever." "Jewel, I would never. Remember what happened at the pit of doom? You told me to be thoughtful more about our family than myself, and I flew away so I could say goodbye to Linda and head back to you." "I know. You told me that after we stopped the loggers. But…I think there's something else about that you should know." "What?"

"After Gabi knocked my head, I had trouble controlling my brain and hurt myself. And while I was still KO'd and Alex was helping me, I had a nightmare. It was about our argument at the pit of doom. It was like looking at a reenactment. After that, it happened again but shown in many different versions that were much, much worse than before. There were ones where we yelled at each other and officially divorced with each other. It was more than painful. It killed me. Not only that, I even kept having these other dreams where my dad forced you to leave and I didn't do anything about it, or even when he admitted that he wanted me to marry Roberto…and I gave in to everything that Roberto tempted me with. He whooed me, and I enjoyed it. I was even close to-"

"Okay I think that's enough!" Blu was seeing where she was going but didn't wanna actually go with it. "Look Jewel. I can see what's going on. You're feeling too guilty and you think you're not doing enough to please me. Well guess what, you already have every time you show me your smiling beak. Now look, if it makes you happy, we are going to stay with the tribe, and be ready to raise our children without anyone bothering us. Also, I can't even make you fly all the way to Rio while you're carrying our eggs." Jewel saw he was being reasonable. "Okay…but what if we just go back to Rio, officially live in the jungle and start our own tribe like we were suppose to before? Wouldn't that be better?" She smiled, while still tearing, and though the idea sounded good to Blu, would work for both sides, but he knew this wasn't what Jewel really wanted.

"Well that sound good. But you're still 'carrying', and this is where our entire family is. This is our home, and Linda and Tulio will be here any day now. Remember when I left that letter for them? And remember we're the only ones who noticed the Restart. We've been with this tribe in the previous timeline for 2 years but your dad and everyone thinks that you've been gone for 15 years. We can't leave them like this." Blu said trying to still be caring, and Jewel was almost beginning hate Blu's selfless side.

"But Blu…"

"Jewel. For the first four years of our life together, I've realized that I haven't done so much for you, but I was trying to and I'm still trying. For the rest of my life, I'm never gonna divorce with you, scream at you, or do anything selfish with you ever again. I'm your husband and nothing will ever change that."

Jewel just didn't know what to do anymore but continue crying and rest herself on Blu. Blu kinda smiled because it was like he said to her before: "the benefit of seeing you cry is that it gives me the chance to make you happy again." So he continued rocking and holding her, and a small part of Jewel was smiling widely because she was still grateful to be married to the most caring bird alive. And not only was that juicy story big, but Blu and Jewel were unaware that Roberto was on patrol for everyone and heard the whole thing. So who knows what he was gonna do about that.

* * *

 _ **There we go. Like in the movie, Blu couldn't fly and Jewel could, then the reversal happen. And now this comes in. Also, in case that conversation Blu and Jewel keep having is getting old, sorry. Just let me know what you think of everything. Thanks.**_


	15. Together Forever

_**It's on again. Now before I start this good one, I thought you should know that I might be working on a new series. It's nothing Rio, but something else. In fact, have you guys ever heard of "Extinction Cycle" and "Kindle World"?**_

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: TOGETHER FOREVER

Blu and Jewel were still in each other's embrace. Jewel was tearing over Blu's selflessness, and Blu was smiling seeing how well he was comforting her. But as the hours went by, they soon removed it to follow Alex and everyone to the tribe's "new" home. Once every bird did make it, they were amazed.

"Wow." Said Eduardo, and Alex was by his side. "I know, right? My tribe has hide this part of the land for generations, now thanks to your daughter and son-in-law, it's yours." "Thank you." And from there, everyone launched down to the territory with excitement. Luckily Blu and Jewel made it to their nest before anyone else did. Still as everyone looked around, they couldn't stop staring at the beautiful place. Many trees, flowers, hollows, and no humans anywhere in sight or shadow. Eduardo proved to be the most excited, and everyone just went about their business. Including Blu and Jewel.

They were in the nest alone and laughed while seeing everyone play excitement without playing crazy. "Haha. Gosh, this is good." "Yeah. (Breaths in, and exhales)…Hmmm. Now here we are again, Blu." "Oh yeah. There and back again. It's amazing how we were here last night planned on find the tribe, but then-" "They found us, again. Hahaha." Blu and Jewel laughed again before hugging again.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

"I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel. It's incredible how…we first became a couple and wed, we still loved each other so much."

"Yet we weren't the most perfect lovebirds. And I'm ashamed of that."

"Me too. But ever since this Restart began, it still seems like a gift. A chance that we can do better. We can love each other more, be more open, and do whatever we want. Just the two of us."

"There's nothing I want more than that. Which is why I wanna ask you this again: you sure make the amazon our home?"

"Hmm…are you kidding? I am Mr. Jungle, totally wild, and very birdily. And…again, as your husband, I just want to do whatever makes you happy. And I'm sorry it took a first-time trip to the amazon to realize that, and I promise I will continue on like this. To be the best husband in the world."

Jewel now stained her face with tears again but with a dear smile. "Oh Blu. Thank you, and I promise I'll do what I can to be the best wife in the world." She embraced him tighter, and Blu encouraged it. "Thank you, Jewel." "You're welcome. Also, can you promise me something?" "Absolutely." "Last night, was a little traumatizing for me. So many nightmares of you and I hurting each other and divorcing. So…can you promise not to leave me? I want you to literally stay by my side for awhile now. I don't want you out of my sight, and I don't even want to let go of my wing. At least until the kids come, or dad, Roberto, and Mimi wanna spend some time with me. Can you please promise me that?"

Blu was surprised since Jewel never asked for that before. But smiled since he didn't wanna split up with her either. "I promise, Jewel. I won't leave you in anyway." "Thank you again." So they continued their moment of rest, and still, without knowing, Roberto still watched the whole thing. He was way deep in thought now. "Wow, Blu. I-I…I can't even begin to tell you how jealous I am right now. Through my years since I got back to the tribe I only helped out anyway I could, and some of the girls my age were proud and wanted to date me. But I said no to all of them because I still had feelings for Juju. Even when we were kids she always respectfully said that she didn't have feelings for me and I would say mutual but…really I know she was telling the truth and know I was just lying to everyone and myself. If you two came possibly later I would've gotten over it and be proud that my Juju finally has her own bird in her life. But now, I just feel more broken than I ever could imagine. So I'm sorry ,Blu, but I saw her first and want to spend maybe at least one romantic time with her whether you like or not." From there, Roberto flew off angry and thought of a plan to win Jewel's heart. Blu and Jewel still didn't notice him of course.

Now as an hour went by, everyone each found the perfect hollow for themselves (and by coincidence, they were the same hollows that they each had in the previous timeline). Now Eduardo was outside breathing in the fresh air and felt like no scenery could be sweeter than this.

"You're loving it, aren't you?"

"Hmm? Oh hello, Alex. Listen I want to thank you for bringing us here. We owe much."

"Thank you, sir but you don't owe me anything. In fact I think it's your son-in-law you should thank."

"Excuse me?"

"Blu. He was the one who married your daughter and brought her back to you, and it's because of his love and care for her that you guys are here now. Not only that, you're gonna be a grandfather eventually. How many birds can say they went through like something as amazing as this? Either way, that's some son-in-law you got there. Even though I've known him for only a day, he seems like a brother to me in my book, and I just hope he can continue making you proud by just making your daughter happy like he did today."

Eduardo took in on what Alex said to him, and he was right. Blu was here and brought Jewel back and it was him who lead everyone to the territory without any problems at all. So with that message, maybe Eduardo thought Jewel made the right choice. To him, like before, Blu didn't seem like the most impressive macaw but now, just impressive enough.

"I think you're right. Thank you for that little message, Alex."

"No problem. Helping every bird is pretty much what I do. See ya, later, sir."

"Bye."

Alex flew off back to his tribe to inform Felipe that everyone made it, and Eduardo continued savoring the moment. Everything today seemed right with the world now. Then back at the lovebirds' nest, Blu and Jewel decided to dance together, and after doing so for a few minutes, Blu thought of something. "Hey Jewel? I have this song in mind. Do you want me to sing it?" "Is it a good one?" "I don't think good begins to cover it." "Then go ahead." "Okay. Now sit down." Jewel followed her husband's instructions. "I want you to close your eyes and imagine a…piano playing Very…very…slowly. And then comes me." Jewel did so, could hear her imagination, and Blu began to sing.

Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold.  
But, I want you in it,  
Every hour, every minute.

This world can race by far too fast.  
Hard to see while it's all flying past.  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now.  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.

All I want to do,  
Is come running home to you,  
Come running home to you.  
And all my life I promise to,  
Keep running home to you,  
Keep running home,  
To you.

And I could see it,  
Right from the start,  
Right from the start.  
That you would be,  
Be my light in the dark,  
Light in the dark.  
Oh, you gave me no other choice,  
But to love you.

Blu stopped, seeing that Jewel was showing tears of joy again.

All I want to do,  
Is come running home to you,  
Come running home to you.  
And all my life I promise to,  
Keep running home to you,  
Keep running home?  
Home to you .

Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold.  
But, I want you in it,  
Every hour, every minute.

The piano in Blu and Jewel's head stopped playing, and Jewel opened her eyes, smiling and turning red over her husband's moment of woo to her. "Thank you so much, Blu. That was amazing." "As long as it's for you." "Hmm, now can I sing something to you?" "Sure." "Now I you to do the same thing as you did with me." Blu did it, and then Jewel sanged her special song.

Out of the darkness, into the sunlight,  
A whole wide world was waiting,  
Once I was so scared, now it feels so right,  
I'll cry one more tear and move on,  
But before this moment is gone.

I want to thank you for opening my eyes,  
Helping me realize just why we are here,  
To chase down new horizons, eyes on prizes, forgetting our fear,  
And though it's too soon to tell you goodbye,  
You'll always be close to me in my mind,  
Searching the corners of skies,  
You open my eyes.

Out of the darkness, into the sunlight,  
A whole wide world is waiting,  
First I was so scared, now it feels so right,  
The child I was once is gone,  
Now that I'm feeling so strong.

I want to thank you for opening my eyes,  
Helping me realise just why we are here,  
To chase down new horizons, eyes on prizes, forgetting our fear.

Blu didn't show tears of joy but showed a great big smile for that. "Thank you, Jewel." "You're welcome. Now why don't we start doing that other thing we love?" She smiled and put her wing tip on Blu's chest, giving Blu the idea of what she meant. But before he could answer, someone familiar came in. "Hey guys. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

It was Roberto.

* * *

 _ **What do you think will happen next? Pretty dramatic, huh? If any one of you are worried about the worst thing coming, don't. It'll be good. Now if any of you think that this is a little much. And I remember that in "Rio Life" and "My Ending" of Rio 2, I made Roberto admit that he isn't in love with Jewel but just understand that this story is different. Hope you still enjoy it.**_

 ** _Also..._**

 ** _The song Blu sang was "Runnin' Home to You" by Grant Gustin._**

 ** _The song Jewel sang was "Opening My Eyes" from the 17th Pokemon Movie._**


	16. Betrayal

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: BETRAYAL

It was very close past sunset, and Roberto just came in Blu and Jewel's hollow, disrupting them at their alone time. "Hey guys. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blu blushed and Jewel took her wing off of his chest. "Uh…hi Roberto. Is something wrong? We were just-" Blu said before Roberto interrupted, "No nothing's wrong. But would it be okay if I borrow Juju for a bit?" Both the lovebirds had their eyes open, Blu trusted Roberto after be friends with him for 2 years but with the drama Jewel's been having, she didn't.

"Oh well…I don't speak for my wife, of course. Jewel?"

"Well…(takes a look at Roberto, looking like he's anxious for something)…Are you okay if I hang out with him just a bit?"

"Sure. Whatever you wanna do I'm okay with it. And Roberto, don't worry. There's no hard feelings about earlier. I hope we can be friends now."

"Okay. Juju?"

Jewel still wasn't right about this. But she knew her old friend well, and knew that Blu trusted her enough to be alone with Roberto. So she got up and slowly flew off (due to her pregnancy). "Bye Blu. I promise I won't be too long!" "Don't worry." Blu smiled seeing them off. He knew that after everything he and Jewel have been through, she would never betray him, and knew that even Roberto looked like he was trying to, he wouldn't steal Jewel from him, especially from what happened after the loggers showed up. Now all Blu did was just lay in his hollow smiling, waiting for her return, and was glad to know that she can always trust her, and that if Roberto did try to do anything tempting, Jewel would claw his eyes out for going too far.

So Roberto and Jewel were off. They flew together alone and Roberto leading to himself and Jewel far away from the nest so they could really be alone, making Jewel feel a lot more uneasy.

Then Roberto spotted the place he wanted to go. "Juju, look." They landed and both took a good look at it. It was a smooth and clear lake, showing a reflection of the shining moon, making the spot look more beautiful by the second. "Wow. This looks amazing." "I know. Do you know what this place is?" "Y-Yes. It was where we first met. We very young, and though this wasn't our home then, our families were traveling together and settled down here, that's when we-" "Bumped into each other and had our first conversation together." "Yeah. That day was fun." "Yep. I remember when our families use to do a lot of traveling , and when we had a lot of fun together before-before…" "I know. But I'm back now. And better than ever." "Yeah. You have a brave husband and you're going to be mother." "Again actually." "Again? You've guys had children before?" "Yeah but they…moved on." "Oh I'm sorry." "It's nothing to worry about, and I'm just grateful to be here with everyone and that my husband and I are gonna enjoy our lives together." "Yeah."

Roberto mumbled that last part, of course, looking more miserable about Jewel's engagement now. That's when he thought it was time to put his plan in motion. "Hey Juju?" "Yeah." "I wanna know. Do you love Blu?" "What? Oh as if I have to answer that." "That serious, huh? Well, what if there was someone else? What if someone else who knew you longer than he did and always wanted to be with you, even after it was too late?" Jewel dropped her smile, knowing what he meant. "Woah, wait a second, Beto. I'm flattered really I am. But…look, I know you've liked me ever since we were chicks but my heart belongs to my husband. I'm sorry but I love Blu." Roberto just sat motionless from hearing that, but he didn't wanna give up so easily. "In that case, let me try something."

Jewel was starting to feel scared, then Roberto got up, standing in front of her while having the moonlight glow behind him. Trying to make himself look more appealing as he smiled and began to sing his welcome back song.

* * *

Author's Note: _Don't think I find this song to be anything pleasant._

* * *

Look at her shinin'  
Her feathers they glow  
Now the jungle's smiling  
'Cause our baby's home  
Can you feel what I feel?  
The day has come at last  
Our precious jewel has returned  
I'll be the first to say welcome back  
Oh welcome back

I say welcome, welcome, welcome  
Back!

Roberto finished his song with an appealing smiling, and Jewel, even though she did like hearing that song from her old friend again, thought this wasn't gonna end well. "Haha, come on and dance with me." "Wait, Beto, I can't-" "Don't worry, in your condition I'll go easy on you." And he did so, he slowly danced with Jewel, without showing any harm or speed, and he even gave her just a little space. A part of Jewel wanted to stop this immediately but since Roberto was taking it easy she decided to just go with it. After going by slow steps and slow time, Jewel began to enjoy it more. Not because she was giving in to the temptation but just because she was enjoying a good moment with her friend without a single bit worry. Until this finally after second later.

"Juju?"

"Yeah?"

"I know. I know that you only see me as a friend, and I can see that Blu cares about you, but I now I wanna know: do you really love him, and what did he ever do for you besides what I've seen today?" "Are you kidding? I love him because he fun, nice, a lot more selfless than any bird gives him credit for, and he saved my life more times than I can count." "So is that all? You're with him because you owe him?" "No, no, that's not it. Beto, please understand that I do love and care about him." "But what about me? I care about you. We've been friends much longer than you've been with Blu. I care about you so much, and the time when me and the tribe thought you were gone, it really broke me. I thought you were dead and that I would never have the chance to tell you that I…I…I love you, Jewel."

Now this brought Jewel to great shock again. Never once in her life, even in the previous timeline, did Jewel hear her oldest friend to say those four words. She didn't start to feel the same spark for him though, just the flood of guilt and anger. Also, Roberto lied when he said thinking of Jewel being dead broke him. He just left out the part about "Polly" and wasn't aware about Jewel's absence until he did return to the tribe, and though it did affect him, it just wasn't as much as he said.

"Juju. I know you are already taken and wanna raise a family with your husband. But as far as I'm concerned, I am a broken bird who wants you more than he does. And if you don't wanna be with me, fine. But could at least let me enjoy this one moment with you, please?" Jewel has known Roberto to be tough, and though she was already aware of his past, she knew this was too much and really felt both sorry for him and angry at him. Now she didn't know what to do but find away to resist the temptation, get away from him, and return to the one bird she really loves.

"Juju, please. Are you sure you…don't feel even a little burning spark towards me?" He smiled while now putting his wing on her cheek. Jewel was now blushing and felt sweat coming, and could see the moonlight behind him glow brighter, making Jewel's tempted side increase, while giving her a new idea that could make this work. She smiled, while slowly moving Roberto's wing off her cheek, and looked at him in the eye. "Okay, Beto. But just this once. We don't want Blu to find out." "Oh yeah." "Now Beto, why don't we start by having you close your eyes and pucker up. Because you are about to get what you deserve." Roberto could feel the love for her increase seeing her smooth side. So he did what she said. He closed his eyes, and was ready to kiss the very girl he's known for years, and Jewel was ready to do her part.

She saw Roberto obey her without question. With Roberto's eyes closed and beak puckered, Jewel showed a face of…anger, right before moving her wing up and SLAPPING Roberto right in the face.

"OW! What the-!?" The slap was so hard, it caused him to turn around, and from there, Jewel kicked him to the ground. Roberto was now in the pond. He became a punk who just got dunked. "What the heck!?" "Roberto! Like I said my heart belongs to Blu, and nothing will ever change that." Jewel turned her back on him, and Roberto was left there soaked and looked sad, but one could only imagine that a part of him felt guilty for trying to secretly betray his friend, and her marriage.

Now before she flew off, and she took one last look at Roberto and said, "You're lucky that my husband is more forgiving than I am. Goodbye…Beto." She flew away still angry at him, but knew it wasn't really his fault. It was his past that got the best of him. So she decided to let it go a little as she finally made it to her and Blu's hollow.

She was happy to be free from temptation and to see that her husband was sleeping peacefully in their hollow. She breathed in the scenery, and gently laid herself down towards him. But Blu could feel her coming. "Hey Jewel." "Hi Blu." "How was it with Roberto? Did you guys have fun?" "I'll tell you about it in the morning, now can you please let me sleep with you?" "Like you have to ask. Come here you." Blu and Jewel smiled gracefully as they hugged and laid down together. After what Jewel just went through there, she felt like her pride came back, that the drama was finally over, and felt complete about being with her husband again, hoping that nothing will split them apart again.

* * *

 _ **Be honest…this chapter gave you goosebumps. Please forgive me if this story's becoming too dramatic.**_

 _ **And about that KINDLE WORLD thing I mentioned earlier, I've decided to try something else.**_


	17. Alone at Last

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: ALONE AT LAST

A new and beautiful morning comes. So does Jewel as she was waking up from her slumber. Her eyes fully opened from the good sleep and sight of the sun's rays. Now all she can do is smile as she turned and saw Blu's sleeping face again, making her remember what happened last night between her and her traitorous former friend, Roberto. She felt upset but knew that she resisted and Blu won't be mad at her.

So she smiled again from relief and decided to wake up Blu by cuddling him and preen his neck. Blu then felt it, startled to laugh a little and say "Honey, stop. That tickles." She heard him but wanted to mess with him more. "Come on, Jewel. I love you but…ooh. Haha, that-that-" Jewel continued on chest, back, and wing. "Heh. Oh that's good, that's-wait a second. Tiago?" Blu raised his head and saw that it was only Jewel, not one of their son's pranks.

"Heh heh. Morning, baby." Jewel kissed his cheek.

"Oh morning, honey. For a moment there I thought you were-"

"Tiago? Yeah sorry. That's probably gonna be one of the many things to look forward to when our babies come back."

"Without a doubt." Blu moved closer and rubbed Jewel's belly, which was almost starting to grow just a bit. "Depending on how they'll turn out." Jewel sadly said but Blu brought up his caring side again. "Hey Jewel? Do you remember what I told you before we left Rio?" "I think so. You said to that I should be glad that we'll get Carla, Bia, and Tiago, and that when they're born I should be grateful that no matter what we'll love them and they'll turn out great no matter who they are. We'll love them for they choose to be." "Exactly. And I pretty much learned that from you." "Really?" "Yeah."

Blu still comforted her and they laid down to enjoy the silence until Blu wanted to talk more. "Jewel? I wanna know, did you have a good time with Roberto last night?" "Oh. Well yes and no." "What do you mean? Did something happen?" Jewel directed her head onto the ceiling of their hollow and looked angry.

"Roberto and I were having a normal fly, just a slow one so that my pregnancy condition wouldn't go bad. Then we landed somewhere. A pond. But not just any. It was the very pond where me and Beto spoke to each other for the first time."

"Excuse me I don't wanna interrupt, dear. But you said at this pond, which sounds close, that's where you met and became friends with Roberto? That doesn't make any sense because we just discovered that the tribe didn't have this territory at that time period."

"Oh I know. But before my mom died, she, my dad, Roberto and his parents, and I did a little family traveling and we made it to that pond. I guess I never mention that special part of my life again…sorry."

"T-That's fine. Continue please."

"So as me and Beto were alone, I told him that this wasn't my first time being pregnant. Then he asked me how much I loved you, from there he…(sigh)…he asked me what if there was someone else? Someone who I loved and knew longer than you, and I knew what he meant."

Blu obviously wasn't liking where this was heading, and Jewel continued, "I told him that my heart belonged to you." Then Blu settled down, knowing that she was being fully honest. "And after that, he sanged his 'Welcome Back' song to me. He thought it would attract me but despite the temptation it never worked. It never did in the previous timeline and now it still doesn't work. Then he made me danced with him. It was slow but nothing harmful thankfully, and then he kept telling me how much he cares about me and that…that…that he loves me. Then he wanted me to secretly cheat on you." Hearing this now made Blu angry, not at Jewel of course. "He did what? Okay. When we first came here I was worried that he and your dad would steal you from me. But I got over that thought because you convinced me to stay here and I trusted you. And right now I still do. But now I feel like I need to go find 'Beto' and give him a piece of my-" Blu was interrupted when Jewel gave him a passionate kiss. The kiss when on for a lot seconds and Blu to fall on his back while holding his wife. Jewel released the kiss and was happy to see that the kiss made him calm down. "Blu, I didn't say I gave in." "I'm sorry, sweetie. Continue."

"He did tempt me, he want me to kiss him. But instead I tricked him. I tricked him into thinking I was giving in. Then when he shut his eyes for me, I slapped him and kicked him into the pond. After that I yelled at him saying again that my heart belonged to you and I also told him that you would be more forgiving about this than I would be." "Wow." Blu made a dear smile. "Jewel…thank you for staying loyal to me just like always." "And thank you, Blu. For trusting me and always staying by my side no matter. Even after every rotten thing I do to you." They gracefully and comfortably hugged each other, and had tears of joy in their eyes. "Oh Blu. I'm always a spoiled brat to you. What did I do to deserve a hero like you?" "Because I've learned that you're a little girl who is tough and fearless but has always suffered through so much and needs love in her life. And I promise to always be that love for you. No matter what timeline we're living in." "Thank you, and I promise to do the same for you. Just…what are you going to do about Roberto?" "Right now I don't know. A big part of me wants to get back at him but you said you believe me to be a very forgiving bird. And I still remember that we're experiencing a do over in our lives. This wasn't the same Roberto we knew in 2016. And no doubt that we won't be seeing the same Eduardo, Mimi, Felipe, Alex, and anyone else. In a way, things have changed."

"But I don't want things to change."

"I know, me neither. But you taught me how to change for the better. And…we can't stop the change. All we can do is move on for the best and do it together."

"You're probably right. I hate it when you're right."

She and Blu laughed and continued hugging each other. Blu even began to rock her while humming "Running Home to You" to her, trying to make her feel at ease once again. Everyday now Jewel's been falling apart but Blu's always willing to help because every since 2014, he's learned to become more selfless and loving, and because he wanted nothing than to stay by Jewel's forever. So she could cry every second of the day for all Blu cared, he just wants to be with her and make her happy.

"Hey Blu?" "Yeah, sweetie?" "In your plan to bring us back here, was telling my dad and everyone about where, or when, we're really from apart of it." "Oh. You know I think it did but slipped my mind. Maybe we can tell them about this whole time-travel do-over or clairvoyance thing we'll deal with it. It's not good for anyone to know about their future but perhaps it won't bring any harm to them." "Good. We'll tell everyone about this…after we get something done." "Oh, and what would that be?" Jewel smiled from his question, and she put her wingtip on Blu's chest, drawing circles, and then began to kiss it as she brought her head down to Blu's belly. "We're alone again and I wanna make the best of it. So let's just cuddle the time away." She kissed him again and Blu just gave in.

Luckily the two were still alone, but before they went to that moment, they were totally unaware that Eduardo stopped by and heard everything. He just wanted to talk to them but let his curiosity get to him. And now he just left to give them more privacy. As he flew away, he became confused about what they were talking about. "Previous timeline? Same Eduardo? Future? Already pregnant? I don't know what's going on here and I don't care what Alex says, I need Roberto to keep on that Blu character and my daughter for awhile."

* * *

 _ **Oh snap! More eavesdroppers, more problems. If you guys thought Roberto did wrong, then imagine what this past Eduardo might do. And about Blu and Jewel's moment again, don't worry. I've said I would never show lemons on FFN and to this day I've kept that promise.**_


	18. Finally Telling

_**The big part finally comes when Blu and Jewel confess that they're from another timeline, and wonder how will their family and friends will react. Also here's a little surprise I wanna mention to everybody. It would be better to do it later but…it seemed too good to hold in. Every weekend I've been watching the new season of SAMURAI JACK, and so far it's awesome! Now because of it and the movie LOGAN, I was inspired to create a sequel to this story after I'm done. I'm calling it, RESTART: SEASON II.**_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: FINALLY TELLING

After he left the lovebirds, Eduardo flew off, flying around, looking at everyone at the new place that they call home. Seeing every bird happy made him side-tracked from what he was doing. Until he spotted the one bird he wanted to see, Roberto. He saw him just sitting at the edge of a big hollow (which was his hollow in the previous timeline), looking sad but Eduardo put that aside to talk to him. "Roberto! Roberto! I need to talk to you!" Roberto heard him and stood up trying to wipe away the tears that were left in his eyes.

"Morning Eduardo."

"Good morning. I need to talk to you. It's about…" Eduardo stopped, taking a closer look at Roberto's sad face and didn't wanna look selfish. "Uh, are feeling okay?" "What? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine just had…a rough night, that's all. So, what did you wanna talk about, sir?" "Right. This morning, I wanted to talk to Jewel and her husband, but then I overheard them having this strange conversation. I kept hearing all this nonsense about them being from something called a previous timeline or whatever, and said that they already had children before, and even more nonsense like hearing you trying to flirt with Jewel last night." Roberto showed a shocked expression, thinking that what he heard from them was nothing but crazy talk, especially that last part. "Yeah about that, Eduardo-" "Hold on. Then they go on about how they think we already reunited before yesterday, and more stuff that even I don't understand. Roberto, I think that everything they said, I believe that despite Stu being right about Nigel, I think he is associated with humans and plans on making my daughter lose her sanity. Which is why I need you to keep an eye on both of them." Eduardo told him firmly, and Roberto felt like his head was becoming clear. Maybe Eduardo is right, maybe Blu is with human smugglers and only has Jewel because he's controlling her or something. That's what Roberto began to think, thinking that's the reason why she won't accept him. So he wiped his eyes again and stood up looking prideful.

"Eduardo, sir, I accept this task if it means finding out more about this Blu character and protecting Jewel."

"Thank you."

"Oh and speaking of Nigel, is he-?"

"Our new neighbors tell us he's still locked up, same goes for his amphibian accomplice."

"Good. Now when do you want me to-?"

"Hey guys!" Roberto and Eduardo heard someone call them. They looked up and saw Alex and Felipe above them. "Hi yeah, how ya two doin' on this fine morning?" Felipe said, showing his usual pride. "And good morning to you too, Felipe. So far we're fine. No really issues so far." Eduardo said before Alex finally spoke, "Well that's good. Because I came by earlier to see everyone, then I came to visit Blu and Jewel. To check if they're okay until they told me to get Felipe and you guys. They want to talk to us about something very important, and this involves Mimi too." "I'll go get her then." Roberto said. He flew off to find Mimi, and Felipe and Alex flew back to Blu and Jewel's hollow. Eduardo just stayed where he was. He knew what they wanted to talk about and was afraid that it wouldn't end well.

A few minutes later, everybody made it. Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Felipe, and Alex were in Blu and Jewel's hollow, which wasn't as big as Roberto's but good enough. "Hi everyone." Jewel said, "Glad you could make it." "Yeah." Blu agreed. "Hello, thank you for inviting us here but for exactly what reason?" Eduardo asked, even though he already knew. Blu and Jewel looked at each other, feeling nervous but they both they had to everyone sooner or later. Blu started, "Okay guys. There's something else about the two of us that you don't know and it'll be hard to understand but just know that will sort of explain everything." then Jewel said, "We wanna tell you guys the story of how we met and what happened afterwards that lead to this." Those words made Mimi pounce. "Really? Oh then this has got to be one great story!" She sat back down, feeling embarrassed for showing too much happiness but the lovebirds of course didn't mind.

Felipe felt that this wouldn't be worth listening to but gave it a chance.

Roberto was afraid that this story wouldn't too good for him if it meant how the two fell in love, and the feeling was mutual for Eduardo.

Alex thought this would be interesting to hear.

So then, Blu and Jewel began to tell their whole story: How it was Linda and Tulio (while leaving out the part about them being humans) brought them together in an amazing city called Rio de Janeiro. Jewel brought out how when they met, and they couldn't stand each other at first. Then they got kidnapped and escaped, and then they still made new friends, went on a big adventure, and danced with each other which is what made them begin to fall in love in the first place. Then Blu brought up their argument at Luiz's place, how both of them felt bad and wished it didn't go that way, without telling them that they're grateful to have prevented that. Then Nigel came and kidnapped Jewel. Making Blu wanting to save her and all the other captive birds. Jewel explained the rest on how he did his best, then came the plane scene where he free her and everyone. And how she refused to leave him behind before Nigel pounced and broke her wing. From there, Blu stopped him and jumped off the plane after Jewel fell. Jewel then said that's where Blu said he was willing to die with her, and she admitted that she kissed him for the first time, which made him begin to fly in the air while holding her. Then they went back to Linda, Tulio, and the boy Fernando.

"From there, they were able to fix my wing, and Blu was there trying to comfort me every step of the way. Then eventually…we had our first children, Carla, Bia, and Tiago." Jewel stopped right, and everyone seemed to like it. Eduardo almost gave a "what was I thinking?" look to himself. After hearing that story he began to believe that maybe Blu isn't bad after all, and way how Jewel explained most of it, it was pretty clear that her feelings for Blu was true and vice versa. But it did make Roberto feel worse about earlier.

Then after a moment of silence, Blu describe his kids to them. Carla is the oldest and a music lover, Bia is in the middle and very smart, and Tiago was the youngest and mischievous of them all. The three kids that Blu and Jewel are looking forward to seeing very soon again. Then Blu finally reach the next of their great story.

"You guys might wanna brace yourselves because this next part is gonna get a little confusing. So if you have any questions or got something to say, then just wait until the end of it, okay?"

Blu began explaining the last new year's eve that he, Jewel, and their kids had together. Making it the first night of the rest of their lives. Then explained more: on how sometime later, Linda and Tulio were on an expedition and found evidence that Blu and Jewel aren't the last blue macaws on earth. When he and Jewel heard the news, they came to the amazon together, and admitted that that's where they felt like their relationship felt imbalanced. Jewel gave in every detail on how they made it to the amazon and found her dad and everyone in the territory they're in now. This description did confuse Eduardo and the others listening but still let them speak. Jewel described more how much fun they had at the reunion and said that she didn't feel too good when she realized later that it wasn't enjoyable for Blu. But she was proud to continue to make her happy. Then Blu and Jewel continued on telling them everything else on how…

•Blu and Jewel had their conversations before Eduardo got in the way.

•Eduardo trained and spoke with Blu very harshly, which made Jewel mad deep inside from being reminded of she made her husband go through.

•Eduardo didn't like Blu and thought he was a threat.

•Jewel and the kids had fun with Mimi and Roberto.

•Blu and Jewel had that conversation during the sunset.

•Roberto did sing to Jewel other times, but luckily it didn't attract her.

Then Blu finally told them about the Brazil Nut incident and the Pit of Doom thing. He gave every bit of detail, especially that argument he and Jewel had. After hearing this, Eduardo and Roberto (though confused about the order of the story) felt awful, seeing what they made the two go through. Both Mimi and Alex felt bad, and Jewel shed a tear for Blu to wipe away until he continued. He said that after Jewel left he at the pit of doom, he did process on what she said and flew away. Not to leave Jewel behind but to see Linda and Tulio, and tell them that he's staying with Jewel and the kids. Then he explained how Roberto rammed him before the loggers finally showed themselves. Blu said he flew to stop them and saw the entire land being devastated by many loggers. So he went back to Jewel and told everyone to fight back, and they did with Blu leading the way.

He continued explaining how afterwards, the jungle was saved and he told Jewel he was willing to stay with her, and she was grateful for it, before she was finally told of what Eduardo put him through. Then…Jewel just continued on telling the story. How now they all lived together happily, with no villains, no (daily) drama, how they got to meet Alex, and how even their kids got to meet lovebirds of their own. And that's where she ended by explaining the biggest point. How it was two years later, she and Blu were having a normal day, until they fell asleep and somehow woke up younger and were right back where started six years ago. Leading to how they came to be here now.

After finally explaining every detail, everybody was impressed by it. Now it was more silent than before until Blu spoke again. "So is there anything you guys wanna say about this?" Eduardo did stand up and said, "I…I think I need to be alone for a while to think this whole thing through." So he flew off, rethinking everything he just did and planned. Roberto then got up without saying a word, as did Felipe. But Alex and Mimi stayed behind.

"Wow. This is all hard to understand and sounds too impossible." Alex said and Mimi just got up to look at Jewel and said, "But it's all true isn't it?" "Yep." Jewel replied. "And, my little wildflower, inside are your first three kids?" "Yep. And I am more than excited right now. They'll be back very soon." Blu put a wing around Jewel and on her belly. "And we'll be ready, honey." Alex smiled and said to them that he's willing to stay in the tribe to help them out, and they accepted. So did Mimi.

Now things were beginning to look up for Blu and Jewel, and as they were in each other's wings for the following days, they knew it would stay this way.


	19. How's Life?

_**No comment on the sequel idea yet? Oh well…**_

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN: HOW'S LIFE?

10 weeks later, Blu and Jewel were still in the tribe with everyone, enjoying themselves and their families.

The whole tribe itself was thriving. Thanks to Blu, and his cooperative agreements with Felipe, every blue macaw had a new home that was big and enjoyable enough to live in forever. Full of trees, food, and everything that is untouched by humans.

The scarlet macaws came in every once in awhile to check out everybody. They became good friends, and though they were still pretty competitive, they never had fight or even a "war." All thanks to Blu, Alex, and Felipe.

Speaking of which, Alex was now known as a great healer to both tribes. Always being friendly, helping whoever he can, and though he was always feeling nervous about meeting the new birds, he made a lot of friends with the blue macaws. He loved seeing how he and Blu became like brothers because of how much they had in common, and he liked to help Jewel while she was still pregnant, and was sometimes proven jealous when he saw Blu and Jewel together. It made him wish that he can meet someone special someday. That even made him think more about the story they told him and others before. Part of it was about how they met Alex in the previous timeline, he saved Jewel and a group of her friends, so could one of those girls have been that special someone of his (not thinking whether they were blue or scarlet macaws)? He wondered, but hoped that one day he'll meet that special someone and will have a great life with her.

And about jealousy, despite the time passing, Roberto kept his distance from Blu and Jewel. All he did these days was do his patrolling and watch everyone to make sure there wouldn't be any harm coming, and felt nothing but sadness and guilt for his selfishness, especially after when Blu and Jewel told him their story. That just showed Jewel really did love Blu, and no girl would ever wanna cheat her own husband after a thing like that, even with the temptation. So he just continued staying away from the lovebirds, despite knowing that they have already forgiven him. Next all he could think about was the order of everything, and how it still confuse him. But the more Roberto thought about it, the more it made sense. This time travel and reset stuff explains how Blu knew him and everyone, and how he even knew about the "Polly" thing, because in the previous timeline, Roberto told Blu all about it.

So all Roberto wanted to do was just stay away from them until he's ready to forgive himself. Now Eduardo kinda felt the same way. He was grateful that his tribe was thriving, that his daughter is safe, but was also upset with himself on doubting Blu again. He didn't feel guilty at first or even too much in the previous timeline but this was different. Blu protected, loved, and always cared for Jewel, and how did Eduardo repay him? By thinking that Blu was a villain and heard that in another time, he treated Blu like a scum for nothing, made Roberto tempt Jewel, and almost destroyed Blu and Jewel's marriage because he was overprotective. Now Eduardo felt like he wanted to slap himself until he could crack his jaw, but knew that Jewel still needed him. So all he wanted to do was try to be the best father, father-in-law, and hoped to be the greatest grandfather he can be.

Now for Mimi, like Alex, she was having the time of her life. She and most of the females of the tribe enjoyed this special spot they called the Clay Banks. A little place to make her feel younger, and was grateful to see that Eduardo and Roberto were wanting to do better for Blu and Jewel now and felt that her hope for good things to happen would increase by the day. Everyday she's been visiting Blu and Jewel to catch up on more things, and always admitted how she loved their story, and couldn't wait to be a great aunt to Blu and Jewel's munchkins (again).

As for Blu and Jewel, no one could imagine any couple having a better time than they did. They loved each other, showed respect and comfort, and let nothing get in their way. During their time, Blu kept his promise on staying with Jewel both physically and emotionally, and never split up for a single day, or showed any complaints of it. Except they only decided to split up if they needed to "go" or if Blu needed to get food. Other than that, they never physically split up or even let go of each other's wings. They would just stay together, talking, cuddling, kiss, and do anything that any couple would do without any problems or worries at all. Though Mimi, Eduardo, and Alex would sometimes interrupt them at the worst times, and sometimes a handful of the tribe members would come to either catch up on things with Jewel, or many more of them would come to say "I'll be happy to take him (or her) off your wings just for a bit." And you can guess what that really means. But Blu and Jewel agreed to stay together and not let anything get between them like last time.

As the days continued on, they still didn't split up even in the worst of times. In fact, Jewel would sometimes have nightmares of their relationship fallouts again, even dream about the worst versions again. Giving Blu the que to comfort her again and again without complaint. Like he said, he liked comforting her, and was glad to know that since she felt this way, it meant she never wanted to leave Blu, and was more proud that he gets to make her smile again.

Blu would no longer show worries, and Jewel would have a great time staying with her husband. And that's how it's been for everyone. Until the biggest moment finally came. The one thing that everyone's been waiting for. It was night in the amazon jungle, and Blu and Jewel were sleeping peacefully in each other's wings again, both just dreaming about how peaceful their time has been, until…

"Ugh!" Jewel moaned. She opened and felt something rushing inside her. "Uh, OW!" She felt it getting bigger, and that moan woke up Blu. "Whoa, where's the fire?" "Blu…ow. I think, I think, I think…" Blu got up and put his wings on Jewel. "Hey, hey, hey are you okay, sweetie?" "No. I think…the eggs are coming." "What!? What, what, now!?" Blu looked like he was about to panic but quickly settled, and rubbed Jewel's belly. "A-A-Are you sure it's not just kick or something?" "No, i-it's time! It's time! AHH!" "Oh boy. J-Just take it easy, breath." Jewel held his wing tight, and even with her mood swings, she didn't wanna yell at Blu. So she did what he said, and breathed very fast and easy as Blu brought her onto a smoothing bed of vines in their hollow. "Okay take it easy." "Okay. Ow!" "Are you ready?" "I…yes. I've done it before, I'm ready to do it…AGAIN!" She was feeling so much pain but was willing to bear it. She wanted her family to be complete more than broken, then she was ready. She pushed very hard and Blu comforted her.

"That's it, that's it! Just push." "AH!"She just continued, pushing the eggs until one finally came out. "You got it." "I got it! I got IT!" Then she kept screaming, but neither of them could tell if they were waking up the whole tribe. Then, Blu pressed his beak into Jewel's. He gave her a passionate kiss as she continued her labor. This enjoyment made Jewel forget pain. And then finally, two eggs quickly came out. It is finally done.

Blu released the kiss, and Jewel smiled trying to take a good long look at his face. "Thank you, sweetie. I needed that." She rested her head on his chest very softly, and he happily hugged her. "I'm always here for you, Jewel. Always have and always will." "And that's why I love you. Now…please show them to me." Blu gently lifted her, and they both saw the eggs. It was three eggs like they both hoped it be, and they were all white, clean (so to speak), and beautiful. "Oh Blu. There here." "Well almost. They still need to hatch later." "Right. Way to ruin the moment, lovehawk. Heh heh." Jewel said before she kissed him. After that, they put their wings around each other, and around the eggs. They now had a time of quiet, and the lovebirds were more happy to see that they'll be close to having their babies back in the world again. Now Blu and Jewel cuddled their heads together and both imagined seeing each of their kids moving and smiling inside the eggs. Feeling luxurious now until someone barged in.

"BLU! BLU! I HEARD MY DAUGHTER SCREAMING AND I PROMISE IF YOU'RE HURTING HER, I'LL-" Know who it was? Eduardo. Jewel's screaming was so loud, Eduardo was the first bird to wake up and hear it. Thought maybe Blu was abusing her, so he charged into their hollow, and saw the real reason for Jewel's screaming. "Oh my gosh." Eduardo had his beak dropped at the sight of what is soon to be his grandchildren. "Hi daddy." "We're getting closer." Both Blu and Jewel pointed out, and Eduardo came closer. He just smiled at the sight and began to show tears before he hugged both Blu and Jewel. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather." "Again, you mean." "Right." Then the two hugged him back and were all excited for this until Mimi, Roberto, and Alex (who stayed in the tribe in case Blu needed more help with Jewel) came in and were proud to see the eggs too.

Now only time will tell when the eggs will be ready to hatch.

* * *

 _ **That's right, everyone! Carla, Bia, and Tiago are coming back!**_


	20. Old Friends coming Together

_**It's the 20th chapter so it's gonna be a long one. Now before I start, I just have one good request from you good readers. If any of you are artists, then I would be most honored if you guys decided to draw pictures about everything (or at least everything good) that happened in this story, and show it on stuff like DeviantArt, and be sure to have each picture say "A Rio Restart" on its one of the corners.**_

 _ **And if you make any pictures with Alex or other OC's that I might add in this story, remember that they don't belong to me, so be sure to ask their proper owners before you make the Rio Restart pictures.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY: OLD FRIENDS COMING TOGETHER

The next morning, it was beautiful in the amazon with the morning sun again, and Blu and Jewel were still together with the eggs.

Jewel then yawned when she awoke, and smiled again to see her husband and her eggs. She kissed each of them and said "Morning everyone." Soon Blu woke up yawning too. "Huh? Oh morning, Jewel." "Hi Blu." She placed her head on his chest again. "Look." "Yeah, I can still see them." Blu smiled "You know, when we did this the first time, I was just plain nervous. But now…" "We're both excited and ready to be parents again." "No doubt about it. You think I'll be a good dad again?" "You were before, so I don't see any worries about it. We'll both be great parents again, now it only depends on me being a good wife." "And you still are. No matter what happens, you're still a great wife to me." "Thank you. Oh and Blu?" "Yes, my dear?" "I know we already went over this, but right now, I'm fully awake, and wanna have some fun cuddling." She kissed his chest next. Blu loved the look on Jewel's eyes, and couldn't resist spending times like this with her. "Okay, but first do you mind if I go get breakfast?" "Go ahead. But don't take too long. I wanna cuddle with you as much as possible." "You got it."

Then Blu was off, feeling a little energetic about what Jewel was requesting again, but wanted to have good meal before that. So he went by the border of the tribe to get brazil nuts. He hovered over at the tree, and saw a whole mess of Brazil nuts. "Perfect. Wait a second." Blu said to himself, and looked around to see if he was at the right spot, and he was. He didn't wanna make the same mistake like last time, but between that time and the Restart, he's been doing better, so he just wanted to be safe.

(Remember, he and Jewel have been living in the Amazon together from 2014-2016)

"Yep. I'm in the right location." So he used his beak to break out the branches and few Brazil nuts in his talons now. "Great. Breakfast in bed? Coming up." He flew up with his Brazil nuts and was his back, before a little collision came in. "Alright, Jewel. Getting for more-OHH!" On flight, he just crashed into another blue macaw. "OW!" Blu was on the ground and on his back, and the other bird came up to him. "Ooh, sorry! I didn't see you!" The bird hovered down and gentled lift Blu up. "Ah, it's okay. I wasn't doing any better. Now, who are-" Blu was up and about to start an introduce but paused to see that the bird in front of him was a female. And not just any female, this was one that Blu and Jewel knew and were friends with in the previous timeline.

"Sorry, sir." She moved up and rubbed the dirt off of Blu's shoulders. "My name is Amelia, by the way." She shook her wings with Blu's, which he accepted and decided to pretend that this was their first meeting. "My name is Blu. It's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, Bl-Wait, Blu? As in the same Blu who brought the whole tribe here, and husband to Eduardo's daughter Jewel?" "Yeah? You've heard of me?" "Absolutely. I'm a big fan, and I'd be glad if maybe you come to see my friends, I'm sure they'd be excited to meet you." "Oh well thanks but I've gotta get back to my wife." "Well then I'll try to make this fast."

Amellia took Blu's wing and ran fast. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, okay! Just slow down." "Sure." She let go and flew off fast, allowing Blu to follow of course, and they were their way. After a minute, she brought Blu to the place she wanted, and Blu was very surprised to see what, or better yet, who was there. He saw three blue macaws and a couple of scarlet macaws. Each of them was a friend of Blu and Jewel's before the Restart, and after everything that's happened, Blu couldn't remember the last time he saw all of them together.

One of them then noticed Blu and Amellia coming, that was Amealia's husband, Macintosh. "Hey sweetie!" He gladly said, then Amellia came down and hugged her husband. "Hey sweetie." "Did you get the food?" "Oh sorry. I actually got sidetracked. Look" She released the hug and pointed at Blu for everyone, and he just waved modestly. "Oh my. Are you Blu?" Said the female scarlet, which was named Cameal. "Yes I am. It's nice to meet all of you." "It's great meeting you too. We heard you were the one who helped lead the tribe here to our home just to save them." "Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" said the other male blue macaw who was named Bruce. "Sir, if it weren't for you, we'd be living lost and end up staying on the run from humans, and not too mention, never meeting our good new friends, Cameal and Tong." "Thanks then." From there, the rest of the group introduced themselves more.

•Amealia's already been established as well as her husband, Macintosh.

•Same for Cameal but she is married to the scarlet, who is incredibly smart, he calls himself Tong.

•Bruce is married to the other female blue macaw named Flor.

"Again, it's good meeting. So how exactly did you all meet?" Blu asked, and Macintosh explained "Well you see, me, my wife, Bruce, and Flor have all been friends since we were young, but about a week after you brought us all here, my wife and I wanted to do some flying around, then Cameal and Tong found us and gave us a private tour without any problems. Then we introduced them to Bruce and Flor, and from then on the six of us became great friends."

"Well I'm glad to hear that my wife and I did another good thing." Blu said.

"Yeah, and thanks for that, by the way."

Amellia spoke, "Oh and speaking of Jewel, how is she? We all heard screaming and we were that afraid something happened."

"Oh heard that? Well, that screaming was from Jewel. Sorry about that though, but the reason why she did it was because…she was going into labour."

Then Camel, Amelia, and Flor got up and happily stared at Blu before saying in unison, "YOU MEAN JEWEL LAID HER EGGS NOW!?" Blu backed up. "Yep. We now have three eggs." "OH MY GOSH!" The girls proved to be excited about that news and really wanted to see, which made them repeatedly ask until Blu finally spoke. "Okay, okay, okay. If you guys wanna see them then I don't see any harm with you six maybe visiting me and Jewel to see the eggs later." "REALLY!?" "Yes, so can you please stop with the unison thing." "SORRY." They settled down, and the seven together talked a little more before Blu finally remembered Jewel and quickly raced back to her with the Brazil nuts. After waving goodbye.

NOTE: in the real world, it's never safe to ask strangers to come visit you in your home. But Blu and everyone are birds so they can do whatever they want, and the six macaws are not strangers to him or Jewel.

Blu soon made it back in the time, and saw that the hollow was cool and quiet, and saw Jewel looking pouty while comforting the eggs. "And where have you been? Where was my love hawk where I needed him?" She teased, and Blu smiled by hugging her warmfully. "I'm sorry I took long, are you okay?" "Yeah just don't ever leave your girl again." "You got it. Hey before we get to our schedule, I thought you should know while I was getting breakfast, I ran into someone."

"Who?"

"Amealia."

"Amealia? (Gasps) You mean…Skye's mother?"

"Yep, and that's not all. After she introduced herself, she brought me to Macintosh, Cameal, Tong, Bruce, and Flor."

"Oh my gosh. All of them together? So that means by the time our come, there'll be-"

"Yep. Not only will Tiago be with Skye, but Bia with Miguel, and Carla with Renaldo."

"Oh I can't wait. But let's not rush these things when it starts, okay?"

"Right."

"Oh and when Carla and Renaldo make it please don't go mad about it like time."

"Don't worry. I wanna stay with you and the kids as much as vice versa, so I won't do anything make you unhappy."

"Thanks. But now let's focus on this." She kissed Blu, and he did it to her. They enjoyed a new round of cuddling and making out before Blu mentioned that he invited the gang to come and visit. She didn't mind of course, so they just continued their moment.

* * *

Now those six birds aren't the only familiar friends of Blu and Jewel coming around. Next comes Roberto.

It was the middle of the day now and he was doing his own thing in the tribe. At times where he wasn't patrolling or trying to avoid Blu and Jewel, he would sit down in his hollow trying a new thing that Alex taught him. It was called meditating. During the 10 weeks, Roberto became good friends with Alex, who agreed to help him with his personal issues.

Alex has been treating him like a brother too, and has been teaching him how to meditate, use mind-over-manner, and anything to make him feel at peace. Roberto still had trouble trying to forgive himself after what he almost made Jewel do, but right now he continued his own meditating sessions.

Then after a few whole minutes, he felt at ease for a bit and decided to take a flight around, and he did. He was slowing gliding above the tribe, totally out of sight from everyone while enjoying the scenery. It was beautiful.

A yellow sun high in the sky, a surface of green field, and the sounds of birds just socializing in their new home without any problems once again. So just continued savoring his moment, but however, he was so distracted that he didn't noticed he wasn't the only bird in the sky.

"What the-OHH!" He screamed, and so did the other bird he hit. The impact was so hard that it made the other bird lose its balance and fall. "Ah! Help!" It was falling fast, Roberto panicked but quickly zoomed in trying to catch the bird before the landing.

"Hang on, I'm coming! I'm coming!" He said. He zoomed in pretty quickly, and as the bird was close to the ground, Roberto caught it by the its shoulders. "Ah! Oh…thank you." "Don't mention it, friend." The other bird was a female scarlet macaw. Roberto still held onto her before resetting her down. "Whoa. Are you okay, and gosh I'm sorry for that." "It's fine, I'm good." She gently got up and turned around to show her face.

And Roberto was stunned by the look of it. "Wow." He mumbled. "Excuse me?" "Oh I mean, wow it's amazing I caught when I did, I was afraid you would end up splat." "Well you caught me and thanks again, hero. Haha. I'm Liz, by the way." She offered her wing and Roberto shook it. "Hi. Wait Liz? You wouldn't happen to be Alex's sister, would you?" "Actually I am, which means you must be Roberto. Alex's been told me a lot about you and your friends." "He did with you. Only I think he kinda mislead you. Because except for him and my tribe leader, Eduardo…I don't have any friends." "What? Well if that's what you think then I suppose you won't mind if I give you a little company for a bit?"

She took his wing, making it like a friendly hand hold, but it caused Roberto to blush. "Uh…sure. I don't mind." "Good. In fact I was wondering if you'd like to have some Brazil nuts with me." "I'm good with that." "Great. Race ya!" "What? Hey!" So they both raced to a Brazil nut tree to eat together, making this the sign of a beautiful friendship. Or…maybe something more later.

* * *

But wait, there's one more thing. What's been happening during these months with Linda and Tulio? Well, here they are. While Blu and Jewel, and Roberto and Liz were enjoying themselves, Linda and Tulio were now in the amazon jungle after three whole months. Right now, they were less than a mile away from the tribe, and it was pretty hot from where they were.

"Whoo."

"Are you alright, Linda?"

"Yeah. Just steamed a little. No problem."

Tulio was recording the whole scenery, and Linda was looking over their map. During these months, the two having been staying in Rio just to pass time and look for Blu and Jewel through computer and satellite, and after finding the right place to go to, they were on their way. As for Fernando, Tulio agreed to adopt him, Linda's been helping out pretty well, and now the aviary workers were taking care of him while Linda and Tulio were out.

Now while they were traveling, they packed good, and Tulio's been helping Linda anyway he could. But maybe a little too much.

As Linda was still looking at the map, she saw shade onto top of her. She looked and saw it was Tulio holding an umbrella above her. "Oh thanks, Tulio but it's not raining." "I know. I just thought you need to cool off." "Well thanks but what-?" "I'm good, I only care about helping you and finding Blu and Jewel." "Well again thanks." "You're welcome."

They continued walking, not running into anything harmful, and Tulio kinda enjoyed it. All because he did care about helping Linda and he couldn't stop staring at Linda. Through the days he was beginning to like her more and more, and Linda kinda felt the same way. They were both smart, loved birds, and wanted Blu and Jewel to expand their kind. Now they were each secretly developing feelings for each other.

Then, while Linda was looking at the map, she was also looking at the letter Blu wrote. She couldn't stop thinking about what Blu was planning, but then, because of her distraction she tripped on a root. She fell, letting go of the map and letter, and Tulio quickly tried to stop her but even he tripped. Linda turned and landed on her back and Tulio just landed on top of her.

He quickly raised his head, and they were both shocked to see each other this close. But at the same time, they felt…calm. They were looking deep into each other's eyes and felt the world was in a pause effect.

"Oh my sorry."

Tulio sat up and helped Linda do the same.

"Thanks."

"Y-You're welcome."

They were sitting down, forgetting what they were doing because of the awkwardness going on between. But Linda wanted to speak.

"Uh, Tulio?"

"Yes, Linda?"

"I wanna know, were other reasons why you decided to help me find Blu?"

"Oh…well…yes. I felt bad about making lose him, so I wanted to make up for and…also, during your days with me in Rio, I've grown…rather very fond of you."

Linda blushed before Tulio stood up. "I'm sorry, Linda. I think maybe we should take a break and…" He was interrupted by the feeling of Linda's hand on his cheek. He saw it was real. Linda was smiling right at him, and slowly got closer until…she kissed him…on the lips. And he liked it. They had first passionate kiss together, revealing that they wanted to make their relationship even better."

Afterwards, they were ready to continue walking. This time, they held each other's hands, and were not very far from the tribe now.

* * *

 _ **Yeah! They're getting there, and it looks like a few birds are gonna special ones if their own.**_

 _ **And about those some birds…**_

• _ **Liz the Scarlet Macaw is another one of Alexriolover95's OCs.**_

• _ **Renaldo, Miguel, and Skye are the creations of Bluecatcinema, but their parents are my own OCs.**_


	21. Spix and Scarlet

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: SPIX AND SCARLET

During that day, Roberto and his new beautiful friend, Liz were still playing together. They finished their meal and just raced each other.

"Whoa! Take it easy." Said the exhausted Roberto, and Liz just laughed. "No way. The problem is that you're too slow to catch up to me." "Oh yeah?" Roberto felt as competitive as she did and speeded up, flapping, flapping, flapping until he finally zoomed passed and made it to the finish line. Which was a Brazil nut tree. "Whoa! Made it!" "Yes you did." Roberto turned to see Liz right next him. "What the? How did you-?" "I'm faster than I look, buddy boy." "Buddy boy, huh?" "Yeah." She chuckled again and slowly touched his cheek.

"Oh, take it easy please. This side of my face is sore." He referenced the slap that Jewel. Made"Sorry." "That's fine." They were just silent then, and Liz noticed that Roberto looked pretty good in the afternoon sunlight. She just couldn't quit staring at him. "Hey Liz, are you okay?" Roberto asked which got her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh sorry, I'm fine."

"You were just staring at me?" Roberto smiled.

"What? No, I didn't."

"Oh don't deny it. And don't worry about it, babe. I have that effect on women all the time."

"Babe? Easy there, buddy boy. I'm not one you should be flirting with, and for someone who claims to be a lady's bird, you seem more like a bulky show off to me."

"Bulky? Glad you notice. And you're one to talk about showing off, Ms. Scarlet Speedster. And by the way, with how you look, I'm surprised we haven't spotted any better-than-me scarlet males."

That surprised Liz.

"Oh, uh…Roberto…I'm not really that popular."

"What? Oh come on, I doubt that."

"No I'm serious, buddy boy. I mean some boys may come and ask me on a date but I reject them because I know a shallow bird when I see one."

"Ouch. And you think I'm shallow."

"Not entirely. I mean you did save me from that fall, and…you look more like a bird who did something regretful and needed another bird to be a helpful friend."

She took Roberto's wing and held it to her neck, trying to make a friendly comfort. Roberto blushed, same for Liz. He could've said something to her but felt nervous about it, and after a few moments, they felt a spark. And it grew. They felt like the spark could be getting bigger, so they continued staying in their position before Roberto spoke again.

"You know…that actually did happen. Years, I've been helping my tribe anyway I could and during the time, a lot of girls wanted to ask me out. But I rejected them too, not just because I was being shallow or they were being shallow, but because I had feelings for someone else. Then when she came back, I was full of nothing but lost hope, especially when I met her husband."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. Then came the regret part. I wanted her to be with me just for one time. When I admitted it to her, she slapped because I was being selfish. No more, no less. And though she and her husband said they forgive me…"

"You haven't forgiven yourself."

"…you read my mind."

She clearly felt bad for Roberto. She realized she was still holding his wing but didn't let go. Instead, she moved closer and gave Roberto a sudden hug. He was surprised but accepted it. "Look. Every bird makes mistakes, and sometimes fear, anger, and temptation get the best of us. But that's why we must try our best to avoid making those mistakes, and be grateful that if we do make them, we at least learn from them and always have friends who helps us. Never give up on a friend, and never give up on yourself."

Liz released the hug, and saw that those words seemed to get Roberto's attention.

"Wow. So does this actually mean we're friends?"

"Sure. Just as long as you don't flirt with me, or be anything shallow near me."

"You got it. And thanks for what you said. I needed to hear that."

"No problem. Now can you do one more thing for me?"

"Sure."

He paused there as Liz got closer again and kissed Roberto on his top beak. Then whispered in his ear…

"Meet me here tomorrow, and I'll give a rematch."

Then she flew off in a flash. Laughing, and even at the distance, Roberto could tell she was blushing. All he could do now is watch her fly away, and say him himself. "Wow. See ya…babe." Then he flew off, trying to reach home.


	22. Purple Love Part 1

_**Please don't complain if the title to this chapter seems cheesy. Let me just still that this week has been tense and it's not just because of school, but I can get over pressure and what better way to let off steam than to write a chapter to one of your best stories. And it's great see how my story now has…**_

• _**19 people added this as their favorite**_

• _**22 followers**_

• _**100 reviews!**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah! This is just another reason why I am not giving up on doing what I do best: CREATING stories (fanfiction or not). Here's also something important I need to mention, due to some issues, for a while now, like maybe through the rest of this, New Kind of Story, and Life of Love, I decided I'm not gonna ask to use other people's OCs. From now on, I'll just use the ones I've already asked for, my own OCs, and maybe expect someone to ask me if their OC can come here.**_

 _ **Now to the rest of the Restart.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: PURPLE LOVE (PT.1)

After Liz gave Roberto the kiss on his cheek, she flew off back home in a heartbeat. Feeling seriously energetic and wanted to spread the word out. "I have have a new friend! I have a new friend! A friend who needs me…a friend who's kinda funny…and strong, and…so dream-" She shook herself out of her thoughts when she was close to her family hollow and heard her brother, Alex, calling her. "Hey Liz, over here." "I see ya, little bro." Alex laughed at her comment, and once she came down he said, "Liz can you please stop calling me that. I'm pretty much an adult now." "Maybe but to my crystal clear eyes you'll always be my baby brother." They both laughed and Liz gave Alex a little wing noogie.

"Haha, okay, okay! Yikes." Alex was released and just smiled at her excited sister. "So what's gotten you all hyper?" "Oh nothing." Liz bashfully smiled. "Come on, sis. I can tell when someone's lying." "Well…okay, you broke me down, little bro." Liz joked. "You see, while I was gone, I kinda bumped into someone and we…uh…talked." "Talked, huh? Dare I ask or even think where this will lead to." "Oh stop it, it's no big deal." "Can I at least know this good guy's name?" "How do you know he's a guy? And his name is Roberto." "Roberto? You mean the same Roberto that I've been helping?" "Yep. That's the one." "Gosh wow. My sister likes-" Liz shut his beak up. "Do not finish that sentence."

Alex nodded and Liz. "Sorry Liz. You're right it's none of my business." "Thank you, and just so you know even I did have a crush on him, and I'm not saying I do, we just met today and started becoming friends." "Okay, if that's how you feel then I guess that's it. And in case he never mentioned this, the poor guy-" "Experienced a heartbreak and he hasn't forgiven himself? Yeah he mentioned that." "Okay. Just know that even though he's already friends with me, I hope you and him become great friends." "Thanks I guess. Now where's our parents and our little sib."

Alex walked around the hollow. "Oh mom is out with her friends, dad is asleep right now, and as for our little sibling," he lead Liz to one of the rooms of the hollow. They silently came in, and saw their father, an older scarlet macaw named Albert, sleeping by a little white egg. He's trying to protect it while sleeping.

"Still adorable as it was the first day we saw it." Liz said.

"Yeah."

"What are you hoping it'll be?"

"I'm thinking…a girl. I always wanted a baby sister."

"Really? Keep in mind that that'll mean you'll have to deal with the nightmare of having two sisters everyday."

"Haha. This is something that I can live with, and I can't wait for our sibling to come to this world."

"…Me too."

Liz took a good look at that egg, and just smiled as she began to imagine that it was hers, and instead of seeing her dad sleep with it, she imagined Roberto. She could just feel glee for the thought of her and Roberto being parents, being lost in thought again before Alex spoke again.

"Hey ya alright?"

"What? Yeah just thinking."

"Okay. Oh and Liz, you know I don't see anything wrong with you and Roberto being friends, right?"

"Y-Yeah. And like I said before, even if I did like him, we just met."

"I know. I also know that there's nothing wrong with having feelings like that."

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Therapy."

"Always happy to help, sis."

They laughed together again before they each headed off to bed. But even though Alex could sleep, Liz couldn't. She just kept staring at the ceiling while lying down, and silently saying to herself, "Roberto? Roberto? Roberto. Hmm…maybe."

But Liz was not the only one with the thoughts of love in mind. There was Blu and Jewel, as always, showed that for each other especially in the present, and they were also thinking of their kids and each of their future lovebirds; wondering how they'll turn out and how they'll make their future bloom like a flower. In fact, they were alone in their hollow, looking at their eggs, and talking about it.

"Oh Blu…we can't be too far from now."

"Yep. Oh and Jewel, are you really okay with having the others come in here so soon?"

"Sure. Right now, I'm just excited to not only have our eggs eventually hatch, but that we can reconnect, so to speak, with our future in laws."

"Good. But you do remember that they aren't exactly our in laws, right? Originally we've only been in the amazon and knew them and their kids for just two years."

"Right right but…you know. I kinda had hopes that they would be, if you know what I mean."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Jewel. But hey," Blu touched Jewel's chin. "Maybe this time they will be. They could, or better yet will, be our in laws, and that means each of our kids will marry each of theirs, and we might actually become grandparents." Jewel smiled. There Blu was again trying to make her happy. So Jewel closed her eyes and kissed Blu again, to which he enjoyed. Having a slow make out session like always, feeling warm and nothing would stop them. Until…

"Hello guys. Sorry to interrupt your little moment. Haha." Said Amelia. She, her husband Macintosh, and their friends Camel, Tong, Bruce, and Flor, were standing at the edge of Blu and Jewel's hollow, blushing and laughing for interrupting the lovebirds.

"Woah. How long were you guys standing there?" Blu asked. Tong answered. "Just now, sorry guys. But when we came by we just overheard you say something about in laws and grandparents." "Oh never mind that. Now I'm sure that you guys wanted to meet my wife."

Blu gently brought himself and Jewel to them. She kindly introduced herself, "hey everyone. My husband's already told me about you guys, and it's great to meet you." She wingshook them and they accepted before Flor spoke. "It's good seeing you too but somehow I feel like we've met before. Aren't you friends with our nephew Roberto?" "Oh yes, I remember, you're both his aunt and uncle. Well it's still good to see you." "Yeah, and I'm sorry if this is problem or everything with most of us being strangers here and-" "Oh no no, don't worry about it. It's always great to have friends here. In fact, Blu tells me that because of him, the six of you met together and started off as great friends." "Yep."

Blu blushed. "Honey, I don't deserve any credit." "Shoosh. You did good for me and everyone. You at least deserve something good." "She's not wrong." Said Tong. "Oh and Blu tells us that you guys have eggs now?" "Yes. In fact," Jewel moved up and showed her eggs while keeping them warm. The six guests were all awed by the sight of it.

Camel said, "Wow. They look perfect. Just like our egg, Tong."

"You have eggs of your own?" Jewel asked them.

"Yep. In fact I think that we all have our own eggs."

That info just made Blu and Jewel wanna explode together. Another sign that things would turn out great. "Awesome." Blu said. "Congratulations to you guys. All of you." "Congrats to us?" Amelia questioned, "But what about you guys? We know that you, Jewel, are the tribe leader's daughter, and you, Blu, are the one who brought us all together. If it weren't for you two then we don't think this could've happen." Blu and Jewel could only guess since they've seen the result.

Throughout the rest of their time, the four pairs together sat and chatted in the hollow, talking about the eggs, how their lives were going, and what they could be planning. But Blu and Jewel did leave out the part about their kids being destined to eventually fall in love with theirs. Then when night finally came, they all said their goodbyes, and Blu and Jewel went into sleep with their eggs and in each other's wings. Feeling total happiness again for the good that was coming up.

* * *

 _ **That's right! Carla, Bia, Tiago, Lisa, Renaldo, Miguel, and Skye will be coming very soon! I hope you're all excited.**_

 _ **Also, Alex and Liz's parents are Albert and Maria, who are also both creations of Alexriolover95. Same goes for his little sister, Lisa.**_


	23. Purple Love Part 2

_**Again, it's great to see all my friends still being supportive. :) And it's good to see that over a handful of people are reading "Heroes Unlimited." Rest assured it will get bigger.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: PURPLE LOVE (PT.2)

The next day, Liz woke up and decided to take her own fly-time out of the hollow. As soon as she did, she saw that the amazon was still the same. She saw the plants blooming, more blue and scarlet macaws talking without a single fuss, and just continued to feel good about it, especially when she…

"OW!"

…bumped into a friend again. Luckily she and the said friend were closer to the ground so they didn't fall to their doom. "Ow! What the? Roberto?" She saw who crashed into her, and he replied to her. "Liz? Sorry. We got to stop bumping into each other like this." He rubbed his head before bringing his wing out to help Liz up. She took it but felt like Roberto lifted her up too slowly. Giving her a good view at Roberto's face and blush over it again. She stopped, and just smiled at him.

"Again, sorry Liz." Roberto said. Liz kindly replied, "It's fine, Roberto. In fact, maybe it's good that that happens. It hurts but at least it makes us get each others' attention better." "Haha, yeah. Wow, can you believe this? We've only known each other since yesterday and yet you're talking to me like we've been-" "Friends since we were chicks?" They both paused, and Roberto blushed since Liz read his mind. And then thought to himself, "Woah. Maybe…we did know each other before. Maybe in that previous timey thingy that Blu and Juju talked about." "Is something up, Roberto?" Liz said, bringing Roberto back to reality.

"Huh? No, sorry. Although now that you've mentioned it, there is. Me! On top of the world, baby?" Roberto laughed before flying all the way up into the sky. "Catch me if you can, Scarlet Speedster!"

"Oh I plan to…buddy boy." Liz whispered, and she followed him. They were both flying all the way, straight and high! Feeling like nothing could stop the two of them. Liz soon got caught up, and Roberto laughed seeing her right next him. "Roberto? How high do you think a bird can fly!?" "Let's find out!" So they flapped harder, nearly pushing themselves (not literally). The problem was that they were both reckless, and with how they were going it was too dangerous, but soon, Liz stopped and was higher than Roberto.

"Woo-Hoo! I made it again!" "Liz!" She looked down and saw Roberto speeding but luckily he quickly stopped. But he wasn't quick enough. The world moved slowly around them again because as soon as Roberto stopped…his beak pressed against Liz's. They made a sudden kiss together in the air, which made them stop flapping, and slowly fall. They could only focus on their position, and it made them close their eyes and give in to the sudden kiss before wrapping their wings around each other.

They kissed each other very slowly not paying any attention to where they were heading. But then they released, and Roberto held Liz with his talons before he made a perfect glide across the air, which made them stop falling.

After a quick and smooth gliding, Roberto gently brought himself and Liz down back to where they started. "Wow." Liz said as she was laying down like she was paralyzed. "I know." Roberto also had trouble processing what just happened. They were having fun and it just changed. They were only looking at each other. Not feeling any awkwardness, anger, or sadness, just the feeling of surprised happiness.

Liz continued laying down, and Roberto decided to move a little. "Roberto?" "Yeah?" "I'm cold." Hearing those words made Roberto freeze, but he didn't wanna leave her like that. "I-I-I'm coming. I'm coming." He moved back to her slowly, laid down, and put his wing around her. "Thank you." "No prob. What are friends for?" "Yeah…friends. Roberto?" "Yeah?" "Do you think I'm shallow?" "No, never once has that came to mind." "Okay. Then can you do something else for me?" "Of course."

Roberto raised his head, as did Liz. She moved her closer, and gently kissed the front of his beak again. She closed her eyes and slowly kept kissing his beak again and again before Roberto did it back. They had their first (purposefully) slow make out.

Then they stopped and laid down in each other's wings to enjoy the sun rise.

"Roberto?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you rejected every girl who wanted to ask you out. Can you promise not to reject me?"

"I promise."

"Thank you. Roberto…I…I love you."

"I love you too. And I promise I will treat you the way you want me to. I will not make any mistake to you."

Liz and Roberto smiled before kissing again and enjoyed the sun rise more. He had a friend, who quickly became more, and he meant what he said. He never wanted to make the same mistake to Liz like he did with Jewel, showing that he has finally forgiven himself.

Author's Note: _**I know it's weird for two people to fall in love with each other after they just met, but keep in mind that they're birds not humans, they can do what we can't. And also, remember Blu and Jewel fell in love with each other just two days after they met.**_

Then…THREE WEEKS LATER…came Blu and Jewel.

Day after day now, the blue lovebirds have been staying in their hollow, doing nothing but keep each other warm, cuddle with each other nonstop, protect their eggs, kiss, and anything else to occupy themselves, even in their private cave. And whenever they would leave the hollow, they always trusted Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Liz, or Alex to stay and watch the eggs.

But then at their present night, they decided to go to their cave again and bring their eggs with them. When they did, and the eggs weren't damaged in any way, and the five were alone together in the cave.

"Oh Blu, this is so exciting." Jewel after resting two of her eggs on a soft ground with the third. "Yeah. It's been weeks so who knows if tonight might actually be the night." "Yep, unless those small kicks meant nothing, heh heh. Now I believe the eggs are warm enough, so let's go…" Jewel grabbed Blu and dragged him and herself into the cave's pool. They splashed down and laughed after coming up. Like children they just kept splashing the water at each other. But Jewel would swim around Blu, making him shake and blush more.

"Hmm…oh Blu."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Let me ask you something: are you in love with your angel?"

"Love doesn't begin to cover it, honey."

Jewel smiled again at his words. She stopped moving and let the water move around in her feathers. Blu did the same thing but decided to swim to Jewel very slowly, making them both blush before Blu rubbed his beak on Jewel's.

"I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too, Blu."

"And do you promise to love our kids no matter how they turn out?"

"Definitely. I know that no matter what happens, they're still our kids, and their lives will turn out great."

"Yep. They'll grow up, learn, have fun, and become friends (and later much more) with Renaldo, Miguel, and Skye."

"Oh don't forget Lisa."

"Yeah, I remember she just hatched last week, right?"

"Yep. Our kids will become great friends with her too."

"And hopefully, if our lives don't suddenly restart again, each of our kids can marry their future lovebirds."

"I'd like that. And I hope maybe we can see who Lisa ends up with."

"Yeah. The poor girl was friends with our kids and had Alex to care for, but she looked like someone who needed a lovebird in her own."

"No doubt. Maybe this time they all will-"

Jewel was interrupted by a cracking sound. They both turned and saw one of their eggs move, so they speedily got out of the pool while quickly drying themselves off, and coming to their eggs. The very middle one was moving fast and soon cracked the egg. "Oh! Blu, it's happening." "I see it, dear, I see it. Come on, Carla. If that's you, then you can do this, you can do this." Blu gave his encouragement, and the crack on the egg became bigger and bigger until…it finally made an opening. The egg was broken, and inside revealed to be a big female chick. Jewel gasped in happiness, because it was definitely Carla.

"Oh my gosh." Blu and Jewel were definitely happy. Jewel brought her warm wings out and gently picked up Carla. "Oh Carla. It is you. Oh my beautiful baby girl." Jewel was in tears of joy, and she gently gave Carla to Blu, which he gladly accepted. "Hey Carla. It's me, your daddy Blu. Do you remember me?" Carla moved and made a gentle sound that a newborn baby would make. Blu just chuckled. Even if she did remember him her mind was too small and she was younger than before. Blu just led that aside as the other egg began to crack. Then it finally did, revealing Bia. Blu and Jewel's smile became bigger. Blu was then holding both Carla and Bia in his wings and then the last egg finally cracked, bringing Tiago into the world.

The three chicks of Blu and Jewel were back in the world now, and the lovebirds couldn't be anymore happier. "Oh Blu…(sobs)…it's just like last time." "(sobs)…Only it somehow feels better." "Because our kids are back." They were both sobbing quietly. Blu was holding the girls and Jewel was holding Tiago. They just saw again what made them both happy, and what made Jewel want to continue being with Blu forever.

* * *

 _ **Done, and WOO-HOO! The kids are back, baby! Now I have another idea to share with you guys. Please try to read this: So far, this is nothing you'll see me do but rather something you guys can do if you want.**_

 _ **What would happen if during the Rio Restart, only Blu remembered everything? Or what if only Jewel remembered everything? If you guys want to, you can create your own "What If? Rio Restart" stories that'll answer these questions.**_


	24. Another Family Reunion

_**Here's 2 good things I'd like to mention.**_

 _ **#1•Remember, you guys still have my permission to create your own "What if…Blu/Jewel?" story for Rio Restart.**_

 _ **#2•For any of you that are FLASH fans and haven't seen this week's episode, then let me just say…nothing has ever made my heart beat so fast like what you will see in that episode.**_

 _ **Now…guess who's finally in the amazon?**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: ANOTHER FAMILY REUNION

One day, just three weeks ago before the eggs hatched, Linda and Tulio were continuing their trip together in the amazon. And they were closer to the tribe now more than ever. But now they were focus on how things between them changed. First they started off as friends, wanting to make Blu happy by making him meet a girl, now they've been spending months together on trying to find him and Jewel after they ran (so to speak) away. From there, Tulio has been helping Linda anyway he could, and because of that, they fell in love with each other. And sometimes it looked they were focusing on their new relationship rather than finding Blu and Jewel. In fact…

"Hey Linda, are you feeling okay?" Tulio holding taking her hand as they were both walking still, following the map and finding the most likely spot that you would find a blue macaw. "Hmm, yes I'm fine, Tulio. Thanks." She kissed Tulio's cheek then. "Right now I'm just glad that we might be getting closer." "Glad to hear it. Just what exactly are you expecting to see?" "Other than Blu and Jewel, I don't know. And still to this day the letter he wrote confuses me." "I know. How is it possible that Blu and Jewel have already known each other?" "And how could they have known that there are more blue macaws here. You said you're friends found Jewel alone in the jungle near Rio, right?" "Yes. But either way, maybe our questions will be answered once we find them." "Yeah, and Tulio? thank you again for trying to help me find him." "You're welcome, and I say this whole time out here has been great, especially since I get to spend it with you." Linda chuckled at his words and kissed his cheek again. "I feel the same way." "Oh and…what are you planning once we do find them?" "I never thought about that. But after what we've been through now, and if Blu and Jewel really like each other, then I guess I wouldn't mind going back to Rio and staying there for a while longer." "Really?" Tulio was clearly happy, and so was Linda.

She enjoyed her time with Tulio back at Rio, even with Fernando, and was grateful that Tulio always seem to care about helping her. So thanks to him, Linda thought more about what Blu was doing and understood that if he is safe and living with Jewel and a whole flock of blue macaws, then maybe it would be time for her to let him go. As sad as the thought was, she knew that she would be proud of Blu for growing up, and that she won't live alone now.

"Hey Linda, are you feeling a little tired?"

"Yeah a little." Linda yawned. "Can you set up chairs please."

"Sure." So Tulio set up some of their traveling chairs and relaxed on them. They were sitting very close together now, and held each other's hands while enjoying the sun. "Ah…Tulio, I know I said I wasn't big on travel, but somehow I feel like I need to do that more often." "I think I feel the same way." They both smiled, and Linda felt like she was in a sly-ish mode so she scooted her chair closer to Tulio's and cuddled her head to his shoulder. "Woah." Tulio said to himself, and Linda felt completely relaxed.

"Tulio? I love you."

"I love you too." That made Tulio create a wide smile, he now has a girlfriend and she says that she loves him. Now he kinda cuddled back, and the two humans enjoyed their time together before they were ready to continue finding Blu and Jewel. After another five minutes or so, they stood up.

"Are you ready, Linda?"

"Yep."

So they packed up their chairs and walked along in the jungle. Until Linda heard something. "Squawk!" "Tulio, did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Then the squawk got louder. "Nevermind me asking." It almost sounded very startling, and it just kept getting bigger. And then…"Ah!" They both screamed because the vines they were standing on were just lifted up and quickly got all over them, tying Linda and Tulio up like they were caught in a trap, and they actually were. They were on the ground, tied up together in wild vines, and after a few seconds of silence, they saw birds coming. Both blue and scarlet macaws came out of the shadows, all painted in camouflage and surrounded Linda and Tulio.

The two were beginning to quake until they noticed that the macaws looked they were communicating with each other.

"Tulio, what kind of birds are they?"

"I don't know. It's nothing like anything I've seen before."

That's because their camouflage is pretty convincing. During Blu and Jewel's time with the tribe now, they've taught Eduardo and both tribes on how to do more than just camouflage if they come across an enemy, and so far it's working.

After Tulio spoke, one of the macaws squawked loudly, signifying "Silence!" And Tulio and Linda kind of understood that. Then the macaws spoke to each other more with questions and stuff like…

What are humans doing here?

We've never seen any humans near this territory before.

What should we do with them?

They don't look hostile.

Don't all humans make us think that?

I say we bring them to Eduardo and Felipe.

That last part was something that they all agreed with, so they each took the end of the vines and dragged Linda and Tulio to where they were going. The two were now more curious than frightened.

Before that, all the way in the tribe now, Blu was now flying in the jungle alone. He said he needed time to himself just for a minute and Jewel allowed it since she thought she was being way too emotional lately.

Now Blu was just flying and whistling to himself as he was thinking how great things are turning out still.

Both Eduardo and Roberto haven't been giving him any hard times at all.

Mimi and Alex have always been the most caring birds when it came to looking after him and Jewel.

And he felt good enough to see that Liz is helping Roberto go through his personal problems.

Not only that, he thought nothing would make him happier than to know that his children will be coming back.

Their family will be complete very soon. Speaking of which, as he was still flying, he saw something near the ground, or someone. He quickly flew down and landed on a branch and saw…an older scarlet macaw, and he looked like he was aiding another blue macaw. Blu heard what he could.

"Mister, are you alright?"

"I-I think so. (coughs) Can you help me up please?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I got you."

The scarlet slowly picked up the spix and tried to carry him to his tribe. Blu wanted to help but he thought that the scarlet was handling things perfectly, so he just watched them slowly walk off. But then, in the shadows behind them, Blu could see a panther closing in on them very slow like. From seeing it he wanted to scream to warn the two but knew it could make things worse, until the panther soon made its moment to pounce and took the chance.

He roared all the way up in the air, the scarlet and injured blue macaw saw it right near them. It was now a slow motion moment in a movie. The scarlet was now afraid that this monster would be last thing he would see but was more afraid of the family he was about to leave behind. Until Blu pounced in himself.

Blu glided down from the branch to the scarlet and blue macaw, making him ram into them, causing all three of them to roll into a bush and away from where the panther was aiming, which caused him to roll away as well.

Now Blu and the two birds were in hiding, but the two were surprised.

"What the? Who are-" said the scarlet but Blu blocked his beak. "Shoosh!" He needed him to be quiet. The panther stopped rolling and after it got up, it was trying to look around for its victims but the three kept silent. The monster was close to their position but decided to walk away from it and go about its business.

So the three were relieved as they left their hiding spot.

"Phew…ow…thank you." Said the other blue macaw. "Who are you?"

"My name is Blu, sirs."

"Blu?" Said the scarlet. "I've heard of you, you're the bird who helped Eduardo and my son bring your tribe to here."

"Yep. Wait, I'm sorry, your son?"

"Yes. My son is Alex, and I'm his father Albert." The bird known as Albert smiled and shook Blu's wing, while Blu was surprised by this news. "Albert? Alex? Father? Oh my gosh." He said in thought because he remembered this bit of info. In the previous timeline, after Blu and Alex became best friends, Alex told Blu about how he lost his father, and now Blu sees what kind of disaster he just prevented.

"Well it sure is nice to meet you, sir."

"And it's great to meet you too, Blu. But just call me Albert."

"Sure."

They smiled and both carried the injured blue macaw to the closest tribe, and later dropped him off into the hollow of the tribe's healer to take care of the poor fella. After that, Blu and Albert said their goodbyes. Leaving Blu to be happy about the fact that he is still doing good for everyone, which is why he decided to get back to Jewel.

So he flew off, but before he could make it close to Jewel, Blu heard sudden loud squawks going on, and could hear louder words coming up.

Everyone get together now!

Is this about humans?

Those words shocked Blu so he quickly made it to Jewel and told him that he needed to get to the camotion, and she let him go as long as it's only something only he can take care of. So Blu flew out, and knew that Jewel and the eggs would be safe but continued flying on. Then he made it to where the blue macaws are gathering.

They all made it to one big spot in a large shade, and from there, Blu saw Eduardo and Felipe in front of everyone, talking to one of the camouflaged macaws.

"Eduardo, Felipe, you two will not believe what we just found on patrol."

"What is it?"

The macaw flew off to its fellow patrollers, and together they dragged what they captured. Blu got a closer look, and saw what they were dragging. Linda and Tulio. The macaws were dragging Linda and Tulio, and the whole crowd was in shock but not as much as Blu.

"Humans!?" Yelled Eduardo. "Why are humans here?"

"We found them walking near territories. Luckily they fell into one of our traps."

"Good work then."

"What do you want us to do with them now?"

Before Eduardo could answer, Blu yelled and jumped in front of everyone. "WAIT!" He put his wings up, signifying everyone to stay back.

"Blu?" Linda said happily, and Blu smiled back at her before speaking to Eduardo and Felipe. "Guys, these are not a threat. I want to you to untie them now."

"Excuse me?" Eduardo said in shock.

"I said untie them."

"Blu, they are humans and after everything that you told us why should we trust them?"

"I said you can't trust humans that are actually a threat, but these two are not a threat."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Felipe asked.

"Because…because…because they are Linda and Tulio!"

"What!?" Eduardo was totally surprised, he remembered that Blu told him everything about Linda and Tulio but never said that they were humans or anywhere involved with humans. "Linda? You said Linda is the female who raised you. Does this mean you're a pet!?" He looked ticked now.

"No! I'm not a pet. I'm just a companion and I need you to believe me when I say that these humans are not hostile. They are here to help us."

"You mean you lead them here!?"

Blu paused, feeling like he let everybody down again but had to come clear. "I guess I kinda did." Everyone gasped, and Eduardo unleashed his fire.

"I can't believe you. After everything you did for me, this tribe, my family, and especially my daughter, you would betray us!?"

"I am betraying no one! The problem here is that you're not listening to me because you're blinded by your own hate and fear!" Blu showed the same kind of fire. Causing everyone to gasp again since no bird has ever spoken to Eduardo like that.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that."

"I just did!"

Author's words: _**Burn.**_

"Blu, you can't be confused about this, You-"

"I'm not confused about anything, alright? I need you to believe me."

"Believe you? You never told me the truth about Linda and Tulio, you lead the enemy right to us, and for all I know, that story you told us wasn't real and you have my daughter lose her sanity."

"What? Everything that you just said proves my point, Eduardo!"

"Enough! Guards, I want you to tie up my son-in-law here and take him and these humans away from this tribe now!" Eduardo looked very arrogant, and even Felipe thought that this was nuts. The blue macaw patrollers heard Eduardo and would take his order to arrest Blu but they hesitated. "What are you waiting for? Do it now!" The guards again hesitated but did what they were told, heading towards Blu, who seemed worried. "Guys wait! You need to listen to me!" But they didn't and just approached him slowly. But before they had the chance to tie him up, a scarlet macaw stood in front of Blu, trying to protect him. "Stay away from him if you know what's good for you." The scarlet said, and it was Albert.

"Sir, what are you doing!?" Eduardo questioned.

Albert spoke up, "Mister, I don't care if you're the leader of this tribe. I'm not letting you exile this bird." This was another surprise to everyone.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because not more than a hour ago, this bird saved me and one of your tribe members from a panther."

"I don't believe this."

"Believe it, and I'm starting to believe Blu when he says you're blind!"

So Albert stood closer to Blu, and Blu was happy to see him vouch for him.

Eduardo still wasn't changing. "Fine, if that's how you feel, then guards-"

"Stop!" That yelling came from Mimi, who flew over the crowd and stood by Blu and Albert.

"What you too!?" Eduardo yelled, and Mimi seemed firmed. "That's not all!" One of the birds said, and that bird was Macintosh. He walked up and stood by Mimi and Albert, showing that he was gonna defend Blu as well. Then came his wife, Amealia, and then Cameal, Tong, Bruce, and Flor. But Eduardo and Felipe were more than surprised again when they saw Roberto, Liz, and Alex stand by Blu too. A group of twelve macaws were standing in front of Blu, trying to protect him from Eduardo's wrath. Felipe was now more than impressed to see them all standing together and remembered the good that Blu did do for everyone since he got here. So he stood up with Blu as well.

"Felipe, you can't be serious."

"Eddie, this bird here has done too much good for all of us. I say serious doesn't begin to cover it."

Mimi then spoke "And Eduardo, what about the fact that he brought back our Jewel? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Albert: "So try to understand this now, mister. If you wanna banish him, then you're gonna have to banish us to."

And everyone seem to agree with him. Making Blu bring tears of joy out. Linda and Tulio were watching it all, and though they couldn't understand a thing, Linda smiled because she thought this meant that Blu has made a lot of friends now. "Thanks, everybody." Blu said, and Alex put his wing around him. "What are friends for, right?" They smiled before Blu spoke Eduardo again. "Look Eduardo, I know that this a lot to take in, and I should've told you the truth but now you can see why I didn't. Right now, I just need you to trust me. For the last time, trust me when I say that I am not nor will I ever be a traitor to this tribe or my family, and the same goes for these humans. And if you still don't believe me, then at least take your daughter's word for it."

That was another good moment where Eduardo does something wrong and Blu teaches him a lesson. So he processess on what Blu told him, and seeing how these macaws were willing to stand up for Blu, just showed that he couldn't beat them. So…"Fine. Guards, release the humans please." This time they didn't hesitate. They cut the vines, freeing Linda and Tulio, and all the birds backed up as they stood. "Oh Blu." Linda said, and Blu flew up to her arm and they did their traditional fist bump. Of course the crowd was weirded out by what they were doing, but still, the birds defending Blu didn't mind it. Mimi even thought it was cute.

So after that, every bird settled down, and Eduardo flew away in disappointment before everyone else went about their business. "Oh I can't believe you're here, Linda." Blu squawked, and Linda smiled, and she and Tulio both had questions, but now focused on how good things seemed now and were amazed that they found the tribe of more blue macaws.

* * *

 _ **Okay this might be one of the longest chapters I've written, and sorry for making Eduardo look too much like the bad guy, but I hope you guys like it.**_


	25. Welcome to the Tribe

_**One thing I'd like to point out, and hope I'm not being rude about it but…as you can see on my profile, I marked 113 stories as my favorites, and not 8 of them has been updated since April 29th, and it's already May 8th. What's going on about that?**_

 _ **Don't ask which, they're just the ones you would expect to be updated.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: WELCOME TO THE TRIBE

It was great. Linda and Tulio have returned to the amazon, Blu stood up to Eduardo again, and the whole tribe was on Blu's side. Now…

"Oh Blu it's great to see you after so long." Linda said, petting Blu. Most of the birds defending him went back to what they were doing but Alex and Mimi stayed with him. "Blu, I have so many questions and I don't even know where to begin." Linda said to Blu, but apparently Blu did know where she could start, so he hovered off her shoulder and squawked at her, "Follow me, Linda. You'll love what you see." And Blu flew forward, having Linda, Tulio, Alex, and Mimi follow him. He made it to his hollow, where Jewel still was, sitting and protecting her eggs.

"Hi Blu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the commotion earlier was fully taken care of thanks to our friends and yours truly." He kneeled down and kissed Jewel's wing, causing Jewel to chuckle. "Aw, that's good to hear, my love hawk." "Oh that's not all. Look who's here after so many weeks." He stepped to the edge of hollow, and waved to who was coming.

Author's words: _**Blu and Jewel's hollow could've been on a tree that didn't make Linda and Tulio have to use a ladder or anything.**_

Then, Linda and Tulio showed their faces outside the hollow. Making Jewel gasp, smile, and stand up to walk over to them. "Linda? Tulio? Oh it's good to see you." Jewel squawked.

"Oh my gosh, is that Jewel?" Linda asked, and saw Blu nod. Then Tulio spoke, "Amazing. You told me Blu doesn't and you weren't big on travel yet look at where he is now." Blu and Jewel hugged giving Linda and Tulio the idea. They smiled and Linda asked, "Wait. What's that?" She pointed at the back wall of the hollow.

The lovebirds back awayed in smiles to let her see that Blu and Jewel have three eggs. "Oh my gosh." Linda showed actual happiness as she stopped looking and tried to contain her joy but failed to.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! My big brave boy is going to be a father!"

She screamed so much that both tribes could hear her, which made Jewel, Alex, and Mimi laugh, and Blu feel embarrassed.

"Oh Blu, I'm so proud of you." Linda said still excited as Blu came to her shoulder again.

"I can't believe it. You two already have eggs, and we even see that you aren't the last spix macaws on earth. This is incredible." Tulio was also excited. "We should do something about this."

"Like what?" Linda asked.

"Like-Like-Like we could turn this whole place into a wildlife refuge."

"I think that sounds great. We can get back to Rio, inform the aviary and get some good work done about it."

"Yes."

"But first, I have a ton of questions to ask Blu."

Blu squawked, showing that he agreed with Linda, so they walked towards the exit of the tribe, after Jewel asked Mimi to watch the eggs. So they left and Alex followed, and began to ask Blu,

"Hey buddy?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"Earlier, while my dad was defending you, he said that you saved him from a panther. Is that true?"

"Actually…yes. You see, Alex, in the-" he stopped explaining when Alex hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much. I-I don't know what would've happened if a panther did get my father." Alex proudly said to him, and Blu mumbled, "I do." Alex released the hug and said thanks again as the three birds and two humans left the territory.

Focusing on Liz and Roberto, after the others just left, they went to their business, now flying to a branch to rest on.

"Friends with humans. I never thought of that before." Liz said.

"Me neither. But things have been changing for all of us since Blu came." Roberto said, only a little uneasy.

"Hey Roberto?"

"Yes? Something wrong, sweetie?"

"No. But when those humans showed their faces here, you seemed…shakingly mortified."

"What do you mean?" He asked after they both landed on the nearest tree branch and sat down. "I mean, when they came here, you looked scared, I mean I was too and so everybody else, but you looked like you were about to explode until I took your wing." "Oh. Right. Well, unlike you and your tribe, I…I've bad experiences with humans. And I mean, bad, bad, bad, BAD experiences." "I'm sorry about that, Roberto. Do you at least want to talk about it?" "I don't know, it's not exactly something I'm comfortable with. And-" Liz kissed his cheek slowly and held his wings to her chest, trying to comfort him. "Roberto…please?" Roberto couldn't resist her eyes, so he gave in. "Okay, okay. It starts with this…" He lifted his leg to reveal the Polly ring. She was shocked at first but contained her fear, not wanting to upset her boyfriend. Then Roberto told her the entire story.

•Like Jewel, he was taken away from his parents by smugglers.

•The smugglers sold him and he was bought, back to back, auction after auction until a girl got him.

•The girl put him in a cage, kept overfeeding him, petting very roughly, kept forgetting to change the water, or clean up the cage.

•The girl was nice but too nice, and the parents were just plain selfish.

•Roberto never escape from that nightmare until less than a year later.

•After Roberto did escape, he felt traumatized forever, until he found Eduardo and the tribe at the end of Brazil, and was taken care of by his uncle Bruce and aunt Flor.

"Oh gosh, Roberto, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Liz but it's not your problem."

"Oh I think it is. Hearing all of that, all happening to a little chick like you. No one deserves that kind of torture."

"Sometimes I felt like I did because, as I told you before, I tempted my friend Jewel into cheating on Blu."

"But that was after you escaped and made it back to your tribe. And also, if you don't really like humans so much, then why did you help defend Blu?"

"Because he did so much for us. He brought me and my tribe to this amazing place, he brought Jewel back to me and her family, and did so much more, you know that. And even after what I tried to make Jewel do, she and Blu still forgave me. Not only that…Blu is the soul reason why I am now the boyfriend of the most caring, selfless, and beautiful scarlet macaw in the world."

Liz shed and smiled. "Oh Beto. In that case, I have to say because of our friend Blu, my father is alright, and I am the girlfriend to a bird who may think he's fragile but is really strong hearted and more selfless than he gives himself credit for." "Thank you." Then Liz kissed him in a surprise attack. Which he enjoyed. It was a slow kiss, and after Liz released it…

"Hey Beto, can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Come a little closer to me." So he did, but it wasn't as close as she wanted so she smiled signifying him to come closer, and he did until their beaks touched but neither of them moved. Liz just kept smiling seductively at him, and he just blushed massively. "Now I want you to close your eyes and focus on thinking about me." "Got it." So he did it. "How do you feel, Beto?" "When I think about you, I imagine myself flying faster than ever, I feel warm and calm, and I feel like I'm hugging you…forever." "Really?" "Yes." "Is that what you want? To be with me. To hug and care for me forever." "Absolutely. Despite us only knowing each other for three days, I already know you to be the most amazing bird ever. You are beyond compare…you are my bright and scarlet heart." "Aww. Then I guess you won't mind this." She brought herself down and repeatedly kissed Roberto's chest, neck, and then beak. "I love you, Beto." "I love you too, my scarlet heart." "Hmm." So they hugged and enjoyed their time again, and now this made Liz go deep into her thoughts.

"Oh Beto…two days. We've been a couple for two days and already I feel crazy enough to live with you. And I want to, I just don't know how my parents will feel about that."

She did feel a bit worried, but let that aside to focus on her lovebird. And they were right, thanks to Blu's selflessness to Jewel and everyone they knew, things have changed, even better than they did in the previous timeline.

Focusing back to him and the others, they were out of the territories and had a chance to talk. The two humans say down, and Linda gave Blu a pencil and a notebook.

"Okay Blu, please tell me about everything that's happened." She said.

Blu smiled at that request and gladly wrote down what he could. He wrote down a short summary about everything that's happened since this Restart began. Then concluded by going over how he knew about everything. How he and Jewel knew each other, how they about Fernando, the blue macaw tribe, and everything else.

"A previous timeline?" Linda said, not believing this. Tulio said, "Wow. Who knew birds could have imaginations like this." That made Blu and Jewel looked bothered but let it go. Linda spoke again, "Either way, I'm just glad that you're safe, and can't believe that you're now gonna be a father. I'm just so exciting for you, which…makes me wonder now. Since you and Jewel will be parents , does that mean you both actually care for each other?" Blu and Jewel smiled and held their wings to prove it. "Wow. So if that's the case, then Blu, you stay here with her, don't you?" Blu only touched Linda's hand and kindly nodded before taking Jewel's wing again. Then Linda seemed to show tears.

"Linda? Are you okay?" Tulio noticed.

"Yes. I'm just so proud of my big brave boy. And it's so hard to let him go." So she slow scratched Blu's chin, making him comforted, and she looked at Jewel. "Jewel…take care of him for me. Please?" And Jewel nodded, showing that she would want nothing more than that.

"Now, in the meantime, Tulio, what do you want to do before we get back to Rio?"

"I don't know. But I think we could take pictures and look at the macaws we come by."

"Okay, I just hope they won't have a problem with that."

Blu and Jewel smiled and squawked together, "Welcome to the tribe, guys." Then they flew up for the two humans follow, as did Alex. The two were about to explore around in the tribe, but there was now something else going on. For a certain…cockatoo was watching them, and became mesmerized by Blu and Jewel's story, now wanting to find another to take them both down for good.

* * *

 _ **The refuge comes, Liz wants to live with Roberto, Blu and Jewel are still enjoying their time, and Nigel's back again.**_

 _ **About Roberto's part, I don't think I ever the idea of that story until last year when I read Ch.11 of Bluecatcinema's "Amazon Adventures." Thanks for that, by the way.**_


	26. Their Blessing

_**26 chapters, yes! The more, the better, and it's doubtful if any of us, including me, knew that this story would go this far, huh? So I'll continue working and after I finish maybe…five more chapters I'll continue the others before continuing this again.**_

 _ **Now before we get back to the present, the night of when Carla, Bia, and Tiago hatched, we still have one more thing to deal with: Albert and Maria's reaction to their daughter's new relationship.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: THEIR BLESSING

All day, Blu and Jewel have given Linda and Tulio a tour around the tribe, and because of Blu and his friends, not a single blue macaw feared the humans looking around. Though that didn't mean they weren't nervous about it. Especially Eduardo. After everyone stood up to him, he just flew away, and sat in one of the farther trees, trying to stay out of sight, looking at everything that Blu and Jewel were doing with Linda and Tulio. And at his current time he didn't exactly feel guilty.

"Ugh…Blu I can't believe you. First you say that you're friends with humans, and then you have my entire tribe and our neighboring tribe befriend them. For over a month I had finally gotten used to the idea of you being married to my daughter and was proud of the good things you did for us. And even right now, I still know that you mean well, but I feel like your compassion will lead us to something terrible. But I at least hope you know what you're doing." Eduardo said to himself, feeling pretty ticked.

But then on the scarlet macaw tribe, there came a new focus.

"Beto…oh Beto, oh Beto. No one's ever made me feel this way before." Said Liz. She and Roberto had just finished their cuddling time and said their goodbyes before returning home. Liz was just flying and daydreaming her way home until she finally made it to her hollow and saw her parents eating dinner together.

"Oh hi dear, how are you doing?" Said Liz's dad, Albert.

"Hi dad. I'm doing great."

"That's good. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Her mother, Maria, asked.

"Sure."

The young scarlet and her two parents enjoyed some Brazil nuts, berries, and a mango. Liz seemed more focused on them though, seeing Albert and Maria eating and smiling at each other made her think about herself and Roberto one day being like that. Having their own hollow and enjoying nonstop time together. And only Albert was the first to notice her behavior.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no. There's nothing wrong." But she knew she needed to come clean. "But there is something important I want to tell you both."

Maria asked looking worried, "And what would that be, my dear?"

"I…am…I'm in love with somebody."

That made her parents freeze ( _ **as expected**_ ). Albert slowly smiled but Maria looked a little frightened. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said I'm in love with somebody."

"Is it Blu? If it is then I'm sorry, my dear, but I think he's already taken. Haha." Albert joked.

"No no, it's not him. It's…Roberto."

"Who's Roberto?" Maria asked, then Albert explained "I think he's one of Blu's friends, and I think he's also Eduardo's muscle." "Which means he's a blue macaw, Albert. And Liz, can I ask how long have you known this Roberto?"

"Long enough, mother. In my opinion." Liz mumbled the last three words.

"Well Liz. I don't know how comfortable I am with this."

"Why aren't you? Roberto is a great bird, he needs a friend, and he just never ceases to impress me."

"So he's a blue macaw and a show off?"

"Maria! Think about what you're saying!" Albert faced his wife, being offended.

"I already have, Albert. Our Liz is still a little girl."

"I'm only 19, mom, and I think I have the right to choose who I wanna be with."

"But Liz-" Maria was going to lecture her but Albert stopped her. "Honey, how about you and I talk about this in our room?" Maria would've said no, but she would never want to offend her husband. So they stood up and went to their room while Liz just sat where she was, pouting.

"I wonder if Alex is still with Blu and Jewel." She said in her head. She wanted to see but figured her parents would freak out if she suddenly disappeared so she stayed and hardly heard her parents.

"Maria, please."

"No, Albert. I know that Liz is growing up, but I don't think she's old enough yet, and despite these blue macaws not being a problem for any of us they are still new here. And for all I know, Liz probably just met this Roberto character today and he wants to do nothing but make out with her to death."

Albert slyly smiled, "Says the sweetie bird that kissed me the first day we first met." Maria blushed. "I-I-I told you before, that was an accident and we were eight." "You've been saying that for years, and I remember that just fours years after that, you kept asking him out and wouldn't stop telling your friends how cute I was to you." "W-Well…" "Come on. Please? Our Liz is all grown up, Alex is grown up, and they each deserve a lovebird of their own. And you know I love you, right? Not because you're a scarlet macaw but because to my eyes you are a completely selfless woman." Of course, those words were expected to go deep into one's heart. So Maria looked out her room and saw Liz still staying put, and then looked at their warm egg.

Before she made her final decision, Albert looked at her in the eyes, tempting her with another smile. Maria smiled and blushed.

"Oh…okay."

"That's my girl." He gave her a quick kiss before signaling his daughter. "Hey Liz?"

"Yes Dad?" Liz responded before her parents came out of the room and Albert spoke. "Your mother and I have come to an agreement: You can date Roberto." "Really!? Aww thanks guys!" She was so excited that she jumped up and hugged her parents tightly before kissing both of them on the cheeks. Maria struggled to say, "But…don't think this means you'll be moving in with this character. You'll have to wait for that." "Okay I can live with that." "Thank you, now I think we should all head to bed." So the three of them went on.

Liz went to her room, Albert and Maria slept in each other's wings in their room while still protecting their egg, and Alex eventually came home and slept in his own room. Liz could only feel happy for the good that was about to happen in the future, and was grateful to know that she was the daughter of a father who was always the reasonable one.

But that was not all. Next came another bird's reaction to something important. As night came in, Linda and Tulio saw that they were done looking around the place so they setted up their camp, and Blu and Jewel returned to their hollow. Their eggs were still warm and safe, and the lovebirds covered them with their wings, and covered each other.

"Hmm…another perfect day done." Jewel said in a relaxing tone, with her head on Blu's chest again.

"You said it."

"Blu? I just realized something. How did my dad feel about this? About Linda and Tulio being here."

"Oh, uh…"

"I remember that this still isn't the same father I had in 2016 so I need to know, how did he react when Linda and Tulio just came here?"

"He…(sigh)…I didn't wanna mention this to you, but, your dad didn't take it very well. He wanted to banish them out so I defended them. I told him that they weren't a threat, and I admitted to him that I was a companion to them."

"What? No…please tell he didn't-"

"Threaten to banish me with them and take you away from me? Yeah, he kinda did. He accused me of being a traitor…again and now he thinks that everything we told him about the time loop was made up and that I made you lose your sanity. (Gulp)."

"He…did…what!? Okay Blu, that's it! You stay here and watch the eggs, I'm gonna go out and claw my dad's eyes out!" Jewel was mad by the max. "What?" But Blu stood up and stopped her. "Jewel, wait, no don't do that?" That surprised her.

"What? Why?"

"Because he's your long lost father, remember?"

"Was? That feeling of being long lost burned away after 2014. Now seeing that no matter what timeline we're in, he still lets his own fear get the best of him, and he does so much, that he's willing to threaten my one and only husband. I may have let him get away with it the first time, but not again."

"I don't care!" Blu took his wife's wing and pulled her into a strong kiss. Which made her soon cool down and kiss back. After he released it, Jewel asked with her beak touching Blu's…

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

"Defending my husband?"

"You don't need to do that over something like this."

"But why? Blu I'm suppose to protect you like you are with me and the rest of our family."

"Yes, and in 2014 I forgot all about that. When we came here the first time, I was annoyed by Roberto and your dad, and only cared about when this trip would end and I almost destroyed our family because of it. Like you, I don't wanna be selfish and I want you to enjoy what you've lost and found again. Please don't destroy what you deserve all because of me. I don't want you to do that again."

Again, they were having this same conversation. Arguing about what was the selfless thing to do, and that was another why Jewel felt like she was losing Blu. She looked down and wanted cry but couldn't. So she just stood her ground and let Blu slowly hug her, to which she hugged back to. She, again, gave time to think about it and again knew that he was right.

Blu spoke again, "You are my wife, and you deserve so much. Right now, I don't care if you're being selfish or not, I'm never gonna leave your side. No matter what anybody thinks, especially your dad. I promise you, nothing will get between us." He gave her a tighter hug, and then Jewel smiled, giving him another kiss.

"Thank you. Again, you're right. Boy I really hate it when you're right."

"That's what sometimes makes it fun. Haha."

"Hmm…Blu, here's couple of things I wanna mention. Since you will never leave me, then this just gives me another great reason to why I'll never leave you."

"Thank you."

"But the other thing comes. Now that my dad threatened you again, I don't think I'll feel comfortable with talking to him for awhile now. And I promise you that if he ever does anything worse to you in the future, I'll never speak to him again."

"Oh man…if…if that's what you want."

"Like you, what I want is to make our marriage whole and much stronger than ever before. And it begins with this." She made a seductive laugh and quickly jumped, making Blu catch her by the waist, and have his beak kiss her bottom beak. "What are you doing?" Blu asked. "Why Blu. The night is young, and you said you wanted to do what I want, and right now what I want is to have some fun tonight." "Oh boy…(gulp)." Blu then carried her bride-style and she kept moving her wings around to be attractive.

"Come on, my one and only lovehawk, let's start. You and I get to snuggle the night away once more."

Blu gulped again, and the lovebirds just proceeded with another good night of just super snuggling, and they've been having their own fun for three weeks, while everyone else had their own enjoyable time too.


	27. Forever Caring

_**Now we're back to the present. And this'll help bring up a new future.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: FOREVER CARING

Blu and Jewel have soon left their private cave, with their new born kids on their backs. They were feeling tired but happy since it was the middle of the night and were still very excited to have Carla, Bia, and Tiago back.

Once they made it home, Blu slowly rested his daughters on the vine bed of the hollow, and Jewel did the same with her son. The three were together again, and cuddled together while they were lying on the bed. "Aww, I never thought I would see them do that again." Said Jewel, and Blu wrapped his wing around her. "Me too. Boy, I can't wait to show them to everyone." "Yeah. I remember that Aunt Mimi of all birds wanted to see our kids as newborns and now she'll finally have the chance." "Hmm…as of right now, I feel like nothing can go wrong. We're safe, it's just the five of us together again, and I'm also grateful for the fact that since we're here now, we won't go through the same problems we did the first time we came here." "I second that." To prove it, she hugged her husband warmfully, and he encouraged it.

"I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel. So much."

"So much."

"Ya know, our babies will be getting hungry soon. Do you mind if I go out and get some fruit?"

"Well it's pretty late but okay, just be careful, and be sure to keep me warm when you get back."

"You got it."

They each took another quick kiss and Blu flew out to go and get some fresh food. By now, the moon was at its highest peak in the sky, every bird was asleep in their hollows and didn't feel bothered, making Blu feel calm and want to have some more fun with Jewel later, and make his kids happy before they grow up again. Or so he thought, because for the past thirteen weeks, someone had been watching him and his family. And right now he was on the edge of another tree watching Blu leave, and grinned sinisterly, while holding a jar, the same jar that holds Gabi the frog.

"Oh Nigel, this is a bit intense, don't you think?"

"Shhh…quiet, Gabi. We've been at this for weeks now, I don't want to be caught yet."

"Oh. Heck, I'm kind of surprised that no one's noticed we escaped."

"Yes. Those scarlets maybe tough but even humans haven't the jail or even security that is strong enough to hold me."

"Or us?"

"Yes, yes, whatever."

Nigel was still the harsh and crazy cockatoo that everybody knows and loathes but despite that, Gabi couldn't get him off his mind. In the previous timeline (which will soon be given a new name), she fell in love with Nigel, probably because he spent fours with her and Charlie the Anteater in a Brazilian market. Now in this new timeline, she's only been with him for over three months and did begin to feel something. Was it just pity for Nigel, or did she really begin to fall for him. She was in her thoughts a lot because of it.

"Oh Nigel. Sometimes I feel like you're the only one who listens to me. Even though he block your ears most of the time. But I know of what you've been through, and I wanna help you."

"You know what, Gabi?" Nigel said, snapping Gabi back to reality. "What?" "I think I've waited long enough. Blu's now left the room and I doubt his precious lovebird is strong enough to handle me." So he made his creepy grin again and grabbed Gabi's jar. "Come along, my dear." "My dear? Oh dear." Then Nigel flies, carrying Gabi, and headed to the hollow. Jewel was still in her hollow, gracefully comforting her kids.

Since they were just born, their eyes were closed and easily felt cold, but their mother still loved to hold them. "Haha. Oh don't you worry, little birds. I'm here, ooh. I just can't get over the fact that you're here after so many long months. Oh I never wanna let you all go again." The three chicks tried to reply with the cutest baby noises and kept wanting to cuddle with each other and their mother. "Oh. I love you kids. In fact…" Jewel held her kids in her wings, and sang her one and only lullaby.

 **Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight  
The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names  
Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies  
Don't go away, stay another day.**

She finished her song, and smiled to see that her kids were sleeping, but it looked like Tiago was chirping, "Can you sing it again, please?" Jewel chuckled, "Time for bed now." Then she kissed each of their heads before cuddling with them to sleep.

But after one second though, she heard the voice of someone she didn't wanna hear. "Might I say, you have a lovely voice, pretty bird." "Nigel?" "Ooh you remember me? How nice." "How can I forget the one bird that tries to rip my family apart so constantly?" "Constantly? Hmm…well I gotta say this pretty much proves that you're story about being from an alternate wasn't crazy after all." "What? How did you know about-Were you spying on me and Blu!?" Jewel got up, and covered her kids with a leaf so Nigel wouldn't see them.

"You call it spying, I call it hatefully lurking in the shadows. But never mind that, pretty bird, I've got another surprise for you." Nigel grinned again, then he popped open Gabi's jar, causing her to fall and suddenly feel jumpy. "What the? I'm free! Oh my gosh, I'm free!" "Now my friend, get that, bird!" "Okay!" She hopped up towards Jewel.

However, Jewel didn't show a single bit of fear. "You've got to be kidding me." She just stood there, and then Gabi's pounced up and landed on her belly. It was a hard landing, and Gabi just laid there while sliding down from Jewel's belly to the hollow floor. It was like looking at a character who made a failed attempt to ram a windows broken.

"What the?" Both Nigel and Gabi said. Jewel grinned herself, "Sorry. Gabi, in case you weren't aware of this, you're not a poisonous frog." "What? Really?" "Yep. And if you're gonna say that your parents always told you that you are deadly, it just means that you have really mean parents, haha." "No, no. Grrr!" Nigel looked ticked. "You know what? I don't need Gabi's poison to finish you off. You and your husband will pay dearly for ruining my life!" "Ruining your life!? You ruined your own life when you decided to not leave us alone." "We'll see. Because I'm gonna make sure you and your eggs will die alone!" "NO!" Jewel charges at him, and took his advantage. He took Jewel's neck and choked her to the ground. "Ah! Nigel, I promise you I'm gonna claw your eyes out!" He kept choking her, and Gabi just watched him. Feeling terrified for not Jewel but Nigel.

"Oh my. Nigel. You've been brought down before. Now you're going down a path, that you can't escape from. But I can help." So Gabi jumps onto him, and yells. "Nigel, please stop and listen to me!" But he didn't listen, he took her off his head and threw her to the vine bed. Making her unconscious. "I'm sorry, my dear, I'll get to you in just a minute." Nigel continued choking Jewel, and despite her resistance, it wasn't enough. She was freighted but hoped that Nigel wouldn't find out that the kids hatched, and hoped that Blu will be okay them. So he stopped struggling and waited for her doom. Until…"AH!" A mango hit the back of Nigel's head and it made him roll over into the hollow, Jewel got up and saw that it came from Blu. He zoomed and comforted Jewel. "Jewel, I'm so sorry. Get the kids out of here, and be careful."

Jewel did what said. She took the kids to her back and flew outside the hollow with them. In the meantime, Blu tried to take down Nigel. The mad cockatoo was down so Blu kicked him back down and tried to tie him up with the vines, and seemed successful while Nigel struggled.

"Leave my family alone! You've kidnapped us, you tried to kill me, you broke my wife's wing, and won't leave us alone. So consider yourself lucky that I'll never stoop to your level!" Blu tied him up good, and Nigel stopped struggling. "What? Oh, right. The stories you've been telling about you and your wife being from another timeline. Ya know to me it was quite amusing, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. You knew more about who I am, you knew where to find me and the captive minuscules so you could free them. You and your wife knew everything because you've already experienced it." Nigel showed his frustration one final time there, and Blu sighed. "You're right. We did experience it before, and now that we're reliving it, we've been doing much better than ever before. And it'll end with having you as a prisoner to both tribes, and me and Jewel will live happily knowing that you'll be out of our lives for good. Maybe then you'll decide to grow a conscience!" Blu exhaled to calm down and dragged the tied up cockatoo. But Nigel had one more thing up his wings. "You know. That would be the case if I didn't you give this." "Give me what?" "This!" Nigel laughed and moved his talons onto Blu's back and jammed them into it.

The sharp talons were stabbed into Blu's back, making Blu let go of the vines and feel like there was a dagger inside him. "AH!" "I am never coming in behind you again, fool!" So Nigel deeper in him. Blu felt blood coming out, and he fell to the hollow ground. Nigel was freed from the vines and on top of Blu. "Now fly, pretty bird." He made Blu turn around and then used his talon scratch his chest. It was more pain for Blu, that scratch felt deeper than the ones on the back. Then Nigel kicked him in the belly and pushed him against the hollow wall. Blu felt pain on him and after that last hit, he felt dizzy. So dizzy…that he walked uncontrollably and fall out of the hollow.

"BLU!" Jewel yelled. She was near the waterfall, holding the kids, and saw everything. She wanted to help him so badly but he told her to stay with the kids, and could only cry from seeing Blu be tortured to fall hard to the ground, literally. Then she stared angrily at Nigel. From the view she could see him make an evil smile, and then Nigel turned to see Gabi on the bed. She could barely stand.

"Oh I'm sorry, my dear. Forgive me for throwing you like that but I needed to get the job. And now that it is, you're free to do what you want. So goodbye, my dear."

"Wait! It doesn't have to end like this. Where are you at least going now? C-C-Can you at least take me with you?"

"Why should I?"

"Please? I'm begging. I-I-I want to travel some more and be free like you. And though I might not be poisonous that doesn't mean I'm useless."

She made her eyes look really convincing with her begging mood, and Nigel just wanted her to shut her up. "Fine. The least I can do is take out of this jungle and bring you somewhere more suitable." "I think that's good." So she hopped onto his back, and he flew off. For his last part, he smiled widely when he saw Jewel. Thinking leaving her with her husband possibly gone would be the best thing to do. So he soared high and made his traditional laugh before vanishing into the deeper jungle with Gabi.

Possibly showing that that'll be the last time Jewel and her family will see the last of him. So after he disappeared, Jewel still carried her kids as she flew to Blu. "Bl? Blu, Blu, Blu, please be okay, please be okay." She took a good look at him, and didn't like it. "Oh no. Sweetie, no. HELP! HELP! HELP!" She kept screaming after seeing the scratches and blood on her husband. She was than terrified of the thought of losing him again.

A bunch of blue macaws, including Roberto and Eduardo, came out and saw what the fuss was about. "Oh my gosh. Jewel, what happened?" Roberto asked. "Nigel!" "Yes, now please help him!" "We will. You guys, go to the scarlet macaw tribe and get Alex. I'll take Blu to the healer's hollow." Eduardo demanded. So he carried Blu slowly, and went on his way, while Jewel was still carrying her kids. But with Blu hurt, Roberto and Eduardo didn't have time to notice them. Soon they made to the tribe's healer's hollow.

"What's going on here?" Said the tribe's healer. Eduardo explained, "This macaw is badly hurt. We need you to rest him down, put pressure on his blood, and cover all of his cuts." "Okay sir." "And just know that there will be another coming in to help you." "Very well." So the healer went to work, and Eduardo stood by his scared daughter at the edge of the hollow. "He'll be okay, Jewel." He said to her, and Jewel turned away from him. Eduardo knew that she was still mad at him for threatening Blu. She didn't seem forgive him faster than she did with Roberto. Right now she only wanted to hope that Blu will use all of his strength to stay alive and never wanna leave Jewel. Then Eduardo noticed something moving behind Jewel.

"Jewel, dear? What that behind you?"

She knew he would noticed eventually. "Daddy…say hello to your grandkids. Carla, Bia, and Tiago." She moved and revealed her kids, making Eduardo gasp and wanna show his excitement. "I'm a grandpa. Oh my gosh, I'm a grandpa. Look at me, I'm a grandpa!" Jewel blocked her kids again and make Eduardo focus on Blu. "Oh sorry. W-When did they hatch." "Tonight." "Really? My. Jewel, I'm so proud of you." Jewel smiled but quickly dropped it so she wouldn't stop focusing on her husband. Eduardo did feel bad about this for her. "Jewel…listening, I'm really sorry. Not just about this but about what I did. I kept shunning your husband away even after everything good he did, and I'm sorry. And you have to believe me I only do these things to protect y-" "Do not finish that sentence. Dad, I love you, but what I don't love is that no matter what timeline we're in, you still power and fear get the best of you. Right now, I just wanna be with my husband." "Are you sure? Why don't I bring you and your kids back to your hollow, and I can-?" "No, dad, Please. I don't care what you say, I'm staying here with my husband whether you like it or not. So try to remember that before you decide to take my one and only away from me." She was absolutely firm, and walked forward to Blu. Rather than having those words hurt Eduardo, it just made him think and feel sorry for Blu. But apart of him did smile to see his daughter be so caring, and assertive, and now…a mother. Now he only hoped that Blu will make it and create a fantastic new future for Jewel.

Jewel was watching the healer do his job, and she noticed that Blu was still breathing, which gave her a reason to be grateful. "Excuse me, ma'am but I need some space to help this bird." The healer told her and she moved a little. Then she saw Blu open his eyes a bit. He looked like he was going through a lot but smiled to see her carrying their kids. Jewel smiled to that, and the healer helped wipe the blood off of Blu and tied some leaves around the wounds. Then Alex, Mimi, Roberto, and Liz came in to help. Alex assisted the blue macaw healer and did everything they could, and did it well. The others gave Jewel a hug and silently showed their joy for seeing the kids.

After 15 minutes, they, including the healers, left but Jewel stayed with Blu. And Mimi brought the kids home to watch them. Now Jewel just wanted to be alone with Blu. She felt like crying but knew that Alex does a better job than anyone when it comes to helping, so Blu would be alright. And yet, she still wanted to cry so badly for Blu.

"Blu…please wake up. I know you'll be okay but that doesn't I can stop worrying." She breaths heavily. "Haha. Wow. I broke my wing once, but you…you endured so much. And most of that was because of me. All because of my stubbornness, and until now I never apologized for them. Not once. And I'm so sorry. So sorry, so sorry. Now our kids are born again and they get to sleep with the nightmare of seeing you ripped apart. You go through too much because you try to impress me. And in the previous timeline to now, when I wanted to do something for you, you kept telling don 't. And I know that since we got here for the second time, I kept playing drama queen and couldn't handle myself without you. But as of right now, after what you just went through to protect us, I don't care what you say anymore. From now I'll do what you want, and I know that you'll always want to do things for me. We're birds who love each other so much, and we only do whatever we want. No one controls us, and we will always be there for each other. And I promise you I will always remember that. I'm doing that and staying by your side no matter what." So she smiled deeply and laid right near Blu. "I love you. You're my one and only, and nothing will ever change that."

Just by saying that, she felt like she heard it coming from Blu. Having this same family drama conversation that made Jewel change her mind. She felt like Blu would never let her go now. In fact, when Jewel shut her eyes, she felt Blu's wing comfort her head, and then he kissed it. Jewel raised her head, and saw Blu awake.

"Blu?"

"Yeah Jewel, I'm okay, don't worry."

"Oh Blu."

She jumped up and hugged him.

"Ooh! Ow!" That was aching. "Oh sorry." "No, no. I'm fine. Especially after the words you just said to me."

"You heard that?"

"Yep. For months I've been trying to comfort you but now it looks like you keep returning the favor more than I like. Hahaha"

"Hmm…I think that's suppose to be good thing. For me anyway, lovehawk. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Not terrible, surprisingly. In fact, those scratches that Nigel gave me should've permanent but somehow it doesn't feel like it. Maybe…" Blu begins to remove his leaves but Jewel stops her. "Wait." Blu controls her, telling her to trust him, and he proceeds. He removed all the leaves around him and saw an amazing wonder. "(Blu gasps)" "Oh my gosh…your wounds, they're…they're-" "Almost healed." Blu was right. The scars were much smaller now and they were hardly any traces of blood on it. It looked like it was totally healed. "My gosh. Blu how is it possible that you've healed so fast?" "Well, how long was I out?" "Less than a whole hour." "You've got to be kidding me? Wait, never mind this. The kids are they safe?" "Yes they're fine. Mimi's taking care of them." "That's good to hear. Now about this healing mystery, I think we can deal with it tomorrow. Right now I just wanna rest with you by my side." "I'm all for that, sweetie."

Jewel hugs Blu and he hugs back.

"Oh and Blu? I meant what I said to you just a minute ago. I just made a promise to you, and I promise to keep it."

"Thank you. As long as I'm with you, I'll be grateful for whatever we do."

"Oh and I promise to stop starting that conversation we keep having over and over again. I know I'm still being too much of a drama queen."

"I don't care. You cry, and I make you smile. That's all I want."

"And that's why I love you. Now…" She slowly rested herself and Blu on the hollow's vine bed. They in comfort once again. "Hey Blu. Just one more thing." "Yeah?" "Can you sing me a song, after this scary battle?" "Anything you want. And I think I do remember this good one, but I'll sing it very gently like." He kissed Jewel before starting this good song.

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

And hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different, but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other, to have, to hold

They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you

But you got to hold on

They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Always I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there

Always

That song was "You'll be in My Heart" by Phil Collins, and it good. Blu sang his own quieter version, and it just made Jewel wanna cuddle with her husband more before both finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **There we go again. Sorry if that was pretty intense, everyone. And just know that I think the 30th chapter will be a bit longer.**_


	28. Saying Hi

_**Alright, let's see…Blu and Jewel are safe now but have a serious mystery to think about, Nigel is gone (hopefully) for good, the family's still trying to help out anyway they can, and the kids are officially born and about to go through their first day in the world.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: SAYING HI

Blu and Jewel were still sleeping together in the healer's hollow, forgetting about what happened last night and felt at peace in each other's wings. Then the sun came up and Blu was the first to wake. "(Yawn)…Whatta night." He stretched and didn't feel any pain which reminded him of last night. "Whoa."

He saw more leaves around him (probably done by the healer) and removed them all. When he did it, he saw that there was nothing wrong with him. Blu's deep scratches and scars that he got from Nigel were all gone. It was like Nigel never touched him, and Blu didn't even feel anything inside. He was perfectly healthy. The healer clearly never noticed this during the night because…well it was night and everyone's in the jungle

Blu decided to wake up his wife now.

"Jewel…honey, wake up, I need to talk to you, please."

"Huh? (Yawns)…oh morning, Blu. How are feeling?" She sat up a bit and took a good look at Blu. "I'm fine, and I think that's the problem." "What do you-? Oh my gosh. You're scars!" "I know. They're more gone than last night." Jewel got up and touched his chest and back to feel if there's anything.

"You don't feel any pain?"

"Nothing. It's like what happened last night never happened."

"How is that even possible? I mean I'm not as smart as you, Blu, when it comes to these things but even I know a bird's body can't heal this fast."

"I know. Maybe…Jewel…when we came here for the second time and Gabi hit your head? Didn't feel anymore pain after I found you?"

"Well, sure I was hurting because of my head and I fell almosting breaking my wing, and I was still pregnant then. But after Alex helped me and you came, it didn't hurt as much. I was just tired, pregnant, and could only focus on you being with me even after those stupid nightmares I had."

"Really?" Blu smiled and rubbed Jewel's bottom beak with his wingtip. "Did you have anymore nightmares after last night."

"No. But I should've. I was only glad that you were alive and I got sleep with you again."

"And you always will be. I'll always be there to comfort you."

They smiled again and hugged before Jewel suggested leaving the hollow to check on the kids. They did and made it home to see that Mimi was sleeping with them.

"Aw." Jewel said. Which woke up Mimi. "Whoa-whoa-what? Oh good morning, lovebirds." She chuckled. "Oh my, Blu are you okay. I just remembered-" "I'm okay, Mimi, don't worry. Just how are our little chicks?" "Oh the little ones were angels." She pointed to the three, and they were sleeping, and did look like angels. So Blu and Jewel walked up and put their wings around them.

"Thank you, Aunt Mimi." Said Jewel. "I think we're good now."

"Oh well, do you mind if I stay just a little longer? I want to bond with the kids some more."

"Okay then. Maybe…Blu can you do something?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go talk to Linda and Tulio? I think they need to know about what happened last night, and maybe they can explain your…your-"

"Healing factor?"

"If that's the case."

"Okay. You be safe and I'll be back in time."

"Good to hear."

They gave each other another quick kiss and Blu flew off to Linda's campsite while Mimi just smiled at her niece. "Haha." She chuckled. "What?" "Oh nothing. It just never seizes to amaze on how far you went. You're now a mother, have been the wife of a real keeper for longer than any of us knows." "Oh you have no idea." They chuckled until they heard chirping. It was Tiago.

He was awake and hardly walking.

"Morning, my little bird. Come to mama." Jewel said and Tiago did come to her. Mimi just couldn't bare on how adorable this was. "Aw, that one's Tiago, right?" "Yep. And he's just as handsome as ever like his daddy." Tiago hugged Jewel happily and then Carla and Bia woke up and did the same.

"Aw. What about great aunt?" Mimi teasingly begged with her wings opened, and the girls came to her. But Tiago wanted to stay with his mommy.

"Aw. Oh I love these little guys." Mimi said. "I know. I've missed these three more than you, Aunt Mimi." Jewel shed a tear. Mimi comforted her. "My little wildflower? Can you tell me more about how these little ones turned out?" "Sure…"

So Jewel explained to her aunt on how her kids were in the previous timeline, which of course made her wish that she didn't have to start over.

•Carla, the firstborn. No bird ever loved music more than she did, and always seemed the sassy one when it comes things that she likes and things that bother her, but can also be the most mature amongst her siblings.

•Bia, the second born but always claimed to be the smartest of the bunch. She takes after her father, smart and caring. Always bright and listens, and can sometimes be proven as the most attractive to males.

•Tiago, the youngest and mischievous macaw on the face of the Blu Family. His desire for pranks mostly started when he met Nico, Pedro, and Rafael's kids. From there he always loved pulling jokes on everyone, especially his own father and sisters. Sometimes he would go too far but makeup for it in the end like always.

Each of these kids were and are special because they are the children of Blu and Jewel. So Jewel went on and on again on how good her children are and how they made a great effects on their lives. Like the many parties they pulled up, how they've learned so much because of their parents, and how much they made their parents' relationship stay intact if it was close to break apart. Mimi never wanted to hear the end of it.

"Wow. My little wildflower, you are one lucky bird."

"I know. And I'll never forget it."

Then the five hugged together, and the three chirped, making it almost sound like they said "Mommy" but only Jewel heard it. She smiled and said in her head, "Hmm…I love you guys. And welcome to the world. I know that you'll grow up to be the same selfless birds that you already are." Jewel just now wanted to hold them forever and let nothing take them away from her ever again. Especially with whatever made reliving her and Blu's past.

Now, Blu was on his way to Linda's campsite. Still feeling surprised about this strange thing that made Blu heal so fast, but mostly wanted to get this over with so he can enjoy his kids' first day in the world. He was getting closer and was deep in thought until he heard a voice calling him. "Blu!" He looked up and saw that it was Eduardo. "Oh morning, Eduardo. If you wanna talk to me that's gonna have to wait." "Actually Blu I need to talk to you right now." Eduardo didn't seem demanding but rather requesting, so Blu allowed. "Alright, give me a second please." He landed on a branch and let Ed do the same. "What do you want, Eduardo?" "First off, what are you doing out here? You should be back in the healer's hollow, you're-somehow not in bad condition?" "Nice of you to notice. Now if you'll excuse me…" Blu was about to fly off but Eduardo of course stopped him. "Wait. There's something else. I wanted to say this to you in the healer's hollow but now seems better. I wanna say I'm really sorry about what happened and I hope there's no hard feelings." "There isn't. I'm not a bird who likes holding a grudge but right now's not a good time to talk." "Where are you even going and where's my daughter?" "She's with Mimi and your grandkids. In fact, I hope after that whole disaster last night you and everyone were able to see them. Did you? And do you like them?" "Of course. Heck, I love them. And please, I know why you would ask me that but again I'm sorry and still I hope you and Jewel can forgive me." "I can. And I'm sure Jewel will too, but right now I'm going to Linda and Tulio's campsite so I can talk them about how my scars healed." "You're going to those humans? And you can speak with them?" "Sorta. You know, why don't you come with me? At least there you'll see why I trust them and why your daughter trusts me more than you think." "What? No, no. Even if they are friendly-" "Not 'if', 'though'. Even 'though' they are friendly." "Okay. Even 'though' they are friendly, I don't feel comfortable being around two people who are apart of the species that are my past enemies."

That got Blu.

"Eduardo, I'm afraid the only word there was 'past'. As in they are only enemies of the past, a reason for you to let go of what bothers you. These humans are not loggers, not smugglers, or anything that you've experienced. In fact most humans in this big world aren't like that at all. And you would understand that better if you would these new things a chance…dad." Blu flew off. Not showing anger but disappointment, and Eduardo stood there thinking about what he said and what he just called him. "Did he call me…dad?" So he flew off to follow and maybe give his ways a chance…just this once.

Blu was now at his destination. Linda and Tulio's campsite. They seemed to be look happy, or better yet excited and wanted to hear what they're saying. "How are doing over there, Linda?" "Great, Tulio. Today's weather seems more comforting. So where do we start with this jungle." "We just start with calling the aviary later today. They should be able to help us with the hard steps." "Good-hey Blu!" She notices her feathery companion and he came down squawking, "Morning Linda. Hi Tulio." They came to him. "Morning Blu. How's my big brave boy doing today?" Blu squawked to Linda happily again and they did their fist bump before Blu asked for a pencil and a mess of paper. She understood his gesture for it and she gave him just enough.

"Thank you." He squawked, and then wrote down what he to them what they needed to know.

Linda, Tulio. What I have to say to you now is something great. Since last night and up to now, the eggs hatched. I'm now a father and Jewel is a mother! We now have Carla, Bia, and Tiago in our lives again! They are small and beautiful, and me and Jewel are more than happy to have them here. And not only that, something miraculous happened. Last night, not only did my kids hatch, but after that, a white cockatoo came in and almost killed me. He wounded me pretty bad but he got away and Jewel and everyone helped me. After that, Jewel never left my side and my wounds healed. My scars are gone and my kids are safe. Now I just need to ask…

Since the cockatoo made the scratches on me so severe how is it that I'm able to heal so quickly?

Both Linda and Tulio read the note. They were more than excited to hear that the eggs hatched and later wanted to visit them, but soon went to the disaster and sudden healing subject. Tulio thought that this was a joke but Linda took it kinda seriously. "Oh my. Are you hurt in anyway?" She asked. Blu shook his head but Linda checked anyway. She didn't any scratches or blood anywhere, not even pulled out feathers. "Okay, you don't look hurt so I hope you're okay." Blu smiled seeing her relieved, and all the way at the distance, Blu noticed another macaw on a tree watching them. He only smiled to see that it was Eduardo. "Hey come on down, dad." Blu was pointing to him and when Linda and Tulio turned they saw him too. Linda got up and greeted him easily. "Well hello there, little buddy." Eduardo backed up after she moved forward. "Hey it's okay. Blu, is this a friend of yours?" Blu nodded to her, and that made Eduardo feel more nervous before deciding to come to the ground. He approached them slowly and to Blu.

"Hi there." Linda brought her hand out, and Blu encouraged Eduardo to let her try to pet him. And he did. He had to admit, it felt kinda good by the neck. After that, Blu asked, "Well?" "Okay. I admit they seem fine to me." "Good, and once you get to know them better you'll see that they're a lot more like us than you might think." "One can hope. But…I'm trusting you, Blu." "That's all I needed to hear, dad." There he goes again, calling his stubborn father-in-law dad after he did. This made Eduardo feel guilty again but also made him feel good about why Jewel chose him. It was because selflessness. Then Eduardo broke the silence. "So, they couldn't figure what happened?" "No. I wrote to them about everything but I doubt they can explain how I was able to heal so fast." "And what is 'wrote'?" "I'll explain that later." So Blu continued writing more stuff down for Linda and Tulio, and they tried to look over on him but had trouble believing more on this could happen.

A blue macaw with a healing factor. Blu might as well be Wolverine, and Jewel, Death Strike.

During their long conversations, Eduardo just observed them. Seeing that Linda and Tulio were being very friendly and Blu proved to be smart than Eduardo thought. After a quick hour went by, the two macaws left and went to Jewel and the kids. She smiled to see Blu but quickly dropped it when she saw her father.

"Oh hi guys."

"Hi honey. How are the kids? And where's Mimi?" Blu came to them and they hugged him.

"She went back to her hollow? And the kids are great, now that both of their parents are here." She hugged them all.

"Morning, dear." Eduardo said.

"Hi dad. Is there something we can help you with?" Jewel said uneasy to him, and Blu was about to say something until Eduardo did. "No. But, can I see my grandkids please?" Jewel hesitated but Blu allowed it, so she thought she should too. "Okay, just please be gentle with them." "I will. I promise." So he approaches the kids and even they seem to like him. Since they're only a day old then it's doubtful if they wouldn't get use to strangers. Despite Jewel still being mad at her dad she thought it was great to see him interact with his only grandkids.

"So sweetie, how did your time go with Linda and Tulio?" She asked Blu, who was also enjoying the time.

"It was great. They were quite thrilled about our kids finally hatching and will wanna come visit them soon. But they unfortunately couldn't explain anything about my healing. It's something that even they can't understood. And not only that, Eduardo got to see me and interact with Linda and Tulio. Said he wanted to give them a chance."

"Really? And just them?"

Eduardo looked nervous, but noticed Bia coming to him and hugged him. "Jewel…I wanna say I'm sorry. To both of you. I admit I'm stubborn and judgemental. I let things get the best of me too easily and right now what I wanna do is make up for it. Jewel, your husband says he's already forgiven me." Jewel didn't wanna take his word for it but Blu did nod to her. "So right now, I just hope you can too. And if you do I promise I'll never doubt you both again. So please? Can you give me another chance?" He seemed to mean it, and Jewel reminded herself that everyone still wasn't the same as they were in 2016. "(sigh)…Okay. I can and I will. Now, dad. This is Carla, Bia, and Tiago." "Hi everyone." They came to him again, the six together had a good time. The three adults played with the kids all day and laughed while the kids had fun with them and had trouble understanding where they are.

Later the sunset came, and Eduardo left. Leaving the family alone together in their hollow, and the kids were already tired now on their first sunny day. So Blu and Jewel got them to bed, and watched them sleep. Blu and Jewel kissed each of their heads which lead to the two of them accidentally kissing each other's beaks, causing them to laugh. Then the two went to the edge of the hollow to enjoy the sunset in each other's wings.

"(breaths and exhales)…I love how these days now just seem to end peacefully."

"I feel the same way, Blu."

"Now the only question I have is…what do we do now? We're back and staying with the tribe, Linda and Tulio are gonna turn this place into a refuge so we won't have to worry about loggers anymore, our kids are here and will grow up to be with their lovebirds. And Nigel's gone. Hopefully for good. Right now I just can't think of anything else to do."

"I think I can. Let's just relax now, enjoy the rest of our lives together. Just you and me."

"Sounds good to me."

They hugged and kissed again, and cuddled in their position. Now, they were right. Things are still turning out perfect, and though the healing mystery seems unsolved, the two lovebirds can still just enjoy their time as much as they can. And so will their kids, Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

* * *

 _ **Not the end yet.**_


	29. Welcome to the World

_**This was originally set to be the title for the 28th chapter but you can see that it didn't seem to be about Blu and Jewel's kids so much. But this one introduces the birth of the lovebirds that the kids end up with.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: WELCOME TO THE WORLD

Last week, before Carla, Bia, and Tiago finally came to the world, Liz had just come home from an afternoon flight with Roberto. She felt quite energetic from racing her boyfriend but right now she was about to feel energetic even more.

"Hi guys. How's everyone doing?" She asked after landing on the edge of her family hollow but saw that there was no family inside. "Oh hey Liz." Until she noticed her brother Alex coming out from one of the rooms and came to her. "Hey Alex. Where is-" "Shh-look, you're just in time." "Just in time for what?" "Come on." Alex took her wing and lead her to their parents' room, which is where their parents were in now. The four macaws were all together in the room and surrounding something amazing.

"Oh Liz dear, come here. You're gonna love this." Said Liz's excited father, Albert. "Love what?" "This. Just look." Her mother, Maria, said. Liz looked down and noticed that she, her brother and parents were huddled around the egg. The egg that Liz's parents have had for weeks, and now…it was hatching.

Liz was just in time to see her new sibling be born. It was moving so much and barely cracked, and no one proved to feel more "nervicited" than Alex. Albert and Maria wanted a new child, Liz wanted to have fun with a new sibling, but what Alex wanted was the fact that maybe this new sibling could be a girl. Alex always wanted a baby sister to love and care for, and now he might get his wish.

Alex closed in, and the egg kept shaking until a crack was made. It then became bigger and bigger. Then finally, the entire egg broke apart, revealing a female scarlet chick. All the egg was off of her and everyone took a good look at her. The girl began to open her eyes and see everyone, which made her feel nervous.

"Hi there, little one." Alex softly said, the girl saw him being the closest so she came him. "That's right, I'm your brother." He brought his wings to her and hesitantly accepted him, causing her to hug him. "Aw. Hey what about your older sister?" Liz happily said and the baby came to her to hug. "Don't forget your one and only parents." Albert smiled and then the girl slowly came to her parents. Everybody couldn't stop smiling and wanted to huddle up for a group hug but didn't wanna scare the girl.

"So what are we gonna call her, Albert dear?" Maria asked. "I don't know yet. Ya think after experiencing this twice I would find a perfect name for this angel." "I have an idea." Said Alex. "Why don't we call her…Lisa?" "Lisa? I like it. When did you come up with that?" "Somehow, I feel like it just came to me a long time ago." "Well I think it's sweet." Said Liz. "Guys, do you mind if I go to Roberto's? I wanna tell him about this." "Well…okay. Just be careful, dear." "I will. Thanks."

During the time Maria and Albert got to know Roberto some more, though Albert liked him, Maria always thought he was a little off but she trusted her daughter to date him. After getting permission, Liz quickly flew out to tell her boyfriend that she now has a new baby sister. After she did that, Alex and his parents were still looking at the new angel. Somehow Alex seemed to be more happier. Lisa wasn't his daughter just his sister, but either way he just felt happy to see that he has another family member to care for.

Right now Lisa was just moving around, making baby sounds. Alex wanted to hold her now. "Hey Lisa. Do you want your brother to hold you?" He offered his wings and Lisa looked at him before coming to her. Alex got to hold her new baby sister and feel the same thing his father was feeling right now. Complete happiness.

* * *

Liz was speeding through the woods with joy again and wanting to tell her boyfriend so much about her new sister. She had trouble finding Roberto's place but once she did make it, she felt tired. She was at the edge of his hollow and could barely talk when she saw him inside. "Hey…Roberto…" "Huh? Oh Liz-" "Guess what. You're not gonna believe this but-" "Shh-sh-sh! Come with me." "What?" Roberto took her wing and brought her into another room, like what Alex did earlier. But in the room she saw Roberto's uncle Bruce and aunt Flor, the two birds that raised Roberto since he lost his parents.

"Hello?" Liz said and Flor softly replied "Oh hi. You're Liz, right dear? Well come here." She and Roberto lead her close to what they're looking at, which was…a baby blue macaw that just hatched. "Oh my…" Liz gasped. "I know. Liz, this is my new baby cousin, Renaldo." Roberto said, putting his wing around his girlfriend. "Wow. Wait you named him already?" Bruce to explained to her, "Yep. He only hatched just a minute before you came in, and my wife and I thought of the name for a long time. It was either this or Amour. Oh and we're Roberto's aunt and uncle, in case you were wondering."

"Well then it's great to finally meet all of you. Especially this little handsome devil." She was talking about baby Renaldo, so she brought out her wing for him to touch, and he did. "Aw, he looks as good as his cousin and father." "Why thank you." Both Roberto and Bruce said and chuckled.

Then Flor carried her baby and rocked him. "So Liz, Roberto's actually told us a lot about you."

"Has he now?"

"Yep. In fact when he told us that he was dating you, he wouldn't stop. Heck, he even talks about you in your sleep."

"Aw."

"Aunt Flor!"

"What? Don't pretend it's not true, lover boy."

"Yeah, listen to your aunt." Liz laughed. She was really liking Bruce and Flor now, though they weren't Roberto's parents they did seem great like them. "I gotta say again it was good meeting you guys again. And Roberto, the reason why I came here was because I wanted to tell you that I now have a new baby sister!"

"Whoa, really!?"

"Yep. Which means today's been awesome. You have a new cousin and I have a new sister. Now the only thing that could top it off is setting them up together."

Bruce laughed, "Hey don't get cocky, Lizzy. They were just born. Let try to slow down okay?"

"Okay. But it wouldn't sound like a bad idea. Also, I've met your friends, Amealia, Macintosh, Cameal, and Tong, and they have their own eggs too, right?"

"Oh yeah. They told us that they haven't hatched yet but I think they're getting there. Maybe when they do hatch they can be friends with Renaldo and your sister."

"I like the sound of that. Do you mind if I stay a little longer just to see Renaldo more?"

"I don't mind. Here." Flor said as she let Liz hold Renaldo. Liz held him gently and felt awed by how he looked, and he seemed to like her alot. She just didn't wanna let go of him, and felt her heart warming up more when Roberto smiled and brought his head closer to her. It made her think that Renaldo was her child and Roberto is her husband. So she just savored that feeling. And through the rest of the hour, Liz got to hang out with the four some more before she finally left to go home.

* * *

Speaking of Amealia, Macintosh, Cameal, and Tong, how are their eggs doing now? Well just during these two new days later after Blu and Jewel's kids came, they introduced them to the rest of their friends, including their future in laws. They talked all about their kids and how they will grow up to be happy, so then later Amealia, Macintosh, Cameal, and Tong got together alone, with the two eggs that belonged to them, and talked at the biggest brazil nut tree.

"How is your egg doing, guys?" Amealia asked her two friends, and Tong answered, "It's doing fine. It's still warm and safe in our wings. And I can see that yours isn't any different."

"Yep. I think our little Skye gonna turn out great."

"Skye? You named it already."

"Absolutely. As parents we gotta be prepared anyway we can be. Speaking of which, have you had any thoughts on the name for yours?" Said Macintosh.

"Well, if it was a boy, I was thinking Miguel." Cameal explained.

"Same kind of goes for us. Being prepared."

So the four talked some more and still held their eggs safe, and both Macintosh and Tong got some brazil for each of their girls. The four were still enjoying their time, and as Amealia made a big bite on her brazil nut, the cracking sounded louder than it should.

"Whoa. And I thought only I could make a bite sound that loud." Said Tong.

"I don't think that was me." Amealia looked around and saw that both the eggs were shaking. "Oh gosh, look." She pointed to them and everybody stood still for the excitement until the eggs both hatched. Revealing two new born babies.

Inside Amealia and Macintosh's egg was a female blue macaw chick.

Inside Cameal and Tong's egg was a male scarlet macaw chick.

The four friends were now two pairs of parents, each with a new kid. "Wow, so it looks like you guys got your own Miguel after all." Said Macintosh after Amealia carried their new Skye.

Tong replied, "I guess so. My little Miguel." He carried him up, and the four still talked together about their good kids before Amealia brought up something important.

"Hey guys, something came up. Have anyone noticed how excited Blu and Jewel seemed every time we brought up our kids?"

Cameal replied, "Oh yeah. Can't really imagine why. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Ok call me crazy, but somehow I feel like there's an arranged marriage involved."

"Arranged marriage? Wait, are you saying that they want their new born kids to be with ours?"

"Well they did seem all excited about us."

"Well, I serious don't think our friends would do something that crazy. I mean I'm sure Eduardo would but Jewel's her own bird."

They laughed at the idea. Though it did make them each think more. Could that happen?

•Carla and Renaldo

•Bia and Miguel

•Tiago and Skye

The idea of it did become bigger and bigger but wanted to talk more about it later, and enjoy their first moment with their children.

* * *

Now everyone was here. Blu and Jewel's kids, and the same for the six birds, as well as Maria and Albert. Now it's only a matter of time before romance blossoms in the air even more.

* * *

 _ **That's pretty much what's gonna happen in the next chapter. The only main problem here is that Blu and Jewel have three kids. And now there's four chicks that'll come to them.**_


	30. Young Love Part 1

**_Let me just say this now…_**

 ** _"Hello boys! I'm back!" - Guess who said that. LOL. Now, I just hope everyone's enjoying their last days of school and looking forward to the summer of 2017, and right now I have to thank Alexriolover95 for inspiring me to make the title and plot to this set of new lovable chapters.  
_**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY: YOUNG LOVE (PT.1)

It was another new morning, a sunny and more beautiful time in the amazon jungle now, and in one of the trees to the jungle's blue macaw tribe, were two lovebirds sleeping in each other's wings. Blu and Jewel. They were at peace with everything good that has happened since they came back to their home, and now today was gonna be the beginning of something great for them.

Now while the two were resting, Blu felt something tickle, making him move around while holding Jewel. "Haha…honey, stop. That tickles. Haha." "Hmm?" Jewel woke up and saw the spider above him before smacking it away.

"Tiago! Stop fooling around!" She demanded her son, who just hovered down to them after Blu quickly woke up. "I didn't do anything." He whined and Blu tiredly replied, "Tiago Gunderson, listen to your mother." "Aw, man. Sorry, but now that you're both awake can I go play with Lisa and Skye today?" "Huh? Oh sure. Just be-" "Careful yeah, yeah. Thanks mom and dad." So he flew out of the hollow.

Blu and Jewel rolled their eyes before their two daughters came to them.

"Morning guys." Carla the eldest one said, having her headphones on. Bia the youngest girl asked "How are you guys doing?" "Your mother and I are doing great, Bia. And right now it's already a sunny day so you two maybe wanna hang out with your friends then go ahead." "Thanks dad. I'm going to go look for some more flowers with Miguel." "You do that, and I'll be out with Renaldo going through some more vocals." "Okay, have fun, girls. Your dad and I just be here…alone." They chuckled as their kids flew off to their friends.

"Hey Blu, have been keeping track of time?"

"Oh yeah. Right now today is…September 26…2013."

"Good to know."

They smiled and cuddled again in their wings while looking at the big view of the jungle. And yep, it is now THREE YEARS LATER. Carla, Bia, Tiago, and their friends Renaldo, Miguel, Skye, and Lisa are each 3 years old. Very young but smart and growing quick. Blu and Jewel were happy to know about this, they wanted this part back for a long time but knew they had to make it happen slowly. They wanted their kids to be with their lovebirds again, and everyday, without admitting it to each other, they each kept thinking that this day would be the day that it would finally happen.

If one asks, "How do the three know the four?" Then just know that is was because months after they all hatched, Blu, Jewel, and their future in laws set up their first play date for the kids. The four adult pairs and six baby birds got together and had fun, which even made Carla, Bia, and Tiago reach very closely to who they were before in the previous timeline.

•Renaldo always had fun whistling and messing with twigs to make music, so Carla played along and she loved it.

•Bia and Miguel would not very active but would always interact with each other by observing all the plants and bugs.

•Tiago and Skye kept shoving and moving around very playfully with each other, making themselves laugh like mad.

And during their play date, Alex gave his new baby sister, Lisa, a ride around the jungle until he spotted everyone and suggested that Lisa would play with the kids. They allowed it, and they all talked together while the seven kids played. From that day forth, Blu and Jewel's kids were becoming more of who were before, but of course they had no memory of anything that happened in the previous timeline. Even Blu and Jewel never told them about it.

So during these three years things still have been peaceful (and mysterious) for everyone. Blu and Jewel have their kids back, everyone in the family is no longer stubborn with each other, especially Eduardo, there has been no sign of Nigel, Roberto and Liz's relationship is still great just not at a higher level yet, Blu and Jewel are still wanting to stay together forever, and the triplets will soon experience what they have since they met.

Starting with Carla…

* * *

After she left, she headed to the same place she always loved to meet Renaldo at. Near the waterfall. She was still flying as she spotted him by it, he seemed to get a head start on practicing.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Trying to get a head start of me?" Carla laughed. Renaldo heard her and when he looked up at her, he saw her flying straight to him and the sun was rising behind her. The view was beautiful, so pretty that it made Renaldo freeze with red cheeks until Carla landed in front of him.

"I'm just kidding, haha. So how are you doing today?"

"Derp. I-I-I mean I'm doing good, and I can see you're still good ol' self." He finally snapped out of it and went back to his confident side.

"Thanks for noticing. Now do you wanna practice again?"

"Always. As long as you have that beautiful voice of yours, I'm always willing to work with it."

"Aw…" Carla blushed too, and they both froze up. Since they've met they have always complicated each other but both felt like they would die before they do it. Because Carla already likes Renaldo, and the other way around. So they again just stood there with silence and blushed cheeks. Until Carla broke the awkwardness.

"So…hey how about before we start, you can sing me that you were just doing?"

"That? You mean you didn't hear it when you just came here?"

"No but I'd like to."

"I don't know. It's a 'too hard rock' kind of song, not too mention a little weird, so I doubt you'd like."

"Oh come on. There isn't a single good song that I don't like and if this one's too hard rock then just take slowly. Please?"

"Well-"

"Please. Do it for your one and only best friend. Please, I'll won't stop asking until you do it."

"Haha. Okay, okay. I guess all I have to say to that then is Just sit down, relax, and enjoy the master at his work." Carla did what Renaldo told her, and he took a moment to relax, hoping he won't embarrass himself in front his first crush, and whistled beautifully to the song…"Gifts and Curses" by Yellowcard.

 _ **Mary belongs to the words of a song**_  
 _ **I try to be strong for her**_  
 _ **Try not to be wrong for her**_  
 _ **She will not wait for me anymore, anymore**_  
 _ **Why did I say all those things before I was sure**_

 _ **She is the one**_  
 _ **But I have a purpose**_  
 _ **She is the one**_  
 _ **And I have to fight this**_  
 _ **She is the one**_  
 _ **The villain I can't knock down**_

 _ **I see your face with every punch I take**_  
 _ **Every bone I break**_  
 _ **It's all for you**_  
 _ **And my worst pains are words I cannot say**_  
 _ **Still I will always fight on for you**_

Renaldo was now so caught up with the rhythm that he took Carla's wing and made her dance. He didn't focus on what he was doing but Carla encouraged it.

 _ **Mary's alive**_  
 _ **In the bright New York sky**_  
 _ **And the city lights shine for her**_  
 _ **And above them, I cry for her**_

 _ **Every thing's small on the ground below,**_  
 _ **Down below**_  
 _ **What if I fall then**_  
 _ **Where would I go**_  
 _ **Would she know**_

 _ **She is the one**_  
 _ **All that I wanted**_  
 _ **She is the one**_  
 _ **And I will be haunted**_  
 _ **She is the one**_  
 _ **This gift is my curse for now...**_

 _ **I see your face with every punch I take**_  
 _ **And every bone I break**_  
 _ **It's all for you**_  
 _ **And my worst pains are words I cannot say**_  
 _ **Still I will always fight on for you**_

 _ **I see your face with every punch I take**_  
 _ **And my worst pains are words I cannot say**_  
 _ **Still I will always fight on for you**_  
 _ **Fight on for you**_  
 _ **Fight on for you**_

He stopped the soothing version of this song and finally realized that he was dipping Carla. Once he realized it he gently brought her up and felt like he was turning into a scarlet macaw now.

"Renaldo, that was awesome."

"Huh? Oh uh thanks, but did I go too far with…you know?"

"Not all. And you know, I'm the lover of all music and dancing. And I think you need to be confident with things."

"Confident? Are you kidding me? I am the king of confidence."

"Yeah you are. Haha. But you know it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know, I know. Yet that's just coming from a friend."

"Yeah…a friend." Mumbled. "So anyway how do you even know that song?"

"My cousin Roberto taught it to me, along with a bunch of other good songs. I don't even know where we gets these ideas."

Author's Note: _**Imagine while Roberto was captive, he was always in a cage that was in a living room where the humans would watch their movies and play music. That was the only thing that Roberto did enjoy during captivity. Watching and listening to the good stuff.**_

"Cool. In fact, how about sing a good song I know?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. It's called 'Don't you bout a Thing'." Carla took Renaldo's wing and began to dance after she started.

 ** _Yeah, everybody's got a thing_**  
 ** _But some don't know how to handle it_**  
 ** _Always reaching out in vain_**  
 ** _Just taking the things not worth having but_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_**  
 ** _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_**  
 ** _When you check it out, oh_**  
 ** _They say your style of life's a drag_**  
 ** _And that you must go other places_**  
 ** _Just don't you feel too bad_**  
 ** _When you get fooled by smiling faces_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_**  
 ** _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_**  
 ** _When you check it out_**  
 ** _When you get it off your trip_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah_**  
 ** _Come on!_**  
 ** _Everybody needs a change_**  
 ** _A chance to check out the new_**  
 ** _But you're the only one to sees_**  
 ** _The changes you take yourself through_**  
 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_**  
 ** _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_**  
 ** _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_**  
 ** _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_**  
 ** _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_**  
 ** _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_**  
 ** _When you check it out_**  
 ** _When you get it off your trip_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_**  
 ** _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_**  
 ** _When you check it out_**  
 ** _Oh don't you worry 'bout a thing_**  
 ** _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_**  
 ** _'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you_**

After she finished the song, she didn't realize that her face was much closer to Renaldo's now. As soon as she did, she backed up and turned red herself.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry."

They couldn't say anything to each other now. That's how it's always been since they've met. They sing, they dance, always have fun, and sometimes make their friendship awkward. So Renaldo thought it was time to come clean.

"Uh Carla?"

"Yeah…Renaldo?"

"You know, we've been best friends since we were chicks, and I just gotta say I think you're great." That got her attention. "I think you're a great singer, a great dancer, a very good and most importantly selfless and supportive. And every since I met you, I always thought you were…very pretty."

Carla froze up before speaking. "Really?"

"Yeah. No doubt about it."

They were both red as scarlet macaws, and then Carla smiled and came closer to him. "Well, if this means what I think it means then…" she kissed Renaldo's cheek by surprise. After she stopped, "I thought you should know that I have a crush on you too." "D-D-D-Huh? Really?" "Yeah, King of Confidence." "Wow. I-I-I don't know what to say except, how do you feel about doing our first duet together at this level?" "Let's find out." "Alright, do you know anything fun and settling?" "Yeah. Ever heard of 'Never Know'?" "Hmm…"

So they went on with their good dance and song together, and it's their first duet as a couple.

 ** _I heard this old story before_**  
 ** _With the people keeping calling for the metaphors_**  
 ** _But, don't leave much up to the imagination_**  
 ** _So I want to give this imagery back_**  
 ** _But I know it ain't just so easy like that_**  
 ** _So, I turn the page and read the story again and again and again_**  
 ** _Sure seems the same with a different name_**  
 ** _We're breaking and rebuilding, and we're growing always guessin'_**  
 ** _Never knowing shocking but we're nothing_**  
 ** _We're just moments_**  
 ** _We're clever but we're clueless_**  
 ** _We're just human_**  
 ** _Amusing and confusing_**  
 ** _We're tryin' but where is this all leading_**  
 ** _We'll never know_**  
 ** _It all happens so much faster_**  
 ** _Than you can say a disaster_**  
 ** _Want to take a time lapse and look at it back_**  
 ** _We found the last one but maybe that's just the answer_**  
 ** _That we're after but after all_**  
 ** _We're just a bubble in a boiling pot_**  
 ** _Just one breath in a chain of thought_**  
 ** _The moment's just combusting_**  
 ** _Feels certain but we'll never never know_**  
 ** _Sure seems the same give it a different name_**  
 ** _We're begging, and we're needing and we're trying and we're breathing_**  
 ** _Never knowing shocking but we're nothing_**  
 ** _We're just moments_**  
 ** _We're clever but clueless_**  
 ** _We're just human_**  
 ** _Amusing and confusing_**  
 ** _We're helping rebuilding and we're growing_**  
 ** _Never know_**  
 ** _Never know_**  
 ** _Never know_**  
 ** _Never know_**  
 ** _Knock knock on a door to door_**  
 ** _Tell you that the metaphors is better than yours_**  
 ** _And you can either sink or swim_**  
 ** _Things are looking pretty grim_**  
 ** _If you don't believe in what feedin'_**  
 ** _It's got no feeling so we'll read it again and again and again_**  
 ** _Sure seems the same, so many different names_**  
 ** _Our hearts are strong, our heads are weak, we'll always be competing_**  
 ** _Never know we're shocking but we're nothing_**  
 ** _We're just moments_**  
 ** _We're clever but clueless_**  
 ** _We're just human_**  
 ** _Amusing and confusing_**  
 ** _But the truth is, all we got's question_**  
 ** _We'll never know_**  
 ** _We'll never know_**  
 ** _We'll never know_**  
 ** _We'll never know_**

* * *

 ** _There we go. Sorry if I'm skipping too fast into the future but you know how the story has to go now._**

 ** _Love is always in the air, and now there's only two more pairs to put together. And before I publish the next chapters, just know that I'll have only one more to finish before I take a break from this story to continue the others, and I hope everyone enjoys the last days of school before SUMMER._**

 ** _Also, know that during the three years, Blu, Jewel, and their kids have still taken their summers together in Rio. Where the triplets got to express themselves more, enjoy the human stuff again, and see the married couple Linda and Tulio, and their adopted son Fernando. Blu and Jewel even got to their first friends again (even though they still didn't recognize the lovebirds), and no one had to worry about loggers anymore._**

 ** _So these three years for everyone have still been nothing but peaceful. Just the way Blu and Jewel loved it._**


	31. Young Love Part 2

Now comes Bia and Miguel, and next will be Tiago and his two good friends. But now you have to answer this question: Who will Tiago be with? Skye or Lisa?

In the previous timeline, Tiago became Skye's boyfriend before he met Lisa, but now they are both best friends with Lisa, and since Blu and Jewel made things happen so fast, who knows how this'll end.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: YOUNG LOVE (PT.2)

While Carla and Renaldo were having their time together, Bia and Miguel already met up and were at this beautiful spot to look at the exotic plants.

"Wow. Miguel, how is it that you always happen to find the most amazing places?" Said the excited Bia.

"I just always happen to find them at the last minute, it's no big deal, Bia."

"Well I say it is a big deal. You always make our times together worth wild."

Miguel blushed. Bia looked away, also blushing. She thinks she compliments him too much.

"Hmm. Anyway, Bia, what else do you wanna do?"

"How about observe that?" She pointed to two caterpillars together on a close branch. "Wow." Said Miguel. "Miguel, look at these two." "Yeah. Are they cuddling?" "I-I guess so." They both blushed again. "In that case, let's go somewhere else, I don't wanna be a jerk who disturbs pairs." "Same here." So the two flew off, both went high and admire the sights like every other bird in both tribes. As they were getting a little higher, Bia felt her flying off balance.

"Whoa." She began to panic, feeling like she was about to stop flying right until Miguel got her wing. "Hey hey. It's okay. I got you. Just do what I do, okay? Look: inside, outside, inside, outside." "Okay. Inside, outside."

Inside - Miguel's left wing was holding Bia's right wing and they would flap those two together while holding it.

Outside - Bia flaps her left, Miguel flaps his right, both at the same time.

They would stay in sync like this, making Bia feel grateful. "Gosh. Thanks Miguel, this works."

"You're welcome. I'm your friend, anytime you fall, I'll be there to help."

"Thanks."

"Now anytime when you're ready to let go, just let know."

"Okay."

Bia was feeling so happy, and seemed to enjoy flying like this with her best friend. But the excitement kinda got to her as she moved her head closer to Miguel's and kissed the left side of his beak. This shocked him so much that he stopped flapping and they both fell and landed on a lake. Luckily they weren't that high so they're we're safe.

Once they got out of the water, they made it to the shore and were freezing.

"Oh my. M-M-Miguel, I'm so sorry."

"D-D-Don't be. You j-just surprised me, and we may be wet and freezing cold-but we're okay, right?"

"Yeah. But seriously that was my fault. I don't know what got over me. Other than the fact that you were being so nice to me and I just-"

"Y-You thought that was a good way of saying thanks? Haha, it's okay. I d-don't mind."

Again, Bia blushed. Now all the two could do was sit at the shore and each of them cover themselves (not each other), so Bia was only looking at her reflection at the lake and said to herself,

"Gosh. Why on earth do I do these things. For a smart bird that was really a stupid thing to do. I mean, kiss my best friend? And almost to the beak? Ever since we met we've been friends and totally nice to each other. But as days would go by, mom and dad would tease me about Miguel being boyfriend. Sure I like him, but even if I did lo-have a crush on him, I just don't want our friendship to be ruined. He's the best bird I've ever known and I don't want anything to change that. Maybe I do like him so much that it scares me."

Bia sadly continued staring at herself and still shivered with all the wet water on her, until she felt wet feathers come around her. She turned and saw it was Miguel.

"Miguel, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Bia. It's just that you still looked cold so I thought I was the best thing to give you warmth."

"Oh, a-and you're right. Using body temperature could help. Thanks Miguel."

"No problem."

Miguel had his wings around her, and Bia did the same for him. They were both keeping each other warm now, but it was really their cheeks that were burning now, making Bia wanna let something important out.

"Miguel? Do you think it's annoying that things…between us always become awkward."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"What you call awkward, I call funny. Sure things between seem weird but to me they're hilarious, and it kinda makes our time together more enjoyable, so we can look at more exotic stuff to look at and always have a laugh at the end. I think that's what always makes our time worth wild."

"Wow. So…you're saying nothing I do actually bothers you?"

"You? Bother me? Not in a million years. You're my best friend. You're smart, kind, fun, interesting, and beautifu-uh-uh, oops."

"Did you say I'm beautiful?"

"Uh…yes. Bia, I think you are very beautiful. And with everything else I've said, I think you are the most amazing bird I've ever known, and I am grateful to be your friend."

"…And maybe even my boyfriend?"

"Yeah exactly-"

They both froze again but could feel more heat than they wanted. They couldn't release the hug they still had but they didn't want to either. Miguel did release though but held Bia's wing before kissing the tip of it.

"Bia…I…I…I like you so much. It's been bothering me so much, the fact that we've friends forever and everyday when I'm with you my feelings become bigger and yet I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship."

"I know. Or at least I know the feeling. My parents have been teasing me about us, and sometimes it made think about the possibilities. Of you and I being more than friends. And now that we've both finally confessed it, can we? Miguel, will you be will boyfriend?"

Bia looked overjoyed and Miguel could only smile slowly, so he kissed the left side of her beak and said "Absolutely. I would love to be your boyfriend, only if you agree to be my girlfriend."

"Haha, you've got yourself a deal. Now I'm still feeling cold, could you please comfort me a longer?" "Sure." So he did it. They held each other, feeling warm and safe again, and felt it to be more pleasuring now that they're a couple. So that's how the rest of their day went.

Now comes the struggling part…Tiago being with either Lisa or Skye.

* * *

The two new couples were each enjoying their times, and during it all now came the next three friends.

They were at another side of the blue macaw tribe hiding, setting up a new trick for the daily pranks. Or at least two of them were.

Tiago and Skye were building a catapult and filling with fresh berries, while their good friend Lisa stood on the "side lines", rolling her eyes, and feeling nervous about this'll end.

"You guys sure this is a good idea." She said, always feeling uneasy, thinking her friends would be annoyed by her.

"Yes." Said Tiago. "Our pranks always go according to plan, and we never have any problems with the next ones." Skye then patted his head silly and laughed, "If by according to plan you mean your dad always suspects one coming and sometimes stops us, then you're seriously right." Tiago stopped her and made a playful humph. "Very funny. You know, it's always your fun that makes these time fun." "Aw, thanks." She hugged him tight. "Gross. Hey, hey let's not make this personal." "I'm just teasing, haha."

Tiago blushed. He continued working on the trap, and Skye looked back at Lisa, who was still sitting…and blushing. So Skye decided to sit next to her. They didn't speak until Lisa noticed Skye chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"O-Oh nothing. I just wanna ask, what do you think of Tiago?"

"Huh? Well, I think he's fun. Sure he can be a goofball, all the time, and I'm not into making pranks like you guys but I do think he's funny, often smart when it comes to creating something, and very nice when one of us has a problem."

"Yeah. That bird really is something. But…do you like him?"

"L-Like him?" More red now. "Of course. I like him, he likes me, and we've been best friends with each other and you for three years. I like him a lot, haha."

"You know very that that's not what I meant."

"W-Well…well…why are we even talking about this?"

"Because I thought it would fun. You two are more friendly with each other, and every time when Tiago does something funny or cool, you laugh and blush. And I still remember that on the first day we all met, you were more nervous to talk and play with him than the rest of us. Since then, I've always known that you might have a crush on him."

"Me? Have a crush on…" She wanted to deny it but couldn't. She did like Tiago very much and never told anyone, though her big brother could always tell and be supportive about it. She thought that even though they may have a lot to give to each other, maybe it could work, but was afraid it wouldn't work. "Hmm…okay, so what if I do? And what about you, do you have a crush on him?"

"Me? Well, I gotta admit I do like him, and I think he would be great as my boyfriend, but even if I did have a crush on him too, I thought it would be more fair if you told him how you felt first. And if he likes you, then it's okay with me. Plus, I rather be single than a jerk who stole someone else's crush."

"Really?"

"Definitely. You're my friend, heck, you're a sister to me and I think you deserve more than I do. So if you have a crush on him and wanna tell him how you feel, then go and do it. Be the brave scarlet girl that me and our friends you are."

"Wow. Thanks Skye but what if he doesn't like me and wants you instead?"

"Well I think it would be better to go through now than later. Before it's too late. Just give it a chance. And if it means anything, I think you're braver than any bird I've met."

"Really? Aw, thanks Skye." Lisa hugged Skye tight and vice Versace was encouraged. So after the release, Skye gestured Lisa to stand and finally tell Tiago how she feels. Lisa gulps, feeling more scared than ever before but nods Skye. She'll do it. She stood up and slowly walked to Tiago, who looked like he was still just working on the catapult. And the girls were less than a foot away from him.

Lisa stopped. She was right behind Tiago as she tapped him. "Hey Tiago, can I talk to you please?" "Huh? Oh sure." He stood up and turned, but what he didn't know was that Lisa was so close to him, that once he turned, he and Lisa…accidentally kissed each other on the beak.

* * *

 ** _(Sassy whistle) Oh boy. Now I know I said I would take a break from this story after finishing this chapter, but I also know that no one likes to be left hangin'._**


	32. Young Love Part 3

_**Here's one of the things you can enjoy during this new SUMMER!**_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: YOUNG LOVE (PT.3)

It was unbelievable. Tiago the blue macaw and Lisa the scarlet macaw just created their first kiss together. Accidentally of course, but still…unbelievable. The young birds had their pressed together and their friend Skye was in the back and saw the whole thing. She covered her beak in surprise and blushed, tried to resist chuckling. Tiago and Lisa didn't look happy and were both turning bright red but couldn't let go of each other's beak, as they began to settle down. They started to breathe through their noses and closed their eyes. And Tiago was now having a flashback.

Less than one minute ago…

Tiago was still working on the catapult, and deeply laughing inside about the after effect of this prank. But then stopped for an instant to think about who's with him. Skye was right to next him and Lisa was behind. He was warm inside because he had two birds that he could call friends. He felt like he would've been bored to death if he ever these pranks of his by himself (wink, wink). Then he noticed Skye move to Lisa's spot, but he didn't mind, so he continued working.

"Haha. I can't wait to see how this'll turn out. My friends always seem to make these pranks exciting. Skye's encouraging, Lisa's nervous and overprotective, and I'm the master of pranks. Hmm…even they're just girls, they're best the girls I could be friends with, unlike my goofy sisters and their boyfriends, haha." Tiago said all of that to himself and meant it all. Then he felt his face burn when his friends talking to each other…about him.

He kept hearing his two best friends talk about…

"Do you like him?"

"I like him a lot, haha."

"Since then, I've always known that you might have a crush on him."

"Me? Have a crush on…"

"okay, so what if I do? And what about you, do you have a crush on him?"

"Me? Well, I gotta admit I do like him, and I think he would be great as my boyfriend, but even if I did have a crush on him too, I thought it would be more fair if you told him how you felt first."

Every sentence that Tiago heard was nothing but clear to him. As a young kid, a small part of him wanted gag because he never wanted to do anything mushy like his parents do…constantly (more than in the previous timeline when they're alone). But the rest of Tiago could only feel his heart beating at sonic speed and face burning more by the second, because he never knew that his two best friends actually felt that way about him.

He could just die. And thought that maybe he would have to choose only one of them now. He didn't wanna yell at them saying he'll never date any of them, and even though he was a young animal, he knew that dating both of them would be wrong.

Tiago didn't know what to do. But he knew he wasn't a human. Animals grow up faster and can do what they want, and what Tiago wants to not make his friends leave with broken hearts. So he wanted to speak to them until Lisa spoke first.

"Hey Tiago, can I talk to you please?"

Tiago wanted to play it cool, so he wouldn't shock her.

"Huh? Oh sure."

He stood up and turned, but what he didn't know was that Lisa was so close to him, that once he turned, he and Lisa…accidentally kissed each other on the beak.

Back to the present, the two still had their eyes shut from the moment they were lost in. Their beaks were sealed together as they were feeling sweetness coming their minds, and Skye still covered her mouth to avoid disruption, so she flew away to leave the two alone. Tiago and Lisa were still in their position, breathing the nose and keeping their beaks together for over a minute, and Tiago felt like he couldn't stand so he fell back. Which made them release the kiss and fall together, and the impact triggered the trap.

They both saw it activate. From there, the small catapult launched all the berries it was carrying into the air. They saw it happen and it was cool to look at.

"Oh my gosh. Tiago, I'm sorry, I should g-" "Wait." Lisa was trying to leave but Tiago stopped. He held her bright red wing smoothly and looked nervous before looking at her in the eyes and said, "It's okay. I can work on it again later, but…I heard you and Skye talking about me, and I wanna know. Do you really like me?"

Lisa had her eyes go big and blushed massively. She almost looked like an anime character. She didn't wanna answer but remembered what Skye told her. Be brave, let your feelings come out. So she answered, "Yes. Tiago, I like you so much. In fact, I think I've always had a crush on you since we met." "Really? But that was three years ago." "I know. But…do you like me?" Tiago was taken back by her question but answered sooner by holding both her wings and cuddle his beak to hers. Lisa smiled, enjoying his gesturing. Now she got the idea, and Tiago saw that he didn't have to choose. The right choice came to him.

"Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you."

"(Gasps)…I…I-I love you too, Tiago. You may be a goof sometimes but you're always more than caring."

"I'll take it, and you may be too shy and overprotective but you're always so nice and beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…Tiago." She would just blush and chuckle over how romantic this funny and immature kid is being. So they sat down and Lisa scooted closer to cuddle on his chest. As she did, Tiago couldn't help but encourage it. He would want to do something more exciting but felt more like settling down with his girlfriend.

They cuddled in their spot, enjoying their moment together. But Lisa spoke again.

"Hey Tiago? Are you worried about Skye?"

"Skye? I don't think so. She said she would be okay with us being boyfriend and girlfriend, right? So if she's fine then I doubt there's anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right."

"When am I not right?"

They chuckled and continued cuddling. They moved to another spot for more shade though, and when they did, Tiago rested his back on the root of a tree, Lisa rested her head on Tiago's chest and sat on his lap, and Tiago wrapped his wings around her. Enjoying their time again.

And that was that. But at the far distance, Alex the scarlet macaw was resting alone on a branch. Relaxing because it was his day off from the scarlet tribe's healer. Right now he like nothing and anyone important would disturb as he lied down, but he did hear something come up. "What the?" He opened his eyes and stood up to see that a bunch of berries were flying right to him. "Woah! What the heck!?" He quickly moved and made it before they splattered on him. He was safe and berry juice free.

"Phew. Where the heck did that come fr-Oh. Thanks for the heads up, Blu." Alex realized that anything as extreme as that would come from the only one duo of Tiago and Skye. So he flew off to the where the launch could've started and he eventually found the right place. He spotted Tiago and Lisa and wanted to talk, but stopped as he took a better look at what was going on.

"Oh my gosh. Tiago and my sister. Are they…cuddling?" Alex was surprised but at the same time, he also felt happy. "Wow. Tiago and my sister. Together. Ha, hmm. Blu and Jewel, Roberto and Liz, and now these two? Now I wonder who's next. Ho but I think this is something I need to tell the parents about. Blu and Jewel I mean." Alex felt that this was too exciting to keep as a secret, so he just wanted to tell his best blue friends about this, and maybe his own parents later.

* * *

 ** _Hopefully this won't turn out wrong, and this is one of the consequences for trying to change time._**

 ** _But either way, this still be going great if you guys would agree. And now…have a great SUMMER!_**


	33. Time of the Making

**_This may very well be good and long, Restart Lovers._**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: TIME OF THE MAKING

Throughout this entire day, Blu and Jewel finally got what they wanted again…to have their kids know what true love feels like. But they weren't aware of it yet. As it was going on, Jewel wanted to hang out with Liz and Roberto for some time, and Blu didn't hesitate to allow it since he wanted to try something new; alone in the hollow.

Now after Carla and Renaldo got together officially, same for Bia & Miguel, and Tiago & Lisa, it was just a couple of hours before sunset, and Jewel was coming home after having a good time with her friends. She speeding towards her and Blu's feeling but excited about the fact that she'll spend more time with her husband again.

"Oh my one and only, I am coming!" She said to herself.

Then finally made it. Standing at the hollow entrance she was feeling ecstatic, and though the place seemed dark at this time, she was able to see Blu at the corner doing something.

"Oh Blu." She said seductively. Which got Blu's attention like always. "Aw Jewel." He got up and ran up to her. They hugged each other, cuddled with each other's heads, and smiled from their warmth.

"How are doing, love hawk?"

"Great. And you? How was your time with Liz and Roberto?"

"It was good. Nothing but a good time with my friends, Mr. Jealous."

"Hey watch it, you know I got over that problem years ago."

"Sure you did. Hehehe." She laughed before kissing his cheek. "So what have you been doing?" "Something that I think you're gonna love very much. Look." He took her wing and took her to the corner to sit down and see a whole mess stacked leaves. Jewel took one of them and weirdly said, "You've writing on leaves and stacking them?" "Haha…well yes. But I've actually done something a little more interesting to that. I've…decided…to write a novel. A novel about everything that you and I have been through since the week we met." "What? Really?" "Yep. A whole large book about everything. How we met and fell in love, and of every adventure we've gone through that lead to today." "Wow…that's interesting."

Jewel didn't seem too proud about it.

"What's wrong, honey? I thought you would find this exciting."

"Well…I think it's pretty cool that you put all of this work into it…in fact how long have you been working on it?"

"For about a month. I was gonna surprise you and the kids with it once I was done but I couldn't contain the excitement anymore. B-But that's beside the point, can you tell me what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, I never said that. I…I just don't feel comfortable about being reminded about what we've been through. We've been a lot of good things but…this may come as a shock to you, but I still haven't forgiven myself about all the bad that happened."

"Jewel." Blu said worried and came to hug her. Jewel didn't cry like before but did look glum while accepting Blu's hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you waste your time, Blu. And I don't want you to throw away your work, I just don't wanna be reminded of the mistakes I made."

"Well it's funny you should mention that because you don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Just take a look at what I've done so far."

They continued sitting as Blu looked through his leaves and saw what he wanted. "Starting with this. Go ahead and read it." Blu asked Jewel, and she did read it. It was the heading of the second chapter of Blu's novel, and as she read through it and the others, she saw what it was about.

It was about how Blu and Linda had their talk back at home after Tulio left. Blu was so nervous about the chance to go somewhere new and meet a girl to start a family with, but with Linda's encouragement, he was able to go through. After meeting some more new friends along the way, Tulio escorted Blu into the aviary's breeding chamber, where he met Jewel.

Jewel was about to feel annoyed a little more as she thought that she was about to read a reminder to the first mistake she made to Blu. But…

Reading through: Blu was in the chamber, feeling too nervous about this new love thing, until Jewel appeared in a bright light, looking happy and then…she just landed in front of Blu without any sign of hostility. She spoke in her foreign until Blu just said hi. Jewel was surprised to see that he was America but observed him after that before saying hi herself. Blu was quite nervous around her but they shook talons. Then Jewel wanted to his help to escape the chamber, only for it to lead to a friendly and confused conservation, then came a disco ball which made things awkward.

Jewel stopped reading and was surprised. "Uh Blu…I know our actual first meeting was years ago but even remember that it never went like that."

Blu chuckled. "I know, I know. But for a long time now, I figured that since you never felt comfortable about your past mistakes, I would change. Now with every bad thing that we had together, I replaced with good, friendly, loving, and at least a little dramatically emotional moments."

"Blu…you did you do this just for me?"

"Jewel. Like I said before, I would do anything for you, and this is one of many things. Reminding you of how good we could make our past look and move on together."

"Oh Blu." They kissed slowly, and then Jewel suggested. "If that's how it is. Then can you please read to me what you wrote down about…our fight at Luiz's garage and…the fight that almost broke us apart…at the pit of doom?"

"Sure. I think this might this'll be something that love very much."

Blu took the leaves where he did write down the scenes, and Jewel rested on his shoulder before he began.

Blu reads through the garage scene: it was about how after Blu and Jewel got their chain off, and Blu felt depressed when he saw how happy and free Jewel was, thinking that he doesn't to be with a girl like her. So he walks away before Jewel spots him and asks what's wrong. Blu explains to her that the deal's done that they're to go their separate ways until she suggests that he comes with her to the jungles.

Blu doesn't feel too good about it until Jewel feels sad and says to him, "Blu…I love you." Those words struck Blu hard but he didn't reply, and Jewel he'd rather choose Linda over her, so without saying anything either or showing angry, she just flies away. They both think there's no hope for each other until Nigel comes in and birdnaps, which gives Blu the chance save her and he took it.

Blu and Jewel remembered what happened next so he stopped reading and skipped to the pit of doom scene.

It was after the big game. Blu accidentally made everyone in the blue macaw tribe lose and give up their entire food supply. Blu was on the sidelines feeling bad about everything now, thinking that what's next is that he'll lose Jewel, until she comes to him, trying to comfort him asking what happened. Blu looked mad, saying he was trying to do something good and failed, then telling her that they should go back to Rio. But Jewel says that maybe they can make the tribe their home.

Blu tells that he doesn't wanna do this anymore. So there comes a pausing moment, and Jewel doesn't get angry but remains calm and admits that she and Blu haven't been very open to each other lately, so after admitting that, she asks what's really bothering him. So Blu stays calm too and tells her that ever since they've came here, Eduardo's treated him like scum, Roberto looks like he's been trying steal her and the kids from him, and this whole time, Blu felt like Jewel has forgotten that he exists.

Jewel took in every (non-harsh) word Blu said, and started to cry. Then she admits to him that this was only because she wanted to spend as much as she could with her long lost family and never meant for her husband to feel this way.

This whole scene was kinda like Starlight and Sunburt's open moment. Jewel cried and Blu felt like he went too far, not thinking about how Jewel felt at all. So they both let their feelings out and hugged each other. After that, they agreed to stay in the jungle, and Blu said that he's at least gonna go find Linda and Tulio so they keep the tribe safe. Jewel allowed it and they both went off, smiling. But Jewel felt guilty, thinking that she was being too selfish and that Blu might actually leave her, but didn't lose hope on her one and only.

Author's Note: _**I know that all of you have made your own versions of their arguments so I hope maybe this'll be one of the tops that end lovingly.**_

Blu stopped reading because, again, they know what happens next. Blu put the leaf down and looked at Jewel's face, which was stained with tears of joy. "Aw, Blu…t-that was beautiful. Loving, forgettable, and easy to let go of. Blu, thank you for making these better."

"You're welcome. I thought you'd like it, and keep in mind this doesn't mean I'm getting tired of your crying."

"Oh sure, sure." She smiled.

They both laughed, and Jewel soon rewarded her husband with another surprise kiss and tickle attack. They enjoyed themselves once again before Jewel wanted to read more of the soon-to-be-official-novel of their life. Blu allowed it, and Jewel felt more proud about how Blu replaced their bad moments with more good ones. And as she was reading more of it, she was both relieved and disappointed that Blu didn't write down the times when they had their "best" nights.

And they soon laughed together again looking at what reminded them of all the fun stuff they've had together from the first time to now, like…

* * *

•Bia becoming or starting a bird book club.

•Blu and Jewel babysitting the toucans before they grew up.

•going to eat in town.

•how Carla saw she got her own fan club on the family's first summer back at Rio.

•how the kids originally met and fell in love Renaldo, Miguel, and Skye.

•Roberto never trying to steal Jewel away from Blu but would always be a third wheel until he met Liz.

•setting up the special occasions of Linda, Tulio, and Fernando.

•that one time when they had to save the blue bird sanctuary by fighting a giant snake to find some hair growth elixir.

•the few christmas's that they celebrated at Minnesota.

•the New Years they danced to at Rio and with the tribe.

•the times when Blu and Jewel did have fights but made up for it in the end.

•the times when Blu and Jewel would each forget about their wedding anniversary.

•the times when Carla had to spice up the samba club when it got too boring.

•those days when they did nothing at all.

•Tiago would steal something but eventually make up for it.

•when Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto tried to make Blu and Jewel's wedding anniversaries the best.

•when the kids tried to make their parents' wedding anniversaries the best.

•when they always snuck into the movies in Rio.

* * *

So basically, in both timelines, Blu, Jewel, and all of their family and friends went through so much together. Of course for Blu and Jewel, if one would have to do these things twice it would create a lot of stress but now, the two lovebirds laughed and hugged each other remembering all the things they've been through before finally reaching the last leaf.

"Hey Blu? Is this the last one?"

"Yeah. So far, why?"

"Right here, it talks about what we did…on the exact day before we met Alex."

"Oh yeah. Haha, I still kinda remember that pretty well though."

"Me too. It was just another good day in the tribe. Was it in 2015?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I still remember how me and a group of my friends were just hanging out before we got attacked by a snake."

"Yeah. I remember you said one those girls actually got bitten, and once you guys tried to help her, you made it to Felipe's turf and Alex helped you bring her back to health."

"Yeah. The day where we met a new good friend who was like a brother to both of us."

"Yep, oh and how can I forget? After he helped your friend, I remember that they eventually started dating."

"Oh yeah. Oh gosh, I remember how well they were together. In love, bright, and both of them were full of compassion. And they always seemed determined to stay together as much as you and I were."

"No doubt that it. But…it unfortunately didn't end well."

"They broke up. They said that they wanted to try different things, so she left while Alex stayed here with us, and even though he never hated her for making her own decisions, I sometimes cried wondering how devastated he felt inside. It made me scared to think that we would end up the same way."

"Me too. But you and I have been through way more than they have, and we always agreed to stay chained together."

"Together forever, my one and only love hawk."

They kissed again, more passionately by having each other's wings behind their heads. Then Blu happily brought up, "But you know, at least Alex never ended up alone after that."

"Yes. He had us, our kids who loved him like an uncle, and there was still his sisters and his mom."

"He still had a family who cared about him very much. And then…he had Ivory."

"Ivory? Oh…oh! Ivory the snow owl, one of your friends from Minnesota and eventually became Alex's wife. Gosh, I can't believe I forgot about."

"Me too, but I do remember how they always cared about each other, and like us, when it seemed like they wanted to split up, they came back to each other. Making it looking they lived happily ever after. But we can't be sure of that since we went back in time before 2016 ended."

"Right. Hey…an idea just came to me."

"Really, what?"

"It's something big that you and I can do for Alex."

Jewel was about to explain this brilliant plan, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Whoa, really? It's not even my birthday?" The laughing voice came from Alex, who was standing at the edge of the hollow looking at Blu and Jewel, who were now looking shocked to see their friend come by so suddenly.

* * *

 ** _There we go. More love all around, a time of the making, haha. And yes…AlphaWolf97100's character, Ivory the Snow Owl is gonna come here to this Rio universe, and you can guess what she'll do._**

 ** _Also, if any of you feel a little upset about an Alex x Ivory ship coming here, just please keep any hurtful opinions to yourself because I'm afraid you'll have to deal with this. And as much as I still admire the pair before them I think the scarlet macaw and snow owl are cute together._**

 ** _Thank you very much!_**


	34. Alex's Surprise

_**Tell me Alex won't be the only one who'll love this? Also, please don't be offended by anything you read here, it just seemed like the best thing to put in. Either way, I hope you like it.**_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: ALEX'S SURPRISE

Blu and Jewel were surprised to see that Alex, their best scarlet friend, was standing there at the edge of their family hollow. Right when Jewel was about to mention this exciting plan for him. "Alex. W-What are you doing here?" She asked him, then he replied, "Well, I'm here because I wanted to surprise you guys with some news. Yet here I am now seeing that you have something for me." "Oh right, well you see-" "Wait, it's okay. Whatever surprise you have for me, I can wait. Right now I'm just too excited to keep my news sealed." Blu replied to him, "Okay, Alex. What is it you wanna tell us." Alex gestures them to sit down and they did, where he explains now.

He tells of when, earlier today, he was resting peacefully on tree until he noticed a whole load of berries were flying towards him. So he moved out of the away, and just in time or else he would've ended up as blueberry macaw. Now once he was in the clear he knew that only Tiago and Skye could pull off a thing like this, so he flew off to find them. Only to see that his little sister and Tiago were cuddling together in the shade of a tree. They were both cuddling with each other like they were in love, and they were. Which is why Alex is here now, telling Blu and Jewel about this.

"I, for one, think that this really exciting. The fact that my little sister has her first crush and that Tiago feels the same way about her. They wouldn't be cuddling with each other unless they really did like each other. I just think it's too thrilling. But what about you guys? Clearly you're feeling the same way, right?" Alex ended with a smile. But let it go when all he saw on Blu and Jewel's faces were dropped open beaks. "Guys?"

"Oh sorry." Blu snapped out of it. "It's just are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely! Why? Do you guys not like the idea of them being together?"

"No," Jewel said "of course not. It's just that…(sigh)…we were expecting him to fall in love with Skye."

"Sky-? The other blue macaw girl? Oh. Right, I remember. When you guys told me your story about you being from another timeline you said that Tiago fell for her in the end, not my sister. Gosh, I'm sorry I for-"

"No don't be sorry. It's okay, right Blu?"

"Yeah. I mean, for a long time now since we got our kids back we've been hoping that they would be with their lovebirds again. I just never thought by trying make things happen so fast, things could begin to change. B-B-But this isn't an issue. I like your sister, and I remember that on the night our kids hatched again, we hoped that maybe she would eventually find her own lovebird too. So I guess this is it. And whatever choices our kids make, it's our choice to be supportive of it. Which I guess proves that there really is no fate."

Blu and Jewel gave each other a relieving smile. Thinking that this might be nice and know that they will have to speak to Tiago about this later. And Alex said to them, "Okay. Uh keep in mind, if you did find a problem with it, I wouldn't overreact or anything, I'd just be surprise."

Jewel laughed, "We know. Now…if you want us to tell you about your surprise-"

"No thank you. Whatever you have, I can wait, thanks."

"Actually, it's not so much as something that we have. It's something that we wanna tell."

"What do you mean?"

The three continued sitting down, and both Blu and Jewel took turns telling Alex this story. The story about how he met them, but unlike last time, they told him what came next. After He saved Jewel's friends, one of them wanted to date him. From there, they became a great couple, always caring for each other and never let anything get to them until they broke up a year later. Then a few months after that, an old friend of Blu's, a very kind and beautiful snow owl named Ivory, came to the tribes ( _ **possibly because she wanted to do traveling in her life**_ ) and became great friends with Alex after meeting him. Then they became an official couple.

Alex was astonished by this tale, but also felt like it was a lot to take in. He stood up and held his head tight with his wings, and slowly spinned, having some questions now. "Oh my. I had a girlfriend? No, I had two? And each of them were good to me? I broke up with one of them? T-T-That can't be r-r-rea-" He looked like he was about to pass out but Blu and Jewel caught him, and Blu kept telling him, "Alex, breathe, calm down and just breathe." "O-O-Okay. I need to lie down." So they put him down to settle. "So-so-so, this is real?" "Yep." "You guys have never lied to me before so please don't tell me you're lying to me now." "We're not, Alex." Jewel said to him. "Everything we told you is true." Alex took a second to breathe. He was sweating and blushing over the fact that in another timeline he was the boyfriend to one loving bird, and then another. This was a lot to take in. "Okay. Blu, Jewel, I believe you guys but still I think this is much. So was this the surprise? Telling me what my destiny is?" Jewel was now about to explain her plan to him and Blu. "No, not really. I'm about to get to that now. Just relax and listen…" Alex sits up and he and Blu both listen.

She says… _ **You see before the previous May 2016, which is when you met Ivory, me and Blu would sometimes take a vacation to Minnesota and that's where we would hang out with Ivory. So as far as we know, it's 2013, so she's got to be there right now. So when we take our next trip and see her again, we can talk to her about you and take her with us back to the amazon and introduce you.**_

Alex's eyes became wide and his cheeks became more red than his feathers. "I-I-Is that all?" "Yes." "I think that sounds good. It makes things easier and not only that, you'll never have to experience your first breakup again." Blu said pridefully. "I don't know. Guys, I don't know if I'm ready to have a girlfriend. I mean, I'm 18 and very mature but still I-I-" "I don't think there'll be any buts about it. And you use to say the same thing until you met your first girlfriend." "What? That's also another thing there. If you guys wanna do this for me then why can't you guys set me up with 'my first girlfriend'? In fact, why can't you even tell me her name?" Blu and Jewel looked at each other with worries. Jewel explained, "Alex, it's because after you two broke up, you requested us to not say her name in front of you and we agreed to it because we didn't wanna hurt you anymore than you already were. And…as much as I want to set up you guys together, and believe me I really want to, I'm just afraid that you'll break up again and nothing's going to stop you both from making your own choices. That's how it is, and that's why I think it would be better if you and Ivory got together first." Blu took Jewel's wing and said "I have to agree with her, Alex. Not only that, I think maybe the less you know about your first girlfriend, the better. It's only your choices that make you figure out what that will happen in your future."

Alex thought about it. He just continued sitting down, had his wings crossed, and the more he thought about it, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Maybe he could try meeting this Ivory and fall in love with her, and if he meets this other girl then perhaps he could at least be friends with her, maybe even still save her from that snake in 2015. So he at least wanted to ask his friends…

"Let me at least ask…are both girls kind of the same? Like in personality and heart."

"Y-Yeah kinda." Blu said.

"Did they both love and care about me?"

"Absolutely. And they never stopped." Jewel said.

"And…did I do the same thing? Was a good boyfriend to all of them?" He asked, and the birds came hugging him. That was his answer, so Alex looked like he was gonna cry but was glad have his friends comfort him. "Alex?" "Yes, Jewel?" "I promise you, when we bring Ivory to you, you are going to love her and will enjoy your life forever with her." "Then…okay. If you guys want to set us up together then go ahead. I feel confident about this." Blu and Jewel hugged him tighter and he encouraged it. He did wish for a long time that he could meet someone he would love and care for forever, and now he was grateful that his two best friends were about to make it come true. "I just have one more question, though."

Blu and Jewel smiled, releasing the hug. "Okay what?"

"What exactly is a snow owl?"

* * *

 _ **There we go. Now Alex knows the truth about his love life. I hope you guys are excited about them coming together.**_


	35. Understanding

_**Here we go. Good and long. And just a reminder: ZACHMOVIEFAN needs someone to continue MINNESOTA LOVE for him. For anyone who wants to take this task, let us know and I can work with you on giving you sets of ideas for you to use.**_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: UNDERSTANDING

After the two lovebirds explained the big plan for Alex…to Alex, he left and it was now sunset. So Blu and Jewel sat at the edge of the hollow and waited for their kids to return.

"Hmm…what do you think we can do?" Jewel asked her husband.

"I don't know. We've got we wanted for our kids but just not in the way that we expect."

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"About where we're from. Or better yet, 'when' we are from?"

Blu thought about it. Maybe it was too soon but it was also so important. Ever since Carla, Bia, and Tiago were reborn, their parents never told them even once about that the fact that they're from an alternate timeline. They thought it would be too much for them to understand and they made everyone promise not to tell them.

Not Eduardo, Roberto, Alex, Mimi, or even Felipe.

So they have all been keeping this secret from the kids and everyone else for the past three years. So far they've done a good job, and after careful consideration, and learning how a part of their plan went into a big twist, Blu finally said,

"Maybe we should. They're only three years old and smart enough to know how it works."

"Plus they have their rights."

"No argument on that, dear."

They smiled and hugged in each other's wings. Then after taking a good look at each other, they were about to start another make out session. Only to be interrupted by a young peeved macaw. "Ugh! Guys, we're already home! Don't make us sick already!" That was Tiago, who was flying towards his parents with his sisters. They all laughed and Jewel said, "Hi guys how was your time today?"

The three came inside. Carla said to them. "Oh it was great. Just the usually time of me hanging out with Renaldo."

"Or me with Miguel."

"Same goes for me, Skye, and Lisa. It was the usually day for all of us."

"All of you, huh?" Their mother slyly said. "So you sure nothing too exciting or unusual happened today?"

"We're sure. Why?" Said Carla.

"Oh nothing except…earlier, Alex came in and told us that he saw his sister and your brother alone cuddling together."

Carla and Bia gasped from that news and Tiago froze by blushing.

"Awww…!" The young girls went and hugged their little brother. "Aw, Tiago this is so adorable!" "I always thought that you would end up with Skye but this is cute too." Tiago didn't wanna listen this, he expect them to tease him like they've been for three years but this is different. So he struggles out of the embrace. "Ugh! Gross, what are you guys talking about? I never did anything with Lisa."

Jewel laughed and Blu said, "Don't lie to us, my boy. Alex has never done to us before so what makes you think he would now?"

"Well…w-w-well, okay I got nothing."

"Haha, I thought so." Jewel smiled. "My little kids have finally found their lovebirds and are growing up." She hugged them all but then Bia started asking stuff. "W-Wait. What do you mean we found our own lovebirds?" "Exactly that. If Tiago finally fell for Lisa then I have a feeling the same thing happened to you two." She released the hug and took a good look at them. The girls blushed and since Tiago had trouble denying it, they couldn't do it either. So they said in unison, "Okay fine! We found our own!" Hearing that made Blu and Jewel look like they could bounce around inside the hollow, feeling totally happy.

"Well we're glad." Blu said. "Your mother and I always hoped that you guys would end up with them."

Carla made a humorous scoff. "We know, dad. You've been teasing with us about it for three years. You're not gonna continue with that now, are you?"

"Yeah. And we don't do that to you everyday, guys."

"Yes do." The kids gave a sassy comeback. Then they all just laughed.

The entire Blu family was together and happy now so they settled in their hollow and sat to eat dinner for a bit. Through the time the kids only talked to their parents more about what they did. Carla and Renaldo sang to each other and expressed their feelings. Bia and Miguel were just traveling and examining things together until they gave out their feelings. And Tiago finally explained while he was setting up a new prank, he heard Skye and Lisa talk about him. His story seemed much bigger and it made his parents think more about what they need to tell him and his sisters.

So Jewel started. "Uh…kids. There's something we wanna tell you. Something dearly important." She held Blu's wing and saw the kids' "what" looks. Blu began, "We wanna tell guys about how your mom and I met…how we really met." The kids were curious until their parents explained everything. They told them everything about they first, how they came here, and did everything before…their lives suddenly restarted to the beginning.

This story became astonishing for the kids as it went on. Hearing their parents went through so much, including the experience of an ultimate do over. Not to mention changed the lives of everyone they know twice. After telling them everything from beginning to end, there was just silence.

Tiago showed a face of shock, and Carla and Bia kinda felt like tearing up a little.

"How is something like this even real?" Carla asked. "It just is." Blu replied. "Your mother and I never figured out caused this. We never even knew where to look."

Then Jewel said, "Heck, sometimes we think that maybe we're not reliving our past at all. Maybe your father and I just had a vision of the future and thought it was life. But right now, we know that what's important is that we are all living here and now. Together as one big happy family and nothing will ever change that again. Birds of blue feathers…"

"Have to stick together." They all said with smiles and got into a warm family hug. The five of them had an enjoyable moment, then Tiago just wanted to talk about it more.

"But still…the fact that you guys are other timeline. Do you have any idea how cool that sounds? It's like we're living in X-Men or something. And I guess this explains why you always teased us about us with our friends."

They chuckled.

"And…you said that…in that other timeline, I was with Skye and not Lisa?"

"That's right, Tiago. But…we're okay with this, and if that's really your choice then we're not gonna stop you. Only if you promise to show her respect. You know how sweetie and sensitive the poor dear is." Blu said sternly.

"Absolutely, thank you. And also…does this really mean that you guys know everything that's gonna happen until 2016?"

"Well…" Jewel said. "not everything. There are some things that we've forgotten and because of the changes we made not all of the events we endured are likely to happen again."

"But isn't time a dangerous thing to mess with?" Bia asked.

"Well yes." Blu explained. "But given the things that we've done before, they weren't exactly big enough to affect the planet just our lives and we were mostly careful with the changes we did. Plus we didn't really change anything so much, we just speeded things a bit."

"Are you sure? Can you tell us what's gonna happen next?" Carla asked. Bia didn't think that was safe. Taking after Blu she's a smart girl and time travel is one of the things that she's learned so she said, "How you don't, please? I think revealing the future is too dangerous so I'm just gonna head to my room. Good night." She flies to her room.

Blu and Jewel shrugged at each other given that she could be right but, "Hey I don't care what she says, I wanna hear it. Please? Please? Please?" Tiago begs and so does Carla. So their parents explain what happens next.

 ** _Everything until the next December of 2015 is gonna be normal (and unpredictable since we're still living in the amazon). In the previous timeline, our jungle adventure started in January 2014 when we all celebrated our last New Year's in Rio before we came here to amazon to meet the blue macaw tribe and fight loggers. But since we made things happen sooner…you can already see where we are now._**

 ** _We're in the tribe now and Linda and Tulio are protecting it which means there won't be any loggers to deal with anymore._**

 ** _But after we did fight them before, we agreed to stay here and make the tribe our home. Then everything was still normal for us as we lived here and took our occasional trips to Rio. Until you three found your own lovebirds, then came the next year where we met Alex and became his best friends._**

Then the two kept explaining more until they finally reached the night of September 26, 2016. The time that lead where they all are now.

"Wow." Carla and Tiago both said.

"I know." Blu and Jewel said.

"Aren't you afraid that it might again?" The boy asked. Which made the two froze. So Blu nervously replied, "Tiago…that's not something that we wanna think about right now." "Oh. Sorry." "That's fine, buddy. Now it is getting pretty late. Let's get to bed." "Okay guys. Good night." Everybody hugged. And when the kids were in bed together, Jewel gave her lullaby to them, which gave her and Blu a great feeling of pleasure…and that's because on the day before the Restart they were planning on surprising their kids with the fact that their kids are old enough to leave the nest and live with Renaldo, Miguel, and Skye. But now it's still 2013 and they're only 3 ( _ **and they chose to leave that part out from them**_ ). So after singing, Blu and Jewel got together in each other's loving wings.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…you know, finally telling them about this kinda felt good." Blu said.

"I feel the same way. Now all I wanna do is enjoy our time and enjoy the rest of our lives."

They hugged.

"I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too, Blu. Sooo much."

They chuckled and continued their moment of cuddling before Jewel wanted to say one last thing. "Oh, speaking of love, when you're done with the part in your novel of us meeting Alex, do you think you can leave out the many moments of him and 'you know who' being together?"

"Oh. really? Ah, I suppose you're right. Maybe in the book I can just have them as friends."

"That sounds good to me. Now when we get to Minnesota and see Ivory again I hope she'll be okay with plan as much as Alex is."

"Me too. I also hope that if Alex does see 'you know who' again, they'll still be friends even after she leaves."

"Yeah, and I know that no matter what happens around us, we'll still always be together, won't we?"

"Definitely. You and me together."

"Together forever. Hmm…good night, Blu."

"Good night, honey."

So they drifted into a warm slumber during their cold night; dreaming and remembering how much they still loved each other and were proud to know that their kids were experiencing just the beginning of the life of true love. And who knows what they're feelings were gonna be like when they set up Alex and Ivory together.

Author's Note: _**We can see how well the story's going, so I'm gonna summarize what's coming next.**_

The next morning, Blu and Jewel enjoyed their morning together while their son and daughters spent some enjoyable time with their boyfriends and girlfriend. With any issues, they were having fun and enjoying their time of love and care. So did their other friends.

And as for everyone else when the days passed more…

Liz and Roberto were enjoying their time more and more. Roberto always felt good to be a fun and understanding girl, and since he and Liz became an item he never had eyes on Jewel again. Liz may've been jealous of Jewel at times but nothing bad ever happened with that. And secretly ever since she and Roberto made it official three years ago, she has been wanting, so badly, to become a mother. To become a loving mother and wanting to take care of her baby chick with the loving father Roberto. But she never mentioned to him. Despite all the times she wanted to.

As for Alex, the idea of having a girlfriend so soon has been doing nothing but stay in his mind like it was forever, making him feel nuts whenever he was alone. Also, being in the tribe all his life he had no idea how to picture the creature that is his soon-to-be girlfriend, Ivory, but he imagined her being very kind and beautiful and hoped that he can be the best boyfriend he can be. Maybe even the best husband and father. And not only that, he wanted to know more about his "first girlfriend" but also thought that they're more reasons why Blu and Jewel didn't tell him everything so he would often drop it.

Times for Aunt Mimi and Eduardo were just as good as they were for everyone else. Eduardo kept his position on leading everyone, but for the past three years he's been respectfully doing it by Blu's example, and with the guilt inside of him, he's been showing more kindness to Blu than he did in the previous timeline, he even began to like Linda and Tulio more, showed love to his grandkids, and never doubted Jewel's wishes ever again. Mimi showed the same thing and always showed love to her family when they needed it, especially to her niece and the kids.

Author's Note: **_In fact, when it came to training days, Eduardo always took it easy on Blu, and Blu himself always did great since he went through it in the previous timeline (from 2014-2016, and now it was 2010-2013)._**

Linda and Tulio always had good time protecting the jungle, and Blu was right when he said that because of them there weren't any loggers. Both tribes have earned too much public support for there to be any loggers that can come in and destroy everything without getting caught. And Fernando has been taken care of by them. The three humans together have become an inseparable family.

Renaldo, Miguel, Skye, Lisa, and their parents…they've all been doing great. In fact the parents were proud to hear about their kids' new relationships. No one could tell how well they called it because Blu and Jewel seemed more excited about it. Although Amealia and Macintosh felt bad that Tiago didn't choose Skye, they were at least glad to know she was okay with it.

•Carla and Renaldo became quite a tuneful pair.

•Bia and Miguel were both nervous but adorable together.

•Tiago and Lisa seemed more sweeter, and Skye did her best to a supportive friend and not at all a third wheel.

And when Albert and Maria found out about Lisa's relationship they were shocked. But since Roberto never did anything wrong to Liz, Maria trusted Tiago to look after Lisa.

So with everything going on, things for everybody seemed perfect. And if one could wonder about the gang back at Rio…

•Rafael and Eva stayed together and raised their kids.

•Nico and Pedro still ran the club.

•Luiz the bulldog would still be the gang's "handy dog."

They have all had their usual fun times. During the three years the Blu family would still visit them in Rio and did a great job in "rekindling" their friendships with them and if they had problems, Blu and Jewel always knew how to fix it since they've done it before.

And that was it. Day by day, week by week, and month by month, everything for everyone has nothing if not normal and perfect. Everything was going too good. Then came the day where Blu finally finished his novel and send the whole work to Linda. She literally took in every leaf of good word and after she and Tulio returned to Rio, she turned it into a real novel. And she never told Blu this…but it became Rio's best seller. A large phenomenal book that talks the story of two birds going through alot together before and after they experience a "Rio" restart.

Then, after waiting for so long, there came the next biggest day. It was now December 2013, and the family were taking another Christmas trip to Minnesota. But…for Blu and Jewel, they weren't just excited about having another Christmas with their family, they were excited to see an old friend of theirs.

They were gonna see…Ivory the Snow Owl.

* * *

 _ **Done. Phew, quite a head drama. Now everyone, I have an announcement to make…after this, comes the chapters of the gang seeing Ivory and bringing her to Alex, then there'll be Liz and Roberto coming closer to doing something fantastic. And after this…comes the end of this favorited Rio universe.**_

 _ **All before the future releasing of…Restart: Season II.**_

 _ **And one more thing I'd like to point out. This and the next chapter to NKS will be the last set of new chapters you see coming from me. I maybe feeling too rushed about finishing a new chapters so I'm gonna take a break from releasing them. I'll still be reading and reviewing, and will make more stuff but not release until I have way over a handful. I wanna set off a record or something.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you all for the support, I will return in a big way, and I hope you all have fun trying to be the most patient group of fans in the world.**_

 _ **Thank you and see ya.**_


	36. Matchmakers Part 1

_**Okay, as of right now, I'm going back to where I decide how many new chapters I wanna publish in a day. Never mind the two in one day thing going on. Anyway, I think you guys are gonna like this next part. You see, the plan was to have Blu and Jewel go to Minnesota, visit and talk to Ivory, and bring her to Alex but now this'll be different.**_

 _ **And also, I've decided to rename the sequel to this story. I'm calling it RESTART FOREVER. If you can guess correctly what that'll be about, and I hope you look forward to it. Now…**_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: MATCHMAKERS (PT.1)

December 2013. It was now the Christmas season once again for Blu, Jewel, and their family, and they were gonna spend the current one in Minnesota. At the moment before they all left, everybody was still in the amazon jungle, and at Linda and Tulio's campsite they were trying to pack everything up. The blue pair and their kids were doing that as their friends were all there, ready to say goodbye.

"Wow. To think you've been doing this vacationing stuff for three years and always made it home, yet to this day I still feel unsure about it." Said Eduardo.

"I know." Mimi told him. "But like I always remind you, this is Jewel we're talking about. She's strong and has a caring husband that's always with him."

"Thanks, Aunt Mimi." Said Jewel. She came up and hugged both of them. "I promise you, dad, nothing bad's going to happen."

"I hope so. Otherwise if your husband doesn't agree to play ball with me, I'm going to live, and live, and live." Jewel and Mimi chuckled to that, and Blu only rolled his eyes with a smile rather than make laugh in a timid tone. So they continued packing, and Blu and Jewel just stopped at one point because they saw Renaldo, Miguel, Skye, Lisa, and their parents came to say goodbye to Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

For Carla and Renaldo…

"Can you believe it, Carla? First far time apart as a couple."

"Yeah. But don't worry, I'll be back sooner than you think. Getting ready for us to do our New Year's caroling."

"Can't wait. You take care of yourself and your family okay, babe?"

"You got it."

They made a quick kiss and hugged each other. Soon she did it with Bruce and Flor too. During the times since Carla and Renaldo became closer, she got the chance to know his parents better and bond with them the same way she always bonded with her parents.

For Bia and Miguel…

"You're gonna be okay? Being there again?"

"Yep. And one of these days, Miguel, maybe you could come with us."

"Maybe someday. Right now, I just want you to enjoy yourself with your family. And maybe…(blushes massively) bring a mistletoe?"

"Ooh, I thought you'd never ask."

She gave him a quick kiss and hugged him and his parents.

For Tiago, Lisa, and Skye…

"You have some fun, okay? And try giving your sisters a good snowballin' for me."

"You got it, Skye. And Lisa, you'll miss me, right?"

"Everyday. Have fun, sweetheart."

Tiago blushed before giving his friends a good hug. Then he gave one to Skye's parents. Albert had no problem giving him a hug too, while Maria only gave him a friendly smile and pat on the back.

So everyone gave their goodbyes, hugs, were all packed, and ready to go before three more friends showed up. Alex, Roberto, and Liz. "Hey guys." "Hey." Blu and Jewel flew up to where they were. Roberto said to them, "Sorry, we're late, guys." "It's fine, but we're about to head off now. Enjoy your Christmas without us, guys." Blu said. "Sure. You guys have fun too." Then they all hugged, and after separating, Roberto gave Alex a small elbow bump. Telling him to say something that he has been wanting to say for a while.

Alex took a good look at his friends as they had their stuff in, and after the others (the kids and their parents, except for Lisa and her parents) quickly left, Alex finally spoke to Blu and Jewel. "Hey guys, can you wait a second?"

"Uh yeah, something up?" Jewel asked.  
"Nothing big except…I've been thinking about what you said, and after talking with my folks about it…" He exhaled, feeling way passed nervous to say it. "…I've decided I wanna come with you guys to Minnesota."

Blu and Jewel gasped. Blu said to him, "What? Alex, are you serious?"

"Yeah. I wanna come with you guys."

"But why? Is it because-?"

"Yes. And it's also because I wanna see what it's like outside the jungle for once. Please?"

"He's actually telling you guys the truth." They turned to see Albert said that. Then Maria said to them, "Just as long as he's safe with what's out there."

Blu and Jewel couldn't believe they heard them, but they knew Alex never left jungle before, and thought that if he came with them, it would be easier to get him and Ivory together, and not to mention make them happier sooner. So they smiled and shrugged. Blu said, "Well okay. If you wanna do this, then come along." "Thanks, guys!" Alex felt really excited from there. He went to his parents and sisters, giving them a good hug and the sweetest goodbyes.

"You guys take care of yourselves, okay?" He told his sisters.

"Sure." Liz chuckled, then Lisa smiled saying, "You have fun. And I'm really looking forward to meeting my new sister-in-law Ivory." Alex blushed with big opened eyes, which was what the girls wanted to see and chuckle to. Alex just rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to everyone as he flew to where Blu, Jewel, and their kids were going to. Blu had his fanny pack with him, with the stuff they only needed to occupy themselves with, and very soon, they reached Linda and Tulio's campsite. "Hey everyone." Said the cheerful Linda. "Is everybody about ready to go?" Tulio asked, and everybody nodded. Linda was first to notice to Alex with Blu and everyone.

"Oh hey, Alex. What are you here for?" She asked before Alex and Blu landed on her arm. Blu wrote a note to her saying "Alex wants to come with us to Minnesota." "Oh really? After all of these years now another friend of Blu wants to come with us?" She laughed. "Okay. The more, the merrier I guess." Alex was glad to hear that, so he, the five blue macaws, and two humans continued packing everything else before they got onto the jeep and headed to the airport.

After another hour went by, everybody was on an airplane heading for Minnesota. Linda and Tulio were in the seats with everybody else while the birds were in the cargo level inside their cages; to which Alex felt nervous about.

"(breathing slowly)...So...is this what you guys have to go through during your trips?"

"You'll get used to it." Blu and Jewel both said. They shared a cage together while Alex agreed to share another with their kids.

"You're not scared, are you, Uncle Alex?" Tiago chuckled, only for his sisters to both give him a "don't be rude" shove.

"Well," Alex told them. "it's my first time in a cage. And a plane. This is the kind of thing that most wild birds would find bad. But I trust you guys, and after getting to know Linda and Tulio for so long, I trust them too. So if you say this is safe then I'm all for it. As long as it means I still get to meet Ivory and spend Christmas with you guys."

"Ivory?" Carla questioned, but then realized, "Oh right. Mom and dad told us about how you two got together, and...this explains why you wanted to come with us."

"Guilty." Alex blushed. "I want to meet her sooner."

"Oh no." Bia wingpalmed her.

"What's wrong, Bia?" Alex asked.

"Our parents did tell us about how you got together in the previous timeline. And they also told us this plan of theirs about setting you and Ivory up sooner and about everything they did since this restart began. Which still I have to say is a bad idea."

"What? Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because time travel is a dangerous thing. Going back in time and trying to fix or make the things that you've already experience happen sooner can create something unpredictable. And sometimes it can be something dangerous."

"You mean like when Lisa became my girlfriend instead of Skye?" Tiago said with a pout and turned his back on Bia. She was surprised. "No, no, no. Tiago, I didn't mean it like that. I mean that has been one of the only good things that's happened...but that's beside the point. Uncle Alex, look I care about you, I care about Lisa, and everyone else in my family, but I'm worried that messing with too much of time can lead to something bad. I'm just try being safe." She took Alex's wing, hoping he wouldn't get mad. And he didn't but before he could answer her, Blu said to her from the other cage, "Bia...I know you're worried. To this day I still kind of am too. Believe me, ever since this restart began, I've been scared about what was happening. I was afraid that I wouldn't be too careful about what changes I might make but your mother and I wanted to take that chance because it meant that it could erase the mistakes we made and it would make things easier and happier for us and the rest of our family. I know, believe me, I know time travel is very dangerous but we're trying to be careful and doing only good with ourselves and everything else. And I promise you nothing bad will happen."

"Do you really promise?"

"Cross my heart and I really hope to die."

"Okay. I just hope you're right."

"When am I not?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Jewel asked, which made everybody laugh. Including Blu. After that, Blu said to Alex, "Oh and Alex? One thing that Jewel and I can promise you is that you're gonna love Ivory." "Thanks. And will she feel the same way about me?" "You bet." "Thanks then. I can't wait." He smiled, looked totally thrilled about it. Tiago and Carla were happy, and despite Bia's worry, so was she. Alex was gonna meet the new love of his life.

Later that night, everyone was still on the plane. Alex and the kids were sleeping in their shared cage. The kids were actually sleeping on him because when they were hatchlings they used to believe he was not only their uncle but a friendly living red pillow. So even though the years past, their habit to sleep on him whenever he was around, never went away. It was one of many reasons why they loved their uncle.

Author's Note: _**Don't tell me you don't find that both funny and adorable.**_

Blu and Jewel were sleeping in each other's wings inside their cage. They were almost close to Minnesota, so with the air getting colder, Jewel felt happy to be comforted in her husband's wings. "Hmm...oh Blu...don't let me go." She said in her sleep, and surprisingly he replied in his sleep, "Don't worry. I'm chained to you whether you like it or not." They sighed and smiled in their sleep, feeling happy to still be together. Even before the restart began, they never argued again since the pit of doom incident. They just showed compromisation, selflessness, openness and communication, and most of all...love. They had their love for each other like always and knew that they would always stay together no matter what timeline they were in. But that moralish dream of theirs soon got out of thought when they both heard a staticky voice.

"Hello? Blu? Jewel? Are you there?" It was Liz talking through their walkie-talkie. They were using a set of two walkie talkies Blu and Jewel used to communicate with their family every time they would go on a long vacation. "Ugh..." Jewel said, groaning that she disrupted her dreaming of her and Blu. "Hello? Is that you, Liz?" Blu walked to Jewel's side.

"Yes, it's me, guys. How are you doing?"

"Well we're okay. But I think you should know that you woke us up while it's still night time from where we're at."

"Ooh sorry. It's still day from here in the tribes. I just couldn't wait, I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Okay, what is it?" Blu asked kindly yet tiredly.

"It's about Roberto."

"Is he okay?" Jewel asked, both her and Blu were thinking it was bad news.

"Yes. He's okay, I'm just saying...I wanna do something new with him. I...actually, I think you should know that for a long time now...I've wanted us to take a new step our relationship. I want us to start a family."

Blu and Jewel gasped. Jewel next was actually the first to smile after that. "Really? Heck, that's great. Have you-?"

"No. Of course I haven't spoken to him about it and I haven't said anything to my parents about it yet either. That's why I wanted to speak to you guys first. You're both my age and are already parents so I wanted to tell you guys to let it out of my system. And I want some advice. How do I tell him?"

Blu and Jewel smiled, so Blu gave the first part of it. "The easiest thing to do is to just talk to him about it." "Yeah." Said Jewel. "And there's a chance he's been wanting to tell you as well."

"You guys think so?"

"Yep. Just be open with him, tell him how you feel and that you would be high over heels to the fact that you would be a mother. And if he says no to you, you either yell at him or pretend to cry and plead to him. I did only one of those things the first time I convinced Blu to start our family." She and Liz laughed, and Blu made an incredible blushing face while rubbing the back of neck; remembering what did happen. "Alright. Thanks, Jewel. Thanks, Blu. I'll try to keep those steps in mind. And I'll also keep in mind that if he doesn't wanna do it, it's better to wait, right?" "Right." "Okay. Thanks again. And when you see Ivory tell her I said hi and also tell her that I hope she can be a great sister-in-law." "Will do. Bye." They laughed again and hung up.

The two blue lovebirds smiled. "Another job well done. Thanks to us." Said Blu. Jewel chuckled, "Yeah. Um...do you think we should've told her that she and Roberto did become parents before and had a daughter? And that she wasn't supposed to be born until 2016?" "Oh, oops. You're right. But I don't think that'll cause any harm, and maybe the less everyone else knows about their destiny the better." "Sure." So Blu walked back and laid on his corner of the cage, waiting for Jewel to come to him.

"Jewel? Aren't you gonna come and sleep with me?"

She didn't answer. She only smiled and walked very slow and smooth like towards him. "Jewel? What are you doing?" He made a nervous chuckle. Then she slowly rested herself on him, still smiling and drew circles on his neck. "Blu? After that conversation with Liz...what if I don't wanna go back to sleep just yet?" Blu smiled to that. "Okay. Then what do you wanna then?" "What we always do. Have some fun with each other by just snuggling the night away." Then she gave him a passionate kiss. Another great kiss that made Blu happy and made Jewel thrilled to cuddle with him at a time like the present.

Before they went back to sleep next, they thought about how exciting their next Christmas event would be, and were glad to know that they not only had each other still, but they had Liz and Roberto reaching to becoming closer and were about to bring Alex to the love of his life.

* * *

 _ **Be ready for what comes next. Alex x Ivory again, and then…comes the welcoming of the other special member of the family...Alexriolover95's Rosalia! Be ready. And I know I've said this more than once but I'll say it again to make myself feel good...I WILL NOT MAKE LEMONS! See you all later.**_


	37. Matchmakers Part 2

_**Next chapter and so soon, no less. Now, in case you guys feel like you're waiting for what's new in this for too long, then don't worry (I know that feeling about being shaky when it comes to waiting) because I'm now making a new declaration for you:**_

 _ **As of right now, I will not continue any of my FanFictions until this one is complete! I will make everything in this come to you first before the others come. Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: MATCHMAKERS (PT.2)

Back at the scarlet tribe, it was still daytime, and the dear friendly scarlet macaw, Liz, was on her way to visit her parents, Albert and Maria. For three years she spent her time living with her boyfriend Roberto and throughout that entire time she has been wanting to raise a family with him. So all she needed to do first was inform her parents, or else things would go downhill. The thoughts of her being mother still raced around her head until she made it. She was at her parents' place and saw them smiling, talking, and laughing while having dinner. It made Liz think again about being a mother and a wife.

Albert noticed her, "Hi dear." "Hi daddy." "Do you wanna come in here and join us?" "Sure. Where's Lisa?" Maria answered her, "She's with Skye and Mimi. Trying to hang out with the girls to forget about Tiago for a little while, and I'm glad to be enjoying myself with my husband." She cuddled her head to Albert's shoulder to his enjoyment. Which was when Liz decided to get on with it. "Hmm…guys? Speaking of which, I just wanna thanks for trusting Roberto enough to take care when I asked you if I could move in with him."

"Oh you're welcome, sweetie." Albert smiled.

"I had my doubts at first but the boy did do a great job on proving me wrong. I'm glad he's taking care of you." Maria said.

"Thanks guys. And there's also something else important I wanna mention."

"Okay."

"I…I've been having this thought on my mind for so long. And I think it would be best if I spoke with you guys about it first."

"Well whatever it is, I think we can handle it." Albert said before he began to eat a Brazil nut and Maria began to drink a Brazil nut shell filled with water. Liz breathed and exhaled, ready for result, and finally said, "Mom, dad, I wanna raise a family with Roberto." Maria spit the water out in surprise and Alberto choked on his Brazil nut. They both coughed until they both felt normal again and said "What!?" "Yeah I was afraid of that reaction." The parents didn't look mad just worried, as they stared at each other. They thought about how it would go. But then they smiled and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Liz asked.

"Nothing except…you sound a lot like me now. I felt the exact same way when I told my parents that I wanted to raise a family with Albert."

Alberto smiled to her, "After that, she came to me, and after talking over it, we took our time, and…well now you, Alex, and Lisa are here."

"So guys aren't mad or anything?"

"No of course not."

Then Maria said to her, "Having feelings like that is natural for all creatures. And even though we're glad you told us about it before you decided to speak with him first, you're a grown woman and we trust Roberto. And since you two already live together, any decision you both make is yours alone. We have no control over you anymore."

"Really? Aw thank you guys!" She came up and hugged her parents before they hugged back. "I love you guys." "We love you too, Liz. Just be careful and I wanna make sure Roberto takes good care of you afterwards." "I'm absolutely certain he will, mom. Thanks guys. And mom, thank you for also being nice to Roberto and everyone else that came here before."

Maria smiled deeply as she looked at Albert. "What can I say? They deserved it since one of them saved your father's life." She hugged Albert. Liz smiled and thanked them again before flying to her home where Roberto was resting. Before that, Albert and Maria did what Blu and Jewel did after talking to Liz. Enjoying each other's company.

Soon Liz made it to her home and found Roberto sleeping after a long day of patrolling. In public (if you can still call a couple of bird tribes public) he showed himself as a tough spirited guy, yet even after his phobia of humans was fixed, he was still a real lazy softy sometimes. And that was what Liz loved about him. She smiled and moved forward and slowly laid beside him. "Oh Beto. Oh Beto." He didn't respond but did feel tickled. "Beto. If you can hear my sweet loving voice then I'd like for you to wake up and look my sweet loving face." Roberto smiled to her words. He was awake and opened his eyes before giving Liz a good long kiss. They kissed the same way they always did, and for three years they've always done that, plus cuddled, slept, and would always comfort each other. The many reasons why Liz wanted to raise a family with him. After releasing from the kiss, Roberto started the conversation.

"How ya feeling, Lizzy?"

"Don't call me that…(chuckling)…I'm great. How 'bout you?"

"I think you should know that looking at your face in the morning light's up my day."

"Oh you charmer. Hmm…"

She rested her head on his chest and they both continued staring at each other.

"You look like you got something on your mind. You wanna tell me what's up?"

"Yeah. It's something I've had on my mind…ever since we made it official."

"Shoot."

"Alright. Now that I think about it, it's really two things. One…I'm jealous. I'm jealous of the friendship you have with Jewel."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know that's weird coming from me since I helped you get over the problem you had after you met me, but still when we became a couple I almost never got over how well you and Jewel knew each other. How good you both were as friends. I remember when Blu and Jewel told me about their 'back in time' story, and even you though you don't have feelings for her anymore, I just keep feeling like I knew exactly how Blu felt when he first met you. Thinking that he would lose the bird he loved. B-B-But I know you're not like that. I know that you're good, kind, and you would never betray me and that you would never make a mistake like before ever again. But…I'm sorry I think that."

Roberto showed a worried face. Until he smiled again.

"Hey. I know you are, and so am I. Believe there are times where even I doubt myself. I feel like I might make the same mistake again but I don't. And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I learn to trust that care about myself, and that the bird that I trust more than anyone in this big world…is you. Because of you, I try to keep myself intact and good because you care. And nothing'll change that. And thank you for telling me how you felt because I should've known. I'm sorry I didn't."

"Hmm…it's okay. Thank you, and just know that I still love you."

"I love you too. In fact, since we're open on at the moment, and unless you wanna tell me what the second thing is, I wanna tell ya something important."

"Well…"

They had the worried looks and didn't know what to say. They just looked away from each other, took a moment to breathe and release. Then they finally said together "I wanna raise a family with you!" There was a moment of pause, and the two lovers looked at each other with no more words. They were shocked to see that they had the same idea. They feared that one of them wouldn't wanna start so soon, but getting the truth out made them smile, and feel more ready than they already were.

So they brought their faces closer together. Liz felt like everything in her life was going to change more, while Roberto felt like he was gonna play a vulnerable goof. They nuzzled their beaks, shut their eyes, and smiled deeply.

"Roberto?"

"Yep?"

"Before we decide to take our time, do you promise to love me? To hold me, care for me, in sickness and in health? As long as we both shall live?"

"I do. And do you promise to do the same for me?"

"I do."

"Then, with the freedom of our lives and the freedom for us to choose to stay together and live on, I say we are now officially official."

"I would say so."

So from there, they kissed, and cuddled together, ready to take their time before finally taking their next step into their relationship. Raising a family. And after that, only their family could hope that things for both of them and their child would go on gracefully with their love.


	38. Matchmakers Part 3

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT: MATCHMAKERS (PT.3)

Not long after Roberto and Liz spoke, Alex and the rest of the family made it to Minnesota. It was still late at night but everybody was wide awake as Linda and Tulio got out of the plane and took the others after they were shifted out of the cargo hold. Once they all made it to the inside of the airport, Blu and the kids became happy to be in one of their homes again, Jewel just smiled at them and looked forward to the holidays again, and Alex…he just became awed by everything he saw. Never once has he left the jungle and seen so many amazing things that were clearly built by humans.

Author's Note: _**I tried looking for an airport that's near Moose-Lake Minnesota on Google Maps but after getting the result, I'm just gonna pretend (that for the sake of this story's universe) the town does have its own international airport.**_

The airport they were in was very big, bright, and full of colorful decorations. "Wooooaahhh." Said Alex, feeling like he was about drool. "Yeah, I kinda predicated your reaction to be like that." Blu chuckled. "So what else do you think of Minnesota?" "It's awesome. I know you gave certain details of the human world time and time again but this is beautiful. Does Minnesota look like this everyday?" "No. My friend, what you are looking at, is the airport. And it's covered all these Christmas decorations." "These are Christmas decorations?" Jewel smiled at him and said "Yep. But don't get distracted by that. Because once you see Ivory, these decorations are gonna look obsolete to you." "Right…Ivory. (Gulp)…Gosh, I know I said I would be confident about this but still I can't believe how nervous I am." Then Blu said to him, "Hey it's natural to feel this way. All I can tell you is to just stay calm, be confident, relax, and if she ever asks 'are you ready?' then keep in mind that doesn't mean she wants you to kiss her. I speak from personal experience." The kids laughed and Jewel just smiled and rolled her eyes before putting a wing around him.

"Thanks for bringing' that up." Jewel laughed.

"Sorry."

Alex chuckled seeing them together. Seeing Blu and Jewel, his two best friends, being happy to be in each other's wings and showing so much determination to stay together? It made him both very envious and nervous. But it also made him hope more that he and Ivory will hit it off great together. Which also lead him to asking Blu a new question.

"Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"It just occurred to me now, when you guys first told me about Ivory, you said we became a couple because she originally came to the Amazon, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jewel answered/asked him.

"Why did she come?"

Blu said to him, "I don't know. What I do remember is that when we asked her, she just told us it was because a while ago she had the interest in traveling so she went with it until she wanted come and see us."

"Really? Then…(eyes open up in shock)…originally, before the restart, did you guys ever talk to her about me before she came to the jungle?"

"Actually we did. Even after we met you for the second time, moved back to the jungle, and took our vacations, we did talk about you to her sometimes. The same as before."

Blu was speaking truthfully, and from hearing that, Alex blushed and felt he couldn't stand anymore because he felt like Ivory was a fan girl or something. Not only that, he finally realized why Ivory came to the jungle in the previous timeline. With whatever Blu and Jewel told Ivory, she must've eventually fallen in love with him and decided to meet him in the jungle. She already wanted to be his girlfriend. Next he was beginning to feel if she felt like that in his present. No one noticed that look on him until he sat down. Carla patted his shoulder and Bia smirked. "Uncle Alex? Are you implying that she came because she was already in love with you?" Alex looked at the kids, felt very embarrassed but slowly nodded. Carla and Bia gave a gasping smile, Tiago covered his beak so he wouldn't laugh so rudely, and Blu and Jewel made an increasing smile. The girls then hugged him.

"Oh-oh, this is gonna be great." Carla said excitedly. "If she's already in love with you now then being set up with her is gonna be easy."

"Whoa, it's just a thought, and though I don't have any experience with dating I know very well that there's a little more to it then what you're thinking."

"Okay, okay. But keep in mind, my sibs and I have been dating our lovers for months so I think we know what we're doing."

"Whatever you say, girls. And thanks."

"No problem." Said Bia.

"We're gonna be with you through and through." Tiago pridefully told Alex.

Alex was proud to hear them like that. Two best friends and three loving kids that treated him the way all good uncles should be treated so he hugged all three of them. Blu and Jewel smiled from their cage. Seeing him like that made them feel proud too. So Jewel hugged Blu and whispered to him, "And we'll be there to make sure he gets professional advice." Blu chuckled from that and hugged back. The six birds were feeling happy together. Then during another hour, the family walked around the airport some more, to Alex's amazement. Then after finally leaving the place, they all took a cab to Linda's house, and on the way, the birds were out of their cages so they could look at the Christmas lights. Alex, out of everyone, was mesmerized by the look of everything. The decorations were so bright and colorful, the snow of the ground and buildings were so white and clean, and the buildings themselves were amazing, nothing like the mountain or falls back at the tribes.

After reaching Linda's house, it was very much late at night. So once everyone left the cab and got in, they quickly unpacked their things and Linda and Tulio quickly decided to settle in ( _ **due to the exhaustion from having to walk around, stay awake during the plane ride, and sit in the cab**_ ). So they got into bed. Blu gave Alex a small tour around the house while Jewel tuckered in her kids.

Alex still loved the way everything looked. The entire place was wooden and clean, not too much like his home but still it was impressive. So once they were done, Alex stood by the window to look at the view of the town more.

"Glad to see that you like my old humble home." Blu said tiredly.

"Yeah. It's great. Gosh, if my whole tribe was here then I'd never wanna leave. These human things are amazing. And Blu? Why exactly did you leave this town in the first place?" He looked pretty excited, but then Jewel glared at him. "Uh, excuse me." "Oh. Sorry, Jewel." Jewel smiled and rolled her eyes at him again. "I'm just kidding. Look, we're gonna hit the nest now. If you want we could give you a blan-" "No, no. It's okay. With how things are looking now, I think I'm gonna stay up just a little longer." "You sure?" Blu asked him. "Totally. You guys get some rest, I'll just be sitting and savoring the moment. And at least get prepared to meet you know who in the morning." "Well okay then. Goodnight, Alex." "Night. Sleep tight, you two." He waved bye to them and Blu and Jewel flew to their cage and peacefully began to sleep after saying to each other, "Oh I can't wait for this." They were thrilled about their kids finding their lovebirds again and then they were glad to see that they've succeeded again with Roberto and Liz, but knew that things would only get better with Alex and his girlfriend Ivory.

One hour later…

It was still late at night, and Alex was still sitting by the front window. He felt awfully tired but didn't wanna shut even one of his eyes. He said to his friends that he wanted to look at the sites more, and he did want to, but really he kept staring at the cold snowy black sky. He kept looking up there because he was hoping to see the bird he's been wanting to see for a while. Though it seemed hopeless. "(sigh)...I think I'm just rushing things." He said to himself. "I guess all I can do is wait a little longer. Being Mr. Patient never hurt anyone." He then laid from where he was sitting and turned his back to the window. By shutting his eyes he was ready to sleep, until he heard a splat noise from outside. "Ah!" He yelled from the sudden sound. He got up and looked out the window to see there was a bird unconscious on the snowy ground. "Oh no." He began to panic, feeling so scared that he quickly opened the door, shut it, and flew down outside to the bird. He didn't bother to tell Blu and the others. So once he made it out to the bird, he tried to see what was wrong with it.

"Hello? Hello, are you okay?" He asked, trying to be gentle around it. It didn't seem hurt or hostile but it was white, just a little bigger than him, and it was definitely a bird. So Alex gently put his wings around it and slowly turned it so it could lay on its back. "Uhhh...a little help please." Said the bird, and when Alex saw its face, he noticed that it was a female. And a very beautiful one too. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay? Ma'am, can you hear me?" The female could but hardly. It didn't take long for her hearing and vision to clear up. So she responded, "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. I'm tired, can you-?" "Yes, yes. It's okay, I got you." Alex let go of her and then took her by his talons before carrying her to the inside of the house. "Where to put you? Where to put you?" He kept telling himself. Until he thought about the sink in the upstairs kitchen. He carried her all the way up to there and laid her down near the edge of it when they made it.

"Okay, ma'am. Just stay still, I'm gonna getting the water running." He calmly told her. She did what he said as Alex went to the sink handles and turned on the water to low heat (thanks to Blu's teachings). Then when the water almost filled just enough, Alex carried the girl again and slowly placed her in the warm water. "Ahhh." It woke her up better and she relaxed. "Thank you." She softly said.

"No problem. Are you feeling okay?"

"Not exactly. But this warm water you put me in is helping me greatly. It's kinda funny though, don't you think?"

"What is?"

"I'm a snow owl who doesn't always like being in the snow." The moment she said snow owl, it made Alex freeze thinking about something involving the bird.

"You're a snow owl? And hang on; what exactly happened to you out there?"

"Hmm? Oh I was told by my friends that they would be coming to visit here for Christmas. So I went to the roof of their house and waited for him. But now I can see that that wasn't a smart thing to do since no animal's safe if she's exposed in a weather like this."

"I'm sorry about that. And-wait, wait. You said that friends of yours told you they were coming here to visit?"

"Yeah. Now here's my question; who the heck are you? I feel like I've seen you before but I can't properly remember."

"Iv-(gulp)...my name is Alex. And I'm friends with your friends. Blu and Jewel...Ivory."

"Alex? Oh my gosh." She stood up from the water and stared at Alex. She remembered that the last times Blu and Jewel visited her, they told her about the friends they've made in the amazon and Rio. They even showed her photos of them, and Alex was in some of them. Ever since Ivory saw those photos of him she felt like she's never seen a bird more charming than him, and secretly began to have a crush on him, and seeing that she was meeting him for the first time, felt amazing. Alex felt just the same way. Meeting the lovely snow owl that Blu and Jewel described as beautiful and compassionate. So they just continued staring at each other until Ivory finally cleared throat with blushes.

"Wow. Alex, it's so great to finally meet you. Blu and Jewel have told me a lot about you."

"(chuckling and blushing)...I'll bet they have. And they've done the same with me. Talking about you to me, I mean. And I-I-It's actually nice to finally meet you too." He took out his wing for Ivory to shake and she took it with a nervous smile.

"Thanks. You know, they never told me they were bringing you here. And if I had known I would've made a much more appealing first impression." She said that with embarrassment and felt her face feeling more warm. Alex blushed more and ignored it. "No, no, it's fine. No matter how things look I'm always happy to meet new friends." "Thanks." "Now just wait here, I'm gonna find you something to dry off with."

He flew away before Ivory could answer back. She felt her feathers freezing up again while thinking about what just happened. Alex was in the house and she was in the house. It felt like a mighty collision of different characters in a story. And she felt like it might be a love story. The feeling was mutual for Alex, and the only problem was that they both weren't aware of each other's feelings.

Ivory told herself, "Wow…Blu said he was nice but suddenly this feels like something else." Then Alex came back with a small towel. "Here you go, Ivory." "Thanks, Alex." She took it and quickly dried herself off. She also made a secret smile for how much of a gentlebird Alex was being.

After drying off, Ivory suggested, "Hey Alex, if you're not too tired right now, do you wanna try something?"

"Sure."

She smiled and she and Alex flew from the kitchen and into the living room's desk where Alex saw a big tree. "Whoa. I didn't know humans allow trees in their homes." He said. Ivory laughed a little. "They don't. This tree is fake. You see, before Blu and the others would come here, I would sometimes see Linda's parents come here and set this thing up. It's called a Christmas tree, and watch what it can do." She flew to an outlet on the wall, where she plugged the tree in. From there, the entire thing just lit up with lights, colors, and more beautiful decorations, and even pictures of the family on it.

It was a masterpiece. It was the El Dorado to Alex's Tulio and Miguel ( _ **Road to El Dorado reference, by the way**_ ). "Woah. It's…I…huh…"

"You're speechless, huh?"

"Yeah. No way do we have anything like this in the jungle."

Ivory flew back back to where he was and said, "Well, just stick with me a little longer and you'll see the benefit of what humans can do. And…uh oh." She looked up and saw something shocking.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked before looking up and saw it. It was a small green plant being hanged on the ceiling with a red ribbon. It was a mistletoe, but it was something new to Alex. "What is that?"

"Oh, that? It's nothing. Let's just go somewhere else." Ivory's cheeks were really turning red.

"Hey. (Chuckling)…Come on, Ivory. I can telling you're hiding something. Just tell me what it is."

Ivory couldn't see a way past the situation so she just gave in. "Okay fine. That right there is what people call a mistletoe. It's another Christmas decoration but it's also something else special."

"How so?"

"It's the tradition to it. You see…when two people, or even two animals, are under it, they…have to…(gulp)…kiss." She felt like she was about to die but stood her ground with even brighter red cheeks, and Alex's cheeks became more red than his own feathers. He gulped too, and they both just stood there feeling embarrassed. So Alex backed up a little, saying, "You know, Ivory. I understand if this moment right now feels too embarrassing, so if you don't want to, then we don't have to…maybe…you know…follow this tradi-"

Before he could answer, Ivory launched onto him and gave him a great passionate kiss. She couldn't control herself and Alex felt like he made a total fool of himself. But after a moment, he started to enjoy the taste of having Ivory's beak pressing to his. So he gave in. He kissed her back and they continued. They had their first passionate on their first meeting, while under the mistletoe. So as it went on, they put their wings around each other and they became so lost that Alex fell back while they were still holding each other.

After that, they still continued kissing. And very soon after, they released to breathe the air more. And they began to chuckle while staring into each other's eyes. Their feelings for each other began to grow more and both wondered if that kiss actually meant these three words…I love you.

* * *

 _ **Alright! Alex and Ivory is now just beginning. And to Alex, I hope you liked it and that you're okay with how that last part kinda referenced your story "A Christmas Date."**_

 _ **Either way, everyone enjoy and have a good time with this new school year that has officially started. BTW, sorry for not including Fernando. he could've been slipped from my mind for awhile but he could still be in Rio trying to help with some things, and might be living with Tulio's relatives until the family would go back.**_

 _ **And one more thing, Alex…you once told me that you'd like it if Andrew Francis did the voice of your OC. So how would you and Alpha feel if Britt McKillip (the voice of Cadence) did Ivory's?**_


	39. Matchmakers Part 4

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: MATCHMAKERS (PT.4)

Alex was lying on the surface of the living room desk. Ivory was lying right beside him. Both birds stared at each other in their position of warmth, embarrassment, and feeling of passion. Both of them had no words come out of their beaks but inside their minds, they kept repeating the same words.

"Wow…I can't believe she just did that to me. It was…amazing."

"Wow…I can't believe I just did that to him. It was…amazing."

"What do I do now? I know can't yell at her and lie saying I didn't like it."

"What do I do now? I know can't run away and lie saying I'm sorry and I regret it."

That was all it. Until Ivory soon got up. She shook herself a little and felt embarrassed by the ton, not knowing what else to do. Then Alex got up and could tell that she really wanted, so he decided to help her. So he approached her and took her wing before kissing it. Making them both blush more. Alex smiled, and Ivory did the same only by shutting her eyes and looking away.

"Alex, I-"

"Hey it's okay. If it's alright for me to say, I liked that kiss."

"Really? You don't think I did anything bad?"

"No, no, not at all, Ivory. It was definitely great."

"Thanks, so…was that your first kiss?"

"Well…you wouldn't laugh if I said yes, would you?"

"No. Because that was my first kiss too."

"Wow. Your first yet it was good."

"Yours wasn't so bad either, Red Cheeks." She chuckled, and they almost looked at each other seductively before turning away again. "Hey Ivory?" "Yeah?" "Do you think you can tell me more about all of the Christmas stuff here? Maybe even a little more about yourself?" "Sure." So she explained to him about what people mostly do in Christmas. The things that Blu hasn't already explained like how people would drive around to look at Christmas decorations, they open tons of presents, play in the snow, and create Christmas cards, and go through other exciting things. Such as letting their kids sleep so they could wait for the one and only…Santa Claus. Each of these ideas were a thrill to Alex.

"Wow. Never once have I thought that humans could do and prosper on things so much as this."

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Though if you ask me, I think my most favorite thing about Christmas is when I get invited into this place and get to hang out with Blu and Jewel and their kids. They've treated me like family since I was young."

"You do have a family of your own though, right?"

"Oh yeah. I lived with my mom and dad when I was young but then when I was nine I was ready to leave the nest. That's when I left my homeland, found this town, and met Blu."

"Have you been friends with him for that long?"

"Oh yeah. In fact aside from Linda and her family, I was his only friend while many of the birds here always made fun of him for being a domesticated bird."

"Gosh, I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your problem. But…here's something I'd like to know." She laid on her belly and kept her head up with her wings, still looking at Alex while he sat. "From what Blu and Jewel told me you're a healer back at your amazon tribe, right?"

"Uh-huh. One of the top ones actually but it's no big deal."

"I say it would be for me. When I was young I didn't have very many friends and I use to have some personal issues and would sometimes get hurt a lot for being reckless. It would've been great to have a friend like you around those days."

"Aw thanks. Me? I do have my sisters and parents to call friends but I was and still am kinda considered to be a nervous fella."

"Really? Well I imagine being a doctor and therapist yourself you get to help a lot of pretty female bird, huh?"

Blushing again. "Well…yeah well sometimes." He chuckled. "And uh, what Blu and Jewel told me about you is that you're a kind bird who likes others and sometimes think of yourself as like a gypsy, right?"

"Yeah. I imagine myself as that because sometimes I feel like I can understand what other birds are feeling."

"Interesting…and uh…with what they told you about me…it's all of the good things, right? Like have they mentioned anything, uh, crazy about me to you?"

"No…why did you ever do something wrong?"

"No, I mean something that sounds…impossible. Something that might involve you too."

"Really? Well…" She started blush even more again. "No. I don't exactly think so." She was telling the truth. Blu and Jewel never told her about the Restart yet but there were times when Jewel would tease her for being too focused on the pictures of Alex, thinking that was what he might've meant. "But can I ask you this one thing that might seem crazy to me, Alex?" "Sure." Ivory sat up and scooted much closer to him, making them blush even further. "There's…this boy that I like. Now I've known him for very long and he's known me for a while too but we've never officially met until recently. And ever since I've known him I've always sort of had a crush on him. I just don't know when it would be the right time to admit it to him."

Alex wasn't dumb. He knew very well that she was referring to him. So he tried to give her the best advice, "Well I would say, the best thing to do be friends with him. Just be nice and honest to him like you're already being to him. And the time of when you can tell him is at whatever time makes you feel comfortable. Just be calm and open for that and be proud that you've admitted your feelings and got it over with."

"And what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then I'm sure he'll be calm, nice, and open about it too. But if he doesn't feel the same way then it's loss. And I myself would surprise since you're a very kind bird."

"Aw thanks. I think you're really nice too. In fact, when Blu and Jewel told me a lot about you I was surprised when they later mentioned that you're single. How can a very nice and charming macaw like you be single?"

"Aw shucks, I…did you just say I'm charming?"

Ivory froze, as did Alex, but felt like she didn't wanna let it go. She's had a crush on Alex for a long time so she thought it would finally be the time to let it out.

"Alex…yes. I think you're very charming. You're sweet, compassionate, smart, and patient. Blu and Jewel told me so much about you and well…I just don't think I can…ever…get…" she shut her eyes and slowly made her beak approach his again. Alex froze and felt like flying away but wanted to let the moment happen instead. So he continued sitting at his spot and let her come to him, and became mesmerized by her soft voice saying, "…get…tired…of a…" "character like that?" He softly replied, about ready to kiss her. "Yeah. Alex…I…" "I like you too, Ivory. You're so…beauti-" Too late. Their beaks touched. They began their second kiss and felt their faces heating up. They felt like they wanted to kiss deeper so they just brought their tongues together and made them dance. Then they brought their wings together and snuggled their heads. Nothing else happened, but they felt happy together indeed.

After a few more seconds of their second small makeout session, they released to breathe again and looked into each other's eyes while smiling and having new words on their mind.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"Is she also my wife in Blu and Jewel's old time?"

"Why couldn't this guy have been my boyfriend a long time ago?"

"Why can't we get married tonight?"

"Why can't we get married tonight?"

"I hope she's not thinking the same thing."

"I hope he's not thinking the same thing."

They didn't wanna stop staring at each other or stop thinking too. Alex imagined her being in the jungle trying to woo him while Ivory saw him make a goofy smile and imagine him being majorly tall. So after that minute they chuckled before Ivory finally spoke.

"Hmm…so…you really like me?"

"I do. Actually…maybe right now as a therapist it would be right for me to say…I love you."

"Hmm…Me too." She shut her eyes and pur her head on his shoulder.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still feeling a little cold. Can you sleep with me, please?"

"S-S-Sure, if it helps." Nervous again.

"But before we do that, follow me." She flew and Alex followed her to another part of the living room. Where there was a large family size couch, a rocker, and a large TV set. "What is that?" He asked, never seeing a machine like that before. "This, my dear friend, is something that people call a TV. It's a machine that allows them to watch moving pictures and all sorts of stuff called shows. When I met Blu he once showed me how to work this thing and now I know the perfect show we can watch." She grabbed a remote and turned on a Netflix software in the TV.

From there, she played a special series. Once she finally turned it on, Alex became confused. It was colorful, bright, and looked like it was about…horses. "Ivory, what is this?" "The special show I just mentioned. In the past Blu didn't usually watch it with me but Linda always would. You'll like it." "Okay." They sat down and watched it. Everything in it seemed very good and humorous. And with the time passing more, Ivory became tired and brought her head to Alex's shoulder again. Alex smiled and eventually fell asleep himself too. They slept together while leaving the TV on.

From there, they soon slipped, having Alex sleep on his back and Ivory sleep beside him before they snuggled their wings together. Both birds were in a position of comfort, and both felt happy to be sleeping with each other as their dreams of finding a soulmate came true. The only question there would be…how long would it last.

* * *

 _ **Done. Now the next one may take a while to come, but I can promise you that it will be about the family celebrating Christmas together and returning home to see you know which pair with a surprise. Oh, and can I just say, I like to imagine that in this universe, Ivory is the same size as Alex and mostly everybird else is too.**_


	40. Christmas Eve

_**Maybe publishing a new chapter (or more) once a week is a good call. It could relieve pressure from your system a lot more, so sorry for taking too long but this school year was starting to get a little rough for me. Anyway, 40th chapter, yeah! Never once have I gone this far with writing a story like this. And I know it's pretty early to be releasing a holiday chapter but I hope you still enjoy this…and keep in mind, after this, the story's end will be close.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY: CHRISTMAS EVE

Alex and Ivory. Two birds who were best friends with the true blue pair of lovebirds and though they've only met in person on a recent time, the night before Christmas Eve, they knew about each other for so long. The two together became friends very quickly, and very soon…became more not too long after that. Blu and Jewel have talked about Ivory to Alex, and Alex to Ivory, making them fall in love with each other before they fell in love in person. And to think it only took them one night of meeting and a kiss under the mistletoe.

So they decided to prosper the night by having another kiss and watch a very colorful show. Then they fell asleep in each others' wings in the middle of the first season and the show didn't stop until it was early in the morning before season three was done. Which meant their relationship continued on.

"Ivory…Ivory…Ivory. Sleeping Beauty, I think it's time for you and your boyfriend to wake up." That came from a soft and older voice. It woke Ivory up just a bit before she opened her eyes and noticed that the person talking to her was Mrs. Gunderson. It was Linda's mom. Ivory was surprised to her, in fact it made her quickly get out of Alex's sleeping body and caused her blush. "Okay." Mrs. Gunderson chuckled. "Aw, I guess this the famous Alex Linda phoned us about." Ivory chuckled to that and patted Alex in the cheek. "Alex. Hey Alex, sweetie it's time get up." That eventually woke him up and zoomed right up when he noticed Mrs. Gunderson, feeling startled to see another human. Ivory and Mrs. Gunderson chuckled again. "Don't worry, my new friend. My name is Mrs. Gunderson. I'm Linda's mother." She brought her hand out for Alex to touch it and he slowly did.

Alex soon smiled to see that they were all friends in the room. Then he heard a door open. The three turned to the opening door and saw Linda's father. "Morning, sweetie." He said to his wife. "Morning, dear. Look Linda came and she's brought a new friend." "Huh?" He looked and noticed Alex, who was nervous to see him. Mr. Gunderson smiled, "Is this Alex?" "I guess so. Heck, he even looks like an Alex." They smiled, and she then said "If he's here that means Linda and the others are too." "In that case, maybe we can head downstairs and serve them a little breakfast." "I'd like that. In the meantime, you two can just stay here and continue cuddling alone until everybody else wakes up." She smiled and left. Alex then turned to Ivory, who had her eyes shut, smiled, and had cheeks more red than Alex's feathers again. He walked up to her.

"Ivory? Did you and I really sleep together through all of last night?"

"Yeah. I guess we did. Was I too pushy or anything?"

"You pushy? Not possible. Though…there is something I wanna ask."

"Okay."

"How comfortable do you now feel with me being your boyfriend?"

"Completely." She scooted closer him and cuddled her head to his shoulder. "Only as long as you're okay with me being your girlfriend."

"Haha. You got it. I…I love you, Ivory."

"I love you too, Alex. And to think it only took one night for us to finally admit that."

"Yeah. By the way, I loved that series you showed me, do you think we can watch it again tonight?"

"Sure can…sweetheart." She kissed him in the cheek which made his eyes pop open and his head feathers zoom straight up. Alex mumbled to himself, "Oh gosh, I wanna marry this girl now." Ivory heard that but didn't want him to feel embarrassed. "Alex?" "Yes, my dear?" "Do you wanna cuddle with me some more?" "I think my answer to that goes without saying." "Ooh." She kissed him in the beak again and they snuggled more, feeling relaxed to be together until after an hour, Alex was on the couch and Ivory laid on his lap. Savoring the fact that they got what they wanted.

During that, Blu felt like doing the same thing as he woke up and tried waking his wife. "Hey Jewel, you feeling okay to wake up and play with me?" "Hmm…? Oh good morning, Blu." "Morning, honey. How ya feeling?" "Great. Mostly because I get to wake up to see your face instead being all alone in a cage." "Good. And just remember if you're feeling sad and tired, I'm always here for you." "Now that's music to my ears." They kissed and gave each other a minute long, warm hug before leaving the cage and noticed Linda's parents. The two squawked good morning to them. "Aw well good morning, lovebirds." Mrs. Gunderson replied as she and the Mr were happy to see them. Blu landed on her arm while Jewel landed on the Mr's. He said to them in a humorous tone, "It's great to see you again. You don't know how miserable it's been without you two, your chicks, and our dear daughter and son-in-law." "Yeah. You know we were making breakfast for everyone, do you two wanna help us out?" Blu and Jewel nodded to them. "Good." So the two birds and two humans worked on making more breakfast.

Since (the second) 2010, Linda's parents moved back to Minnesota so they could take care of the bookstore and be more ready for the times when Linda and the rest of the family would visit. So, as Blu and Jewel were still helping the folks make dinner, the triplets woke up…all thanks to Tiago.

"Hehehe!" He chuckled. He woke up early and tickled the nose of his sisters with his feather tips until the feeling of wanting to sneeze woke them both up. "AAHHHCCCHHOOOO!" That was a shock, then when they noticed Tiago flying away with a laugh, they instantly got mad and knew what happened. "TIAGO!" They yelled and flew after him. He has been doing that to them since the day he met Skye and Lisa, and Tiago himself knew that was the only thing that could occupy him while he was away from his favorite girls ( _ **not Carla and Bia**_ ). So he kept flying while the girls kept chasing but the adults never noticed, then it stopped when Tiago made it to the upstairs room and saw something interesting on the couch. He saw Alex and Ivory cuddling together, so he quickly hid behind a desk vase to look. Carla and Bia then kept up and were about to yell at him.

"Ti-!" Carla started but then Tiago shooshed them and pointed to what he was looking at. "What is-? Ooh." Bia whispered. "Oh my gosh." "It finally happened." Carla smiled. The three silently flew up and landed on the couch to watch the scene up close. Tiago would've wanted puke over this but since he already had a girlfriend it didn't bother him anymore. So the three just chuckled, and the girls just wanted to go awww aloud, but instead, Carla cleared her throat which caught the lovebirds' attention.

"What the? Oh...hi kids." The blushing Ivory, hoping to the change subject. The kids laughed and just came closer to hug their adoptive aunt. Which she accepted, then the girls went "Awww." Carla said, "I can't believe it finally happened. I know you two would get together eventually." Alex chuckled to that, "Oh what, that? No, that wasn't what it looked like. You see, Ivory and I were just-" "Oh hush, Alex." Ivory said before kissing his cheek, which made Carla and Bia laugh more. Bia still didn't feel sure about it but tried to be supportive by asking "So when exactly did this happen?" "Last night. I was waiting for you guys until I almost froze to death. That is until this handsome doctor warmed me up." Ivory blushed more but she clearing wasn't afraid to express her feelings in front of the kids. Unlike Alex, who was still nervous fella. So the five birds sat down and talked about how else the new ship began sailing. Until Blu and Jewel were done.

"How does everything look, honey?" Blu asked Jewel to check on the breakfast. She replied with having a blueberry in her mouth, "Everything looks fine. There's enough pancakes, cups, plates, fruits, and everything else." She swallowed the berry and Blu chuckled, "Okay, just don't eat all the fruit before everything gets here. (Laughing) But…thank you for helping me keep track of things without having any problems about it." "No problem. As long as it's for my one and only husband, I'll do anything for you." "Hmm…" They smiled and Jewel kissed him. The taste of blueberry was still in her mouth but they loved sharing it by making out like always. After they released it, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas…Eve, Blu."

"Merry Christmas Eve, sweetheart."

"Hey do you wanna maybe wake up Linda and Tulio?"

"Na, I prefer doing what you want right now."

"Well in that case, let's go upstairs for more privacy."

They smiled and flew on their way. And things slowed down for Jewel as she looked at Blu. She said in her head, "Oh, Blu…no matter what life I'm living in, I'm always grateful as long as you're with me in it. I want you to stay with me forever." And she imagined that whole " _ **Stay with Me**_ " song playing nearby, and when the two soon made it upstairs, they became surprised to see their kids already awake and with Alex and Ivory.

"Ivory?" Blu and Jewel said.

"Blu. Jewel. Hey guys!" She responded excitedly, and flew up to give them a welcome hug. They encouraged it.

The three still hovered up while Jewel spoke. "Gosh it's good to see you again."

Ivory replied, "You too. Gosh it's been a killer trying to wait for you guys to come. That is until I met my new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? (Gasp) You mean Alex?" Jewel and Blu smiled and joined everyone on the couch. Blu said, "Whoa, Alex. You and Ivory all made it?" Alex made a red nod to him. "How exactly did this happen?" Alex really felt nervous to explain it but he still did, and with Ivory. They explained how they just met last night, how they got to talk about each other, and had their kiss under the mistletoe. "…and from there, the spark in our relationship just grew. I hope that's not silly to you guys." Ivory finished telling them. "No, no. Not at all. Heck, Blu and I actually know that kind of experience pretty well." "No argument here, Jewel."

"So what are you guys planning on doing?" Tiago asked Alex.

"Sorry?"

"You know, like what are you two gonna do together while we're here?"

Ivory had an idea. "I think I have one thought. Alex, have you ever been in a snowball fight?"

"No? But I wouldn't mind."

"Then what are we standing around for? Follow me, sweetie!" She flew and the kids followed. They were excited to join them for a snowball fight. Blu was gonna join them too but Jewel stopped. "Whoa. Oh, Jewel. Is something wrong?" He asked, but she didn't answer him. She just gave him a smile. She walked very slowly, and Blu knew very well to where it was going. "Jewel?" He chuckled a little, giving her the same sly smile. "Oh Blu…I'm getting that feeling right now. The feeling where you and I are totally alone and do nothing but give in to a snuggling sensation. Do you wanna?" "I think I couldn't say no even if I wanted to." "That's what I thought. And now…" She was gonna kiss him by surprise but he beat her to it. They made out again and could still taste the blueberry as they hugged and kissed each other tightly before falling to the couch cushions. Then they kissed each other's faces more than their beaks and imagined saying these words to each other:

"Never leave them?"

"Never."

"Never stop loving me?"

"Never."

"Always hold me?"

"Always."

"Will you be my one and only?"

"I will forever be your one and only."

Then Jewel finally said to him, "Blu? I think this weather's finally getting to me."

"In that case…" He put his wings around her, giving her a large and comforting hug, which Jewel silent made a gush noise to. "I'm not letting you go for a second."

"Then don't start now." She said. They hugged each other tighter and continued cuddling for each other's warm. During that, Linda and Tulio eventually woke up and got dressed, and the other birds were outside in the backyard, preparing for their cold battle. Alex and Ivory made a small snowy-trench-wall and the kids were on the other side trying to make theirs. "Aw. The poor kids still never learn." Said the cocky snow owl. Alex asked her, "So Ivory how do we play?" "It's easy. Each different team hides behind their own wall and builds up snowballs. They use snowballs as weapons to fire at the opposing team, and if a member of a team gets hit, then he or she is officially out." "Alrighty then. But I don't know how to make a snowball." "That's okay, I'll help you then." She held his wings and placed them down on the cold ground. From the wings and talons the ground was freezing to Alex, but it was also comforting since Ivory was around.

Then she helped him make a real snowball. It was small but felt strong and was as white as Ivory's feathers. They smiled. "Thanks, Ivory." "No problem, sweetie." She kissed his cheek again, then they were interrupted by Tiago. "Hey! Are you guys gonna continue focusing on each other? Or on the wrath of me and my sisters!?" Then he threw the first snowball at them. But luckily they ducked just in time. The girls laughed and Alex just made a sinister smile. "Oh yeah? Well let's see how you like it!" He laughed and threw his. When Tiago dodged it, he just laughed to see for the first time that his uncle had a competitive side.

It was team blue vs team red and white. Two adult birds battling against three young chicks. And the chicks looked liked they had the upper hand. "Ooh-hoo! We're gonna win!" Carla chanted.

"Oh-ho-ho-you're not!" Ivory said and was about to throw her next amo until Tiago's hit her. "Ah! Ooh-I've been hurt!" Then she pretended to be dead. Alex came to her and played along, "Ivory, are you okay?" "No. I don't think I'm gonna make it. Alex, avenge me." She kissed his cheek again and he pretended it was over. Until he gave out his face of determination and scowled at the kids. "Ooh-hoo. You kids have dog done it now. Eat this!" He threw his snowballs and the kids did their best to avoid and fight back but it wasn't enough. Both Carla and Bia got hit (in the most harmless way possible) and were out. While Tiago stood there in shock, then Alex came walking toward him looking like a tough mercenary. Tiago trembled, "Please don't hurt me." "Oh don't worry." Tiago covered his eyes, fearing the worst, and it happened. Alex laughed and dropped a small wing-full of snow on him. "Team Red and White wins! Haha." Alex laughed and did a victory dance, making the girls laugh and Tiago made a pouty look before his uncle tickled him.

"Okay, okay. Yeah yeah, you did it. Not bad for your first try but that was only beginner's luck."

"Ooh. Are you saying you wanna go again, nephew?"

"Oh yeah!"

Then it went on. The two teams had a laugh spending the next hour snowball fighting. It was a battle for all the ages. Alex enjoyed it and Ivory loved it since, for the first time in a long time, she didn't get to play alone. They all had fun until the kids decided to get back inside to take it easy for a bit. Leaving Alex and Ivory alone. That was when she held Alex's wing ever so delicately. They smiled at each other again.

"So Alex, you still loving Minnesota?"

"Not as much as I love you, Ivory."

"Oh, you're such a charmer."

"Guilty. Although, I'm not sure how comfortable I am about this weather."

"I think I can help with that."

She took him to another spot of the backyard. The sight of it confused Alex since it only looked like a plain white field of snow. 'Til Ivory said "Watch this." She backed up a little, confusing Alex more, and ran, jumped, and yelled "Cannon ball!" She landed right into what was really a frozen pond. Alex ran up to the shore of it in shock. "Ivory? Ivory?" And at his surprise, Ivory bursted out of the water and screamed, "OOH-HO-HO! MY GOSH, THAT NEVER STOPS BEING COLD!" Alex chuckled, "Gosh Ivory, you scared me." "Yeah? Well how about you relax and come in." "Huh?" "Come in." She grabbed his wing, "No, wait, wait, wait!" And dragged him into the water, making him pop his head and shiver too. "WOAH! ARE-ARE-ARE YOU C-C-CRAZY!?" "Y-Y-You b-better believe i-i-it, Ally." "A-A-Ally?" "Yeah. L-Look, I know it's cold but just do what I do." She took his wings again and hugged him. It made Alex feel warm and relieved of his annoyance with her, so he soon gave her a hug too. It was soft and warm. Both of them were warming up enough to get use to the water.

"Feeling better?"

"Definitely. Just one question; why did you call me, Ally?"

"What? I thought that since we're a couple now I thought you'd like doing nicknames. You don't like it?"

"No, no. I like it. In fact, would you like it if I called you Ivy?"

"No. I'd love it. Consider me the love ivy to your doctor. Now why don't we skip the talking and start the splashing, scarlet macaw?"

"I like the way you think, snow owl."

They kissed each other's beaks again and began playing in the pond. Laughing, splashing, and thinking about how else the visit would go before it would end. And at the distance, Blu and Jewel were watching them from the inside; feeling proud once again to bring another couple (back) together.

Jewel happily sighed, "Mission accomplished."

"Yep. And as of right now I think we're done. We don't need to worry about what we need to do again for the timeline's sake."

"What about 'you know who'?"

"Oh. I think she'll be fine. As long as you and your friends remember to stay out of the place of where that snake was."

"Haha." She rolled her eyes with a smile again.

"And if she ever sees Alex again then hopefully they'll still be friends before she leaves again. Speaking of which have you seen her lately?"

"Actually yeah, about a few times a week now. But Blu, after spending nine years of my life with you, I'm pretty sure I can now tell that there's nothing to hope for if you already know that it's gonna end well."

"Wow. Did you write that down yourself?" They chuckled and enjoyed the moment before deciding to leave Alex and Ivory alone more. Jewel realized something important though. "Hey Blu? After all this time I just remembered something." "And what's that?" "Tia." "Tia? Oh! Gosh, I can't believe I forgot about her." "The very angel that belongs to…" "Alex and Ivory." They both said that. Then Jewel continued, "I remember her very well now. And…she was just a few months old before the Restart began. Do you think we should tell them?" Jewel seemed worried, and Blu thought about it, but…"No. Alex was already overwhelmed enough to learn he had a girlfriend and later got another. I think it's best that we keep this under wraps from both of them. Maybe we shouldn't even tell Ivory about our Restart story." "You sure that's a good idea?" "For now yes. In fact, it's nothing to worry about. Right now I just wanna enjoy this Christmas with you and the rest of our family." "You know what, me too. Let's go, handsome." They flew farther away from the back window and joined everyone who were still at the table to eat some more breakfast.

So for the remainder of the day, the family together had a good time. Linda's parents helped take care of things, and they wished Fernando could join them but were happy to know that he was still spending Christmas with Tulio's relatives back at Rio. Linda and Tulio enjoyed their time and talked more. Carla, Bia, and Tiago each felt lonely to be away from their lovebirds but were happy to keep each other company, and had some fun playing blueberry soccer with their parents. Blu and Jewel themselves still enjoyed each other's company by enjoying their usual routine. As for Alex and Ivory, after they got back from the pond and cleaned up, they did the same thing that their friends did. Show love and support, and secretly watched more of the tv show from last night.

Then when night came again, everyone got together to set up more decorations and be ready for Christmas Day.

* * *

 _ **There we go. Again, I'm sorry that took so long but at least it's done. And one other thing, I finished making some new chapters to the other stuff so I'll at least publish those with this one, which might mean I'm getting back to the two or more in one day thing.**_

 _ **And know this…Tia is the creation that belongs that my buddy Alexriolover95 and is indeed the daughter of Alex and Ivory. So now I say…get ready for what comes next.**_


	41. Christmas Time

CHAPTER FORTY ONE: CHRISTMAS TIME

Everyone in the family had a great day. It was only Christmas Eve and yet they treated like it was really the big day itself. The triplets kept each other company, Linda's parents enjoyed having the family at home as they worked to set up breakfast and the decorations. Linda and Tulio were able to call Fernando and heard from him that he was doing fine back at Rio, staying with the other relatives and having his own good Christmas. In fact, Linda themselves have been keeping a surprise and they couldn't wait to reveal until the next morning. And for Blu and Jewel, they have been going through nothing but times of endearment. They cuddled with each other and felt grateful to get all things fixed and brought many lovebirds together. Blu was glad about it and Jewel secretly felt like she was turning into a romantic fan girl.

Things were still turning out great. Which felt like an everyday thing, for them and very soon, it would feel that way to two more special lovebirds. A scarlet macaw and a snow owl. As soon as it was the night of Christmas Eve, Alex and Ivory saw that no one needed their help with the decor and were alone together, so they decided to take a flight around town.

When they began, Alex enjoyed seeing more of the town. Bright lights and colors, snow falling down, people dressed warmly to walk around to do shopping and caroling. It was more cheerful than anything at the tribe.

"Still enjoying everything, Ally?" Ivory asked him while they were still flying.

"I can't find any words that I already used. Especially it comes to the way you look."

"Oh really?" She smiled at him and flew below him before facing him. "Are you sure? You sure you can't come up with anything for me, buddy boy?"

For a bird who never had a boyfriend before, Ivory was doing good with her flirting towards Alex. It made him nervous all the way. So he knew she wanted an answer and had trouble finding one until, "Um…I…well…" he focused on her eyes and face, and found it. "Ivory…looking at you…makes me think about how clean this world is when it's untouched. Your feathers are more pure white than any snowflake. Seeing your eyes sparkle and reflect like the colors of Christmas lights and the shine of the moon and stars…it's more beautiful than any magic that Princess Luna can show. Your voice is so soft and calming." he moved his face much closer to hers and they both got caught up in the moment. "Rubbing my cheek to yours feels smooth and makes me feel free. Seeing how smart and compassionate you are makes me feel unworthy to be with a beautiful princess like you. The taste of your kisses are sweeter than any fruit that the earth can and will ever grow. And finally…I hope I can still be good to you. Be the most respectful and trustworthy boyfriend in the world." Ivory didn't smile but did shed tears of joy and brought her beak to Alex's even closer.

Author's Note: _**You might realize that this is only Alex's second night with Ivory, and you might also remember that he only saw MLP with her the night before so it's possible that she told him more about what else happened in the show.**_

They were getting closer to the ground. Their beaks were ready to touch. Then they did it. They kissed in mid-air and wrapped their wings each other again. And even though they weren't paying attention, they were lucky to be in each other's wings and make a soft landing in a pile of snow on the ground. They didn't even notice it. They were just caught in the moment of making out and cuddling more.

"Hmm…" They both sighed. Enjoying the cuddle and the love was too much pass up, so under the snow they just continued kissing until they stopped and took a good look at each other.

"Now Alex, time for my compliments. I think you're…uh…you are…okay I think you're unbearably charming and you look really good and when you talk." She panicked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry it's just that you took some of the best ones and-" Alex kissed her, and he said to her with a laugh, "I'm kidding, my sweet Ivy. I'm more of a bird who loves giving instead of getting. Which I give only to you and don't expect anything in return but your compassion." "Hmm…in that case, do you wanna check something out with me?" "Sure." They shook the snow off of them and Ivory led Alex to a new place. Her place.

Alex was confused to why his girlfriend would lead him to a large tree next to a big storage building. Unless, "(gasp)…Ivory? Is this where you live?" "Yep. I'm sorry if it doesn't look like the best place but this was the best thing Blu and Linda could find for me." "No, no, I like it. It's pretty big and quite interesting. What do you have here?" "A lot. Look." She brought him through her tree hollow, which was big, clean, and cozy, and it brought them to another entrance. A big hole on the other side that was an entrance to the building. Once they got in, Alex became amazed to see what was inside. There were more Christmas decorations, house furniture, old toys, videos, and games, so much that any person or young bird would want.

"Wow, Ivory. This is just too cool. All this stuff and it's yours?" He flew around to look at everything.

"Not exactly. While I live here, humans often leave their things here for some reason. I just observe everything and clean it all up to see what I can do with it. And the thing I do with it is…just have fun with it."

"Still it looks awesome. And when you say fun, then I just wanna ask; do you have anything that can still play MLP?"

"Ooh, I thought you'd never ask!" She flew up to him, and with his help, she was able to set up a comfy chair, turn on a TV, and head to Netflix to watch their favorite show again. Last night when Alex first saw MLP with Ivory, he thought it was a little silly but soon loved it as much as she did. They planned on starting to where they left off and agreed to stay up until Season 2 was over. And pretty soon they were close to making it.

"Okay, Ivory. You sure you can stay up long enough?"

"Are you kidding? Most owls are nocturnal, and I am an owl. So I can at least assure you that I can stay up longer than you."

"We'll see about that. Oh since this isn't exactly a contest, what do you want to do to help me stay up?"

"I think I got a good idea." She scooted closer to him on the chair and gave his cheek a big smooch. After releasing it, she noticed him frozen and chuckled to see his head feathers standing up again. Alex stuttered, "T-That might work." "Good. Because you're gonna do it for me if I fall asleep." "Oh no, I won't." "And why not?" "Because…" he quickly turned on the tv and started the show and kissed her beak. It surprised her as much as the kiss surprised Alex but she savored it. "I rather do that." "Fine by me. Let's start." Then they continued sitting together and watched their favorite show. Things were still going good, and as the hours past, everyone back at Linda's house was asleep but Alex and Ivory were still awake watching the show. They did feel tired but refused to admit it and even though they did what they could to stay up, it wasn't enough.

That's when they thought it was time to just make conversation.

"Hey Alex?" "Hey Ivory?" They both said and laughed.

"Sorry, you go first, Ivy."

"Thanks, Ally. Um, look I'm sorry. I enjoy watching this with you but I'm hurting you by making you stay up."

"Don't worry. I don't mind staying up just a little longer. As long as I'm watching this show with you, it's never a (yawning) bother for me."

"Aww thanks. And you know it's starting to become unfair that you seem to come up with the best words and I don't."

"But that's what makes it fun." He laughed. "But, but speaking of best words. Can you do something?"

"Yeah."

He took her wing and made her look at it. "I know for a fact that gypsies are like traveling fortune tellers. So…do you think you can see what is yet to come for me?"

"Oh? Alex, I don't know if I can really-"

"Ivory…please?"

"Well…okay. Let's see." She looked closer into his wing and held it dearly. She held it like it was a golden coin, and as the time began to settle around her, she quietly sang a song. The words were not in English or in any language that Alex knew but listening to her singing was so beautiful and calming. He imagined that she was singing because it helped her focus, and it did, as she finally shut her eyes and said in a soft and beautiful tone, "I see something. I can see you…being happy. You are with your family in a tribe of both red and bluebirds. You're one of the very birds that show harmony like Blu and Jewel. I also see yourself wanting or trying to lack impatience. And I see you being a good bird for the rest of life. But I see two more things."

"What? What is it?" He replied softly.

"Shh…one is just about you. I can see that you've wanted to find someone to love and care for, almost all your life. And I can see you're not only happy that you finally did, but you also nervous. Feeling as if you have a little bit of Sarah Connor inside of you."

"Sarah who?"

Ivory chuckled and continued, "But other than that, I can see that despite your worries and fears, you are still someone who will always know when to step up and show love to everyone in your life."

"Especially you?"

"I hope so, mister." She laughed.

"And what about the second thing?"

"Let's see. Hmm…funny. This involves Blu and Jewel. Something about them that makes them different from us and every other bird. I can't properly see it but all I can see it involves us and everyone they know seeing them…time and time again. And as it's still going…it looks like…we're becoming older…and they aren't. Their whole physical form isn't changing but ours is." She let go of Alex's wing, wanting to stop.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That prediction, it…seemed scary. That was the first time I ever made a prediction and it didn't look…I don't know."

"Wow. Well, one thing I do know is that you were pretty good at that. Because you actually did get it right. I have been looking for someone for a very long time, and…you don't know how grateful I am for the fact that it's you."

"(Gasp)…Do you…really mean that?" She asked before Alex kissed her to prove it and put his wings on her cheek, making Ivory fall under his spell again and put her wings around him. After releasing it, the looked at each other in the eye again and didn't wanna blink.

"Did that answer your question?"

"Oh yeah." She gushed.

"Good. Because now I wanna ask you something again. And whatever answer you give me I'll be okay with it."

"Okay."

"Ivory…I'm only here for as long as Blu, Jewel, and others are. Which means I'll be leaving once the New Year's is over. So…"

"So?"

"So…do you want to come to the amazon with me?"

Ivory gasped from hearing those words and slowly got out of his embrace. That was a shock. It meant that he wanted her to come and move in with him and his family. A big step that she was so hesitant about. "Alex…are you serious? Is this what you want me to do?"

"No. I'm just asking if it's something that you wanna do? If the answer is no then I'll be okay. Is just that I love you, Ivory and I was hoping maybe it would be great to be with you…everyday. More than just once a year."

"Really? So…if I say no then you'd really be okay with it?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Or if I say yes…then that means I'll be living in the jungle with more wild birds and…"

"I'll be there to protect you. And so will our friends and my family. Ivory, I'm a healer and I can teach you how to look after yourself in the jungle and do whatever you want."

"But that would also mean we wouldn't be able to watch My Little Pony anytime we want."

"Oh, right. But-but-but still…whatever answer you give me, I will be okay with it and it won't make me feel differently about you."

"Hmm…in that case…just let them think about it. At least until the day before you leave."

"You got it. And I'm sorry if I surprised you too much with that."

"It's okay. But I would like for you to please understand something."

"Sure."

"If I say yes, then are you really gonna hold your promise? You can teach me how to thrive there and you will protect me?"

"Completely."

"And whether I say yes or no, can you stay with me a little longer than everyone else? I do love your company and would love it if you stayed much longer than planned."

"Really? Well, maybe I can do that. Maybe I can even get Linda's parents to shift me, or us, back to the amazon when I can go."

"Great. Oh thank you, Ally."

"You're welcome, Ivy."

"Now after this long talk, I think we should focus on two things. The show and…each other."

"Like you have to ask."

They hugged and laid beside each other in the couch. Snuggling together and focused on the show that was still playing until they made it to the Season 2 finale. Which caught the lovebirds' attention even more than the rest until it was over and they fell asleep. At that time, it was already sunrise.

Author's Note: _**I know I've said this over a few times before but I just wanna remind everyone again that I like being an obedient and decent fella. That I know the mature rules of love, and I like following those. Just still remember that the characters are animals and won't have any problems. And also, that part with Ivory's prediction of Blu and Jewel, you all might love the fact on where that's gonna lead to.**_

The next morning, everyone woke up, but not before Blu and Jewel. They just spent their morning focusing on each other and set up a little bit of breakfast. When everyone else did get up, they were happy and cheerful over the fact that it was Christmas Day! Especially the triplets, who woke up to see their parents on the kitchen table talking about the time.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MOM AND DAD!" They cheerfully yelled out, getting their parents' attention. They smiled at them and encouraged them to come up and hug them. When they did, the five were in a large group hug. "Oh, Merry Christmas, kids." Jewel said. They continued their embrace and had their breakfast as soon as Linda, Tulio, and the folks came in. The breakfast was like a good buffet and everybody enjoyed it. It was a time of everyone getting the chance to sit down and relax and talk over more about how great things were going. One of the very things that makes Christmas Christmas.

"Mmm...this stuff is too good. Thank you for preparing it for us, dad." Tulio said to his father in law.

"No problem. I'm just glad we're all here to enjoy it."

"I just wish that included Fernando." Said Linda's mom.

Linda replied, "Me too. But at least he's safe and sound with the others back at Rio. Oh and uh...there's also something important that I want to tell you. All of you actually."

"Is something wrong, dear?" Tulio asked.

"No. It's actually something great. Just listen."

She stood up from the table and everyone had all eyes on her as she was ready to send off the biggest news ever. "Everyone...these past three years have been the greatest of my life. Having my parents there for me, having five wonderful companions, and a husband and son that love and care about me so much...have truly been an exciting experience for me." She shed tears next, and continued, "But I'm about to give news that will make everything more exciting. Everyone...I'm...I'm pregnant."

"I'm pregnant." Those words were a big shock to everyone. In fact, Blu and Tulio fainted but no one noticed that as they were so excited that they came up to Linda and hugged her.

"Pregnant. Really? When did find out?" Her mom asked.

"Just a few nights before me and Tulio went to the amazon again. Oh wait Tulio." She then noticed that he fainted and humorously tried to help wake him up. In the meantime, Jewel and the kids tried doing the same thing for Blu when they exited the dining room. "Blu?" "Oh come on, it's not that shocking…is it?" Blu heard his family saying until he opened his eyes and exhaustedly said "Huh? Whoa, hey guys. Would you believe that I just had this weird dream where Linda said to us that she…was…oh." He saw the truth when everyone smirked at him.

"Wow. I-I can't believe this happening." He said. Jewel replied, "I know. But I guess with how much we changed things, Linda and Tulio must have become closer than before." "I guess so." Hearing that of course made Bia worry about the timeline again but for Tiago's happiness she let it go. Carla excitedly said, "Oh gosh I can't wait to see if I'll get another sister. Or is it aunt?" "Who says it's gonna be a girl?" Tiago said, trying to be funny. Blu smiled, never once did he think about the chance of his companion and Tulio being real parents, but saw how great it would be. He was also glad over the fact that since he'll be at the amazon most of his time, Fernando would at least be home to help them out with the baby. All he hoped for in the present was that everything would still go right not only for Rosalia and Tia when they come into the world again, but the same for Linda and Tulio's infant.

As the birds were still talking though, they heard something from their walkie talkie.

"Hello? Hey guys are there? It's me Liz."

Blu and Jewel quickly went to it. "Hey Liz."

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Liz!" Said the triplets as they came to their parents.

"Merry Christmas." Jewel said. "Hey how are you and everyone doing?"

"We're doing great. In fact, since you guys are celebrating Christmas at Minnesota, Roberto thought that we celebrate our own party at our hollow. Right now everyone's here including Eduardo and Aunt Mimi."

"They're there?"

"Yep. Merry Christmas, sweetie." Said Eduardo.

"Hi daddy. So everyone is there?"

"Yep. Us, plus Liz's parents, your kids' boyfriend and girlfriends, their parents, and even Felipe."

"That's great to hear. Oh and Liz, have you and Roberto been having a good time?"

"Oh yeah. In fact, there's something important I wanna tell you." Just hearing that sentence made Blu and Jewel make a good guess. "This is something that everyone is already aware of but I thought you should still hear this." "Oh, I can only guess what it is." Blu and Jewel mumbled, and Liz soon let it out. "Guys…I'm pregnant. I'm carrying an egg." The triplets gasped but Blu and Jewel showed faces of joy. "OH MY GOSH!" It was a happy day for everyone. "I know, right!? Hey is Alex with you?" The smiles on Blu and Jewel dropped.

"Oh man, I forgot." Blu said. "Sorry, Liz. But Alex told us that he'd be going around the town for the night. I guess he hasn't come back yet."

"Really? Well okay. Just tell him what I told you and I want you to tell me about his reaction."

"Oh you can count on that. And there's some other things I think you should know. Some things that I believe you're gonna adore."

From there, Blu and Jewel explained the story to how Alex got to see Ivory and how they very quickly became an item. Some birds could imagine how the reactions went. Not just for Liz, but Lisa and Alex's parents. And for the rest of the day, the birds talked to the families on the walkie talkie, hearing how things are going on both locations, and Roberto and Liz felt closer than ever. The family together celebrated the rest of Christmas Day by talking, eating, opening their presents and thought about looking forward to the arrival of the new babies.

As for Alex and Ivory, they spend most of their day still playing in the snow and storage house alone and didn't come back until the afternoon. Afterwards, Alex explained to everyone how he might stay with Ivory a little longer than planned. It was crazy but they allowed it. So for the family and everyone else, Christmas was going great and there were more events to come.

* * *

 _ **There we go. Now Rosalia will be coming much sooner, and what I wanna know now is…what did you think of Linda's surprise?**_

 _ **Few more things to mention: I have once again changed my mind with my plans. From here on in, I will not be continuing NKS until I'm done with this story. And when I publish the sequel to this, I will only be making one chapter and won't continue it until my two years of community service are up.**_

 _ **So until next week, stay tuned.**_


	42. Choice for Home

_**Good comment, Alex, haha. But I wanna know, what did you think about Ivory's prediction about Blu and Jewel?**_

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY TWO: CHOICE FOR HOME

Vacation at Minnesota: Day 8. It has been exactly eight days since the Blu family came into Minnesota, and for them it was a new night. It was night of December 31! New Years eve! If only one could just imagine what they were doing…they would know that Linda and Tulio and the parents were out in a park watching the fireworks go. While Blu and Jewel were together ready to party after getting their kids to sleep. In fact, Blu was watching the three slumber together in the living room before Jewel came in and rolled her at eyes from behind him.

"Hmm…okay sweetie, I think they'll officially asleep."

"Huh? Oh hi sweetie. I was actually watching because I love watching our kids sleep. So just call me Santa Blu."

"Uh-Huh. Well come on, Santa Blu. Are you ready to play?"

"Oh yeah."

They left the room, took each other's wings, and flew to the outside room of the house. Blu was actually watching his kids because he didn't wanna go through the "New Year launch" again, but at a time like the News Years, he had a chance to relax with the showing of fireworks with his grateful wife.

"Hmm…our third New Years since the Restart." Said the relaxed Jewel, in the wings of her husband.

"Yeah. And to think, even though we've experienced these years before, they seem different. And in the best way and as good as the things that happened before, in fact." After Blu said that, he felt Jewel trying to hug him tighter. "Couldn't have put it better myself. (Sigh)…" Then became silent, enjoying more colorful fireworks. Jewel became more impressed with how a small town like Minnesota could show such a large even just like the many times in the past when she has visited Blu's old home. It made her think again about how much he gave up for her, made her think and worry again about the fact that she could never repay him. But like him, she learned to let the worries go and live in the moment with her one and only.

Speaking of which, "Hey Blu, do you think we should've brought Alex and Ivory with us?"

"I think so. But like us I also think that they deserve a good amount of alone time."

"(Chuckling)…I guess so. Gosh, I remember back before the Restart, our kids and their lovers, Roberto and Liz…and Alex and Ivory. Each pair would always beg to have privacy. Never to do anything dumb but to just be alone and do the things we do."

"You mean cuddle? Think about each other? Always show each other love and respect?"

"Exactly. The same things that you and I do without any problems."

"And I myself never get tired of it. Do you?"

"Never for a second. But just in case…Blu, do you wanna sing something for me?"

"Me? Well…ah, I think I know a good one. It's been years since we heard it but I think I can remember most of it."

"Whatever works for you."

Blu held her wife tight in his wings and sang a perfect song that helped match their relationship.

 _ **Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking**_

 _ **Wasn't searching for an answer**_

 _ **In the moonlight when I saw your face**_

 _ **Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking**_

 _ **Out from under moon beams**_

 _ **Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze**_

 _ **I know I'm feeling so much more**_

 _ **Than ever before**_

 _ **And so I'm giving more to you**_

 _ **Than I thought I could do**_

 _ **Don't know how it happened**_

 _ **Don't know why but you don't really**_

 _ **Need a reason when the stars shine**_

 _ **Just to fall in love**_

Hearing that song again made Jewel stare at Blu so dreamily. Like she was falling in love all over again as they danced.

 _ **Made to love each other, made to be together**_

 _ **For a lifetime**_

 _ **In the sunshine flying in the sky**_

 _ **I know I'm feeling so much more**_

 _ **Than ever before**_

 _ **And so I'm giving more to you**_

 _ **Than I thought I could do, oh**_

 _ **Now I know love is real**_

 _ **So when sky high, as the angels try**_

 _ **Leaving you and I, fly love**_

He stopped, and the two hugged each other to focus on each other rather than the fireworks. And what they never knew from there was that their kids were awake and saw the whole thing. Bia and Carla use to think that it was disgusting but in their present that moment was amazing, and Tiago just said in his head, "Wow…I definitely gotta remember that song when I get back home to Lisa." And just continued watching them and the show. The bright and colorful night was also the same for another special pair. Alex and Ivory were alone together in the storage building. They were not only watching the fireworks or listening to MLP from a mobile speaker, but Ivory was teaching Alex how to dance. Which did impress Alex so.

"Gosh, Ivory. No offense but I never pictured you or any bird being able to teach me how to dance. Let alone just dance."

"None taken. But really? Didn't Blu and Jewel teach you anything?"

"There were times where they wanted to but I unfortunately turned them down."

"Yet you seemed okay with it when I offered to teach you."

"That's because it's hard to say no to a beautiful face like yours."

"Aw, and just for that, you deserve a good-" She stopped and gave him a tango dip before kissing him.

After releasing it, "(gush sound)…Wow, Ivy. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Ally."

"Oh by the way, I don't wanna sound pushy or anything but have you made your decision? On whether you wanna come to the amazon with me or not?"

That question shocked Ivory so much that she dropped Alex, forgetting that she dipped him. "Ow." "Oh gosh." She gently picked him up. "I-I'm sorry." "That's okay. Probably shoulda waited 'til you let me go. And like I said I don't wanna sound pushy." "I know. Heck, I even forgot about that decision. And still my answer is I don't know.." "Well okay. I'm a patient bird, and remember whatever answer you give me I'll be okay with it. Plus I haven't forgotten the agreement on me staying for a little longer." "Oh yeah. I guess that means you'll be giving me a little more time, right?" "You got it. Now…unless you wanna continue dancing I do happen to know some massaging skills that I could give you." "Ooh, I like the sound of that. But first…" She was about to kiss him again and Alex was gonna do it back, but before they could make it happen…a large group of fireworks went off like a sonic boom and from the speakers, they heard Pinkie Pie screaming. Either that or Fluttershy or Rarity. "Whoa. Ivory, I'll tell you this though. If there was one thing I ever got tired of in the show, it'd be that." Alex said, trying to rub his ear hole. Ivory just shrugged and chuckled. From the rest of night, they and everyone else continued enjoying the show until they fell asleep. Even before the countdown.

Linda, Tulio, and the folks arrived home. And Tulio tried helping his pregnant wife get to bed very safely.

Blu and Jewel quickly went to sleep in their shared cage and in each other's warm wings once again.

The triplets slept together and couldn't wait to get back to their lovers.

And Alex and Ivory were sleeping together in the storage building. Though Ivory could hardly sleep. Alex was comforting her in his sleep and was in a protective-like position. Ivory felt he was protecting her like his own spouse which made her think more about her decision. It was a big thing to dwell on and was afraid, so she said to herself, "Oh what do I do? I love Alex but I don't know if I'm ready to go with him. What if I say no and he doesn't take it well. What if he yells and flies away in sadness? I don't want to hurt him." "Ivory?" She was out of her trance fearing that she woke up her boyfriend but only noticed that he was talking in his sleep. "Ivory? Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how much I wanna be with you?" She chuckled wanted to play along. So she whispered, "How much, Ally?" "Oh, Ivy. You are the Cadence to my Shining Armor. Your eyes are more beautiful than any magic that Princess Luna can show. I want us to be together forever, have a home, a wedding, and have a…a…" He snored and stopped talking. Ivory blushed super massively thinking what that last part was. But she didn't say anything about it, just smiled next. And being able to show care for Alex just couldn't make her stop thinking about her choice.

So she slowly got out of her boyfriend's embrace and flew to a nearly broken window to get a good view of the snowy sky and town.

"(Sigh)…Alex. You are one of the most amazing birds I've ever known. And the idea of moving and changing my life just to live with you and your family seems…extreme. And yet…a big part of me wants it." Ivory looked deeper into the sky, thinking deeper into her head, and deeper into her heart before she sanged a quiet version to an old song she once knew.

 _ **Your heart's beating around the clock**_

 _ **Time tickin' away, it doesn't stop**_

 _ **Evolution is takin' place**_

 _ **The world is spinnin' and changin' everyday**_

 _ **Anything you think of with a name**_

 _ **There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same**_

 _ **Everything changes, changes**_

 _ **Things are changin' constantly**_

 _ **Everything changes, changes**_

 _ **It's evolutionary**_

 _ **Everything changes, changes**_

 _ **Changin' all the time**_

 _ **Playin' with your mind**_

 _ **Modified or rearranged**_

 _ **Everything has got to change**_

She was singing so quiet and beautifully, but it wasn't enough to keep Alex asleep. He could hear every word from her beak and it made him hypnotized by Cupid's magic.

 _ **You take a chance, you roll the dice**_

 _ **You risk it all, it's just a part of life**_

 _ **You hold on tight to what you know**_

 _ **You can't hold back, you got to let it go**_

 _ **Every little step that you embrace**_

 _ **One road ends, another begins and takes you to a better place**_

 _ **Everything changes, changes**_

 _ **Things are changin' constantly**_

 _ **Everything changes, changes**_

 _ **It's evolutionary**_

 _ **Everything changes, changes**_

 _ **Changin' all the time**_

 _ **Playin' with your mind**_

 _ **Modified or rearranged**_

 _ **Everything has got to change**_

 _ **Anything you think of with a name**_

 _ **There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same**_

 _ **Changes, changes…**_

Once she stopped, she sighed, still looking at the window before she felt Alex touch her shoulder. "Oh hi, Ally. Did I wake you?"

"Eeyup (chuckling). But don't worry about it. Ivory, I really loved your singing."

"Really? You didn't think I was too loud or anything?"

"Not at all. I thought you were smooth, very precise, and quite beautiful. In fact, that song you were singing, I did understand the moral of it. You're worried about the decision even more, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I know you said that no matter what answer I'd give you would be okay with it, but I'm just afraid that if I say no you might take it too hard and if I say yes then I have move away and change to new things so quickly. I just don't know what-" She was beginning to have tears flowing down so Alex silenced her with a sweet kiss. And hugged her after releasing it. "Ivy, you talk too much." He chuckled, and the sound of it made her smile again. "Like I said, whatever you give me, I'll be okay with it. Plus I'll still stay here with you for a couple more weeks." "Right. Thank you, Ally." "Actually I think I should be thanking you." "Why?" "Because you're the first friend I made since I got here and introduce some many cool things more than Blu has. You, Ivy, are exactly the greatest friend and girlfriend I could ask for." "Aww…" Tears came down again and she hugged him really tight. The two were at a moment of loving warmth, not wanting to let each other go. Which made Ivory think more.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"If I do come to the amazon with you, will you do everything that you promised?"

"Of course. I'll look after you, introduce you to my family, teach you how to survive in the jungle, and be your personal everyday healer. And if it makes you feel comfortable you don't even have to move in with me and my family. We could at least be next door neighbors or something like that. But if you say no, everything between us will still be great. I'll even come back to visit you every year if I can."

"Hmm…you really care about me that much? Do you think of me as the Cadence to your Shining Armor?"

He chuckled and kneeled like he was about to propose to her. "Ivory…you are like that and a whole lot more. For so long I've wanted to find my very special…uh…'somebird' and after my friends told me so much about you, it showed me that what I was looking for came to me. And I couldn't be anymore grateful for it."

"Oh, Ally. You know, when you put it like that…" She made a smooth smile and Alex had a wide one hoping that she had an answer. "…you cannot begin to imagine hard it is to say no to that."

"Does that mean-?"

"Oh yeah. Alex, I do. I want to go to your home and be with you and your family. Only if you still promise to stay here longer and that we can at least come back here every year."

"Deal, deal, and deal! Absolutely posilutely deal! Woo-Hoo!"

"Alright, Pinkie, come here!"

She grabbed and kissed him lovingly. Just in time to finally hear everybody yell for the big part.

 _10…_

 _9…_

 _8…_

 _7…_

 _6…_

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

"Happy New Year, Ivy."

"Happy New Year, Ally."

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

After another kiss, they just dreamily looked at each other in the eye. Feeling all of the love in the air and the thoughts and imagination of what else they would do together. "Oh Ally, if you could imagine. As of right now, I'm gonna definitely look forward to being with you in the wild. You and me. And if you ever wanna raise a family, then how would you feel about having a daughter named…Tia?" Ivory said in her head but wished she could say it aloud. So the two together continued staring at each other, before going through another round of snuggling and headed to dreamland.

* * *

 _ **Now for Alex, we're gonna skip to two months later. Where Liz and Roberto are alone and ready for something great to happen.**_

* * *

It was sunset on the last week of February 2014, and back at the amazon tribe, one of the natives was in her hollow watching the sunset while holding something in her wings. It was Liz, and what she was holding was something hard on the outside but soft on the inside. It was an egg. Liz enjoyed the view of the sunset but not as much as the touch of her own egg. She remembered that she only laid it two weeks ago, and even though the experience of it wasn't pleasant, anymore than the mood swings were, she knew it was worth it and that she would have her selfless husband with her all the way.

She only began to focus on her egg. "Oh my little baby." She rubbed it with the gentlest touch. "You are going to be magnificent. Even though you haven't hatched yet, I somehow keep imagining you as a little rose." "Little rose? Rose?" Liz turned forward and saw he husband carrying Brazil nuts in front of him. "Oh hi, honey." "Hey babe. I'm sorry if I spooked ya, I just couldn't help notice what you were saying. Are you talking about our child?" "Yeah." They both stared at the egg. "Beto, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this." "Actually, compared to how long I've been waiting, I can only imagine (chuckling). But still, I'm totally excited." "No doubt. Hmm…Roberto?" "Yes?" "Thank you so much for this. You've been a loyal boyfriend to me for years and now you've given me this." "Really? Well I should be the one thanking you. I use to believe I couldn't build a life without Juju, until the desire of it got the best of me, and then you came along and changed all of that. Liz…you are the bright and crimson color to my heart. You are smart, compassionate, beautiful, and are the bravest and most selfless bird I've ever known. Right now, I can't imagine any bird that would be better than you for me." Those words only made Liz not smile but shed a lot of tears. "Oh Beto…and I could never live my life if I never got to spend it with you." "Hmm…come here then. Let me feed you with more happiness, babe." "Ooh, you got it."

Liz carried her egg as she and Roberto walked through their hollow and brought it down on a soft nest. The two smiled at it again before getting ready for dinner and another makeout session. But after a few second they heard a crack.

"Hm?" Hummed Liz. They turned back and heard another crack before noticing it was from the egg. "Oh my." The excited Liz quickly became overwhelmed and ran back to her egg.

"Whoa. Honey, is it time?"

"I think so. Well don't just stand there, come here!"

"I'm coming!"

He ran to it the same way, and the two looked even closer at their egg. The sound was becoming more noticeable as well as the cracks were getting bigger. The egg was hatching. Liz had a smile of joy while Roberto's was excitement, and somehow they knew that the bundle of joy inside was feeling the same way.

"Come on, you can do it."

"That's right, my tough child. You're gettin' it."

The baby looked like it would stop every few seconds but hearing the voices of its parents made it eager to get out until finally, it did it. It made the first hole, then proceeded to the next, and the next, and the next until the egg was finally cracked open, and it revealed a baby hybrid. The parents, inside, felt so overjoyed that they wanted to explode but focused more on the look of their baby.

"Wow. Liz, she's beautiful."

"She's more than that. She's our beautiful chick."

Liz brought her wings out to her and rocked her. Looking at her was nothing but unforgettable for the parents. That was when they looked at each other again with smiles and both said to each other, "Thank you so much, sweetie." Then looked at the baby again. So small, young, mostly red, and beautiful like a young princess. So Roberto said, "So what do you think we should call her?" "Well...when we were talking about how she looked like a rose, I was thinking...Rosalia." "Rosalia. I think that sounds wonderful." And at that second, they saw their new Rosalia open her eyes and began to cry a little. "Oh no. Shhh..." Liz tried to calm her down and looked worried, but something in Roberto's mind came up and had a thought. "Sweetie, can you let me hold her?" Liz wanted to ask why but just gave Rosalia to him. Roberto felt glad to hold his daughter and gently sat down and began to sing something special to help calm her down.

 _ **If you ever awake**_

 _ **In the mirror of a bad dream**_

 _ **And for a fraction of a second,**_

 _ **You can't remember where you are**_

 _ **Just open your window**_

 _ **And follow your memories**_

 _ **Upstream**_

 _ **To the meadow in the mountain**_

 _ **Where we counted every falling star**_

 _ **I believe the light that shines on you**_

 _ **Will shine on you forever**_

 _ **(forever)**_

 _ **And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary**_

 _ **Hidin' under your bed**_

 _ **I'm gonna**_

 _ **Stand guard**_

 _ **Like the postcard**_

 _ **Of the golden retriever**_

 _ **And never leave**_

 _ **'Til I leave you**_

 _ **With a sweet dream in your head**_

 _ **I'm gonna watch you shine**_

 _ **Gonna watch you grow**_

 _ **Gonna paint a sign**_

 _ **So you always know**_

 _ **As long as one and one is two**_

 _ **Ooh ooh**_

 _ **There could never be a father**_

 _ **Who Loved his daughter more than I love you**_

 _ **Trust your intuition**_

 _ **It's just like going fishin'**_

 _ **You cast your line and**_

 _ **Hope you get a bite**_

 _ **But you don't need to waste your time**_

 _ **Worryin' about the marketplace**_

 _ **Trying to help the human race**_

 _ **Struggling to survive**_

 _ **It's as harsh as night**_

 _ **I'm gonna watch you shine**_

 _ **Gonna watch you grow**_

 _ **Gonna paint a sign**_

 _ **So you always know**_

 _ **As long as one and one is two**_

 _ **Ooh ooh**_

 _ **There could never be a father**_

 _ **Love his daughter more than I love you**_

 _ **I'm gonna watch you shine**_

 _ **Gonna watch you grow**_

 _ **Gonna paint a sign**_

 _ **So you always know**_

 _ **As long as one and one is two**_

 _ **Ooh ooh**_

 _ **There could never be a father**_

 _ **Who loved his daughter more than I love you**_

The song was so calming and sweet that it made Rosalia stop crying and wanna cuddle with her dad. Roberto encouraged her embrace, and Liz was beyond impressed. "Wow. Roberto that was amazing." "Thanks. That was one of the only good memories I've had when hanging out with the bad humans." "Hmm...can I have-" "Like you have to ask." He slowly gave Rosalia back to Liz and the baby seemed to love cuddling with her mother too.

"Roberto?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I always will. And I'll always love our new little daughter Rosalia."

They stared at their daughter again, who soon fell asleep trying to suck on her talon. The blue and red couple embraced each other before getting ready for bed and the rest of their lives with their daughter.

* * *

 _ **Alright! (smiling) Alex, there you go. Ivory did her part and now Rosalia's here. But keep in mind that means we're getting closer to the end of this story before the sequel. Hope you've all enjoyed everything that's come here. And just so you know...you can all tell what song Blu sang to Jewel, but what Ivory sang was called "Everything Changes" from the first Pokemon series, and what Roberto sang in the end was "Father and Daughter" by Paul Simons, which is one of the best songs there is in my opinion.**_

 _ **If there was one thing I ever wanted to do with that song, it would be to sing it to my own little daughter. When I get one anyway. Either way, I would love to sing it to her.**_

 _ **Now two more things to mention: a reminder, I'm still gonna continue the other stuff with this but won't continue NKS until this is done. But the next thing is, I have been making a ton of playlists on Youtube and have been fun with DeviantART and Google Plus for some time, so if you guys want to, I would appreciate it if maybe you could add some FOLLOWS to me on stuff like that please. And very soon I'll be showing my original stories on Wattpad and maybe make one real youtube video that talks about what else I can do.**_

 _ **So anyway, see you all next time.**_


	43. More Family Time

_**Now we go back to the week where the family returned to the tribe. BTW, I have a big important announcement to make:**_

 _ **I know I said I'd be taking a break but I wanted to publish these last three chapters on this day. In fact…today is the ONE YEAR anniversary of when RIO RESTART was published! So to celebrate it, you now get to read these last two chapters and a summary to the sequel. So now you get to enjoy this while you get to ask yourselves…who'da thunk that the final chapters would come on the day the story was born?**_

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY THREE: MORE FAMILY TIME

The beginning of January 2014. Everything in Minnesota and Rio was going great, and in the amazon tribe, things were no different, even for six birds who were together in a hollow trying to watch over one bird and talk.

"You feeling okay, dear?" Said one of the birds, Albert, who was speaking to his pregnant daughter Liz.

"Yes, dad…for the billionth time, I'm okay." Liz groaned.

Everyone then turned to Eduardo when heard him chuckled, "Hehehe, you know…this brings me back to the day when I had to take care of my daughter."

"You mean when Blu had to take care of her." Said Mimi. "You know very well that all we did was help in some cases and stayed out of the sweet pair's way."

"Yeah, I know. Hmm hmm." He chuckled again.

Maria did the same. "And me and Albert will be sure to do the same when the day's done."

"Thanks, Maria." Roberto told his new mother-in-law.

"Hey, Roberto please remember that you're family now. Just call us mom and dad." Said Albert.

"Whoa, let's not be too hasty now." Maria joked.

Roberto responded, "We'll see about that. Hey has anybody gotten any word from Blu and Jewel? It's been two days since we last spoke."

"Well why don't you turn around and see for yourself, buddy?" Everybody turned and noticed that Blu and Jewel were standing at the hollow entrance. "Blu! Jewel!" They all chanted and all came up together to make a large group hug. After releasing it, Blu said, "It's great to see you guys too. I assume your New Years went well?" Roberto replied, "Yep. No fireworks but at least a beautiful bright jungle to dance the night with." "Uh-huh." "And I take it you guys enjoyed more of your vacation?" "No doubt, Beto." Jewel replied. Then Mimi came up and asked, "Oh where are the kids? I believe the rest of the family deserves some hugs from them after so long." "Sorry, Aunt Mimi. We wanted them to come here but they wanted to see their friends first and we couldn't stop them." "Oh poo."

"So anyway," Jewel made eye contact with Liz, "How are you and the baby doing, Liz?" Liz appeared to be happy with her friend asking that. "We're doing great. It's only been more than a week but so far the baby and I are feeling healthy enough. Especially since the daddy's been doing his job pretty well." She smirked at Roberto, who blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Then he sat down to have Liz rest by him. "It's no big deal, Lizzy." "Well it is for me."

"Well either way, I'm proud of you both. Just glad to see that you two have been doing nothing but great for each other during these years like me and my love hawk Blu." Jewel said hugging her husband. Blu felt the same way Roberto did.

Everyone chuckled. Then Albert said, "Well it looks like everything seems to be officially fine with you, so I think it would be a good time for me and your mother will to be on our way." Maria nodded to him and the two parents flew off. Then so did Mimi.

Eduardo looked at the two pairs and his sister, and felt like there was something important he wanted to bring up. "Blu? Can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Blu looked at him and felt fine with that request. So he signified to Jewel that he'd be back, she allowed it, giving her the chance to talk to the red and blue pair about their future chick. As Blu followed Eduardo, they stopped to talk on the branch outside of the hollow.

"Is there something wrong, dad?" He started, and remembered that Eduardo was allowing him to call him dad during the past years.

"No nothing at all. Except there is something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that…for three years, or in your case ten years, you've been taking good care of my daughter, of your children, and of this whole family. You've been showing nothing but kindness and selflessness right from the start, even through the times when I was being nothing but self-righteous and irrational against you. So I was just wanted to thank you for everything and say again that I'm so sorry for all my actions from both this and your original timeline."

"Hey." Blu placed a wing on his shoulder. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I've known for a long time that you only had your doubts it's because you had a bad experience and you thought you were trying to protect everyone. And believe me, if I were you I wouldn't be any different. In fact, when I 'first' came here I actually was no different."

"And somehow I find that very hard to believe. But either way…again I just wanna say thanks. For everything that you've done and I never wanna do anything that affects your relationship with my daughter again."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome and thanks. But I think what I really want from you is for you to not feel so guilty. I remember when Jewel was feeling the same way three years ago until she finally accepted the fact that I forgave her. Now what I want is for you to know that too and for Jewel to always feel the same way."

"Okay, I'll try. Which is why there's another thing I wanna talk to you about."

"Alright?"

"Blu with how much good you've been doing, and how much maturity, judgement, hard work, and selflessness you have always shown…I realized that the tribe doesn't need someone as naive as me to lead them anymore."

From those words, Blu knew exactly what he was bring up.

"Blu…I want you to be the tribe's new leader." Eduardo smiled proudly at him.

"What?" That surprised Blu. He backed up in shock a little, thinking about it. In the previous timeline Ed did talk to Blu about being the new leader but the decision was never fully made, and in the timeline they were currently in, it was only January 2014. With Eduardo bringing it up, Blu felt like it was suddenly too soon for the new responsibility. "Oh, Eduardo…"

"I know this sounds pretty fast but after everything that's happened, I sincerely think you are ready."

Blu took in his words. He looked serious, and a part of Blu did think that he should take the chance if it meant doing more good for Jewel and their family. Mostly for Jewel. So he took another second and sighed saying, "Alright. But first just give me some more time to think about it."

"Don't worry. I'm giving you all the time you need. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to my nest and rest. And please due tell Jewel that I want some father daughter time with her later."

"Sure." Blu smiled and Eduardo flew off before Blu said, "And I'll be sure you'll have times with your grandkids as well." He chuckled and went back in to join his wife with Liz and Roberto.

"So you guys are sure you'll be fine without us?" Jewel asked the now groaning Liz. "Yes, Jewel. Don't worry. If you of all tough females could survive a thing like this twice then I'm pretty sure I can too." "Okay. Beto, you take care of her, alright?." Jewel faced Roberto. "You got it." Then Blu said, "Just know that all you need to worry about are the mood-swings. (Whispering in his ear) And even to this day I'm surprised I still survived Jewel's." They both chuckled and Jewel gave her husband a hard pat on the back, and Liz did the same to hers. "Ow!"

Jewel chuckled, "Come on, dear. I think we leave them alone."

"Alright. Bye guys." Then they waved and left the hollow. The other pair rested and chuckled. As Blu and Jewel were leaving, they looked at the sun that was up in the sky, still making the tribe look beautiful. The blue lovebirds were only getting ready to head to their nest for alone time, and on the way, Jewel couldn't help but notice how proud her husband looked.

Blu has done a lot of good lately. He always comforted her through all of her troubles since before and after the Restart began, and in the past he's only shown true courage when it counted but he has done so much more. And at the moment, the world around Jewel began to freeze as she focused on how Blu looked. So charming and caring through and through, and she couldn't let go of what Liz just said to her.

"If you of all tough females could survive a thing like this twice then I'm pretty sure I can too."

It made her think more in her head as they were reaching home. "She's right. I have carried my children twice and everything in my life before that was…full of unforgettable adventures, all because Blu was with me. He has done too much for me when it came to be a loving husband and no matter what I still feel like I haven't repaid him enough. So maybe…maybe I can. Hehehe." Blu heard her silent chuckle.

"What's so funny, dear?" He smiled as he landed in front of their hollow. Jewel landed. "Oh nothing. (Giggling like an anime chick) Blu?" "Yeah." "Somehow I'm feeling a little tired at the moment. Do you think you can help me relax for a bit?" "For a bit? Honey, as my wife you have the right to order me to do it for you all day." "Let's see." She sat down, and Blu sat next to her before massaging her wings and shoulders, and preened her neck.

He did it for ten minutes, and the feeling of comfort wouldn't leave Jewel's cooing spine. "Oh thank you, Blu." "No problem. You're my one and only, Jewel, and here you and I get to enjoy each other's company everyday." "I like the sound of that." She then turned and rested on his chest. "I love you, Blu. Don't stop loving me." "I won't, Jewel. I'm chained to you whether you like it or not." They smiled and hugged each other before they started to fall asleep in their position and dreamt now about what would be coming to them and the many pairs they've set up together.

"Just be sure, to visit your dad when you get the chance. He wants to spend some time with you later. Thought I'd let you know."

"Okay. I'll…(yawning) keep that in mind."

The two felt more relaxed and slept with total comfort.

* * *

Speaking of which, as the adults were talking; Renaldo, Miguel, Skye, and Lisa were together in the tree that they and the triplets called their Club Nest. The seven of them together would always come to the large untouched tree to talk, play games, just hangout, and Tiago and Lisa would secretly use the extra rooms to have snuggle time.

But the four of them were currently sitting down, feeling bored and couldn't wait for their friends to come back.

"So…" Miguel started. "what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know. What about you?" Skye said.

"How about we stop asking those questions after the one millionth time?" Renaldo groaned.

"Sorry, Renaldo." Lisa apologized. "We're just-"

"Bored, I know. Believe me, I am too. I've just been missing Carla all too much."

"Almost like how me and Skye miss Tiago?"

"Or how I miss Bia?"

"Yep. Exactly all that, guys."

So they continued sitting down and sighing, feeling like they had nothing left in their lives like most children do. Until, "Aww! If you guys miss that much then why didn't you ask us to stay?" That came from Bia, who was standing with her big sister and little brother at the entrance of their club. The others were so overjoyed that they ran up and instantly hugged the triplets.

"Tiago!" Lisa and Skye yelled as they hugged Tiago very tightly. As soon as Skye released the embrace, Lisa kissed him deeply in the cheek to his enjoyment.

"Oh I missed you soooo much, Renaldo." Carla cooed as her boyfriend hugged her passionately and replied, "Same here, babe. Can't even begin to tell you how boring it's been without ya." "Aw come on. We spoke over the radio recently and you had your Christmas with your family. So now, as long as you didn't do anything behind my back, you get to enjoy more…uh…Carnaldo time?" Renaldo laughed, never thinking that Carla of all birds was into ship-names.

"Hey, we don't wanna be selfish or anything but did you guys get to hang out with Eduardo and the others yet?" Miguel asked.

Bia answered, "No, we actually wanted to see you guys first."

Carla laughed, "Because it seems we actually love you more. Hmm." She rested her head on the chest of the blushing Renaldo. The other girls did the same with their boys while Skye just backed away and chuckled. For a long time she always did feel jealous about everyone together, even though she said she wanted Lisa to be with Tiago, a part of her did want him first. But the feeling never corrupted her or let it affect their friendship. All she did hope for though was that she would someday find someone else to replace her feelings for Tiago with.

After a couple snuggling nuzzles to the head, Bia and Miguel flew out to do their activities alone, and Carla and Renaldo did the same thing. Skye then moved up, assuming she and the other two were gonna go back to their plans together, until Tiago stopped her.

"Hey Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something important that I wanna share with Lisa. Do you think you can give some alone for a bit? Are you okay with that?"

"Oh? Okay sure. Just don't keep me waiting you two, 'cause remember you still have some catching up to do with me."

"You got it." Tiago laughed a little, and as Skye left (with a secret frown), he turned to face his now confused girlfriend. She asked with a smile, "Okay, T-Bird, what is it you wanna-" she was stopped by a large smooch attack from Tiago. She encouraged it and they continued their moment so much until they walked slowly, and fell, and laid on a vine bed. They released the kiss and laughed from the impact. They stared at each other dreamily, making them both giggle. But not as much as Lisa when focused on her boyfriend's goofy smile.

"You don't know how much I've missed the taste of your beautiful beak." Tiago gushed.

"Oh if only you could imagine my impatience. But I'm glad you're back." She hugged him tight and he did the same to her. "And is that all you wanted share with me? A welcome-back kiss and hug?" "Nope." He stood up and took Lisa's wing to make her slowly stand up. "There's actually something important I wanna mention. You see...for a while now, I thought about how fun it would be to impress you if I could actually sing something. So for the past few months I've practicing for you." "Really? Aw Tiago, you don't have to go through so much stuff like that for me." "I know but I just wanted to. And there was this great song heard my dad sing for my mom during New Years Eve but I couldn't remember it, so I thought of something else you might like. If you want to hear it." "Sure. I've never heard you sing before so I would love to hear it." "Thanks." Tiago smiled as Lisa sat back down.

Tiago took a second to settle in and breathe before whistling the opening tone and beginning to sing

( _ **"Upside Down" by Jack Johnson**_ )

 _ **Who's to say**_

 _ **What's impossible**_

 _ **Well they forgot**_

 _ **This world keeps spinning**_

 _ **And with each new day**_

 _ **I can feel a change in everything**_

 _ **And as the surface breaks reflections fade**_

 _ **But in some ways they remain the same**_

 _ **And as my mind begins to spread its wings**_

 _ **There's no stopping curiosity**_

 _ **I want to turn the whole thing upside down**_

 _ **I'll find the things they say just can't be found**_

 _ **I'll share this love I find with only one**_

 _ **We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs**_

 _ **I don't want this feeling to go away**_

Lisa was becoming mesmerized by him. The song was alright but the way Tiago was using his voice was so smooth and professional that it made Lisa's heart beat faster than a cheetah. She didn't wanna stop hearing it like that as he began to make himself and her dance.

 _ **Who's to say**_

 _ **I can't do everything**_

 _ **Well I can try**_

 _ **And as I roll along I begin to find**_

 _ **Things aren't always just what they seem**_

 _ **I want to turn the whole thing upside down**_

 _ **I'll find things they say just can't be found**_

 _ **I'll share this love I find with everyone**_

 _ **We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs**_

 _ **This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste**_

 _ **Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and**_

They were spinning humorously.

 _ **Upside down**_

 _ **Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found**_

 _ **I don't want this feeling to go away**_

They stopped dancing and stared at each other dreamily again.

 _ **Please don't go away**_

 _ **Please don't go away**_

 _ **Please don't go away**_

 _ **Is this how it's supposed to be**_

 _ **Is this how it's supposed to be**_

They smiled and looked deeply into each other's eyes and couldn't blink. Until Lisa kissed him again and spoke.

"Tiago, that was amazing."

"Thanks. And as long as it was meant for you, it was worth the practice."

"Thank you, sweetie. Maybe one day I can sing something for you. But for now…I think we've keep Skye waiting too long."

"Yeah. Let's go."

They held each other's wings and flapped off to catch up with Skye. Tiago felt happy through the ride, knowing that Lisa didn't care if Tiago tried to impress her or not but that she still loved him. He felt exactly the same way his dad did every time he went the distance to impress Jewel.

From the rest of the day, all each pair did was look after each other and did what they always did since they first got together. Show love and care. Especially Blu and Jewel, the long loving and everlasting, timeless blue macaws.

* * *

 _ **Families and true love is always forever. By the way, about the ship-names thing, how do you guys think that would work out for Harry and Annabelle? Or Alex and Ivory? Speak of which since that pair had a good amount of their own chapters for this story, I think they're done with their part.**_

 _ **You all know that a while later, the red and white pair enjoy themselves and they soon go to the amazon where she meets Alex's family and everyone else. Sure she was an outcast to some eyes but Alex was always there to comfort her and vice versa just in case.**_

 _ **So from there, every pair back at the Amazon had a wonderful time. All from 2014…to what will soon be September 26, 2016.**_

 _ **BTW, I don't wanna be rude but I WISH there was someone out there that could draw all of our favorite OCs.**_


	44. For The Rest of Our Lives

_**Enjoy what is now the final chapter to RIO RESTART, and soon what will be the beginning to RESTART FOREVER.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR: FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES

September 26, 2016. It was the night. It was three more years later and it was finally the big night that the true blue pair of lovebirds have been waiting for. Ever since (the second) 2010, Blu and Jewel have been trying to keep track of time so they could know when it was 9-27-16 and be ready if their lives ever restarted again.

The two both feared it would. Feared that they would somehow and unwilling have to relive their past again and try to focus more on how to fix their mistakes over and over again. Blu and Jewel always loved each other and loved all of their friends and families but they didn't wanna go through what could've been an eternal time-loop. So they spent a whole week of snuggling and having their own fun times alone, hanged out with their friends and kids, and did everything with their family to make their greatest days last before it would restart for the second time. And eventually maybe more.

Author's Note: _**During these three years, unlike last time, Blu did officially become the tribe's new leader and on this week of September, Blu was able to give Roberto the chance to lead so that way he could take some long time off.**_

Finally, on the night of the 26th, it was 11pm and the blue lovebirds were spending their final time together inside their secret cave; dancing, talking, laughing, and anything that made them feel happy and forget about what might be coming.

In their cave, they were singing and dancing to the song that started their first amazon adventure.

 _ **( "Beautiful Creatures" )**_

 _ **Let's come together, singing love and harmonia We are so different, but we're the same inside our hearts Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya Open your wings, fly when you hear the call**_

They both did a duet and danced so humorously, making themselves laugh while their cave was shining with the moonlight and its crystals.

 _ **Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom**_

 _ **Like lah lah lah hoo hoo One for the jungle família Like bah bah bah boom boom Calling the beautiful creatures**_

 _ **Come this way celebrate Laugh and dance all the way Follow me sing along Lah lah bah bah boom boom**_

 _ **Já disse que Jade chegou Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou Já disse que Jade chegou Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou**_

It was all too much fun, and soon Jewel began to laugh when Blu did Eduardo's part.

 _ **Pop-pop, I am the pop-pop I am the tchh I am your pop-pop I am the pop-pop-pop, tchch pop-pop-pop I am the pop-pop the tchhhchhc pop!**_

 _ **Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom Like lah lah lah hoo hoo One for the jungle família Like bah bah bah boom boom**_

And at last parts, Blu and Jewel twirled, dipped, and stopped with the final beats. Then they froze, feeling tired as they laid down on the rocky ground.

"(Sigh)…Jewel…you…never…cease to amaze me with your dancing."

"That's funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you."

They chuckled, and settled, trying to look at not only the sight of their private cave, but at each other as well. In fact, they always liked to think of their cave as a 2.0 version of the artificial jungle.

"You know, Blu…does it impress you with how far we've gotten?"

"Yeah. You and I have been together for thirteen years. And even though four of them have been a little hard to go through for both us, we at least still stayed together."

"Yeah and believe me I couldn't be happier. I was able to become a mother twice, went through so many adventures, and got to reunite with my long lost family twice. But more importantly…I got to experience true love with you…the one and only love hawk of my life."

"Aww. You know, that's not exactly the only achievement we've accomplished here. Dear little Lisa got to grow up with a father. We brought the lovebirds to our children back together. Not to mention the same went for Alex and Ivory, and I think Roberto and Liz too."

"Yeah. By the way, I'm grateful that even though Lisa ended up with our boy, at least they're happy together and at least Skye will find someone else. Not only that, to this day it still amazes me with how grown up both Rosalia and Tia have become."

"Yep. All grown up and becoming beautiful to everybody's eye pretty soon."

"I can only imagine with how Alex and Roberto will react to each of them finding someone special (chuckling). And there was the event of when Alex got to meet uh…'you know who' again."

"Yeah, at least they still became just friends, and she and Ivory seemed to hit it off really well, and when she finally decided to leave, at least things between her and Alex didn't end badly like, and at least Ivory still got to stay with him."

"No doubt, thankfully. And Blu?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I want you to know that even to this day I know that you're doing great as our tribe leader."

"Thanks, dear. Even in this timeline, I had some doubts about the thought of me being a permanent leader but when it came to your confidence and the image of my family being proud, I just knew I could do it."

"And I knew that I would never doubt you. You're my brave and strong love hawk."

"Aww."

They nuzzled their beaks together, then Blu wanted to bring up another thing. "Jewel? What would you have done?"

"With what?"

"If the restart came out differently. Like…what if the only bird who noticed the time-loop and remembered everything was you? That meant only you would know everything while I wouldn't even recognize you, even in the breeding chamber where we met."

"Oh. Gosh…I don't know. But (chuckling) one thing I do know is that I would've charged at you and do the same way I did when this restart began. I would've ram into you, we'd roll around the floor until I was on top and then I'd kiss you. Of course, after that if you would've told me you didn't recognize me, I'd thought you were kidding and soon I would also get me mad. But despite that, even if you didn't know me, I would at least know you and do what I could to earn your love again." She said that last part so smooth and seductively.

Blu became super red. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. (Laughing) I'm joking. But like you, I would do anything selfless for you if it meant you would come back to me." Then she smooched his head so lovingly and began to kiss his cheek repeatedly. "But I do wanna know this now; what would you have done if you were the only one who remembered everything?"

"Well…unless my memory's wrong, I think my plan for that was to just let things go the way they did before. I'd be respectful and let things go by slowly as I try to help you escape the breeding chamber and lead you to the tribe. Then I would hope that during the trip, you would eventually fall for me again."

"Oh. But…a part of you was afraid I wouldn't, huh?"

"Yeah. But…that's all in the past. I would've done a lot of good for you again, and the good thing here now is that we both remember each other and are ready for whatever may come to us as long as we always stay in each other's hearts."

"And nothing would make me more happier than that. I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, my gem of the jungle. And to prove it, do you mind if I sing you something before midnight starts?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Love Hawk."

Blu and Jewel hugged each other tight, and Blu was ready to sing a beautiful song to his wife once again. A song that was more than a classic to both of them.

 _ **( "Telling the World" by Taio Cruz )**_

 _ **Every part in my heart I'm giving out**_

 _ **Every song on my lips I'm singing out**_

 _ **Any fear in my soul I'm letting go**_

 _ **And anyone who ask I'll let them know**_

 _ **She's the one, she's the one**_

 _ **I say it loud**_

 _ **She's the one, she's the one**_

 _ **I say it proud**_

 _ **Ring a bell, Ring a bell**_

 _ **For the whole crowd**_

 _ **Ring a bell, Ring a bell**_

 _ **I'm telling the world**_

 _ **That I've found a girl**_

 _ **The one I can live for**_

 _ **The one who deserves**_

 _ **Every part in my heart I'm giving out**_

 _ **Every song on my lips I'm singing out**_

 _ **Any fear in my soul I'm letting go**_

 _ **And anyone who ask I'll let them know**_

 _ **She's the one, she's the one**_

 _ **I say it loud**_

 _ **She's the one, she's the one**_

 _ **I say it proud**_

 _ **Ring a bell, Ring a bell**_

 _ **For the whole crowd**_

 _ **Ring a bell, Ring a bell**_

 _ **I'm telling the world**_

 _ **That I've found a girl**_

 _ **The one I can live for**_

 _ **The one who deserves**_

 _ **To give all my heart**_

 _ **A reason to fly**_

 _ **The one I can live for**_

 _ **A reason for life**_

 _ **Oe oh oe oh**_

 _ **Yeah yeah**_

 _ **Oe oh oe oh**_

 _ **Yeah yeah**_

 _ **Oe oh oe oh**_

 _ **Yeah yeah**_

The song ended, and after the two stopped dancing, they hugged even tighter, and Blu noticed Jewel crying pure tears of joy.

"Oh Blu…(sniffles)…you don't know how much I've always loved that song."

"Because it's a good one?"

"No (chuckling), because it was the one song that always came from your heart when we first fell in love with each other. On the very night where you and I knew that we'd be spending the rest of our lives together forever. Oh Blu I love you so much!" She brought him to an even sweeter embrace.

"Me too, honey! And I have hopes that's how it's always gonna be. For us and every pair that we know."

"Yeah, and speaking of which, can I sing you something?"

"Like you have to ask."

They continued embracing, and after another few calming seconds, Jewel began to sing…

 _ **( "I'm Gonna Love You" by Jennifer Love Hewitt )**_

 _ **Angel in disguise**_

 _ **Stories in his eyes**_

 _ **Love for every true heart that he sees**_

 _ **Was it just a lucky day**_

 _ **That he turned and looked my way**_

 _ **Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes**_

 _ **He showed me all new things**_

 _ **The shimmer of moonbeams**_

 _ **I was blind, but now he's helped me see**_

 _ **I was lost but now I'm found**_

 _ **His happiness surrounds**_

 _ **And now I find that my dreams can come true**_

 _ **'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life**_

 _ **I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine**_

 _ **I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die**_

 _ **You know I'm telling the truth**_

 _ **I'll spend the rest of my life loving you**_

 _ **It didn't start this way**_

 _ **It happened just one day**_

 _ **You smiled at me and I saw you differently**_

 _ **Now I would tremble just to be**_

 _ **A part of you as we**_

 _ **Begin a life that's sure to never end**_

 _ **'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life**_

 _ **I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine**_

 _ **I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die**_

 _ **You know I'm telling the truth**_

 _ **I'll spend the rest of my life loving you**_

 _ **The rest of my life, baby**_

 _ **Loving you**_

Once that song ended, Blu began to cry the same as Jewel did.

"Oh my. Jewel…ever since we first moved here, I always trusted you, and you never let me down since then. But after that, I did regret the times I ever doubted you."

"I feel the same way about you. I've never once showed you regrets for the mistakes I made against you, but when I did, you stepped up by showed forgiveness and selflessness. The very things that made me fall for you in the first place. Blu you are the most wonderful husband anybody could ask for."

"And you, my eternal Jewel, are beyond compare. The one who taught me how to accept change and always knew when you wanted to do something for me. Like when you wanted to come Minnesota with me after I saved you."

"I remember that, and you said you were willing to stay in Rio just for me."

"And then the same thing happened when we agreed to stay here. Now, I will agree to spend the rest of my life with you and will always make sure that the chain that bonds will never be broken."

"Never. And that's all I wanted to hear."

They embraced again. Both of them felt happy and more complete than they ever did before, so they continued embracing each other and not let anything ruin their moment of forever being in love. Until Blu noticed the moon from the entrance of their cave. It was at a position that signified the time.

11:59:39 pm

"Oh my." Blu said.

"What's wrong, Blu?"

"Jewel, look. It's almost midnight."

"What? Oh my that means-"

"Yep. Jewel, as the countdown goes on, are you okay with another hug?"

"Absolutely."

They embraced each other again and shed tears, fearing that the time-loop was gonna start again. But…

"Jewel?"

"Blu?"

"I just want you to know that I love you so much. More than you already know. And understand that no matter what happens, even if we get separated again I will never give up on you and I will always find a way to get back to you. All I need you to do is wait for me."

"I will, I love you, Blu. I promise I'll never stop loving you!"

"I love you too!"

As they continued hugging, they mentally made the countdown.

 _ **12…**_

 _ **11…**_

 _ **10…**_

 _ **9…**_

 _ **8…**_

 _ **7…**_

 _ **6…**_

 _ **5…**_

 _ **4…**_

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **1…**_

12:00:00 am - September 27, 2016

That was it. Only…nothing changed. Blu and Jewel were still inside their cave, hugging each other. They were both still in the tribe and not separated. So the couple soon let go of the embrace and absorbed what just happened.

"What the?" Jewel said. "W-We're…we're still here?"

"We're still here. We still have our cave. We're still in the jungle. I'm not in Minnesota and you're not in the breeding chamber."

"We're still here. We're still together."

"So…either I kept my track of time wrong or…"

"…Or the restart isn't gonna happen again." Jewel made a wide smile with tears and was overjoyed that she charged at Blu, the impact made them both fall, and she kissed him repeatedly. Blu only enjoyed it and made a gush sound to it. "Oh Blu…thank you." "For what?" "For those words and for the fact that you're the reason why I have hope in my life. Hope that can never be taken away from me again." "Aw, thank you." They cuddled with each other non-stop again and swam in the pool. Enjoying their moment and savored every second that past.

And at the time…they each imagined themselves singing another duet together.

 _ **( "At The Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis )**_

 _ **We were strangers, starting out on a journey**_

 _ **Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**_

 _ **Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing**_

 _ **At the beginning with you**_

 _ **No one told me I was going to find you**_

 _ **Unexpected, what you did to my heart**_

 _ **When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**_

 _ **This is the start**_

 _ **And life is a road that I wanna keep going**_

 _ **Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**_

 _ **Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**_

 _ **I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

 _ **I'll be there when the storm is through**_

 _ **In the end I wanna be standing**_

 _ **At the beginning with you**_

 _ **We were strangers, on a crazy adventure**_

 _ **Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**_

 _ **Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**_

 _ **At the beginning with you**_

 _ **Knew there was somebody, somewhere**_

 _ **Like me alone in the dark**_

 _ **Now I know my dream will live on**_

 _ **I've been waiting so long**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

 _ **In the end I want to be standing**_

 _ **At the beginning with you…**_

The night felt like it would last forever, as Blu and Jewel both felt like their love for each other would never end. So after splashing around more, Jewel laid next to her husband in the pool, resting in the water enjoying the quiet environment. Then close to end of the night, Jewel brought up one last thing.

"Blu, you have done so much for me. Thank you again."

"You're welcome, and trusting me, you don't need to thank me. All I want as gratitude is your love."

"I know. But still I feel like it's not enough. So I wanna ask you this."

"Ask away."

"Blu Gunderson, with how our lives are going; with so much care we've been trying to share to each other and the good we've done for our families, I just want to know now...do you want to eventually…expand our family?" She looked at him right in the eye, and Blu could see sparkles as he gulped, "Expand our family?" He smiled nervously and knew what she was asking.

From there, Blu and Jewel, the true blue pair of lovebirds enjoyed the rest of their lives together with each other and their family.

* * *

 _ **Done! We are done here but not over yet! And if you wanna know what happens next, then you'll know that the next day, the pair let their kids go and live with their lovebirds as a surprise, and everyone else had a big happy life to go through with each of their new lovebird, enjoying it as their time would go on.**_

 _ **Now all you can do is be ready for what comes next.**_


	45. Restart Forever

_**Here we go. The summary to this story's sequel. Now if you remember back…Nigel almost succeeded in taking Blu's life, but later Blu healed from those scars. And remember recently when Ivory made the prediction with Blu and Jewel still looking young…while everyone else ages? This it!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hold your breath…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **and release…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

RESTART FOREVER

"150 years later. The world is different now. Somehow, whatever made Blu and Jewel relive their past, also made them stop aging or die in anyway. Now they have to live their immortal life in the new world together, and hope that this power of theirs will keep their kind from going extinct."

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Fans are cheering and bringing the house down)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **There we go. This is now the end of our story and now you'll have to wait for this new one. When I'm ready to publish the sequel, I'll release only one chapter and won't be continuing it until my two years of services are up.**_

 _ **So from there, I say…thank you to Alex, Vadim, Skyler, Rob, and everyone who's added a FAV, FOLLOW, and a good review to this story and all my work. And with all the good work I've seen here, I'm thankful to have more than enough friends who love and respect my ideas.**_

 _ **Thank you all and I'll see you soon with the continuing of NKS and everything else. :)**_

 _ **One more thing, and this is a note for not only Alex but for Bluecatcinema and AlphaWolf97100:**_

 ** _Guys, I'll be using your characters again in the sequel. Alex and his mentioned relatives, plus Ivory, Tia, Rosalia, Renaldo, Miguel, and Skye. I will be using them again and I hope that is alright with you. And I hope you look forward to it._**

 _ **Now if only I could make this story end by showing that last clip of Blu and Jewel's feathers.**_


End file.
